Me and Fairy Tail
by NewMusic098
Summary: Fairy Tail is getting bombarded into the real world one by one. What started out as a little fan fiction reading group turned out to be something else. Adventure, Comedy, Romance, Suspense, and so much more awaits! (Summary changed? Who cares! An update! Wooooh!) Chapter 18 guys! XD
1. Meet and Greet

**Me and Fairy Tail**

_**Fairy Tail Fan Fic**_

_by NewMusic098_

**Prologue:**

**"Meet and Greet"**

**. ~...~ .**

My P.O.V.

I was browsing the internet while listening to my playlist. I've been listening to lively songs for the fast few days to help me cure my insomnia. But the constant browsing for NaLu fan fiction didn't help at all. I stared at the computer screen, looking for certain NaLu fics, until the internet crashed.

"Damn it!" I cursed. I sipped my orange-mango juice that I was holding and brushed a sweat from my forehead. That was the third time this week! I don't care if it pisses them off, I kept calling customer service because I'm more pissed off than them. I'm always so mad when the net suddenly crashes. It's unfair! Anyway, I turned off my computer for now, and went to my room. I grabbed my PSP from a desk and played Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2, just to past the time. I was an SS class wizard anyway, and I just needed to upgrade my armor. I sighed. I'm hell bored. I looked out the window. It was too hot to go outside today, so I turned the computer on again.

I checked the internet connection again, and it was fixed. It's always a pattern. Fix then break, so annoying. I opened my browser and started to surf the web. Suddenly, I found a strange website. I clicked it's link and opened it in a new tab. As I waited for it to load(because of the damn slow connection), I went back to my desk and grabbed my pencil and sketchbook. I started to draw NaLu images that keep coming out of my head. My playlist tuned into my favorite song and I started to sing along with it. I checked my facebook status in the other tab and closed it when I found nothing. I continued waiting for the damned new site to load.

A few minutes later, an image started to appear in the page. I closed my sketchbook and stared at the monitor. As the image loaded again, my brother called me up. He kept blabbing on about how he reached SS class and kept cheering his character on while he fights a mini boss. He also kept yelling his character's attack, which was annoying to no end. I forced him to go back to his room and cosplay there. I sighed again and looked back at the monitor. An image of the Fairy Tail Guild appeared in the background, with Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza and Happy in front. It looked really cute, but that wasn't what interested me.

What interested me was the question on top of the Fairy Tail sign. It said, "Want to Meet and Greet?" What kind of stupid question was that? I tried to close the tab, but it wouldn't close and it only appeared in the other tabs I opened. I was getting kinda freaked out. It was like that anime I watched last night when a person wants revenge, they call for a girl on the web who will bring the person they hated to hell. But in exchange, you go to hell when you die, too. As if having no choice, I thought of answering the question.

The question only had two choices, yes or no. Duh... Plain obvious for normal freaky websites. Naturally, I clicked "yes", waiting for the consequences. The page loaded quickly this time, since I closed all other tabs, fearing it was a virus. The page blacked out completely. No sign of anything. Even the background picture. I started to shake uncontrollably in my chair. It was dark, because I preferred reading with only the computer screen as light. Now I wished I could have gotten my annoying brother back to turn the damn light on. I started to have images in my head that some freaky woman with blood-red eyes holding a rusty knife would hang upside-down behind me, so I didn't dare look behind me when I felt a shiver down my spine. I gulped down my fear and tried to click on a new tab.

**. ~...~ .**

The moment I moved the mouse, however, the whole computer lit up like a fireworks display. I quickly shut my eyes and put both hands in front of my face. I literally flew off my chair and stumbled to the ground. The moment I saw the light had faded, I slowly opened my eyes. But when I tried to remove my hands in front of my face, it was somehow being forced down by some unknown weight. Then I felt that weight also crushing my body.

'Oh god!' I thought. 'I'm gonna die!' I was scared out of my mind. I was sweating cold buckets and I was panting. I almost squeaked when I felt a tail brush by my shoulder and...

Wait... A tail? That was strange. It brushed by me again, then I heard moaning. It sounded like a girl's voice, from what I can tell. Then I heard a groan from my left side and a sigh from my right. I was smart enough to risk looking. So, swallowing all the fear I got, I pried my fingers open slightly to peek at the sources of the voices. But my vision was blocked by fluffy blue fur. It felt nice on my hands, and I heard purring when I stroke it gently.

"That feels nice..." a cute voice hummed. For a moment there, I felt relieved. Then the moment I realized that someone was with me when I was actually alone made me scream!

"Kyaaa~!" I screamed. The response was the weight getting off of me and I scurried to the corner of my room. I heard another scream, a girl's voice. I looked at the people, or demons, in my room with one eye as I kept the other one hidden while I shiver uncontrollably. My shivering stopped and my jaw dropped while my eyes widened. I couldn't believe what I saw. I held my knees closer to me and stared at them in awe.

I first saw the source of the blue fur. It was a blue cat that I am _very_ familiar with. It was Happy, from Fairy Tail! I frantically observed the others. Lucy was there, too. And judging from where she was and how she placed her hand across her chest, she was the one who was crushing me. With her unbelievably heavy body. Though I probably shouldn't say that outloud. I looked to my left, and saw the pink-headed idiot lying on the floor with his face. He was still groaning and twitching. At my right, Erza was sitting properly and was watching me observe them. It was like an "I'm checking you out, you checking me out" thing. She smiled at me and I smiled back weakly. Inside I was panicking.

'What the hell is going on here?" I thought. I looked away from Erza and looked on top of my bed. Gray fell asleep in my bed. I should be able to tell by the snores he was making. Everything was so new to me, even though I kept picturing scenarios like this every chance I get. I never thought that meeting the members of Fairy Tail can become a reality! I was so excited, and I had a bunch of questions in mind.

"Lucy," Happy whined, interrupting my thoughts. "You were so heavy."

"What did you say, you stupid cat?" Lucy glared at the cat. The cat then raised it's paws and scurried over to Natsu.

"Natsu~!" he said. "Lucy's being mean to me again!" Natsu groggingly looked up at him and groaned again as he sat up.

"Morning, Lucy!" he grinned. The three seemed to be unaware of my presence and Erza was the only one who noticed me. I sighed inwardly, and watched my favorite team argue in my room. I saw Natsu stood up and Happy clinging to his shoulder.

"Let's go, Happy!" he exclaimed. "I'm hungry! Need dinner." he declared. But before he could even took a step, Gray was slammed into him by Erza, still keeping her calm demeanor. Gray woke up angrily and jabbed his fist on Natsu's cheek.

"What the hell is going on, Fire-Breath?" he growled. Natsu brushed his fist and landed a straight punch on his face as well.

"How the hell should I know, Exhebisionist?" he growled back. "Besides, you were the one who flew towards me!"

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"How should I know?"

"Oh, I forgot, you're an idiot!"

"Shut your mouth, Ice Pansy!"

"Enough!" Erza's voice boomed. Natsu and Gray stopped their bickering and shivered nervously. They looked at Erza, who was glaring at them intently. They gulped down as they shrank under her presence.

"Lucy..." Erza called.

"Y-yes, Erza?" she asked, a bit afraid.

"Do you know where we are?" she asked. Lucy blinked a few times, then looked around. Her eyes widened when she looked at me. I looked so pathetic. Despite my tall stature and my slightly threatening presence, I am emotionally fragile and can get easily scared. Lucy looked back at Erza, who had a stern look on her face.

"Where are we?" she asked. Erza just shook her head and looked at me.

"I don't know." she said, her eyes squinting. "But by the looks of it, we're in his room." All eyes turned on me and I squeezed my knees closer to me. Everyone had a suspicious look on me, and it was getting uncomfortable.

"Who are you?" Happy asked. I didn't notice, but the Exceed was already near me, tugging my shorts as he looked at me.

"..." I opened my mouth, but I couldn't speak. "I-I'm..."

"Oh, sorry." Erza suddenly cut me off. "How rude of us. We should introduce ourselves first. I'm-"

"Erza Scarlet..." I suddenly muttered. Erza looked at me with bewilderment. I wouldn't blame her. I knew their names and they hardly knew a thing about me. I continued saying their names, since it was the only thing I could do to talk. I turned my head back to Happy.

"Happy..." I said.

"Aye!" the cat answered. I chuckled a bit and turned my attention to the remaining three.

"Gray Fullbuster... Lucy Heartfilia... And Natsu Dragneel..." I finished. Everyone except Happy was confused and shocked.

"H-how do you know our names?" Lucy asked me, her hand clutching at her keys. I smiled and stood up.

"Because..." I started. I walked over back to the computer and opened a browser. I waited for it to load. But while doing so, I kept them from looking at it. When it finished, I grinned and turned to them.

"Because what?" Gray asked.

"Because you guys..." I showed them the screen of the Fairy Tail site. "You guys are famous here!" I smiled. Everyone's eyes widened when they saw the site of Fairy Tail.

"What..."

"The..."

"Hell..."

"Surprised?" I asked them. Everyone nodded slowly, but never left their eyes on the screen. They saw all of their adventures, from Lucy being invited to Fairy Tail up to the Grand Magic Games. "Want me to explain?" I asked again. They nodded and we all sat down on the floor.

"We want you to tell us your name first." Erza stated. I see no arguement in that, so I complied.

"Well, you can call me Pen." I smiled.

"Pen?" Natsu asked. "What's that short for?"

"Nothing." I replied. "It's my name. Anyway, what do you guys want me to explain?"

"How did we get here?" Lucy asked. I smiled and explained to them what happened. I also explained to them how the modern world works and how they shouldn't fight and break stuff.

"So," Erza started. "In conclusion, this 'site' as you called it magically transported us here?"

"I guess..." I answered. "I mean, I see no reason why that can't be a possibility. The computer glowed like fireworks, for Pete's sake."

"Who's Pete?" Happy asked. I just shook my head and sighed.

"Never mind him." I said. "Anyway, I'm terribly sorry for causing you this trouble!"

"No, it's okay." Lucy said. "We get into this kind of trouble almost every time. Thanks to Natsu."

"Hey!" he retorted. Lucy giggled at him and Gray shook his head. Then, Lucy stopped and looked at the computer. I explained to them how computers work and how they shouldn't have glowed like that. She saw a folder named, 'My Drafts'.

"Hey, Pen-san..." she called. "Are you writing something?" At the mention of that, I blushed and quickly hid the folder.

"N-no!" I said. Lucy smirked mischeviously at me.

"Oh, come on." she pleaded. "Let me read it."

"No!" I said in a firm tone. "But I can let you read other people's works, if you'd like?" Lucy dropped her excited face and frowned.

"Oh, alright." she said. "What kind of stories are they?" she asked.

"Fan fiction." I said as I opened the browser.

"Fan... fiction?" she repeated. "What are those?" I turned to her and giggled.

"Remember when I told you that you guys were famous?" I asked. Everyone nodded. "Well, you're so famous, that people write stories about you!"

"Really?" Lucy quickly shoved me out of the way and stared at the monitor. "Where is it?"

"Stories... about us?" Erza asked.

"Well... I don't think Lucy will like them though. NaLu and GraLu are things she might not go with."

"Huh?" Lucy asked. "What's NaLu and GraLu?"

"Well..." I hesitated, but thought it would be fun. "It's short for 'Natsu and Lucy' and 'Gray and Lucy'. People make fan fictions of you guys ending up together." I said with a straight face. Though I can tell by Lucy's expression and her pale face that she was shocked. Natsu and Gray just blinked a few times and shrugged it off.

"WHAT?" she exclaimed. "T-that can't be right! Where is this site?"

"I'll show you..." I said. I took her place and typed in the address. I could literally see smoke coming out of her ears and her nails dug through my wooden desk. She was very pissed off.

"Fan...fict...ion...dot...net..." I muttered while typing each syllable. Now we waited for it to finish loading...

* * *

A/N: Prologue! XD Okay, just to clear things up, there will be various pairings starting from chapter 1, alright? They will be different each time and I will be the story teller while team Natsu side comments! And, oh yeah. I don't own the game, the site, the anime Fairy Tail, and the anime I described earlier. I forgot it's name... Anyone care to tell me? Lucy is very pissed off! And I wonder how Natsu and Gray would react?


	2. Private Property

_**Previously...  
**_

_"Huh?" Lucy asked. "What's NaLu and GraLu?"_

_"Well..." I hesitated, but thought it would be fun. "It's short for 'Natsu and Lucy' and 'Gray and Lucy'. People make fan fictions of you guys ending up together." I said with a straight face. Though I can tell by Lucy's expression and her pale face that she was shocked. Natsu and Gray just blinked a few times and shrugged it off._

_"WHAT?" she exclaimed. "T-that can't be right! Where is this site?"_

_"I'll show you..." I said. I took her place and typed in the address. I could literally see smoke coming out of her ears and her nails dug through my wooden desk. She was very pissed off._

_"Fan...fict...ion...dot...net..." I muttered while typing each syllable. Now we waited for it to finish loading..._

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Private Property**

**. ~...~ .**

My P.O.V

As I sat back down my chair, Erza went over to my bed and sat there. Lucy was stroking Happy's fur while the latter purred in delight. Natsu and Gray kept themselves from bickering, because I warned them that if they destroy my things, I would have them arrested! Or at least torture them with their weaknesses. We were all waiting for the fanfiction site, til I saw it finished on the screen.

"It's finished, guys!" I called them. Everyone gathered round and stared at the screen. It was the normal format of the site; blue outlines, announcements, and advertisements. I sometimes wonder if they were all interested or just plain angry at the people writing stories about them, including me.

"Where are the stories?" Natsu asked innocently. Suddenly, an idea popped in my head. I smirked inwardly and decided to go with my plan.

"I have to search it from here." I said. "Let's see..." I clicked the the search option and appeared a blank page with the options of finding a story, an author, a community, or forums. I clicked on the blank tab. "Gray... and... Lucy..." I muttered, which caused the two to blush and look away from each other. I chuckled inside my head. I first thought of showing a fluffy NaLu fic to them, but I thought making Natsu realize his feelings and make him jealous would be more fun. I clicked the advanced settings and filtered the search engine for only Fairy Tail stories. I clicked 'search' and waited for the stories.

A few seconds later, more than 500 results appeared on the screen. I smirked, and then turned to the two.

"These are the stories that people write about Gray and Lucy." I said. "I want to read this to all of you. So you can get an idea on what kind of stories people write about you." I winked.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked. I tapped my chin for a bit, then turned to the screen.

"Ah, here we go." I said. I clicked on a story link. "Here's an example. I'll read it, alright?" Everyone nodded and they leaned in to listen.

**. ~...~ .**

_"__**Special Cure**__"_

_by IceLover012_

_Rate: K+_

_A/N: Hi! It's me, IceLover! I did a GraLu fic again! And oh, yeah. I don't own Fairy Tail! Anyways, enjoy~! _( Natsu: Do they always start like that? Me: Yes, now pipe down! )

_In the city of Magnolia, a young woman with blonde hair could be heard sneezing in her apartment. The streets were dead silent. Awkaward and strange since it was only a bit late in the afternoon. With her, was a small, dog-like creature curled on her lap, lightly snoring._

_"Haaa-" the blonde was about to sneeze again when she covered a finger to her nose. "That was close." she sighed. She looked outside of her window and sighed again._

_"I won't be able to go to the guild today, huh Plue?" she asked the creature. Plue didn't answer since he was still asleep. Lucy, the Celestial Spirit Wizard of Fairy Tail, has gotten a cold. Probably because Natsu dragged her in the rain because he didn't want to ride the train on their last leg home while out on a mission. _( Lucy: Stupid Natsu... *glares* Natsu: What did I do? ) _She coughed this time, covering her mouth while doing so._

_"Stupid Natsu..." she sniffed._ ( Lucy: See! *giggles* Natsu: Hey! *growls* Me: *rolls eyes* )_ "If we just took the train, I wouldn't have gotten sick..." She was only wearing her pink pyjamas and her pink slippers. She stood up and walked to her bed. She closed Plue's gate and she laid down on her bed. She covered herself with her blanket until her head was only visible. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep._

_At the guild, a raven-haired man was sitting by the bar. He was only wearing his boxers and he had his chin resting on his hand. He was bored out of his mind. Beside him, was a pink-haired man, who was sulking. He was slumped at the bar, his face hidden. He groaned, causing the raven-haired man's eye to twitch._

_"Would you stop the groaning, Natsu?" he asked._ ( Gray: Typical annoying Natsu... *shakes head* Natsu: *whispers* Bastard... )_ Natsu didn't even budge and groaned louder._

_"Lucy's not coming today." he said, his voice being muffled. "Happy said she's sick. And I really wanted to go on a mission today." he whined._

_"Lucy's sick?" Gray asked. "Shouldn't we be visiting her?" _( Lucy: At least Gray's concerned! Gray: Thanks! ) _At that, Natsu pushed himself off the table and looked at Gray._

_"Yeah." he muttered. "I guess your right. Happy!" _( Natsu: What? I never say he's right! *points at Gray* Gray: What the hell are you getting all mad about? Natsu: Just shut it! *growls*) _he called the feline. A blue blur passed by from afar and went straight to Natsu._

_"Aye!" the cat exclaimed. "What is it, Natsu?"_

_"We're visiting Lucy right now!" he said. "Let's go!" he yelled as he ran through the doors._

_"Aye, sir!" Happy said as he followed him out of the guild. _( Happy: I don't say "Aye" all the time... Me: Want some fish? Happy: Aye! ) _Gray followed them, just walking while he looked for his clothes. He didn't want to be naked in Lucy's room, after all. Not when she's sick, at least. But in reality, he just didn't like the idea. He didn't know when it started, but he started to feel uncomfortable when he strips in front of Lucy, or even be half-naked and gets caught by her. He just felt so self-conscious when he does that. _( Natsu: Pansy... *snickers* Gray: *glares* Erza: *glares at them* Natsu and Gray: *shivers* )

_But being a bit smarter than Natsu,_( Gray: You got that right. *smirks* Natsu: *pops vein* Bastard! Erza: Shut up! *punches Natsu in face* Natsu: *lay twitching on the ground, still conscious* )_ he kinda had an idea of the reason behind it. He did have a crush on Lucy when she first came to the guild. And-_

**. ~...~ .**

"Wait a minute!" Lucy interrupted me. I looked at her with utter confusion and irritation written all over my face. They had been interrupting the whole length of the story! I furrowed my brows, then she looked at Gray, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"You...you..." she stuttered. Her finger was shaking and you could see that she was embarrassed. From the corner of my eye, I saw Natsu glaring at Gray for a bit, then closed his eyes and sighed. I smirked. My plan was working! Gray turned to me,and saw the mischiveousness of my eyes. He smirked and started a little acting show of his own.

"W-what?" Gray asked. He didn't look affected by the story, but he purposely tried to blush. It worked, a bit. Wonder who he's thinking of? Juvia? Erza? NATSU? O.o

"Y-you..." Lucy started again. "You like me?" she almost screamed. Gray flinched and blushed harder as he waves his hand in front of his face. What an actor...

"I-it's not true!" he said. "I-I think..." he said more quietly.

"You... You think?" Lucy suddenly had a calmer tone, but the blush was still there.

"Y-yeah..." Gray said. I heard Natsu growling something incoherent before turning his back on us. Aww, yeah! My plan is working perfectly! But I need more time! Or it'll all be ruined! If I know Gray, and believe me, I know them all, he probably did it on purpose. Stupid icy pervert!

"U-um..." I stuttered. "We should continue the story, yes?" Erza and Natsu nodded, while the two nodded slowly. I sighed. I need to speed this up.

**. ~...~ .**

_And he thought that since he would always unconsciously strip and the fact that she likes to wear tiny, revealing clothes made them look compatible. _( Lucy: No way! *covers herself* Gray: *smirks inwardly* Natsu: *growls* Erza: ... )_That's what he thought, at least. He shrugged and went to Lucy's after finding his shirt._

_When he got there, he saw Natsu holding a small basin filled with steaming water and Happy holding a piece of cloth. _( Natsu: See? Happy and me are nicer than Ice Pansy! Gray: *huffs* )_Those two were really taking care of her. They were best friends, after all. But Gray was determined on making Lucy feel better as well. He hopped off the window and inside her room. Lucy would have shrieked at the sudden intrusion, but was too sick to scream or even talk properly. Her throat hurts really bad._

_"Hey Lucy." Gray said. Lucy groaned at him. Taking it as a response, he strode closer to her. "Anything I can do to help?" he asked. Lucy glanced on him. He was fully clothed, much to her surprise. She smiled weakly at him and muttered something hoarse._

_"What?" Gray asked, leaning a bit closer._

_"S-soup..." she faintly whispered. Gray leaned back and chuckled before nodding. He went to the kitchen and saw Natsu boiling water._

_"Hey, flame-brain!" he called. The dragon slayer glared at him and scowled._

_"What do you want, ice pansy!" he sneered._

_"Lucy wants soup!" he said. "Get out of here!" Natsu grumbled something incoherent and reluctantly headed outside, basin at hand. Gray cracked his knuckles and started to cook._

_Outside, Lucy was currently being taken care of by Natsu. He placed a wet cloth on her forehead and a glass of water in hand. Happy returned to the room with a box of medicine in his paws. Lucy drank one of the medicine and took the glass of water from Natsu._

_"Thanks... Natsu." Lucy managed to say. Natsu grinned at her and stood up._

_"Well, that's what nakama do, right?" Natsu asked._ ( Lucy: Nakama, huh? *sigh* Natsu: What's wrong? *pouts* We are Nakama, right? Lucy: I guess... *sigh* )

_"Aye!" Happy answered for her. Lucy found it in her to laugh softly before coughing again. Natsu's automatic reaction was to gently rub her back while she coughed. Lucy smiled at him afterwards, and muttered a soft 'thank you' to him._

_"Hey guys!" they heard Gray call from the kitchen. "Soup's done!" A few moments later, Gray got out of the kitchen carrying a small bowl with a spoon. He placed it on Lucy's desk that was near her bed. He took a small chair and sat beside her bed. He grabbed the soup again and took a small portion of it with the spoon. He blew on it lightly before placing it near her mouth. Natsu got out of the room and went to eat the rest of the soup with Happy. _( Gray: Pig! Don't eat the soup! Natsu: As if! Happy would eat it all! Happy: Aye~! )

_"Say 'aahh'." he said while opening his mouth. Lucy had a blush on her cheeks and reluctantly opened her mouth. Gray put the spoon in her mouth. Her mouth closed with the spoon still inside. She hummed as she tasted his cooking. It was good. _( Lucy: Can you really cook, Gray? Gray: Of course I can. I'm not like Mr. Useless over there. *thumb points to Natsu* Natsu: *glares then raises fist* Me: *glares harder with wide eyes* )_Just then, realization dawned on Gray._

_He was feeding his sick crush slash teammate! _( Lucy: Say what? Gray: *huffs* Whatever *blushes* Natsu: *glares* ) _On top of that, she seemed to like his cooking. He blushed lightly, and looked at the room, hoping that Natsu didn't notice. Luckily, he was already in the living room, finished with the soup and happily snoring the day away._ ( Everyone: Typical Natsu... Natsu: Hey! *pouts* )_ Gray sighed, then lightly tugged on the spoon that was still in Lucy's mouth. Lucy let go and smiled._

_"It's good." she whispered. Gray smirked at her and scooped up some more soup. A few minutes later, she finished the entire bowl. Gray put the bowl back in the kitchen and washed it. He went to her room again, and saw her drinking another medication._

_"Thanks Gray." she said. "You and Natsu always help me out. I appreciate it." she smiled softly at him. Gray blushed and averted her eyes._

_"I-it's nothing." he muttered. "Anything to make you better, right?" He heard Lucy faintly chuckle._

_"I guess..." she answered. "You should go now. It's getting a bit late, don't you think?" Gray hummed in question and looked out the window. She was right. It was getting dark._

_"Before I leave..." he said. He made his way closer to her. He bent down beside the bed and leaned a bit closer to Lucy. _( Natsu: The hell are you doing? *tries to punch Gray* Gray: *dodges* Natsu: *hits me instead* Oh, sorry! *chuckles* Me: *elbows him* Idiot. )

_"G-Gray?" Lucy muttered. Gray grinned at her before touching her forehead._

_"Your fever's gone down." he said. "I think you should be better by tomorrow." Lucy smiled at him again. He really couldn't resist that smile. "I wanted to do something to help you feel better, if that's alright?" he asked a bit shyly._

_"Really?" Lucy asked. "What's that?"_

_"It's a special cure that Ur used on me and Lyon when we were her apprentices." he replied. "I think I still remember how she did it. It always made us feel better when we were sick."_

_"Oh..." Lucy muttered. "Then go ahead." she smiled. Gray smiled back with a light blush._

_"Y-you should close your eyes first." Gray said hesitantly. Lucy blinked a few times, but complied. Her eyes were shut, and Gray could clearly see that. Gulping down his doubt, he leaned in closer to Lucy and in one slow movement, he kissed Lucy's forehead. _( Everyone except me: What? Me: *rolls eyes* Natsu: That's it! Roar of the- Erza: Shut your trap, Natsu! *glares* Natsu: *shuts mouth then nods* )_Lucy's eyes shot open when she felt his lips on her forehead. Still, she didn't argue, because his cold temeparature was making her feel better. And she kinda liked it. A few seconds later, Gray pulled away and looked at her. He smiled sweetly at her, making her blush._

_"Feeling any better?" he asked. Lucy couldn't help but smile back at him._

_"Yeah." she answered. Gray grinned at her as her eyelids began to drop. "Oh..." she muttered. "The medicine I drank earlier is taking effect." she said as she laid down. Gray covered her body with her blanket as he placed a new cloth on her forehead._

_"Good night, Lucy." he whispered. 'I love you.' he thought._

_"Good night, Gray..." she muttered before sleep took her away. Gray smiled at her sleeping figure and couldn't resist planting a small kiss on her cheek. _( Natsu: Pervert... )_He saw her smile a bit and shifted a little. He stood up and jumped off her window again, confindent about his upcoming confession._

_**. The End .**_

**. ~...~ .**

I sighed inwardly. "Okay! It's done! That's a GraLu fic, Lucy. And I think all of you has an idea by now, right?" I asked them all. Everyone nodded. But I noticed the absence of Natsu.

"Hey." I said. "Where's Natsu?" I looked around, and saw him, holding my cellphone. I saw him about to use his magic.

"NO!" I shouted at him before dashing and getting my phone back from him. "Don't melt my phone!"

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "What's the big idea?" I glared at him while he shrugged it off.

"My phone is private property, Natsu!" I said. "You can't just take it without asking!"

"Get used to it." I heard Lucy say.

"Hey! Take that back!" Natsu retorted. I laughed at their antics again. Then, Lucy's keys began to glow. Out from the blinding light, Leo, or Loke, appeared beside his master.

"Loke?" I asked. "Oh, that's right. You're a Spirit."

"That's right." he answered.

"I heard everything that you guys were talking about." He pointed at me. "And I do not favor of this 'NaLu and GraLu' stuff! It's just too-" I couldn't bear to listen to his rant about how to treat a lady right, how to blah, blah, blah. Blah this, blah that. It was annoying! Then, I smirked.

"And furthermore-" before Loke could continue, I cut him off.

"There are Loke and Lucy fan fics, too, if that's what you're looking for." I said in an almost whisper. This seemed to catch his interest as he stopped talking and stared at the screen.

"It's the search button here, right?" he asked, suddenly getting interested in fan fics. I chuckled at him and I sat back in my chair. This time, my phone was in my hand and I placed it on the table.

"I'll be the one to do that..." I said. He let go of the mouse and keyboard and I highlighted Gray's name and typed in Loke's name. Now we waited again...

* * *

A/N: haha! Chapter 1 is here! It's a GraLu fic! Was it nice? Who was Gray thinking of, really? I can't guess... XD Anyway, all of the fan fics here will be coming from me, so it's like a collection of various one-shots! Don't forget to review! I forgot to say this in the Prologue... There is no way that this is real! XD If it was, I wouldn't have a house left if they ever see all of the fan fics I made! Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! ^^


	3. Erza? Really?

_Previously..._

_"I heard everything that you guys were talking about." He pointed at me. "And I do not favor of this 'NaLu and GraLu' stuff! It's just too-" I couldn't bear to listen to his rant about how to treat a lady right, how to blah, blah, blah. Blah this, blah that. It was annoying! Then, I smirked._

_"And furthermore-" before Loke could continue, I cut him off._

_"There are Loke and Lucy fan fics, too, if that's what you're looking for." I said in an almost whisper. This seemed to catch his interest as he stopped talking and stared at the screen._

_"It's the search button here, right?" he asked, suddenly getting interested in fan fics. I chuckled at him and I sat back in my chair. This time, my phone was in my hand and I placed it on the table._

_"I'll be the one to do that..." I said. He let go of the mouse and keyboard and I highlighted Gray's name and typed in Loke's name. Now we waited again..._

**Chapter Two:**

**Erza? Really?**

**. ~...~ .**

My P.O.V.

"How long will it take? Come on! Hurry up! It's been five seconds already..." Loke asked me continually as he rocked my chair violently. This stupid kitty just wants to see himself with his master! Annoying! A few seconds later, more than 200 results appeared.

"What?" Loke asked in shock as his glasses dropped from its place. "Why did I get less hits than Gray?"

"That's because you suck!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"What was that?" he asked angrily at me. I stared down, then I started to chuckle.

"W-what?" he asked again.

"I was kidding, idiot!" I said as I patted his shoulder. "Your the King of the Zodiacs! I would never say you suck!" I heard him sigh and huff. I smirked and looked back at the site. Well, he was right, his list was shorter than Gray's. But I wonder how the look on their faces will be when it's time for NaLu? Hehe...

"Okay..." I said. "I'm gonna show you another fan fic where Lucy's one of the main couple."

"Why does it always have to be me?" she asked, pointing to herself.

"It's hard to be pretty, right Lucy?" I complimented her secretly.

"I know~" she purred. "It's such a hassle when people fall over me." She pouted cutely and crossed her arms on her chest. I saw Gray, Loke, and yes, even Natsu, stare at her. Erza was just sitting and silently observing our behaviour, which scared me to death. I wonder what she's thinking? She's been silent eversince I read that GraLu fic. I hope it's not something scary.

"A-anyway..." I chuckled nervously. "I'm gonna show you a fic, okay?"

"Finally..." Loke muttered. I rolled my eyes and searched for a fic that I would also enjoy. Meaning, torturing poor Loke. I clicked on the story I found interesting and started to read it.

**. ~...~ .**

_**"Taming the Lion"**_

_by KeyCat_

_Rate: K+_

_A/N: Yo! Nothing beats a good LoLu, right? _( Loke: *grins* Right! Me: Shut up! ) _So I made this specially for you guys! Enjoy~ And oh yeah, no Fairy Tail members were harmed in the making of this fan fic..._

_Lucy just got back from a mission with Natsu, Gray, and Erza. Their job was to slay a three-headed monster dog that was rampaging in a forest near Clover Town. It wasn't that hard, especially when the monster's weakness was fire. It was no sweat for them, and the reward was very hefty. They were able to share 150,000 Jewels just for that monster._

_'Rent money~ Rent money~' Lucy sang in her head._ ( Natsu: Lucy's weird. Lucy: *hits him in head* Natsu: Ow! *pretends to cry* Lucy's mean! ) _She could pay her rent for this month and the month later, meaning she's free for the next two months! She went out of the guild, but she was stopped by her partner, the pink-haired Dragon Slayer, Natsu._

_"Hey, Lucy!" he yelled. Lucy turned around with a happy smile on her face._

_"What is it, Natsu?" she asked merrily. _( Gray: This KeyCat guy sure got Lucy in character... Lucy: What's that supposed to mean? Loke: Um... Where am I? ) _Natsu stopped just a few feet away from her._

_"Let's go on a mission!" he said excitedly._

_"What?" she asked. "We just got back! Maybe next time, okay?" Natsu could only sigh, then nod and rushed back to the guild to pick a fight with Gray. Sighing, Lucy turned heel and walked back to her apartment._

_She balanced herself along the edge of the river like she usually does. _( Erza: Yes, why do you keep doing that? Lucy: I dunno... Happy: Because she's weird. Lucy: *glares* ) _She was really happy about this mission's outcome. They easily defeated the monster, thanks to Natsu and Erza, and no buildings were destroyed, thanks to her and Gray._

_"Be careful there, Miss!" a passing boatman yelled._

_"I will!" she yelled back as she waved at the man. But as she was about to jump down on the bridge, she lost her balance on a slippery stone and fell to the ground..._

**. ~...~ .**

"Lucy!" Natsu suddenly yelled, catching all of our attention.

"W-what?" the startled blonde asked.

"Are you alright? Do you hurt anywhere?" he asked frantically.

"Relax, Natsu." she smiled. She patted his head and ruffled his hair lightly. "It's just a story. No need to be concerned. It didn't happen." Natsu kept a worried glance fixed on her, but said nothing and nod.

"You can continue now, Pen-san." Lucy said, turning to me. I sighed, but hummed knowingly. I know what he's feeling right now, because I had classmates and friends do that too.

"Okay..." I muttered. "Where was I? Oh yeah..."

**. ~...~ .**

_She closed her eyes and waited for the impact to hit her, but nothing happened. She suddenly felt somebody carrying her. She slowly fluttered her eyes open, and she saw fluffy, ginger hair. Lucy realized who he was and felt relief wash over her body._

_"Are you alright, princess?" the man playfully asked. Lucy sighed and nodded her head._

_"Yeah." she said. "Thanks Loke." Loke leaned for his master to see his face and smiled. She smiled back and let herself off from his arms. She was extremely grateful for her friend today. _( Loke: You'll give me a reward right? Lucy: Don't count on it! ) _Lucy thought it was best to give him something that he would enjoy. _( Loke: See..? *smirks* Lucy: *blushes* ) _She straightened the blouse she was wearing before looking at Loke._

_'Maybe I should...' she thought to herself. 'Right! I'll see what I can do.'_

_"Um... Loke?" she called her spirit._

_"What is it, my princess?" he asked. "I'm here to do anything you want."_

_"Um... Can you accompany me tonight?" she asked shyly._ ( Natsu: Wait, why the hell would she ask Loke? *glares* Me: Because this is about Loke and Lucy, not you! )

_"Hmm?" Loke hummed, then grinned. "Of course, princess! I'll be happy to! Where would we be going?"_

_"Just staying home..." she muttered as she lowered her head. It was incredibly embarrassing asking a guy to stay at your house for a night, not to mention awkward. But she knew that Loke wouldn't try anything. _( Natsu: Yeah, right. Pft... Loke: What's that supposed to mean? ) _"So, will you go with me?"_

_Loke blinked a few times, then smiled. "Of course, princess. Anything for you." he said._

_"T-thank you..." she said, feeling a bit shy about what he said. "I'll call you tonight, alright?"_

_"Until then, princess." Loke bowed before disappearing. Lucy sighed and started to walk back to her house. She was still blushing because of what he said, but she didn't let it show. _( Loke: I'll always be here for you, princess... *tries to hold Lucy's hand* Lucy: *slaps hand away* Don't even try it! )

_She opened the door to her apartment and went straight to the kitchen. If she was going to thank Loke, she might as well make it 'look' like a date. _( Lucy: No I won't! Loke: That's so sweet of you, Lucy. *purrs* ) _She started to list dishes that he would like, _( Loke: I'd love anything you made for me. *seductive gaze* Lucy: *stutters* S-shut up... ) _which she thought was mostly seafood. Since he is, after all, a lion. And every cat loves fish, right? _( Happy: Aye~! Loke: *grins* ) _Though she would need help if she wanted to cook something special. She decided to call one of her spirits to help her cook._

_"Gate of the Maiden, I open Thee! Virgo!" she exclaimed as she held up Virgo's key. A puff of smoke and a few seconds later, the petite, pink-haired maid appeared, a hand across her chest as she bowed before her master._

_"Is it time for punishment, princess?" she asked in a monotone voice. _( Lucy: Typical Virgo... *sweat drops* )

_"N-no, Virgo!" she said, embarrassment filling her up. She thought she had been used to her asking for punishments, but it was still embarrassing for someone to ask that to you. _( Loke: Will you punish me, Lucy? *purrs* Natsu: *punches him in face* Pervert... )

_"Virgo, I need your help." Lucy said, recovering from her slight fright._

_"What is it you want, princess?" she asked unemotionally._

_"Well..." she hesitated. "...I need you to help me...cook..."_

_"Cook?" Virgo repeated. Lucy nodded._

_"I-it's for Loke..." she stuttered. "I-I wanted to th-thank him for what he did... earlier..." Virgo kept a gaze on Lucy. Her blank eyes told no emotion, even happiness. She blinked once._

_"I see." she said. "I will be back, princess..." Before Lucy could nod, or talk, Virgo tunneled her way through the floor and went away. Lucy sighed again, then headed back to her living room. _( Natsu: What are they talking about! Lucy doesn't have a living room! She barely has any space for a room! Lucy: ...I actually do... Natsu: Huh? ) _She sat down on the sofa. Looking back, Loke had never left her in any situation, _( Loke: That's right! ) _if you didn't count the part where he left her for a date back at Edolas, that is. _( Loke: R-right... *sweat drops* ) _And he's a very good friend. If he wasn't a spirit, she might have given him a chance._

**. ~...~ .**

I stopped to breathe. Of course, even I need to breathe. Before I could continue, though, Loke suddenly grabbed my shoulders and shook me violently.

"This world is very advanced, right?" he asked me in a serious tone. I nodded, but he kept shaking me.

"Then help me find a way to be human!" he yelled.

"You idiot!" Lucy yelled as she smacked him in the head, effectively making him stop shaking me. And it was about time, too. I was getting kinda dizzy. "You don't need to be human to be by my side! Your the Leader of the Zodiacs, and a very good friend, Loke."

"Lucy..." he muttered. Lucy smiled at him and he smiled back. "I guess your right..." He let go of me and he sat back down.

"O-okay..." I said dizzily. "Pntare ansjsed..." I muttered. But who could blame me? I was shook more times than any storm ever shook me!

"Hey!" Natsu said as he hit me in the head. "Stop foolin' around!" I shook my head again before retaining my composure.

"S-sorry." I said. "Okay then..."

**. ~...~ .**

_A few moments later, Virgo popped out of the ground near where Lucy was sitting._

_"Oh, Virgo." she said. "Where have you been?" Virgo walked towards her master, stopping a few inches next to her. In her hands, she held a small, yellow box. Lucy eyed the material suspisciously before gazing at Virgo. "What is it?"_

_"It's something special for Brother." she answered. _( Natsu: You guys are siblings? Loke: Nah. I just wanted her to call me that. ) _"It's a secret ingredient that keeps him in check."_

_'In check...?' Lucy thought to herself. What? Would Loke go insane if he eats tuna? Or was Virgo reffering to something else? Lucy felt her cheeks get warm when she was thinking of a reason as to why Virgo wants Loke to be in check. _( Natsu: I can think of a thousand reasons why he needs to be in check. *cracks knuckles* Loke: That's surprising... *rolls eyes* )

_"Um... Virgo? What exactly are you trying to say?" she asked. Hopefully, her Spirit would explain the reason behind that._

_"Brother tends to go too far on first dates." Virgo said in her usual monotone voice. _( Happy: Now that's weird... Loke: *shrugs* I know how to please a woman... Enough to make them go to bed with me *smirks* Natsu: Bastard. *glares* )

_Lucy felt her breath hitch when Virgo said that. Good thing she said that to her. She wouldn't want to be forced down by a stupid pervy Lion. _( Loke: Pervy... Lion? *sweat drops* Natsu and Gray: *laughs* Lucy: It is true... *chuckle nervously* ) _But the fact that this wasn't a date made it clear to her. She has to make Loke realize that._

_"Okay..." Lucy said. "Now, let's start cooking." Virgo nodded and followed Lucy to the kitchen._

_They spent a few hours in the kitchen. After finishing the dish, Lucy put the 'special ingredient' on it. She wiped the sweat off her forehead before sighing._

_"Alright." she said. "I think this is enough. Thank you, Virgo. You may go now." she smiled at the maid._

_"As you wish, princess." she said, then disappeared. Lucy then took off to the bathroom to take a bath. About half an hour later, _( Happy: That's too quick! Natsu: Yeah. Lucy usually soaks in the bath for an hour or so... Lucy: Wait! How do you know that? Natsu and Happy: *shrugs* ) _she stepped out of the bathroom clad with a yellow towel. _( Loke: *imagines Lucy with towel* *blushes* Lucy: *stares at Loke* What are you doing? Loke: *looks at Lucy* I-it's nothing... *fake smile* ) _She walked to her room and changed her outfit._

_She was now wearing a blue blouse and her blue mini-skirt. _( Natsu: You shouldn't wear those things when Loke's around. Loke: Shut up, fire-breath. *glares* Gray: Oh-hoh! Someone's getting angry! *teases* )

_"I guess it's almost time." she said, looking out the window. Sure enough, it was already getting dark. She took Loke's key and held it firmly._

_"Gate of the Lion! I-" she was cut off when Loke's key shone. She covered her eyes from the brilliance. A few seconds later, after the light disappeared, she opened her eyes. Loke appeared in front of her wearing his usual tux, but his hair was back to when he was a human. _( Lucy: You did look kinda good in that... *blushes* Loke: *returns to spirit world* Lucy: Huh? Loke: *gets back with previous hairstyle* Lucy: That's too quick! Loke: Did a quick fix with Cancer. *winks* )

_Lucy was sure surprised when he opened his own gate when she was about to do it herself. She was sure it was for a good reason, but it was sweet. It made her cheeks warm._

_"Are you ready, princess?" Loke asked flitatiously. Lucy huffed at him, but held her hand out. Loke gladly took it and led her to the kitchen._

_The table was decorated with a fine material cloth, a candelabra, -courteousy of Virgo-, lit up to dim the lights, and a vase of roses. _( Me: *sarcasm* Yup, it _doesn't_ look like a date... *snickers* Lucy: *blushes* Loke: *amused smirk* )

_Loke pulled out the chair for Lucy to sit on it, like a true gentleman he was. _( Loke: Yup, that I am. *proud grin* Lucy: *sarcasm* Not to mention humble... )

_"T-thank you..." she said as she sat down. Loke smiled and sat back down on his chair. They ate the food while keeping a smooth conversation going. 'Loke sure knows a lot.' Lucy thought to herself. _( Lucy: He sure does... *sweat drops* Loke: *smirks* Natsu: That's because he's an old man. Loke: *raises fist at him* What was that? Natsu: Wanna fight? Me: Shut it! )

_While eating, Loke was getting more and more talkative. Lucy didn't know for sure, but maybe it's because of the special ingredient that her and Virgo put in the food. She started to get confused about all the different topics they were talking about, because Loke kept changing them with every bite of his food. The first was about how lovely her hair was, then it was about how mages use their magics and how she was the kindest, now it has something to do with fish. _( Happy: Fish! *drools* Loke: I would never talk to a girl about fish. *scoffs* )

_'What's wrong with him all of a sudden?' she shrieked mentally. It was getting more and more annoying since the topic is all about fish. It somehow froze to that topic, and it made her insane that she couldn't keep up! It was like talking to Happy when he was catnipped! Then, realization dawned on her._

"It's a special ingredient that keeps Brother in check." _Virgo's words echoed through her ears. She excused herself from the table and went to the kitchen counter. She took the small yellow box Virgo gave her and opened it. The green powder-like spice that they used was still there. They didn't use much, after all. One sniff was all it took for Lucy to figure it out..._

**. ~...~ .**

I stopped on purpose and looked at them. I minimized the tab so they couldn't read ahead of me. I saw all the guys staring at Lucy, who was glancing from the screen, then me, with a confused expression. When she glanced behind her, the guys quickly snapped their heads in different directions, effectively hiding the fact that they were staring at Lucy. Yuh-huh... These guys are idiots. So, more fun for me!

"Why stop?" Loke asked. He had a confused expression mixed with anger and worry. "Did something happen to Lucy?"

I shook my head. "Nah... I want you to guess!" I said.

"Guess?" Happy repeated. I nodded.

"I think Lucy already knows." I turned to Lucy, who was smiling proudly as she put her arms across her chest.

"Yep." she said. "Good luck guys!" she giggled. I giggled along with her.

"Guess what?" Gray asked.

"What that green spice was!" I exclaimed.

"How the hell would we know!" Natsu demanded. "We haven't even read it yet!"

"That's why I want you to guess..." I clarified. "Let's see how much you've actually listened and not stare at Lucy all the time." At that, the guys cringed as Lucy hid behind Erza. I chuckled inwardly, but kept my teasing face.

"Yes." I heard Erza say. "I know the answer." Loke, Gray and Natsu's jaws dropped.

"I know it now, too~!" Happy exclaimed as he climbed atop my head. I gave a peace sign to them and they sweat dropped.

"Not fair, guys!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Well, if you haven't been staring at Lucy all the time, then you would have read the clue! It's so simple guys!" I said. "I'm gonna give you a clue..."

The three leaned in closer to listen.

"It's something used to tame cats." I said. "That's it! Even you guys should get it..." Loke adjusted his glasses and started to think. Gray crossed his arms and closed his eyes, starting to think, too. While Natsu... Well, you know Natsu.

"Come on! Tell me!" he yelled as he tugged my shirt. "Tell me or I'll burn all your clothes!" he smirked evily. I stared at him wide-eyed, then slammed a thick dictionary on his head.

"Jerk!" I exclaimed. "Erza!" At the mention of her name, Natsu quickly backed away, but he felt an intense glare from behind him. He looked nervously to see Erza glaring at him with an evil aura surrounding her.

"Think like the others you idiot!" her voice boomed. Natsu shivered and went to hide under my bed.

"It's dirty there, idiot!" I said. Granted, I haven't cleaned my room for three days already. It was bound to be dirty! I sighed, since I saw no movement from him. Oh well. Me, Erza, Happy and Lucy waited for about fifteen minutes, and none of them gave the correct answer.

"Are you really that obssessed with Lucy that you didn't get to read that 'one' crucial clue?" I said. "Lucy, maybe you should stop being pretty?" I pretended to be like Happy.

"What?" she asked. "No way! Beauty has it's advantages, you know?" she smirked. I sweat dropped.

'Vain much?' I asked inwardly. "A-anyway, you guys give up?" I asked them.

"Pft..." Loke said. "Fine..." Gray nodded along with him. Natsu just stared at the monitor from a distance.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'..." I sighed. I sat back down and restored the tab. "Come here." I montioned them to come closer.

**. ~...~ .**

_One sniff was all it took for Lucy to figure it out... It was catnip! _( The guys: That's it! *jaw drops* Me: *rolls eyes* Lucy: *giggles* ) _Why would Virgo give her something like this? It was strange. Not that she didn't drink tea from catnip leaves before, _( Lucy: Have I already drank catnip tea? Me: *shrugs* Dunno... Some fan fics just invent ideas... Lucy: I guess that's reasonable... They haven't met us, anyway. ) _but why use it as a spice? Though, it was delicious. She couldn't help it. It was minty but had a tangy taste to it._

_'Is this what Virgo meant?' she thought to herself. Now that she thought about it, don't cats go into a trance when they get a whiff of catnip? _( Happy: Aye~! Natsu: Remind me to buy that catnip for you sometime, Happy. Happy: Really? *bright eyes* Yipee~! ) _The food hid the smell, but she was sure Loke would have smelled it. Either way, maybe the reason why he's become so talkative was because of the catnip. Her thought was interrupted when she heard dishes breaking in her kitchen._

_She hurriedly ran towards the kitchen to find Loke holding the cloth covering the table in his hand and grinning wildly. _( Gray: Nice going. *smirks* Loke: *glares* )

_"Loke!" she yelled. Loke grinned at her and waved the cloth._

_"Sorry, Lucy!" he said. "I was going to do a magic trick! But I forgot how to do it!" Lucy sweat dropped when she saw the food scattered on the floor along with the pieces of the broken plate, the candelabra, and the vase. If she thought she was going to give Loke a chance, it was gone now! _( Loke: What? *grabs Lucy* Lucy! I didn't mean that! Please, don't be mad at me! Lucy: *nervously pats his head* I-it's o-okay... I guess? )

_"Loke..." she said in a low, dangerous voice. _( Gray: Oh! He's gonna get it now! *chuckles* Loke: Shut up, ice-freak. *glares* Lucy: Now, now... *sweat drops* Erza: ... )_ Loke immediately dropped his grin and started to shiver. Lucy's eyes widened when she saw her strongest Spirit shivering in front of her._

_"I-is... Lucy mad at me?" he stuttered. Loke looked at her and pouted, still shivering, though. Lucy found him absolutely adorable! She quickly forgot her anger and jumped him to give him a hug. _( Loke: I'll try that sometimes... *smirks* Natsu: Pervert. )

_"Oh~!" Lucy squealed. "How could I get mad at such a cute face!" She pulled him closer in a bone-crushing hug. Loke squirmed and struggled under her hug, the reason being he can't breathe. Once he got out of the hug, he pulled back a few inches before sitting on all-fours in front of her._

_Lucy sighed and started to clean up Loke's mess. She was still mad at him, but she'll scold him later when he's back to normal. Every time she glanced at him, he would be grinning and not moving from his spot. A few minutes later, Lucy got all of the trash out and went to her bedroom. When she entered, Loke was already sitting on her bed._

_"Welcome home~!" he said excitedly. Lucy smiled. He was acting like a child, but at least he wasn't flirtatious. _( Lucy: Buy me some of that catnip, will you Natsu? Natsu: Sure! *grins* ) _She walked closer to her bed and sat on the side. Loke immediately went beside his master and nuzzled his head on her arm._

_Lucy heard Loke purr. He was really cute. _( Loke: Not to mention handsome! Me: *thinks* Again, vain much? ) _He didn't feel like the flirtatous playboy she had met before. And also not the man who promised to protect her from anything that would harm her. He was completely different, but it was a good thing. She hadn't spent time with Loke without him leading it into something awkward. _( Natsu: Yup. *nods* ) _This is actually the first time Lucy let Loke go to her bed._

_She rolled her shoulder so Loke could stop nuzzling her arm. Loke, being surprised by the sudden absence of the arm, tilted all the way till he was laying sideways on Lucy's lap. _( Lucy: *shriek* No way! ) _Loke blinked a few times, then smiled and proceeded to nuzzle her lap. Lucy blushed when his ginger hair brushed against her lap.  
_

_Nervously, she patted his head, earning a purr in response. She loosened up and ruffled his hair more calmly. She tangled her fingers on his hair, making him squirm and giggle in delight. He rolled and looked up to her completely, his once seductive green eyes now wide and joyful. And his flirty smile now a kitty smile._

_"Nya~!" Loke meowed. Lucy squealed at him. He was imitating a small kitten's voice, and it was cute! _( Loke: Nya~! *tries to imitate kitty* Lucy: *sweat drops* Get away from me... ) _She bomped his nose with a finger as he tries to catch it playfully, his hands imitating a kitty's paws._

_"Aww~" Lucy cooed. "How cute!" She ceased the bomping and let him catch her hand. He was purring as he lightly clawed her arm. She wasn't getting hurt, it was relaxing, really. Loke sniffed her hand for a while, then placed it on his forehead. Purring, he rubbed her hand against his forehead._

_"You want a rub, kitty?" Lucy asked. She got a purr in response. Taking it as a yes, she began stroking his forehead up to his ginger hair again. After a while, Lucy made Loke sit up as she tried to stand._

_"Lucy?" Loke called. He was still purring and crawling slowly on her bed. "Where are you going?"_

_"Let's invite someone to play!" Lucy grinned. She pulled another one of her Keys and held it up in the air. "Gate of Canis Minor! I open Thee! Nikora!" A bright light emitted from the key. And a few seconds later, Plue was seen twirling and shaking in front of Lucy. She lifted him up and plopped down on the bed. Loke curled beside her._

_He eyed Plue like some kind of competitor, but then grinned, seeing he was no threat. He quickly took Plue and began juggling him, still laying down. Plue was sqeualing happily as Loke lifted him up in one hand then lift him in the other. Loke was laughing, and so was Lucy. All the while, Lucy's cheeks were decorated in a faint blush._

_Seeing Loke so carefree made her heart flutter. It was a strange feeling, but she liked it. She wanted more. But she was beginning to feel tired. As her eyes slowly shut, Loke was grinning at her. She smiled before sleep took her away._

_Loke, who was still juggling Plue, let out a whimper before putting Plue down on the bed. The white dog-creature wobbled uncontrollably and still shaking. A few seconds later, he plopped down next to Lucy. Loke curled beside her again, pulling her head closer. She leaned in closer in response, nuzzling her head in his chest. Loke purred and stroke her blonde hair._

_He leaned down and gave a sweet, long kiss on her forehead. _( Lucy: Again with the kiss... *sweat drops* Me: *whispers* Oh, it gets worse than a kiss... *evil snicker* )

_"Good night, Lucy..." he purred. He then closed his eyes as sleep took over him too. All the while, Lucy kept the smile on her face as she fell deeper into sleep with the slow rising and falling of his chest. She did it. She finally tamed the lion. After so many tries, she finally did it. And with the last thought, she comletely fell asleep._

_**. The End . :3**_

**. ~...~ .**

"Okay!" I exhaled heavily. "Done! That took longer than expected..."

"That's because people want Lucy and me together forever!" Loke responded. He tried to pull Lucy into a hug, but she quickly shoved him and returned to hide behind Erza.

I lowered my head before sighing. Then I looked at the ticking clock at the front of my door.

'11: 32 p.m.?' I thought. 'It's really getting late. And I haven't had dinner yet.' As if on cue, my stomach grumbled loudly, catching the attention of Gray and Natsu, who were insulting each other, and Lucy, Loke and Erza, who were chatting happily about the story we just read. Happy was already asleep beside the computer.

I chuckled nervously as I sweat dropped. That was convinient. What? Just me? Any force out there controlling my stomach, make theirs growl too, please. And as if answering my prayers, all of their stomachs, except for Happy, growled loudly.

They chuckled, too. And I started to laugh. They laughed along with me. And afterwards, I wiped a tear in my eye.

"Who want's to go out to eat?" I asked.

"Hey." Loke said. "Weren't we supposed to be a secret?" he asked. I twitched before sighing.

"Yeah. I forgot..." then I glanced around my room. I found tons of leather coats my uncle 'stashed' in my room when he went back to America.

"You can use these!" I said as I walked towards the coat rack. "Who wants to wear this?" I asked. Everybody raised their hand and I smiled. At least I was loaded at the time, or else Natsu and Gray would have drained my mom's bank account up to our throats. And I can't have that! Lucky for me, I have coupons for a fast-food joint near our place. I just hope it wasn't closed.

When we got there, they ordered anything they want. To Natsu's disappointment, though, there was no fire chicken. Duh, modern world, Natsu! I told you that, didn't I? Lucy, Natsu, and Gray sat from across me and Erza. I bought Erza strawberry cake on the way so she wouldn't be disappointed and destroy the building.

"Pen-san..." she muttered. I gulped down the food I was eating and turned to her. I raised a brow to ask her what's up, since my mouth was filled with food, again.

"I've been thinking..." she said. "Why only show Lucy?" Ahh... I get it.

"So," I said as I swallowed my food. "You want me to show fics with you in it?" Erza didn't look at me, but she nodded. I noticed the slight blush on her cheeks. Did she really envy the fact that I kept showing Lucy fics? She then banged the table, catching the group's attention.

"Listen up!" she bellowed. I just sat there, sipping the cold softdrink that the waiter gave me. "Tomorrow, no more Lucy fics!"

"Erza?" Lucy called. The red-head glared at her, which caused her to shut up.

"Tomorrow, I'll be the main cast! You got that?" she asked the other two, who nodded vigorously. Sighing, Erza sat back down. After drinking my cold drink, I sighed and looked at her.

"Erza?" I said. The latter turned to me, spoon in mouth. "Really? Was that what you were thinking about all day?" Erza gulped, blushed and nodded. I sighed again.

"Okay then." I said. "Everyone, finish up. We're going home." Everyone nodded. A few minutes later, everyone finished their meals and we started to head home. I wonder what mayhem will ensue tomorrow?

* * *

A/N: Erza? Really? Yeah... That's the title... Was that all she was thinking about? Haha XD Anyway, Chap 2 is here! \(^O^)/ Hope you enjoyed it! It's longer than the GraLu, maybe it's because I had more fun writing this? Hehe The next chaps will all be about Erzaxchar XD Erza is so commanding! And they will all be rated T, since it's Erza we're talking about here... XD


	4. Next Door Neighbor

_Previously..._

_"Erza?" Lucy called. The red-head glared at her, which caused her to shut up._

_"Tomorrow, I'll be the main cast! You got that?" she asked the other two, who nodded vigorously. Sighing, Erza sat back down. After drinking my cold drink, I sighed and looked at her._

_"Erza?" I said. The latter turned to me, spoon in mouth. "Really? Was that what you were thinking about all day?" Erza gulped, blushed and nodded. I sighed again._

_"Okay then." I said. "Everyone, finish up. We're going home." Everyone nodded. A few minutes later, everyone finished their meals and we started to head home. I wonder what mayhem will ensue tomorrow?_

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Next Door Neighbor**

**.~ ... ~.**

MY P.O.V.

The sun's dawning rays stretched out from the horizon, reaching my window and penetrating my dark room. Well, it's hell annoying when it hits your face, but it rarely does. Unfortunately for me, this was one of those moments.

I rose from my bed and rubbed my eye sleepily. I reached under my pillow and took out my phone. After a small amount of time rubbing my eye, I checked the time.

'6 : 20 a.m.?' I thought. 'This is gotta be a new record for me. Waking up this early...' Well, I'm not to blame, anyways.

The sunlight hit my face directly, which was irritating to no end because I haven't had any sleep at all! Why you ask? Well, ask the two stooges snoring their day away in the mattress they set up.

Natsu and Gray don't always get along, I mean, really. But when they do, it's really either really cool or really irritating! Just like now, really irritating. They don't know that they're getting along, because they're asleep. But I'm suffering because of their loud snoring! I'm surprised that Erza and Lucy hadn't been affected by it since last night...

**.~ ... ~.**

_It was around midnight before we got back home. Since everyone is away; my mom being in a week's vacation with my grandma and my brother sleeping over at my cousin's for a few days, I didn't have to worry about not getting home on time! Sweet! We got upstairs and prepared for bed._

_"Hey, Gray." Lucy called. "Can you get that mattress over there, please?"_

_"Sure." Gray replied. He took the mattress from the high-shelf and set it down near my bed. Since I don't have any extra beds, except for Happy on the top bunk of our bunk bed, I decided to make them feel comfortable. Hey, I'm a fan! I can't let them sleep on the ground or couch!_

_"Let's hit the hay, Happy!" Natsu said. After receiving an enthusiastic 'Aye!' from his cat, he plomped down the mattress Gray just set and started to doze away._

_"Hey flame-brain! That's where I'm sleeping!" Gray exclaimed as he tried to remove Natsu from his position._

_"Lay off, popsicle! I'm tired!" Natsu retorted. Gray's eye twitched and was going to punch Natsu, but then he felt a glare from behind. He turned to see Erza's now red eyes boring holes in his back._

_"Learn how to share, you two." she growled. Gray shivered under her glare and saluted her enthusiastically._

_"A-aye~!" he muttered, silently pleading that she would be too tired to beat him up. A few seconds later, Erza sighed and proceeded to prepare her and Lucy's mattresses._

_"How come we get to share and you don't?" Natsu suddenly shouted. Erza turned to him with an intent to kill._

_"Because I said so!" she said. "You have a problem with that?" Natsu sttutered and shook his head vigorously. Just the thought of Erza beating you up till you pass out wasn't exactly the best way to fall asleep._

_"N-no, ma'am! We'll share! Right, Gray?" he turned to see Gray nodding._

_"Y-yeah!" he said as he slung an arm over Natsu. "We're best pals! Right?"_

_"A-aye~!" Natsu chirped. Erza then smiled at them both._

_"Good to see you getting along." she said. Then she turned back to Lucy. "Lucy, the mattresses are ready."_

_"Okay." Lucy replied. She was tying up her hair in a ponytail style. Then she went to the next room to change into her pyjamas._

_A few minutes of silence passed by the room, Gray and Natsu secretly glaring at each other while Erza read a textbook about history in this world. I went out of my room and headed for the bathroom to take a shower before heading off to bed._

_As I passed by the kitchen, I saw Lucy drinking a glass of water. She seemed a bit upset since she had a frown on her face as she looked at the reflection of herself through the glass._

_"Lucy?" I called. She lifted her head and turned to face me. She smiled sheepishly and tucked a stray strand back to her ear._

_"O-oh, Pen-san." she chuckled nervously. "I didn't see you there. Going to take a shower?" she asked, glancing at the red towel I have in my hands._

_"Yeah." I nodded. "Anyway, Lucy. What's wrong? You look a bit upset?"_

_"No!" she responded quickly. Almost too quickly. Hmm... Something's fishy, or my name isn't Lefish Shulenta Sorrin Gurenski!... Which is not._

_"I-I... It's nothing..." she muttered. "Anyway, I should be going back. Good night."_

_I nodded since I don't want to talk anymore. When she left the room, I pondered as to why she was so upset when this afternoon she was busty and rambauctious as ever. I wonder what's wrong._

_Shrugging the thought, I went to the bathroom and showered up. A few minutes later, I got out and changed. When I went back to my room, everyone was asleep. Sighing, I dropped my body on my own bed and started to drift off to sleep..._

**.~ ... ~.**

Then... It happened. Those two must have done it on purpose! They weren't even snoring when I got in. I lost a good night's sleep because of them, and I need to rest my eyes or I won't be able to read any fics today. Then out of the 'blue', my head thought of an idea.

I unlocked my phone and looked through the contact list. And after finding who I was looking for, I pressed the 'Call' button and waited for the answer. Let's just hope she'll wake up.

_"H-hello..?"_ a voice asked sleepily through the phone.

"Yeah, uh, hi? It's me." I said.

_"Oh..." _she muttered. _"What the hell! Do you know what time it is?"_

"Yeah, yeah." I shrugged. "Anyway, can you come here? Like, now?"

_"What?" _she asked. _"Right now? Are you kidding?"_

"Does it sound like I'm kidding?" I asked.

_"Well I-"_

"Wait..." I cut off. "Don't answer that. I wanna believe the answer is 'no'. Anyway, please~?"

_"Ugh... Fine..." _she said. _"See you in a bit, Pen-san."_

"Bye Dani~chan!" I chirped. Then I hung up. Now I just have to wait for her. I stood up, carefully maneuvered myself through the sleeping bodies under me and tip toed my way out of the room. I closed the door with a semi-quiet creak. I walked to the computer and opened it to set it up for her.

As the computer opened up, our doorbell rang. I stood up again and went downstairs to open the gate. There, I saw Dani-chan.

"Good morning, sleepy head." I teased.

"Whatever..." she yawned. "Anyway, what do you want? It's like, 6 : 40 in the morning!"

"Can you read fan fics?" I asked. She raised a brow at me, then yawned again.

"No, duh." she answered. "So?"

"So..." I started. "Would you mind reading a few fics for my friends?"

"Say what?" she looked shocked and angry. "Why would I?"

"Because I know you'll love them!" I said. Yeah, she'll love them! Especially Gray. Hehe.

"Really?" she asked. "Well, where are they?"

"Upstairs." I gestured her to follow. "Come on."

Rolling her eyes, she reluctantly came with me and we headed upstairs. I told her to tip toe our way when we headed to my room. I slowly opened the door, and when I saw the group still sleeping, I looked back to Dani.

She seemed in total shock. I mean, seriously. I nudged her arm a bit, just to snap her out of her shock.

"So?" I asked. "Will you read to them?" She stared at them still, mouth hanging open.

"W-who are they?" she asked, a bit scared.

"Uh, their _team _Natsu. Dur..." I said like it's the most normal thing in the world. Having a team of magic anime characters sleep in your room is not exactly what you call, 'normal'. Then again, I have done weirder things like this. I suppose I'm just weird like that.

"They're not real, right?" she asked. "Tell me they're not real!" She grabbed my shirt and shook me violently. Geez, Loke much?

"T-they're real..." I muttered as I tried to stop her from making me dizzy. I succeeded, though I saw her looking at them. Wonder what she's up to?

**.~ ... ~.**

DANI'S P.O.V.

Pen-san must be joking, right? They can't be real, right? I-I must be dreaming! And to prove it, I'll pinch myself on the cheek.

...

...

PINCH!

"Ow!" I shouted. Then I heard Pen-san chuckling. I glared at him intently. "What's so funny?"

"You are!" he pointed at me. "That look on your face is priceless!" He continued to laugh at me. My eye twitched and I huffed at him.

"So they're not real?" I asked. But I really wanted it to be real, even though it's impossible.

"Oh, they're real..." he said as he wiped a tear from his eye. Then, out of nowhere, he shouted, "Free fire chicken! Get your fire chicken here!"

Then, _Natsu_, or so it seems, jumped out of the bed, grinning madly and looking in every direction before landing his eyes on us.

"I'll have some!" he said excitedly. Pen-san is _so~ _weird, but the Natsu's voice here did sound like the real Natsu's.

"Nah." Pen said. "Only kidding." He smirked when Natsu frowned and glared at him.

"Why you!" Natsu growled. To my shock, his fist lit on fire! "I'll get you for that!"

"O-okay..." I laughed nervously. Then I turned to Pen and whispered, "They're real, alright! Now, stop him!" He only nodded and stood still. How could he stop him when he's standing still!

Natsu got ready to lunge towards us, fist ablazed. I was literally saying my prayers! I didn't want to die like this! I wanted to die in Gray's arms, you know. Like a dramatic death where he'll kiss me before I die... That would have been sweet. Well, he was _right_ there, sleeping so peacefully. I wish I could have been the one he was dreaming of! Not gonna happen anyway.

"Iron Fist of the-" Natsu was going to lunge at us when he was suddenly stopped by a thrown pillow. The fire died down and he caught the pillow. He put the pillow down to see a very angry Lucy.

"O-oh, morning Lucy!" he exclaimed. Lucy glared at him and threw another pillow.

"The hell are you going on about now!" she exclaimed as she threw pillow after pillow. "I haven't had a good night's sleep yet, mister! And I'm not about to let you ruin it!"

"S-sorry!" Natsu said as he tried to dodge the barrage of what seemed never-ending pillows. I sweatdropped and looked at Pen who was just observing them. How many pillows does he have, anyway?

Suddenly, a foot found its way to Natsu's jaw, throwing him off-balance as another pillow hit him in the face. When I looked down, Gray was wide awake, and was growling at Natsu.

"Damn it, fire-breath!" he exclaimed. "Can't you see I'm trying to sleep!"

"Trying to sleep!" Pen suddenly yelled. I turned to him, a dark aura forming around him as he approached the two. "Because of you two, I didn't get _any _sleep!" He punched both Natsu and Gray in the head, earning them a large, red bump.

"The hell did we do to you?" Gray asked as he rubbed his head.

"You two had been snoring all night, and I couldn't get any sleep because of it!" Pen exclaimed. "Now, get your sorry butts off the mattress and get the hell out!" He kicked them both on the shins and darted off to where Erza is.

"Erza!" he exclaimed. "Natsu and Gray are being mean to me~!" Erza's eyes opened then glared at the two respectfully.

"Both of you, is that true?" she asked. Before they could respond, Pen already cut them off.

"It's true!" he said. "They said that they should be the main cast and not you! They planned to beat me if I don't do it!"

"WHAT?" the two exclaimed. "But that's not-!" Before they could finish their sentence, they got knocked out by a punch from Erza.

"You greedy pigs!" she growled. "Wait your turn!" They didn't answer since, the hell of me, they were knocked out. But the fact remained that they are _real!_ They are really real! How was that?

I saw Pen-san walking towards me, a victorious grin on his face.

"I win!" he said. "I knew I would!" I rolled my eyes.

"That's because you lied." I said. He stopped abruptly and chuckled nervously.

"Y-yeah, I guess..." he said. "But look! See? They're real!"

"Yeah!" I exclaimed. "How is that?"

"I'll explain later." then he yawned. "Please read them fan fiction..."

"Um... okay?" I said. "What should I read them?"

"Erza fics. Anyone will do..." he said before trudging back to his own bed.

"Erza!" he exclaimed, his voice being muffled by the mattress.

"What?" she asked.

"The girl there is Dani-chan." he said. "She'll be the one reading for you." Erza turned to me, slightly scary from the half-glare her eyes are giving, but then she smiled.

"Nice to meet you." she said. I nodded at her then smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." I said, trying to hide my shaky and excited voice. I've actually met Fairy Tail's team Natsu! There's _Gray_, and Erza, and _Gray_, and Lucy, and _Gray_, and Natsu, and _Gray_! Oh my god, there's Gray!

"GRAY~!" I exclaimed as I dramatically hugged -tackled- him. He jolted awake and I felt him struggle.

"W-what the hell?" he said. I looked up to him and grinned.

"Your _my_ Gray, now!" I cooed. I buried my face on his naked, _hot_, chest, earning a squeak of surprise from the raven-haired ice mage. He's so hot! I want to hug him forever!

"G-get off me!" Gray said.

"He's blushing~" I heard Happy say. I giggled and nuzzled my head to his neck.

"No I'm not!" he exclaimed, trying his absolute best to get me off of him. I clamped my hands together and hugged him tighter.

"Don't go~" I whined. "If you go, I'll leave and no one will read Erza her fan fiction!" I felt him stop, then shiver. Imagining Erza angry at not getting what she wants would make any person who watched Fairy Tail cry like a girl.

"F-fine..." he muttered. I looked up to him and saw that he was indeed blushing.

"Ooh..." I said. "Gray is a pervert!" He just huffed at me and looked away.

"No I'm not..." he said.

"Whatever you say~" I whispered. Then I let him go, hearing a sigh of relief from him. I stood up and dusted non-existent dirt from my body. "Anyways, shall we go and read your stories, Erza-san?"

"Just Erza." she said. "And yes, we should go. Natsu, get up!"

"Y-yes Erza!" Natsu suddenly shouted. I could have sworn that he was knocked out only a minute ago. I guess when it's Erza, you can't really disobey her.

We all got out of the room, leaving a quietly snoring Pen-san behind. I closed the door, well _slammed_ if you asked, then chuckled when I heard a squeak from inside.

**.~ ... ~.**

I sat at the chair near the computer and opened the browser. As we waited, I turned to them to ask a few questions.

"Since when did you guys get here?" I asked.

"Yesterday." Lucy answered. "Your friend opened up a strang site that magically transported us here."

"Hmm..." I hummed. "That lucky bastard. I could have gotten Gray all to myself." Lucy sweatdropped and chuckled nervously.

"R-right..." she said. "Anyway, Dani-san? Can you keep us a secret?"

"Of course I would!" I exclaimed. "I'm not about to expose you guys so they can take you away from me and Pen-san!"

"Thanks." she smiled. "Oh, the browser's ready." I turned to see the tab ready. I typed in and it loaded almost instantly.

"So, what pairs have Pen-san read you before?" I asked as I typed in Erza's name.

"He only read us fiction about Lucy... He was purposely trying to make me jealous!" Erza clenched her fist as I sweatdropped. Really, Erza? Really?

"Ooh, so has he shown you a NaLu yet?" I asked. Everyone, except Natsu, shook their heads.

"Not yet." Lucy inquired.

"Oh..." I wondered. "That's strange..."

"Why is that?" Gray asked me.

"Nothing, _my_ Gray~!" I chirped. He rolled his eyes at me and huffed. I giggled and thought of a great starter for Fairy Tail's Titania. The search results opened and I clicked on a story.

"Anyway, let's start, shall we?" I said to them. They all nodded this time, not waiting a second longer to read a story about Erza.

**.~ ... ~.**

_**"My One and Only"**_

_by ArmorStar_

_Rate: T_

_A/N: Yosh! *waves fist in air* Let's get started on a Jellal and Erza fic! Whooooo~! _( Lucy: Jellal and Erza! *squeals* Erza: M-m-me... a-and J-Je-Jellal! *blushes* ) _BTW, I don't own FT! This is viewed in Erza's P.O.V._

_Game~! Chapter 1:_

_How could this have happened? How did I let this happen? It was supposed to be a normal hunting mission, but instead, I see this. All of my friends, lying on the ground, bleeding their lives away. _( Gray: I don't think I like this story... Natsu: Yeah... Me too. Dani: Oh, shush! ) _I just couldn't believe it. The enemy was more powerful than we thought._

_Natsu was the only one strong enough to stand again and join me. But by the looks of it, he wouldn't last any longer. I started to feel the stinging sensation in my eyes. I couldn't see them like this. They all look so helpless. _I _look so helpless!_

_"B-bastard..." Natsu muttered at the guy standing in front of us, his arms crossing his chest as a sadistic grin traced his face. Natsu started to trudge towards him, blood dripping from his injured arm with each step._

_"Natsu!" I gasped. "Stop it! You can't fight him anymore!"_

_"I have to!" he shouted. "I can't let them down! Lucy, the ice freak _( Gray: Yep, that sounds about right... ) _and you! I can't let him win and I have to save my friends!" I was shocked by his resolve. Even though I had the same, his was more powerful than mine. Then, I heard clapping in front of us. I glared at the man who changed his grin to a smirk._

_"Wonderful speech Salamander." he said. "But I'm afraid those are your last words. You will join your beloved friends in the underworld!" He started to cast another spell, a magic circle glowing underneath him._

_"SAY GOODBYE, Fairy Tail wizards!" he cackled as the whole area was consumed in light. Natsu stood in front of me to try and fend off the full brunt of the attack to reach me. I only stared wide-eyed, before closing my eyes, accepting the inevitable._

_"Natsu..." I muttered as I touched his arm. "I'm sorry..."_

_"No..." he whispered. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I couldn't protect all of you..." At that, he turned to me and gave me one last look of his grin. "At least we'll enjoy everyone's company in heaven, right?" he was smiling, but inside he was crying. _( Natsu: Damn... this story is sad... ) _I smiled sadly when he closed his eyes and looked away, a single tear rolling down his face._

_It's really happening. We, the strongest team of Fairy Tail, lost. And we're about to lose all our lives right now. I closed my eyes to wait for the attack. This is it... The end._

_"Heavenly Body Magic: Meteor!"_

_A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Wait for chap 2!_

**.~ ... ~.**

"What the hell was that!" Natsu lost control. "What happened next?"

"Calm down, Natsu." I said. "What happens next is the next chapter!"

"What? Chapter?" Gray asked. "So Erza's story is a bit longer?"

"Yeah-huh!" I said. "Now, lemme just-" Before I could finish my sentence though, the computer shut down and all electricity disappeared from the house.

"Uh-oh..." I whispered.

"What... happened?" Erza asked, rather angrily.

I laughed nervously and scratched my neck. "W-well you see, the power's out. But don't worry! It'll come back on, I hope..."

"Let's just wait it out, Erza." Lucy said. Erza looked stern, then nodded. I hope the electricity comes back soon! I need to find out what happened next!

* * *

A/N: *curtain rises*

Me: I'm back, baby! *claps* Anyway, a big shout-out to "Da"! The anonymous reviewer who has been stal- I mean reading fan fiction for years and praised me! XD Thank you so much!

Dani: *peeks through curtain* When are you gonna call me?

Me: Oh right... Introducing... Dani a.k.a. MystiqueBlue!

*curtain reveals Dani*

*animated claps could be heard*

Dani: Thank you! Thank you!

Me: That's all the time we have!

Dani: Wait, what!

Me: So, see you later~!


	5. My IPad! Ehem, I mean, hers!

_Previously:_

_"Uh-oh..." I whispered._

_"What... happened?" Erza asked, rather angrily._

_I laughed nervously and scratched my neck. "W-well you see, the power's out. But don't worry! It'll come back on, I hope..."_

_"Let's just wait it out, Erza." Lucy said. Erza looked stern, then nodded. I hope the electricity comes back soon! I need to find out what happened next!_

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**My IPad! Ehem, I mean, hers!**

**.~ ... ~.**

DANI'S P.O.V.

"It's so hot~!" Lucy whined as she faced the window. The power had been out for a little over an hour now, and yet those damn electricians look like they aren't doing a thing about it! It's like a furnace in here, and Natsu's fire-breathing mouth isn't helping us cool down one bit!

"Natsu~" I whined. "Shut your mouth already, will you? It's too freakin' hot as it is!" I heard him whimper before he formed a pout on his face.

"But I'm hungry~" he said. "And how come you can't ask Gray to cool us off?"

At that, all of us blinked. Then me and Happy's jaw dropped and our eyes widened.

"OH MY GOSH!" I exclaimed. "Natsu thought of something _good_!"

"It's the end of the world~!" Happy cried. He was flying above my head as I started to talk jibberish nonesense about how the world would implode or how the early 2012 scenario would happen.

"Just shows how dumb you think he is..." Lucy sweatdropped. She then looked over to a pouting Natsu beside her, and nudged his arm playfully, making him look up to her.

"That was a great idea Natsu..." she said. "Glad you thought of it!" At that, Natsu grinned and nodded at his best friend. I blinked my eyes, my head slowly coming down from the panic of Natsu suddenly _thinking_. And not just any thinking, a smart thinking! Then I turned to Natsu and Lucy, both of which were smiling fondly of each other now. Happy landed on my shoulder, then grinned mischievously. Knowing what he's thinking, I winked at him and we made our move.

In a flash, we were on either side of Lucy and Natsu, hiding our grins with our hands while we stare at them teasingly.

"You like each otherrrrrr~!" Happy and I cooed. When we said that, Lucy's face became beet red while Natsu had a confused look on his face, an obvious sign of his denseness.

"S-shut up, you two!" Lucy whined. I giggled as I grabbed Happy and hugged him gently.

"Oh, okay Lucy-pooh~" I said. "Anyway, _my_ Gray~!" I called the raven-haired mage, who 'tch' at me before turning his head away.

"Stop calling me _yours_." he said. "It's annoying!"

"Whatever~" I shrugged. "Anyway, can you do what Natsu told you to?"

"As if I'm gonna do wh-" Before Gray could finish his sentence though, he felt a strong, dangerous glare coming from the silent Erza. She's been silent ever since the power went out. She must be thinking about the first story she was included in, and how it got away so easily.

"Gray..." she muttered coldly. "This is no time for you to be disobeying any orders, you hear me?"

"A-aye!" he said nervously.

"Then go make some ice!" Erza ordered. Gray saluted enthusiastically, glared at the victorious grinning Natsu, before putting his hands together. You know, that pose he does whenever he uses his ice magic? Well, I'm about to see it, first hand~!

"OH MY GOSH~!" I screamed fan-girlishly. "He's gonna do it~! He's gonna use his ice magic!" Gray sweatdropped before focusing once again, glancing at me every now and then. Since I was staring at him wide eyed and grinning like a psycho, I was bound to attract attention.

"Hey guys?" Happy called. "How come Pen-san isn't affected by this heat?"

"Probably because he doesn't think it's hot." I answered.

"What do you mean by that?" Erza asked.

"Well, you see..." I started. "Pen-san has this ninja-like brain mojo or something. He doesn't tend to focus on his surroundings, and rather focus on himself. So, keeping cool is not a problem for him..."

"...HOOOOOOTT~!" I heard someone exclaim. Then, everyone else and I sweatdropped at the sound.

"...Unless of course, if he's asleep." I laughed nervously.

**.~ ... ~.**

MY P.O.V.

I was dreaming happily, the sounds of my nature friends singing their beautiful melodies. The rivers flowing with life, and the woods filled with vibrant colors and teeming with wildlife. On top of a rock in the middle of the river, I sat there, meditating in my mind. I always end up dreaming this every single day. But I didn't mind, it helps me keep my stress levels down.

But then, the serenity was interrupted by a massive fireball heading towards us. The animals had run away, possibly hiding in a hole or a cave that could spare them from the heat. The rivers had dried up, and the fishes had died. The rock I was sitting on was beggining to melt under the heat of the fireball. I struggled to keep my focus, only to find that it was slowly slipping away.

_Keep focus._

"So..." My vision started to get blurry.

_Keep focus._

"Damn..." The darkness was creeping in, and I could feel the heat even more intensely.

_Oh, who am I kidding?_

"...HOOOOOOTT~!" I found myself jolting out of my bed, sweating buckets. No wonder it was so hot, the electric fan was down! And not only that, but it seemed like the electricity in the entire house is too. I furrowed my brows and scanned the room. The door was closed, and the T.V. didn't have that tiny red light on to indicate that it's off even though it's plugged in.

'Yep...' I thought. 'Must be a blackout.' I moved a pillow and got my feet off the bed. I sat there for a while, taking in my surroundings and trying to calm down.

'Calm down...' I thought to myself. Heat like this shouldn't be affecting me. I mean, I spend everyday in a school with only one very slow ceiling fan. And to top it off, it was the weak kind! Regaining a bit of my lowered temperature, I got out of bed, took a small handkerchief and wiped my forehead.

"Now," I said as I tossed the hanky in the clothes bin. "Let's see how everyone's fairing in this heat."

I opened the door only to be greeted by a gust of cold wind. I closed my eyes to take in the sudden chill, then blinked them to remove any sleepiness from me. I walked towards the room where Dani-chan and the others were in. As I got closer, the temperature keeps dropping.

'Huh...' I thought. 'Gray must have used his powers... Cool.' Literally. Sighing, I rubbed my hands together. Hey, even if I like the cold, I wanna live, okay? I reached the door and grabbed the metal doorknob. It was ice-cold. Either way, I opened it to see how everyone was doing.

**.~ ... ~.**

I saw Lucy by the window, covered in a thin blanket while sipping some hot chocolate she must have found somewhere in the house. Gray was still shirtless as ever, and Dani-chan ogling him for his handsomeness. Erza was holding Happy, and was currently lying down on the floor and looking at the ceiling. Natsu was asleep on the couch, breathing out fire every now and then.

I cleared my throat, mostly to catch their attention, but I also felt an itch in my throat. Dani did not, I repeat, _did not_ take her eyes off Gray, even when he and Lucy turned to see me.

"Oh, Pen-san." Lucy said. "Your awake. Feeling any better?"

"No..." I shook my head. "This damn blackout cut off my sleep!" I slowly walked over to where Lucy was. Waved at Gray, who nodded. Patted Dani's head, still not responding, then finally sat down next to Lucy.

"Anyway, Lucy..." I called. "Great idea to get Gray to use his powers!"

"Oh." she muttered. "I didn't think of it..."

"Really?" I asked. "Who did?"

"Natsu." she answered, pointing to the pink-haired Dragon Slayer, who was rubbing his stomach before turning to his side. I looked at him, then back to Lucy, then back to him again.

"Oh..." I muttered. "Okay then. Good job, Natsu." At that, Natsu woke up and grinned at me and Lucy.

"Thanks!" he said, then he dropped down cold, fast asleep once more. I sighed, knowing full well what's next.

"What?" I heard Lucy ask. "You didn't doubt it when I said he was the one who thought of it?"

"Why would I?" I asked. "He's shown to be smart at times, right? So I'm guessing he's just concerned for you guys. That's how he thinks most of the time, anyway."

Lucy blinked once, a faint blush decorating her cheeks, then sighed. "Yeah..." she said. "I guess your right." She slowly steered her brown eyes to look at the sleeping Natsu, smiling softly.

"You like h-~" I was about to tease him when she suddenly glared at me.

"Not you, too?" she sneered. I giggled and rubbed the back of neck.

"Well, yeah!" I said. "Happy is the greatest influence in your team!"

"Aye~!" Happy suddenly exclaimed, flying off and hugging me.

"Good kitty!" I said as I rubbed his head. "Why don't you get yourself a fish in the fridge, huh?"

"Really?" Happy asked. I nodded, and he dashed off to the kitchen. I laughed, then turned to Dani.

"Oi!" I said. "Dani-chan! Stop drooling! You'll dehydrate, you know?" Dani then blinked, wiped off some drool that was leaking out from her mouth, then looked at me strangely.

"Oh, Pen-san." she said. "Your awake, huh?" At that, my eye twitched before glaring at her.

"You didn't even notice me?" I asked. "How could you!"

"S-sorry..." she muttered. I sighed again, before changing the topic.

"So anyways," I started. "What fan fic did you guys read?"

"We read a Jellal and Erza-" Erza blushed suddenly at that. "-fic. But it's multi-chaptered, and we didn't even get to read chapter 2!"she exclaimed.

"I see..." I muttered. "Why don't we use this then?" I stood up and walked towards a cabinet. I opened it to reveal an IPad. An IPad that belonged to none other than-

"Hey! That's mine!" Dani screamed. I laughed at her before handing it to her. She reluctantly accepted, which made me laugh again.

"You were the one who left it!" I said. "Now, use it so we can read the rest of that fic!" Dani nodded, still glaring at me though, but nodded. She opened her IPad and started to connect her Wi-Fi, which she seemingly got from nowhere. Hmm...

Then she punched in the website, searched for the story, then clicked the "Next" button.

"Hey everyone!" Dani called. "We could read the story again!" At that, Erza got up from the floor and sat down next to us. Natsu woke up and called Happy to come in. Then, they sat down as well.

"We could finally see how we got saved by Jellal!" Lucy exclaimed. "You'll be able to read how heroic he is, Erza!"

"Y-yes..." Erza stuttered, her face turning beet red.

"You really like Jellal, don't you Erza?" I asked.

"S-shh..." she sakily put a finger on her lips. Then, as I tilted my head, a punch from nowhere came at me. And before I knew it, I had a large red bump in my head.

"O-ow..." I muttered. "A-anyway, let's read it, shall we?" 'Before I get killed?' I laughed nervously. This is going to kill me! If Erza can't handle being paired up with Jellal, just think of how she'll react when she's paired up with Gray, Natsu, or even Lucy!

Anyway, at least I get to be in this one. And, I get to read it!

**.~ ... ~.**

_**"My One and Only"**_

_by: ArmorStar_

_Rate: T_

_A/N: Sumimasen~! *bows* I'm sorry for the bad cliffy in the first chapter! _( Natsu: Cliffy? *raises eyebrow* Me: Yep. It's like a bad omen for readers... *shivers* Dani: But it's good for reviews! *grins* ) _Anyway, please enjoy this next chappy! _( Gray: Chappy? Natsu: This girl has serious grammar problems... Me and Dani: *stare awkwardly at Natsu* )

_Here is Chapter 2:_

_The world was spinning, and my head was aching. I faintly remember what happened. The last thing I knew was that the enemy cast a spell to finish us off. What happened? Suddenly, I felt a soft hand brush up against my right shoulder._

_My eyes shot open to see who it was. But, instead of finding the enemy, I found Meredy. Her long and wavy pink hair waving as she smiled at me. _( Natsu: Who's Meredy? Me: Your and Lucy's daughter... *giggles* Natsu: What? Lucy: Idiot! *smacks me in the head* Meredy is Jellal's friend! Right, Erza? Erza: *nods slowly* )

_"Your awake." she said. "Don't move. I'm treating you right now, okay?" I nodded slight, then lied down on the makeshift bed. She continued to work on my right shoulder down to my arm, bandaging it to help heal._

_"What happened..?" I asked, finally after a long silence. Meredy stopped doing what she was doing and looked away. Only to smile upon what she saw._

_"Meredy?" a masculine voice called. "Is Erza awake yet?" My ears twitched when I heard his voice. It was very familiar, and I know who it was. _( Lucy: Ooh, I think I know who it is~! Dani: Yeah! I'm getting giddy~! )

_"J-Je..." I tried to call out his name, but it was no use. My tongue suddenly retreated to the back of my throat, and I can't get it out. _( Natsu: Can't that kill you? Gray: Try it and find out. *smirks* Natsu: Bastard. ) _I saw Meredy move aside, and Jellal sat next to her, hovering beside me._

_"Erza..." he called. "I'm so glad you are safe." He formed a smile on his face, which made my cheeks feel warmer. _( Happy: she lii- Erza: *glares* Happy: *shivers, then hides behind Lucy* Lucy: *sweat drops* ) _I could only stare at him for a while, examining what seems to be his new features._

_Nothing much has changed, though. His blue hair was still spiky, a bit longer, but spiky none the less. I noticed that he was also examining me, which made my cheeks even warmer. _( Me: I didn't know Jellal was such a perv~ Erza: H-he is not! Dani: Ooh, she's defending him! )

_"W-where are Natsu and the others?" I asked, hoping that he'll take his eyes off me, and at the same time, I wish for him to focus on me. I heard him sigh, then looked straight ahead. I followed his line of sight, and saw everyone asleep._

_Ultear was currently treating Gray, a worried look on her face when she began to treat some of Gray's bigger wounds. She didn't show it much, but she cared for Gray. Lucy and Natsu were currently sleeping side by side, _( Me: Cue blush from Lucy- Dani: -and confused face of Natsu! Natsu and Lucy: *did what we said* ) _Natsu's arm draped over Lucy's bandaged shoulder._

_"You were all in seriously bad shape." Jellal commented. "I wish we could have gotten to you sooner..."_

_"N-no..." I managed to say. "It's not your fault. It's just... we didn't think that we'll encounter such a powerful mage in our mission..."_

_"But still..." I heard Jellal say. I looked at him and saw a little bit of guilt in his face. "If I was with you, you wouldn't have to be this badly injured."_

_"Jellal..." I muttered. He was always a really sweet guy, and he never fails to show it. But there was one thing I didn't understand, though._

_"H-how did you get here, Jellal?" I asked him. Jellal smiled at me before shifting a little more comfortably._

_"Well, we were currently on a mission..."_

_A/N: Haha! I'm not really sorry! XD Enjoy another bad cliffy, guys! Till the next time! Muhahahahaha! *evil grin*_

**.~ ... ~.**

"WHAT? NO!" Me and Dani exclaimed. How could she! This is so mean! And she didn't even upload the next chapter, too!

"This is crap!" Natsu shouted. "I say we beat the stuffing out of that idiot and make her write some more!"

"I agree!" Erza boomed. Her voice was even more commanding than it used to. Wow, is finding out about romantic tension between her and Jellal that important to her?

"I want to read more~!" Lucy whined. "So let's kick that chick's ass!" I sweatdropped at that statement.

"Wow, Lucy..." Dani muttered. "Who knew you write with that mouth."

"S-sorry..." she chuckled nervously. "But I just really need to find out what happened!"

"Yeah!" Gray agreed. "She skipped the part where Jellal and the others saved us! That's just horrible!"

"Guys, guys..." I said as I patted them down. "Even if I want to, we can't beat the author up..."

"For one," Dani continued. "We don't know where the author lives. And two..."

"We can't expose you guys, remember?" At that, everyone lowered their heads and frowned. I, too, did what they did. That author is seriously going to get some letters from me!

Then, the fan that was left on suddenly came to life. And everything that they left turned on while I was asleep sprang to life, too.

"Cool!" I exclaimed. "The power's back on!"

"Sweet~!" Natsu said. "Come on! I wanna read more!"

"Wow, Natsu..." Dani muttered. "I'm surprised you wanted to read."

"What was that?" Natsu frowned.

"Nothing, nothing..." she waved off. I sighed, then plugged in the computer. As I turned it on, it started to glow again. Like the last time when...

"Oh my god..." I muttered. "It's happening again~! It's happening again~!" I said excitedly as I squeezed Dani's cheeks.

"What is?" I heard her ask.

"More of Fairy Tail's characters are coming!" I exclaimed. At that, I saw Dani-chan's face etch a smile on her face.

"Really~?" she asked. "Well, what are we doing here? Come on! Let's see who it is!"

We all circled around the computer, waiting to see who comes out. I'm getting all giddy~!

* * *

A/N: Hahaha! XD More FT characters await! And the last two chapters of "My One and Only" is due next chapters! Some more guests will be arriving at my home, I guess I should go and clean up the place! Anyway, A BIG THANK YOU to all who reviewed my story! It almost reached 50 reviews! I can't wait to read more feedback from you! It's always so enlightening to read them!

Anyway, tune in, okay? Ja~


	6. Call Me, Maybe?

_Previously:_

_"Oh my god..." I muttered. "It's happening again~! It's happening again~!" I said excitedly as I squeezed Dani's cheeks._

_"What is?" I heard her ask._

_"More of Fairy Tail's characters are coming!" I exclaimed. At that, I saw Dani-chan's face etch a smile on her face._

_"Really~?" she asked. "Well, what are we doing here? Come on! Let's see who it is!"_

_We all circled around the computer, waiting to see who comes out. I'm getting all giddy~!_

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**Call Me, Maybe?**

**.~ ... ~.**

MY P.O.V.

The light of the computer began to glow brighter as the startup was almost complete. Dani was clinging to Gray and staring intently at the monitor. Lucy and Natsu had blank expressions as they stared at the square object. Erza was keeping a stern gaze, but there was a hint of excitement in her eyes. I was holding Happy in my arms as I leaned closer and closer to the monitor.

"They're almost here..." I muttered. Everyone nodded in agreement. The light wasn't affecting me by this point, since I wore black shades to protect them from the blinding light that caused me to not witness the appearance of team Natsu in my house!

A few seconds later, the computer blacked out. We all stared at it, confused as to why it suddenly disappeared. Then, a few moments afterwards, the monitor screen began to swirl into a slightly circular shape. It's like when you throw a stone on calm water, what's that called? Oh, yeah! Ripples! The monitor was taking in a liquid-like state and was starting to ripple.

I backed away for a bit, causing the others to follow my gesture. I wasn't sure who was coming out, and god knows how scared I can get when things like this happen. But I still laugh about the situation afterwards. It's the awkward moment when something's happening, but couldn't find any words to describe it. So, I just had my mouth shut and my eyes fixed on the monitor.

The rippling of the monitor stopped, and it reverted back to normal, minus the gaping white hole in the center. I rose a brow while looking confused.

"What's going on?" I asked. I would have turned to everyone if I didn't see a shade of blue coming out of the screen.

We all stared at the blue-ish thingy at the monitor. It looked like hair, but I wasn't sure since I couldn't see it quite much. I started to cautiously lean closer to the computer again. Then, out of nowhere, the blue thing shot out of the monitor and hit me, causing me to stumble to the others and causing them to fall as well.

**.~ ... ~.**

"Kyaa~!" We all screamed. We didn't expect it to be shooting at us! Then, as if being on top of one another wasn't enough, more weight crushed us and kept piling up. We piled up at least five times before it finally, _finally _stopped. I groaned a bit, then tried to remove my shades by shaking my head.

"Ow~" We heard a girl's voice whine. My ears twitched as I tried to recall who that voice was. It soundly very familiar. I think she was-

"Hey, shrimp." I heard a rough voice huffed. "You okay?"

"As soon as you guys get off me, I will!" she yelled. I felt the weights shift and then slowly, the pressure decreased. But as soon as the weights finally disappeared, I felt someone lift me by grabbing my collar.

"Hey!" I shouted. I took my shades off to glare at the person who _dared_ to do this to me! But my fierce attitude shrank when I saw who was holding me up.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked. I stared wide-eyed at him, my mouth slightly open as I tried to register in my brain that this person was the actual thing. Long, black hair with different piercings that decorated his face. And then I saw a petite girl with short, blue hair tug at his hand, making him look down on her.

"Put him down, Gajeel!" she said. "He didn't do anything to you!"

"But still," Gajeel argued. "We found him here, so might as well ask a few questions. Like who the hell are you?" He gave me a maniacal grin that he was so famous for.

"Stop grinning at me, Gajeel..." I muttered. "You look like a half-crazed clown." At that, I saw Levy covering her mouth to stifle back a laugh. I smirked a little when I saw Gajeel's obviously annoyed expression.

"The hell did you just call me?" he asked, tightening his grip on my shirt. I scoffed at him and looked sideways.

"I don't have to repeat myself for you, jerk." I said. Gajeel was slightly taken aback by my tough attitude, which I rarely show. Only to people that truly annoy me I play 'cold and annoying'. But most of the time, I'm still the fun-loving, Fairy Tail addict that I know. Then, he grinned again and pulled me closer.

"A smarty mouth, huh?" he breathed. "You're like the Bunny Girl. But unlike her, you're easier to break. So talk!"

"Ow, my head..." someone, specifically Lucy, groaned. I turned my head sideways and formed a grin on my face.

"Lucy!" I exclaimed. I saw the others getting up as well and that made me hope that they'll save me from this sadistic metal-user.

"Huh?" Lucy looked at us with a quizical expression. It wasn't until she saw Levy that her eyes widened and her mouth slightly open. I also looked to Levy, who had the exact same expression as Lucy's.

"L-Lu-chan?" she asked Lucy. Her eyes started to water when Lucy gave a small nod. She ran to Lucy and tackled her, making both of them lie on the ground.

"Oh, Lu-chan!" she exclaimed. "I was so worried about you! Where have you been? I missed you!" She removed herself from Lucy and sat beside her. Lucy sat up as well and smiled at Levy.

"I missed you too, Levy-chan!" she said. "How did you guys get here?" She asked, gesturing to Gajeel as well. But before Levy could answer, another blur of blue pushed passed them and ran over to where Gray was. He was currently lying on the ground, half-conscious as Dani cuddled beside him.

"Gray-sama!" the blur exclaimed. "Juvia missed you! Juvia was worried when you did not return from your mission!" At that, Juvia also tackled Gray, causing him to wake from his half-asleep state.

"What the-? Juvia?" he asked, looking sideways. The bluenette rose her head and nodded vigorously, tears flowing down her eyes.

"Yes!" she answered. "It is Juvia, Gray-sama!" She was so ecstatic, that she would have flooded the place if she didn't notice the now glaring Dani near Gray. She glared back at Dani, making a stare-down between Gray.

"Gray-sama," Juvia muttered. "Who is this woman?"

"Why do you care?" Dani asked back. "Gray belongs to me and only me, so run along you aquatic hag!" Juvia's eye twitched and she growled low.

"How dare you!" she growled. "Juvia will destroy you! Only Juvia can have Gray-sama, no one else!" At that, she raised her hand in an attempt to form an attack, but Gray was smart and grabbed her hand before she could attack.

"Juvia!" he breathed out. "You can't use magic here! It's not allowed!" Juvia snapped her head at Gray, causing him to flinch, but did not let go of her hand. She then glared back at Dani, who stuck her tongue out at her.

"But-"

"No buts." Erza cut in. Gray and Juvia turned their heads to her, who was currently sitting on Natsu's stomach while the latter fell into a deep sleep. "We can't risk destroying this place, so all of you behave."

Her dominant and commanding voice was enough for Gajeel to let go of me and for Dani to stop glaring and sigh. I, on the other hand, had a sore butt from the harsh landing Gajeel did to me. I glared at him, making him shrug indifferently. I sighed and managed to stand up before smiling.

"Well, that would have been a disaster." I chuckled. "Thank you, Erza and Gray, for stopping them." The two nodded in agreement and smiled kindly at me.

"Er..za?"

**.~ ... ~.**

We all snapped our heads to the direction of the voice. My eyes widened when I saw them. One was a man with blue hair and a strange red tattoo on his face. The other was a woman holding a crystal ball with long raven hair. And the last was a busty pink-haired girl. They were all sitting properly, but the man had his mouth open, meaning he was the one who called Erza's name.

I looked back to Erza, who had the same expression as him. Her eyes were wide and was staring right at him. And her hands were slightly shaking at the sight of him.

"J-Je..." She tried to muster up all her strength to say his name, since it hadn't been that long since she last saw him. But they were interrupted when Dani squealed in delight.

"Oh my gosh~!" she said. "It's Crime Sorcière! _The _Crime Sorcière. Oh my gosh~!" She had her hands clasped and beside her head as she sighed happily. I sweatdropped at her comment. Really bad timing, Dani.

"...Jellal?" Erza finally mustered up enough strength. She couldn't believe that Jellal and his friends were here. There has to be an explanation.

"Erza," Jellal said. "We've been looking everywhere for you! Where on earth did you go?"

"Jellal was so worried for Erza..." Meredy said. At that, Jellal huffed and rolled his eyes, but a faint blush in his face proved otherwise.

"Look," Ultear said. "He's blushing~!" Jellal faked a cough to stop them from going any further.

"A-anyway..." he muttered, trying to change the subject. "Would someone explain how we got here?"

"I'll deal with that!" I said confidently. I then began to explain how Erza and the others got here first, from the site and all, up to us reading fan fics about them. As soon as I mentioned that we were reading a fan fic about Jellal and Erza, Jellal started to stutter and blush. Erza was also doing the same.

"They liiiike each other~!" Lucy and me teased them at the same time. Erza became flushed in an instant and Jellal's blush grew deeper. Without a second's warning, Erza had punched Lucy's face and Jellal had smacked me in the head.

"S-shh..." they both said. Me and Lucy were twitching on the ground, both excruatingly suffering from the power-hits we were given. We twitched animatedly, before regaining composure and looking at each other. We both giggled from the results, seeing as Jellal and Erza reacted at the same time, we can tease them til the end of time!

"So in other words," Levy suddenly said. "The way you saw it, Lu-chan and the others were transported here through this, _computer_..." She glanced back at my precious, as I calls it.

"That's right." I answered. "Why? I can tell that there's a problem... What is it?" Levy put a crooked finger on her chin and hummed for a while. Then, she sighed and looked directly at me.

"Pen-san? Correct?" I nodded. "Well, actually, the real reason as to why Lu-chan and the others were here... is because of an old woman."

"An old woman?" I asked. "You mean someone they met on a mission?" Levy shook her head then sighed again.

"I don't know that for sure..." she said. "Only they know..."

"We've met that old bag a little while ago..." Gajeel sneered. "That's the whole reason why we're here."

"To stop an old hag?" Natsu asked. I smacked him hard in the head before looking back at Gajeel and Levy. They seemed pretty serious about this, and I know Levy wouldn't lie.

"So, what's this have to do with you guys getting here?" Dani asked, probably thinking the same thing as me. "I mean, shouldn't that be a bit impossible?"

"I suppose..." Ultear said. "But this woman possesses unnatural levels of magical energy, almost rivaling to that of Zeref himself." I shivered at the thought of an old woman having a power that almost matches Zeref's. He's scary, you know?

"A couple of days ago, team Natsu had disappeared." Meredy informed. "We of Crime Sorcière had received the news and came to see what was going on..."

"We formed a search party for you guys." Levy continued. "We couldn't find you anywhere... Til we saw that old lady..."

"Juvia was with them the whole time, also looking to find Gray-sama and the rest." Juvia said. "But Juvia sensed something off about that woman."

"Yeah." Gajeel huffed. "Her scent was peculiar and very hard to forget. I still can't believe that we didn't notice her until it was too late..."

"Too late?" I asked. "What is?"

"Well..." All of them muttered at the same time. They all exchanged glances at each other, then nodding slight before looking straight at our confused group.

"So?" Gray asked. "Continue on. What happened?" Levy hummed an 'okay', then took a deep breath.

"It was when we bumped into Crime Sorcière... The old woman appeared out of nowhere. She was chanting something that we didn't know, and we didn't mind her since she was just passing by..."

"But as soon as the old woman disappeared," Jellal continued. "All of us felt deprived of magical energy..."

"We all fell asleep a few moments later..." Ultear said.

"Then, we wounded up here..." Meredy finished. Me and Dani, as well as the other Fairy Tail members, had wide eyes while we listened to the story.

"Hold up." I said. "So, there's this old lady? She's responsible for you guys winding up here?" The others nodded. "But why didn't they say anything before?" I asked, gesturing to the awesomeness that is team Natsu.

"That's because we couldn't remember..." Lucy answered. "But I do have this vague memory of seeing someone while we were on a mission. And, as we headed back to Magnolia, we all fell asleep."

"A few moments later, we found ourselves here..." Gray finished. "So you're saying we met this old lady before?"

"But we don't remember any old woman? Right, Erza?" Natsu asked, then looked at Erza. She shook her head in irritation then glared at the ground.

"Who is that woman? And what is she up to?" She pounded her iron-clad fist on the floor, causing it to crack on impact. I shrieked and made her retract her arm quickly.

"Oh my gosh, the floor!" I exclaimed. But before I could rant any further, Ultear's hand found itself to my shoulder. I looked to her and she smiled at me. She then focused her gaze on the floor. And a few seconds later, it returned back to normal.

"Oh, thank you Ultear!" I said, trying to hug her. But her hand kept me away and I eventually calmed down. As soon as I did though, I thought of an idea.

"Hey, Ultear!" I said. She raised a brow in response. "Would you mind doing a few others like that?" Ultear sweatdropped at my question, but nodded in defeat. I giggled happily and started to drag her downstairs.

"We'll be right back, you guys!" I hollered to them as we descended down the stairs.

**.~ ... ~.**

DANI'S P.O.V.

We all watched Pen and Ultear go down the stairs. Then, I sighed and stood up from my position, ignoring the glare Juvia gave me. I clapped my hands to catch their attention. Seeing as we had nothing better to do, might as well read some more fan fics, right?

"Hey guys," I said. "Wanna read some fan fics?" The group that came earlier, Gajeel, Levy and Crime Sorcière, looked at each other first, before nodding slowly. I smiled and sat back down, holding my IPad and scrolling through the site.

"What are we going to read now?" Gray asked. "Since that other story hasn't been put up yet, we can't continue it now can we?"

"Nope." I answered. "That's why I'm searching for a new one. It'll be a secret and I'll call you when it's finished." I crouched down and tried to hide the screen from the peering eyes behind and beside me. I typed in a 'special' pair that I just thought of. This was going to be fun.

"Lucy?" I called the blonde.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Can I ask you a favor?" I asked with pleading eyes when I looked at her. I still had my hands covering the screen. I can't let them see it until Pen-san is back.

"Sure." she nodded. "What is it?" At that, my eyes sparkled like stars. The main cast is almost set up! Just need him here...

"Could you, um... call Loke?" I asked with a cute pout.

"Um... Why?" Lucy asked me awkwardly. I sighed and changed my pout to a thin smile.

"You'll wanna see his reaction when we read this story..." I smirked. Lucy seemed to have gotten some sort of mischievous idea, that she agreed into summoning Loke. But as soon as she nodded, light formed beside her. A part of it reached under her wrist and held her hand. The light vanished and it revealed the ginger; strawberry-blonde; whatever-haired Lion spirit.

"There's no need for you to stress summoning me, princess." he purred. "I'll always be here if you need me." Lucy tugged her hand free from Loke's light grip and waved it off like she just touched something icky and gross. I saw from behind them that Natsu had a frown planted on his face, but he wasn't talking.

When Loke tried to take Lucy's hand again, Natsu started to growl low, enough for no one to hear, but I focused enough to hear it myself. I cleared my throat nervously, trying to stop Loke and Lucy from doing any moments in front of this hot-headed jealous boy.

"G-guys..." I muttered. "Let's just wait for Pen-san, okay?"

"Wait for me, why?" I heard Pen-san ask. I turned to see him and Ultear ascending from the stairs. When they got up, he had a grin plastered on his face.

"What's with the grin?" I asked. He hummed in question before chuckling.

"Oh, this?" he asked. "I managed to fix everything that had been broken for weeks with Ultear's help!" He gave a peace sign to Ultear, who just smiled before sitting next to Meredy.

"Oh, before I forget..." I said. "We'll be reading a new fan fic, since the JerZa hasn't been updated yet..." At the mention of their combined name, both Jellal and Erza blushed, looked at each other awkwardly, then turned away. Me and Pen-san giggled before he sat down.

"So, what story are we reading today?" Pen asked. I smiled and showed him the search result. His eyes widened, and before I knew it, he began to sing!

"Hey, I just met you~!" he sang. I couldn't resist singing along, so I leaned against his shoulder and sang the next part.

"And this is crazy~!"

"But here's my number~!"

"So CALL ME, MAYBE~?" We then started to laugh after singing that song. It's always so addicting to hear that song, and we couldn't resist singing that whenever we hear it.

"What were you guys singing?" Lucy asked strangely. Me and Pen looked at her, then smirked at the same time.

"Funny you should ask that, Lucy..." I said. "Cause you'll be the one singing it!"

"What?" she asked, obviously in disbelief. "Why should I?"

"You'll need it!" Pen said. "When the time comes to sing it in this new fan fic!" I removed my hands from the screen and made them look at it. The title of the story is...

**.~ ... ~.**

_**"Call Me, Maybe?"**_

_by: FrozenLion_

_Rate: K+_

_A/N: Heya~! *smiles* I'm back! _( Lucy: There is no way I'm singing! Me: Come on, Lucy! Pen: You can do it! The rest: Yeah, Lucy! Lucy: *sweat drops* ) _Here's a little fic I honor to my favorite song EVER! So, let's begin! Try to guess who's the couple here? _( Levy: I'm guessing it's Lucy and Natsu! Meredy: I agree... Juvia: No! It must be Juvia and Gray-sama! )_ P.S. This is A.U. _( Me: For questions, it means that... Pen: You are pictured as living here like everyday, normal, powerless humans. Natsu: Oh, okay then. Gray: That's boring. Gajeel: Tell me about it. ) _So I advise all of you to hold on tight! This 'goin be good~! XD_

_It was a normal, mid-November morning in Magnolia. Lucy Heartfilia smacked her alarm clock ringing so early in the morning. She opened her eyes slowly, blinking the last ounces of sleep in her body. _( Happy: Lucy is so lazy... Lucy: *glares* Jellal: Happy, that's not nice... Erza: *blushes* You're so kind... ) _She got up slowly and trudged towards the bathroom. She viewed her appearance in the morning, messy blonde hair, half-opened eyes, and a frown on her face. She wasn't a morning person at all. _( Natsu: Tell me about it... Lucy: *glares* What was that? Natsu: N-nothing! *laughs nervously* )

_After fixing herself up, she went back to her room to change. She wore a knee-length short and only a white t-shirt for the top. She covered herself with a yellowish shawl decorated with red flower-like patterns. She went down to the kitchen and ate a quick breakfast. Afterwards, she took out her phone, _( Lucy: I have a phone? Me: A.U., Lucy... Lucy: Oh, right... *grins sheepishly* ) _and started to text people that she was awake._

_'Guys, meet me at the garage in 10.' she texted. Then, she pressed send so they would get the message. She ate a piece of bread and drank some juice before heading to her garage. _( Natsu: Lucy has a garage? Pen: *irritated voice* A.U., Natsu... Natsu: Oh, yeah. Sorry! )

_She walked passed the parked car from outside and went inside the now opened garage. When she got there, she saw four men waiting for her. One with pink hair, _( Natsu: Me... ) _one with raven hair, one with blue hair, _( Jellal and Gajeel: Me... ) _and one with strawberry-blonde hair. _( Loke: Me! ) _The pink-haired teen gave a wave to Lucy, who waved back and smiled._

_"Morning guys." she said. The one with long raven hair huffed and nodded, while the other two just nodded._

_"Morning, Lucy!" Natsu said. "I can't wait to start band practice!" _( Juvia: Band pr- Me: A.U.! ) _Lucy gave a small nod as she made her way over to where the guys were._

_"So?" Gajeel asked. "Where's your lyric sheet?" At that, Lucy stopped abruptly and sweatdropped. She did a face-palm on herself and sighed._

_"Why did I ever forget that!" she exclaimed. "Hold on, I'll go get it. Be right back!" She turned heel and started to run back to her house. _( Happy: Forgetful Lucy... Natsu: Senile Lucy... Lucy: Quit it! *teary eyes* Levy: Come on guys, no teasing... *smiles* )

_She reached her living room and stopped to pant. She then started to scrutinize the room, searching between couch cushions and in between pages of books and magazines. After a good 2 minutes, she finally found her lyric sheet._

_"Found it!" she exclaimed. _( Ultear: Who's she talking to? Meredy: She's weird... Happy: I agree! )_ She held the paper near her chest and sat down near the window. As she was staring at the scenery outside, she spotted something that made her blush furiously and made her eyes wide as an owl's. _( Me and Pen: *giggles* Here comes the best part! )

_Outside the lawn of their new neighbor, she saw a man with raven hair wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of worn out jeans with rips on the knees. _( Levy: I'm guessing that's- Ultear: ...Gray? ) _He was mowing their lawn in the early morning._

_'Who is that?' she asked herself. She saw him wipe a sweat from his forehead and looked a bit exhausted. He then removed his t-shirt, exposing his rock-hard abs into view. _( Juvia: Juvia absolutely loves this story! Gray: ... ) _Lucy's jaw dropped and ogled at the sight of his body. _( Natsu: What? I'm way hotter than the Ice-Freak! Gray: Prove it, Ash-for-brains... )

_"Woah!" she exclaimed softly. "He looks so hot!" _( Loke: Lucy's not that perverted... Lucy: What the hell does that mean? Meredy: Someone's irritated... ) _She was fanning herself with the lyric sheet just to cool herself down. She saw him look towards her direction for a second, then went to work. But, when he stopped, she quickly ducked away and hid from view._

_'That was close!' she sighed inwardly. "I wonder who that guy was? He looked so hot!" She took a minute to compose herself. Then, she stood up and quickly ran back to the garage. When she reached the garage, she was greeted by four slightly impatient teenage boys._

_"What took you so long, Lucy?" Natsu asked. "Did you fall asleep again?"_

_"Leave my cousin be, Natsu..." Loke defended. _( Loke: What? *shocked face* I'm a cousin! Jellal: That means you can't have any romantic connections to Lucy... Levy: Someone failed miserably... *smirks* Loke: I'm doomed. )_ "She probably took the time to worship me for my handsomeness." he smirked. _( Lucy: Jerk. Loke: *imaginary spear hits him* )

_"Jerk." she muttered. An imaginary spear found its way to Loke's body when she said that. Sighing, she turned to the other two to apologize._

_"Sorry for making you wait, guys." she smiled sheepishly. "I just got... distracted." _( Ultear: The best way of putting it. Lucy: *blushes* Natsu: *rolls eyes* ) _Jellal gave her a nod while Gajeel huffed._

_"Let's just practice." Gajeel muttered. Lucy and the others nodded and got into position. Natsu sat in the back, behind his drums, _( Natsu: Sweet! ) _Jellal held onto his base guitar, _( Jellal: Awesome. ) _Loke put his hands on the keyboard, _( Loke: Not bad... *sighs* ) _and Gajeel, being the band leader, held his guitar. _( Gajeel: Shuby-doo-bup, baby! Levy: *giggles* )

_Lucy was in the front, since she was the one singing. _( Pen: Told you you were singing... Lucy: Still won't do it. Me: Would you do it for a cookie? Lucy: *sweat drops* ) _But as soon as she looked outside, she stood stiff and started to stutter._

_Outside, the same guy she saw earlier had his t-shirt back on, and he was fixing his car. To any person, they would clearly see the smoke coming out of Lucy's heated face when she remembered what he looked like beneath his t-shirt._

_"Someone's love struck again..." Jellal smirked. _( Lucy: Speak for yourself... *pouts* Jellal: *sighs* ) _At that, Lucy turned to see three smirking boys, and one bored-looking Natsu. _( Loke: So dense... *shakes head slowly* Natsu: *smacks said head* )

_"W-what are you t-talking ab-about?" she stuttered. "I-I-I'm not l-love struck!"_

_"Clearly, you are." Loke said. "And we won't be able to finish band practice if you're like this." He looked towards the car that was parked in front of the garage, then an idea came to mind._

_"Why don't you get his attention?" he asked the blonde. "You could wash the car outside and make him notice you."_

_"And that wouldn't take too long, now would it?" Natsu asked. Lucy was utterly flushed when they suggested the idea. Just then, she felt someone removing her shawl. She snapped her head and saw Loke had already taken off her shawl. _( Meredy: Pervert alert... Levy: Shouldn't that be pedophile? )

_"You won't be needing this." he smiled innocently. Then, Jellal shoved a bucket full of soap water and a sponge to her hands. Then, Gajeel pushed her outside the garage towards the car._

_"Get cleaning, Bunny Girl!" Gajeel chuckled. She glared at the three boys who forced her to do this, asking silently as to why the sadistic band leader agreed into letting them do this to her. _( Gajeel: Because I'm sadistic! Lucy: *pouts* ) _But, they did give her a chance to be closer into knowing this guy._

_Sighing, she started to wash to hood of the car. She stole a glance at the raven-haired guy, who had a pair of earphones on as he focused on fixing his car. How was she going to get his attention? She still needed to do it, though._

_She did a number of seductive poses while washing the hood of the car. She was so focused in getting his attention that she hadn't realized she was only washing the hood, and nothing more. _( Levy: Lu-chan is distracted! Erza: I wonder if it was Levy doing this for- Levy: *laughs nervously* O-okay, Erza! S-shut up, please! )

_She had done it all, from waving her hands to almost throwing rocks at him just to get his attention. _( Natsu: *laughs* ) _Having one last trump card, she did one last thing to get his attention._

_She hopped onto the hood of the car, near the edge. She smiled seductively as she did slow strokes with the sponge to clean the hood. And finally, the raven-haired man looked over to her and saw what she was doing. When he flashed her a smile and looked away, Lucy fainted and landed harshly on the ground. _( Happy: Lucy hit herself in the head~! Lucy: Shut up, cat! )

_As she was knocked out, she was dreaming about him and her being the cover of her favorite book. She was about to kiss him when she felt someone shaking her awake._

_When she opened her eyes, she saw the raven-haired man hovering above her, a worried look on his face. Then, it was replaced by a grin when he stood up and held his hand out._

_Lucy had realized she had her lips puckered, as if asking someone to kiss her. _( Natsu: *whispers* I'll do it if she wants... *pouts* Pen: What was that? Natsu: Nothing. ) _She then started to laugh, causing the raven-haired to laugh as well._

_"Thanks." she said. "I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you, um..."_

_"Gray." he said. "The name's Gray. Nice to meet you too, Lucy." He turned his attention to the guys in the garage. "You in a band?" he asked, noticing the instruments._

_"Uh, yeah..." she replied._

_"Cool." he grinned. "Can I listen to you practice?" At that, Lucy blushed, but nodded slight. He leaned back on the hood of the car and waited patiently for them to play. Lucy made her way to the mic-stand, put her shawl on, and began to sing._

**.~ ... ~.**

"Sing, Lucy! Sing!" Pen cheered. I started to cheer along with him, and it caused the others to cheer, too. It took a few minutes, but we finally made Lucy agree to sing 'Call Me, Maybe'! This is gonna be awesome!

"Alright Lucy." Pen said. "I'm gonna play the song, you can follow it, okay?" Lucy nodded slight. "Still embarrassed?"

"Wouldn't you be?" she asked him. He shook his head and smiled.

"I've been to ton of performances before, so I wouldn't be embarrassed. Don't worry, we're your friends! No one's gonna laugh at you!" When he said that, Lucy seemed to brighten up and smiled, too.

"Okay." she said. Pen nodded and opened his computer and connected the speaker. He searched a folder for the song. And when he found it, he gave one last reassuring look to Lucy, and pressed play.

"Just read the lyrics here." I said, giving her the IPad. She gulped, then looked at everyone else. They were waiting in anticipation to hear her sing. She took a deep breath, then started to sing.

* * *

_I threw a wish in the well_

_Don't ask me, I'll never tell_

_I looked to you as it fell_

_And now you're in my way_

_I trade my soul for a wish_

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss I wasn't looking for this_

_But now you're in my way_

_Your stare was holdin'_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you and this is crazy,_

_But here's my number so call me maybe_

_It's hard to look right at you baby,_

_But here's my number so call me maybe_

_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy,_

_But here's my number, so call me maybe_

_And all the other boys, try to chase me,_

_But here's my number so call me maybe_

_You took your time with the call_

_I took no time with the fall_

_You gave me nothing at all, but still you're in my way_

_I beg and borrow and steal_

_Have foresight and it's real_

_I didn't know I would feel it, but it's in my way_

_Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans,_

_Skin was showin' Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey I just met you_

_And this is crazy_

_But here's my number_

_So call me maybe_

_It's hard to look right, at you baby,_

_But here's my number so call me maybe_

_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy_

_But here's my number so call me maybe_

_And all the other boys, try to chase me,_

_But here's my number so call me maybe_

_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad I missed you so, so bad_

_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that I missed you so, so bad_

_It's hard to look right at you baby,_

_But here's my number so call me, maybe_

_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy,_

_But here's my number so call me maybe_

_And all the other boys try to chase me,_

_But here's my number so call me maybe_

_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad I missed you so so bad_

_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that_

_So call me maybe_

* * *

At that, when the music died down, she bowed and we all clapped our hands. She was really good! And me and Pen listened to her, first-hand!

"Awesome, Lu-chan!" Levy screamed.

"Way to go, Lucy!" Natsu cheered.

"Good job, Lucy!" Erza acknowledged. All the while, Lucy had been smiling and blushing.

"T-thank you, everyone!" she said, bowing. Everyone clapped harder, then she sat down.

"Alright, everyone!" I said. "Let's read the last part of the story!" Everyone gathered round. Pen made his way beside me with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I wonder how they'll react..?" he whispered. I smirked and winked at him.

"Who knows..?" I asked. "Anyway, guys! Let's read!"

**.~ ... ~.**

_After singing, Lucy blushed when Gray clapped for her performance. She took a small pen and a piece of paper and went beside him. She placed the paper down at the hood and wrote her number. Lucy didn't realized that Gray was approaching Loke._

_"Yo." Loke greeted. Gray gave a small nod and handed him a piece of small paper._

_"So, as the song says," Lucy said shyly. "Here's my number, call me, maybe?" She smiled warmly and looked over to where he was, but was puzzled by Loke's shocked face._

_"Loke? What's wrong?" she asked her cousin. When she looked over to him, he saw him holding a piece of paper. Written on it, was none other than Gray's number! Her jaw dropped and her eyes went wide._

_A/N: Didn't expect that? Now did you? XD_

_**.The End.**_

**.~ ... ~.**

Me and Pen looked over to them. The Fairy Tail members blinked their eyes once. Then twice. Then all of a sudden, everyone except Gray began to laugh.

"That's so epic!" Lucy screamed. "I didn't expect that at all!"

"Me, too!" Levy said. "That was probably the funniest thing I've ever read!"

"The Exhibisionist is in love with Loke?" Natsu asked. "Hilarious!"

"S-shut up!" Gray defended his honor, which was no use since everyone was still rolling on the floor. Me and Pen were giggling the whole while.

"So that's how they'll react..." Pen muttered.

"Ooh..." I said. "The JerZa story updated. Should we tell them?" I looked over to him, who shook his head before smirking.

"Let's wait til they get _this _out of their system." he gestured to the members laughing out loud. I had to agree with that, so we waited for them to stop laughing.

* * *

A/N: What the? That's so epic! hahahahahaha XD

Here's the update! Sorry if it's not JerZa! But as Dani-chan said, it'll be updated the next time! So, until then, enjoy this filler chap! XD And just so you know, this chap was finished along with "Demons of New Earthland"'s second chap! You should check it out!

P.S. This is probably the longest chap I've written. And expect more~! XD

Ja Ne~!


	7. Busted!

_Previously..._

_"So that's how they'll react..." Pen muttered._

_"Ooh..." I said. "The JerZa story updated. Should we tell them?" I looked over to him, who shook his head before smirking._

_"Let's wait til they get this out of their system." he gestured to the members laughing out loud. I had to agree with that, so we waited for them to stop laughing._

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**Busted!**

**.~ ... ~.**

MY P.O.V.

It's already been 5 minutes, and no one showed any signs of stopping to restore Gray's shattered pride. Even Gajeel couldn't help but giggle and laugh whenever he remembers the story! The worst part of it was, Gray was the only one taking a negative effect on it. Meanwhile Loke, he's just Loke.

"So Gray?" the strawberry-blonde asked. "Since you have a crush on me, I suggest we get things straight..." He gave a false flirtatious wink at Gray, who blushed and shoved his hands to push him away from him.

"I do not!" he exclaimed. "Stop making this all about me, Loke! You're involved in that, too!"

"First off, I don't like dating guys." Loke said, completely ignoring the rantings of Gray. "So don't get any ideas, okay?"

"I just said I wouldn't!" Gray growled. "Now stay away from me!"

"And second," he still continued. "I always thought you liked Natsu? Since you two were always fighting with each other, I thought you were just trying to get his attention?" When Loke said that, Gray froze in his movements. Then, Natsu came in from behind and hugged Gray. My eyes widened when I saw this. What? No way?

"Aww, Gray." he purred. "You could have just told me, you know?" He smirked when Gray's face turned bright red. He started to growl and thrash around them.

"I'm not GAY!" he exclaimed. Loke and Natsu looked at him dumbfoundedly, before the strawberry-blonde put a hand on his forehead and started to laugh. Natsu let go of him and rolled on the floor. Loke was trying to stifle back his laugh, but to no avail.

"Man, chill out Gray!" he said. "I was just kidding! And you have to admit, it was pretty funny." He chuckled at the frowning Gray. Gray rolled his eyes and looked away, looking utterly devastated from deep within his soul. Just then, Juvia waltzed in front of the two men. Wonder what she's gonna say?

"Loke-san, Natsu-san..." Juvia started. Loke gave her a seductive gaze and smile before bowing to her slightly.

"What is it, milady?" he asked in a gentlemanly voice. The raven-haired boy beside him huffed and crossed his arms. Loke smirked at his actions, but decided to tease him later.

"What is it, Juvia?" Natsu asked.

"J-Juvia wants to say..." She gulped down a bit of nervousness before she stopped stuttering. "You are both good men, so Juvia, J-Juvia..." she put her hands on Loke's shoulders. "Juvia wishes you the best with Gray-sama..." Loke sweatdropped at her statement. Even I did, amidst the laughing chaos surrounding our atmosphere. Natsu just looked at her for a second, then started to laugh like crazy again. She then strode away, going to where Meredy, Lucy and Ultear were. The three were still on the floor, panting and laughing still.

Loke shook his head slowly, then looked at the raven-haired man beside him. He was in utter shock and disbelief. In Gray's eyes, it was damn hurtful. The one person who admired him to the point of obssession, the one girl that went through all the lengths just to prove herself to him, was abandoning his manliness just like that?

"If you want her to stop thinking like that," he heard Loke's voice. "Then make her feel that you're the manliest in her eyes." Gray looked at Loke for a moment, then smiled at him.

"Thanks, man." he said. Loke nodded slight and looked back to the chaos. I was still a bit dumbfounded about their conversation. So, I tried to see it in my head.

'So, Juvia thinks that Gray is gay, and Loke makes Gray's day. So if Loke made Gray's day, was Gray really gay?' I started to giggle uncontrollably at my own thought. Who would have thought that I had a poet in me! I stopped my giggling the moment I heard silence. I looked around, and everyone was fast asleep, except for me and Dani-chan.

"Dani-chan," I sighed. "What did you do?" She was currently poking on Gray's stomach, rising and falling as he dozed away without my notice.

"What? Me?" she asked, pointing a finger to herself. "I didn't do nothin'! They passed out after laughing so hard. I don't know about Gray, though." At that, I scratched my head and went towards her.

"I see..." I said. "Well, I guess it can't be helped. But what do we do til they wake up?" Dani looked at me and shrugged.

"I don't know." she said. "Eat, or something? We hadn't had any breakfast at all. And it's almost lunch time..." I looked at the clock, and she was right. It was almost 12 o'clock. I had to agree with her there, and I was damn hungry. So, we left them there to rest while me and Dani went to the kitchen to eat.

"So," she started. "How's your plan on making Natsu jealous?" I stopped for a moment, then blinked my eyes a little, before smirking mischievously. I knew she'd figure that out. I just didn't think it'd be so soon.

"It's going well..." I said. "I mean, haven't you noticed? I only show stories where Lucy _always_ doesn't have time for Natsu. How do you think that'll make him feel?"

"Oh, you're right!" she exclaimed. "But what does this one, I mean the JerZa, not showing any NaLu fleeting moments?" I sighed. She was right. There weren't any in this one. But who cares? It's JerZa!

"Yeah, but who cares, anyway?" I shrugged. "As long as the plan is working, and it seems it is! And remember, you were the one who picked this one?" I gave her a false glare, which caused her to smile sheepishly and scratch her neck.

"Well, it's not my fault!" she said. "You didn't explain it to me earlier!"

"Explain what?" someone said from behind us.

**.~ ... ~.**

I jolted from where I was, so did Dani. We turned our backs and we saw Erza standing there, her arms crossed and glaring at us. When did she wake up? And more importantly, since when has she been following us? We were both sweating buckets under her glare, and it didn't seem to falter.

"What are you up to?" Erza asked us. As if trying to make her angrier, we foolishly poitned at each other, asking whether she meant us or not. Well, duh! It's us she's talking about. Stupid brain.

"Yes, you two." she growled. We both stiffened up for a moment, then sighed. I guess we have to tell her, otherwise she'll think we're evil... And Erza will come in after us~! I shivered at the thought of Erza hunting us down like we're sick animals. It's brutal and scary to the fullest.

"W-well..." I stuttered. "Y-you have to keep it a secret first, okay?" I asked, almost requested. She looked at us with a glare that could kill if it could hurt. I gulped down my nervousness and forced myself to stop shaking. Then, to our stroke of luck, she waved a hand at us, silently saying that she agrees with what I said. I knelt to my knees and clasped my hands together. I looked at her, animated tears of joy cascading down my face. Dani placed a hand on her chest to calm her heart down.

"Thank you, Erza!" I said. I saw a iron-clad hand thrust near my face. And when I looked up, I saw Erza offering me a hand to stand, a warm smile on her face.

"It's really no problem..." she said. "Because even if you _do_ have evil intentions, I can easily kill you, can't I?" At that, I sweatdropped and sighed. So the whole reason she agreed was because of mercy? Well, better that getting decapitated, I guess.

After getting up, the three of us head to the kitchen so no one could hear us. Dani triple-checked if the people were waking up anytime soon while me and Erza faced each other, sitting across a table. When everything was fine, I cleared my throat to explain my 'plan' to Erza.

"Well you see, Erza..." I started. "The reason why I made you interested in fan fiction was..."

"Was..?" She asked, raising a brow. I puffed my cheeks, a faint blush appearing on them. It was really embarrassing to tell a Fairy Tail member about my plan, but if it means that we wouldn't be killed, then it's more than worth it.

"It's because..." I sighed. "We all wanted you to have a happy ending... There, does that make any sense?" To my slight disappointment though, Erza shook her head. She crossed her arms and gazed at me and Dani that was suddenly behind me.

"I don't get it." Erza said. "What are you trying to do again?" I pouted, then started to think for any more explanations that my dead-beat brain could think of. How could I make Erza understand that my intentions to pair the most meant-to-be couples of Fairy Tail is good? Just then, an imaginary lightbulb popped up on my head. Trying to be animated, I pretended to hide the lightbulb by taking it and putting it under my shirt. When I looked, both Erza and Dani were looking at me awkwardly. I giggled before turning serious again.

"Erza," I started. "You do know of Mira's schemings about hooking up fellow guild members, right?"

"Of course I do." she answered. "Everyone from the guild knows that already. What's your point again?"

"You see," Dani interjected. "Me and Pen-san have this plan: To get all you guys together and live your happily ever afters!" When me and Dani glanced back to Erza, she blinked once. Then twice. Then turned back to her usually stern expression.

"I still... Don't get it." she said. Me and Dani stumbled to the ground animatedly and twitched, before regaining our composure. I pouted again, this time just letting Dani explain.

"Erza," she sighed. "Think of it like this. We plan on making all of Fairy Tail's most likely's to be together and spend the rest of their lives that way. Do you understand now?" Erza shook her head. Then, for some unknown reason, Dani pulled an animated blackboard from nowhere and started to explain the plan like she was teaching a class.

"Look here." she said, holding a chalk on her hand. She drew a vague resemblence of Fairy Tail's emblem. And below them, were the names of all people who were destined, in our eyes, to be couples. They were connected by lines and encircled by hearts.

"Here, you'll see Natsu's name with Lucy's name, right? And Gray's and mine's-" she bit her tongue. "I mean Juvia's, name. Gajeel and Levy, Mira and Freed, Elfman and Evergreen, so on and so forth. You see the point now?" she asked, hoping that the pictures themselves unlock our plan's meaning. Knowing her, she's probably thinking something like, 'Just say yes already!' or anything like that. When I looked back to Erza, her face was red and she was pointing to something written on the board. When I glanced upon it, I saw that she was pointing to her's and Jellal's name together. And then, I heard Dani sigh.

"Yes, Erza." she muttered. "You and Jellal, too. Now, the-"

"Wait!" Erza exclaimed, getting up from her seat. I raised a brow to ask her without talking. "Y-you mean to tell me that you're planning to get us make tons of... b-babies?" At that, my eyes widened and I blushed furiously.

"N-n-no!" I stuttered, shaking like a leaf. "That's not it! We want you guys to confess your love to each other. Not that! That's your decision." No way I'm gonna let them do that, _yet._ My house is all dirty! And they might break a few things if they do that. Plus, my little brother might come home any day now! I can't let them risk it! Then again, it's still their decision. But wouldn't that be fun though? Seeing your favorite characters doing _it_ as you read it to them? While thinking this, I was slapping myself. I was thinking like a pervert! I need to distract myself.

Scary Medusa face... Makarov in swim trunks. That sent a shiver in me that cooled me down instantly. Works like a charm. Anyway, focusing back to the real world, I glanced at Erza, who had calmed down a bit, but I feel she has a lot more questions to ask.

"Okay..." she said. "I get the part that you want us to confess to each other... But what's with making Natsu jealous? Is he in love with someone?" At the mention of that question, I did the Nicki Minaj blink. You know, the one where she blinks like crazy, almost to the point that it looks like she was being possessed while moving her head only.

"You don't say?" I said sarcastically. "Haven't you noticed?" I asked. Erza looked so stern at the moment, it reminded me of a photo of a rage comic I saw. Now, what was it's name again?

"No." she asnwered. I would have giggled if the scarlet-haired woman didn't glare at me. "I didn't say. That's why I'm asking. You better make sense this time..." Her voice was so low, it made me shiver all over again. I wouldn't wanna be dying any time soon, so I need to forget any rage comics look-alikes right now. Including Erza's 'NO' face.

"A-alright, geez Erza." I said, trying to sound hurt. "I'll be a little clearer this time. Natsu Dragneel, the Fire Dragon Slayer-"

"Skip to the part where he's in love." Erza ordered. I froze for a bit as my breath hitched. Then I sighed and nodded in defeat. I wouldn't want to argue with her right now, especially when she's in her 'interrogation mode'.

"Okay then." I said. "Well, Natsu's not in love with someone,_ yet._" I put a lot of stress on the last word. Maybe because it's true? He's not in love with Lucy yet, but Lucy's getting closer. If only _she_ was here. Meh, I'd hate her if _she's _here, though. But I need _her_ for the plan.

"What do you mean, _yet_?" Erza asked. I smirked then placed my elbows on the table, my hands bridged together while I rest my chin on them.

"Well, it's like this." I said. "To put it simply, we plan on making Natsu and Lucy fall in love with each other." I saw Erza think for a moment, putting a finger on her chin, then looked back to me.

"What do you intend to do if it happens?" Erza asked. "You know that Natsu has never fallen in love before, right? So how are you going to make him fall in love now?"

"That's easy!" Dani chirped. "It's a little green monster called 'Jealousy'!" Well, I had to agree on that one, since I was the one who thought of it from the beginning.

"Jealous?" Erza asked. "Who's he jealous of?"

"Oh, Erza..." I sighed, shaking my head ever so slowly. "In case you didn't know, all the fan fics that I've been reading to you are about Lucy _not_ being with Natsu. The only screw up Dani-chan did was put a fic where Natsu was actually with Lucy."

"Hey!" Dani exclaimed, smacking me in the head. "I said I didn't know, okay? How am I supposed to know if you're so lazy-assed in explaining and writing!"

"Me?" I raised my voice. "_Bitch_ please! We're all lazy writers!" We glared at each other for a while, then started to laugh our butts off. We calmed down a few moments later, recovering from our comedic argument.

"As I was saying..." I said. "The fact that Natsu had no romantic contact with Lucy like the other guys did, he'll start to feel jealous, but wouldn't know what it is since he's so dense in figuring it out by himself."

"So in order for this to work, we'll need your help." Dani added. I turned to her, a confused look on my face. Erza's help? She might lock those two in a room until they confess to each other. That's not how I want NaLu to get official!

"Her help?" I asked. "How can she help?"

"Well," she started. "Since we're only reading fics about Erza, let's pair her up with Natsu. So Lucy and Jellal would feel jealous. Maybe that'll give them the boost to say what they feel. What do you say, Erza?" We turned back to Erza, seeing her thinking again. It wasn't that we would force her, no. But if she declines, we have to find another way to make Lucy jealous.

"Okay..." Erza said. I blinked my eyes in disbelief. She's seriously into this? Cool!

"Cool!" I exclaimed. "Awesome! After this JerZa fic, NatZa is next!" Dani nodded in agreement, so did Erza. "Why'd you agree to help, anyways? I thought Jellal was the only one for you?" At the mention of that, her body stiffened and she started to shake uncontrollably.

"W-well..." she stuttered. "I can't deny that I l-like-"

"Love..." Dani muttered, a mischievous gaze towards the armor wizard. Erza glared at her, before shrinking and blushing like mad. She was so cute when she does this! I can't get enough of it.

"-Jellal... But I want to see how others write about me and Natsu..." she continued. "And I'll do my absolute best to make those two jealous."

"We're counting on you!" I said. Erza nodded, determination eating away into her eyes like a flood. This is gonna be one amazing plan. If Erza is helping, almost nothing is impossible! Then, I heard something growl. When I tried to look for the source, I found that it was Erza's stomach.

"Now..." she said. "Can you cook up a meal? I'm starving here..." I sweatdropped and chuckled nervously. So that's why she was following us. Or maybe not. We'll never know.

"A-all right..." I muttered. "Though I'm not a cook. I can't cook those fancy meals Mira does."

"It's okay." Erza answered. "As long as it's healthy and good." I blinked a few times, then nodded anyways. I looked over to Dani, who was already wearing an apron and a chef's hat.

"Where'd you get that!" I exclaimed. She giggled before twirling around like she was a maid.

"Isn't it cute?" she asked. "I saw it downstairs. Your grandma must be keeping this. I'll be borrowing it for now, okay?"

"Fine, fine..." I muttered. "Just don't get it-" But before I could finish my sentence, I heard her squeal. When I looked, the apron was all dirtied and covered with soy sauce. "-dirty..." I sneered, then sighed. I saw her scratching her head sheepishly before trying to get the stain off.

Erza was just watching us, an amused expression on her face. I smiled at her, and I received a smile in response, too. I love seeing people, especially Fairy Tail characters, smile and laugh because of something I do. It's always something like that.

'Right!' I thought, clenching my fist. "Let's cook!" I exclaimed. Dani raised her fist in the air and cheered.

"Right!" she exclaimed. "A fabulous meal awaits for Erza! Let's go~!" I nodded and we started to cook a meal that'll hopefully satisfy the great Titania.

**.~ ... ~.**

NATSU'S P.O.V.

I stirred from my sleep when my nose picked up the scent of food. I blinked a few times, then propped one elbow up to support myself as I tried to look without sitting or standing. When I got into a comfortable position, I scanned the room. Those two weirdos and Erza are missing, but everyone seemed so tired. Must be because we didn't stop laughing at Gray for who-knows-how-long.

'Serves you right, bastard.' I thought when I spotted him. He was lying on the floor, one hand outstretched while the other held his stomach. He deserves the humiliation after being paired up with Lucy twice_._ Well, _almost _twice. But I don't get it. Why am I so angry when they tell a story? Why am I so upset when Lucy gets kissed or she kisses someone? Shouldn't I be happy for her? She was living up to her reputation of being a flirtatious, blonde girl.

But it doesn't make sense! Why is it that every time they tell a story, it makes me feel uncomfortable. It just doesn't make any sense. I rubbed my head and sat up straight, trying to figure out these damn new things that I'm getting. If this has something to do with those two, I swear I'll burn them to a crisp!

Speaking of which, how long was I asleep? And where did Erza go? Did those two do something to her? I knew those two couldn't be trusted! I gritted my teeth, before starting to stand up. When I tried to, I spotted Lucy sleeping. She was between Meredy and Ultear, but they were far enough away for some elbow room.

I didn't know why, but I started to see things a little differently about her. I noticed how she blushes whenever she goes to sleep. I also noticed that her lips were partly open as she dozed away. Those, pink, lucious lips that I could-

"W-wait? What?" I asked myself. Why did I suddenly think of those kinds of things! I closed my eyes and shook my head as many times as I could, trying to get those inappropriate thoughts out of my head. That wasn't right! I shouldn't be thinking like Loke or Gray. I'm not like that.

Then, when I opened my eyes again, they landed on Lucy. Damn, what is this? I can't control my body and I'm trying to get closer to her. My body was crawling towards her, and it didn't feel right. But I can't stop myself. I was already hovering above her when I regained control over my body.

I saw up-close her sleeping and beautiful face. I couldn't see this quite often, since I always wake up with an angry and embarrassed Lucy whenever I sleep with her. It was so pure and innocent to see her face like this. And then, it happened again. My body is moving on it's own again. I was leaning closer to her face, aiming for her lips.

'D-damn...' I thought. 'W-what's happening to me? Lucy...' I didn't have the time to think anymore, I was inches away from her face, and I felt this overwhelming feeling that pushed me into doing this. I couldn't deny it anymore. I couldn't stop it. So, I closed my eyes and waited for my body to make contact.

"Na...tsu?" I heard a voice call. I opened my eyes and thought it was Lucy who was calling me. But, when I looked, she was still asleep. So, I scanned the room again. I spotted my blue-furred partner, just arising from his sleep. He was rubbing his eyes then yawned.

"Natsu?" he asked again. "What are you doing..?" I looked at him awkwardly at first, before I realized that I was still on top of Lucy. My eyes widened and I scrambled away from her and waved my hands, looking at Happy and back to Lucy quickly.

"I-it's n-nothing, Happy!" I said, chuckling nervously. Happy didn't seem to buy it, since he smiled, a mischievous glint in his eyes as clear as day.

"You were trying to kiss Lucy, weren't you~?" he asked teasingly. At that, I stiffened up and started to sweat hard. Was I? Was I trying to kiss Lucy? I don't know anymore!

"I-I... I-" I muttered out, but my breath kept hitching whenever I thought of it. Seeing as I had no other option, I grabbed Happy's tail before he could fly off, and glared at him dangerously.

"Keep your mouth shut, alright?" I ordered. My partner shivered and cried out in fear before nodding very fast.

"O-okay, Natsu!" he said. "I won't tell! Please, put me down!" When I heard him say that, I sighed, then let him go. He was rubbing his tail. Must be because I held it a little too tightly than normal.

"Geez, Natsu..." he said. "You can be scary like Erza sometimes, you know?" I chuckled and pet him on the head.

"Sorry about that." I chuckled again. Then, I suddenly remembered something before this whole thing happened.

"Erza!" I exclaimed, which caught Happy's attention that caused him to look at me strangely.

"Natsu?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"Yeah, Natsu..." I heard another voice said. I snapped my head to where the voice was, and saw Jellal sitting upright and looking at us, still drowzy, I guess.

"What happened to Erza?" he asked. "And where is Erza?" I stared at him seriously, before I let out a sigh.

"Come on." I said. "We don't have much time. Erza might be in trouble!" At that, I saw Jellal's eyes widened, before nodding and stand up. I stood up as well, Happy on my shoulders. I then ushered them to follow me, and I followed the scent of food.

**.~ ... ~.**

When we got to the kitchen door, I told Jellal to stop and listen. We wouldn't know what's inside, and we wouldn't want to make fools of ourselves. So, I leaned and placed my ear on the door, Jellal doing the same thing. It's like another game of 'Ninja', but more dangerous.

We heard knives chopping and flesh being torn. Is Erza the one doing that? Or was it those two? I pressed my ear closer, trying to hear what they're saying.

"_Do we have to chop 'em up like that?_" I heard Dani ask. So she was the one doing the cutting? Then the other one must be...

"_Yes, Dani-chan_." I heard Pen this time. This was really strange. _"We have to, or else we can't cook _her_ properly!"_ At that, my eyes widened. Were they trying to cook Erza! I clenched my fist, and tried to control myself and listen some more. I heard the continious chopping of flesh and it made me sick.

Then, I heard metal being dropped from the ground, or the kitchen sink. Was that Erza's armor? Those sick bastards!

_"Looks like we won't be needing this anymore, right?"_ Dani asked.

_"Yep."_ Pen answered. _"Were through with that. And I can't wait to taste this~!"_ I almost lost myself when I heard that. They're sick! No person could eat another! Then, I heard Dani stumble and something splattered at the door. I saw something leaking out the door. It was red and dark, almost like...

"Blood..?" Jellal whispered. At that, I couldn't take it anymore. What were they doing inside? I have to know if Erza's safe, and if those two are a threat or not! I need to protect everyone if they are. I stood up, Jellal following suite. Must be thinking the same thing as me, since he had a dangerous glare locked on the door. I nodded at him, then I used my foot to smash the door open. Inside...

**.~ ... ~.**

MY P.O.V.

"You idiots!" I shouted at them. "Now the kitchen door's broken because you're too suspicious of everything!"

"W-we're sorry..." Natsu, Jellal and Happy said in unison. I glared at them and crossed my arms. It wasn't right for them to be breaking down doors, even if they are the characters of my all time favorite Anime! All we were trying to do was give Erza a taste of my special Chicken recipe and Red Gelatin and Ice Cream farfet! These idiots... Then again, I did call the chicken 'her'. A strange habit, better try and get rid of that or people will think I'm a real cannibal!

"Pen-san, calm down..." Dani said. "We could just get Ultear to rebuild the door again, okay?"

"You guys are pathetic!" I shouted again. "Couldn't you guys tell that we were only nice to you from the start? Why'd you have to be suspicious of us! We would never hurt you guys!" When I said that, I saw them flinch before looking at me.

"We're sorry..." they said again.

"We didn't know what was happening and..." Jellal trailed off, then looked at Erza, concern decorating his face. I shook my head and tried to control my rage. They didn't even know what was happening, but they went on ahead and break my door. Well, that's a fine 'how-do-you-do?' for people who took you in! Then again, it was still partly my fault that they were here. So, eventually, I forgave them.

"Let's just read the third chapter while the others are asleep..." I muttered. "I need to calm myself down before facing them all..."

Natsu nodded and grinned. "Okay then..." I rolled my eyes at them, but I smiled. Stupid things like this keep everyone from Fairy Tail close, so I guess this is bonding for them. So, after Dani retrieved her IPad from the room, we all sat down the the living room and started to read the third chapter.

**.~ ... ~.**

_**"My One and Only"**_

_by: ArmorStar_

_Rate: T_

_A/N: Ohayo~! I posted early this time! I felt like someone was out to kill me if I didn't update! _( Jellal: Got that right... Dani: *giggles* Erza: *blushes* )_ So, here it is! Enjoy the third chapter of "My One and Only"! This one's going to be in Jellal's P.O.V., _( Natsu: What's P.O.V.? Me: It stands for "point of view"... ) _since it's a flashback! Anyway, here we go!_

_Chapter 3:_

_Me and my team were currently scouting a forest. It wasn't that big, but we were getting tired since it was already night time._ ( Happy: So this is how it starts... Natsu: Shh, Happy... )

_"Jellal," Meredy called. "We should get out of this forest..."_

_"Huh?" I asked. "Why is that, Meredy? Is something wrong?" When I asked, Ultear came out from the shadows behind Meredy._

_"We've found our target." she said. "That man that we needed to capture." _( Erza: So this mission is... Jellal: Connected to that man... Natsu: That we were fighting? Me: Yep... )

_"That's good then." I said. Finally, after catching this very elusive criminal that had been wandering this area, we can go home and-_

_"But there's a problem..." Meredy intervened my train of thought. I blinked once, looked at her, then smiled._

_"There's no problem we can't handle." I said confidently._

_"But this one might." Ultear said. I furrowed my brows at the statement. What problem would it be that we, Crime Sorcière, can't handle. _( Natsu: Arrogant much, Jellal? Jellal: *glares* Speak for yourself. )

_"It's best to look for yourself." Ultear suggested. I still had my doubts, but I went ahead and gone with them. We traveled for a few minutes and it lead us to a clearing somewhere in the middle of the forest. There, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. _( Me: Obviously... Erza: *nods* )

_I saw Erza and her team,_ ( Natsu: It's MY team! Erza: Shut up, Natsu... )_ fighting against our target. The problem was, everyone except Natsu and Erza were all beaten._

_"What do we do, Jellal?" Meredy asked. I looked at her, then back to the battle with a serious expression. I saw the man casting a spell, _( Happy: Must be after you were done talking. Dani: Yeah... )_ and it looked dangerous. I can't let Erza die, I just can't. But what will I do? Guess there's no choice._

_"Let's go!" I said the moment the light from the man's spell formed. Ultear used her crystal ball to as a launch mechanism that I used to come to them._

_'Erza... I'm coming.' _( Dani: *squeals* That's so cool~! Jellal and Erza: *blushes* )_ As I started to come closer, I focused my magic power and prepared to attack. This time, I'll be the one saving you, Erza._

_"Heavenly Body Magic: Meteor!" The magical power I made collided with the man's own attack, blowing me and Erza's team _( Natsu: MY TEAM! *growls* Erza: *punches Natsu on stomach* Shut up, Natsu. Natsu: *unconscious on the sofa* ) _away. Luckily, my magic allowed me to fly, but I still worried for Erza and the others._

_I looked over to where they were, and found that Meredy and Ultear caught them quickly. I smiled at my two teammates who managed to keep Erza and the others safe. _( Happy: You notice how it's always Erza's name mentioned and not others? Jellal: *blushes* W-well, that's what the author- Happy: That's how you describe it too, Jellal. Jellal: *stutters* N-n... )

_"W-who are you?" I heard the man ask from the dust and rubble. He was the same man who tried to kill Erza, _( Happy: Here it goes again! Jellal: *blushes* W-whatever... )_ who tried to take her away from me. I glared at him dangerously, almost enough to make anyone stop in their tracks completely._

_"You..." I said, getting down to the ground. "You hurt Erza, Natsu, Lucy and the rest..."_ ( Happy: Why am- Me: Happy, shut up! Happy: *pouts, then takes off* Me: *rolls eyes* )

_"So, what if I did?" the man asked. "You think you could defeat me while your friends cannot?" He positioned himself into a fighting stance and smirked. I sneered at him and my glare became sharper, if possible._

_"Don't underestimate me!" I growled. "No one, I mean no ones hurts Erza and lives to tell about it!" My body glowed from the excess magic power that I was releasing. I saw from the corner of my eye that Ultear and Meredy have taken team Natsu somewhere safe. Good, that gives me room to go all out._

_...Nobody hurts my one and only Erza Scarlet, and lives on to this day._

_A/N: Sorry! *bows* I don't know how to write fighting scenes! But trust me! The next chappy will be awesome and full of fluff! So, till then, okay? Sayonara~!_

**.~ ... ~.**

"Ooh!" I exclaimed. "That brightened up my mood! Jellal is so awesome! Good job!" I said as I patted the blushing Jellal on the head. He seemed to have liked the story, too. Since it also tells of what he was thinking of.

"T-thanks..." he said. I smiled at him warmly, then thought of another idea. I tugged Dani's hand and before she realized, I dragged her and Natsu away from the living room and went to the other room.

"W-what was that for?" Dani asked. I put a finger on my lips and shushed. I want to know if what I'm thinking will actually happen.

"Let's see what they'll do here..." I whispered. At that, Dani blinked a few times, then smirked before nodded. We peeked our heads on the corner of the hall and watched both Erza and Jellal. They were still in silence, possibly because of the newest update.

"S-so..." Erza started. "Ho-how do you like the-"

"-The story?" Jellal asked. Erza nodded, making him form a smile on his face. "I love it. In fact, I hope I get to do something like that for you someday." At that, Erza's face became as red as her hair.

"N-no need to do that, Jellal..." she stuttered. "A-as long as you're still with me, I'm happy with just that..." Me and Dani almost squealed, but held it in since we can't get caught. They were actually having a JerZa moment, right here in real life~! I can't believe it, there has to be some twist in this. And as if answering my questions, luck wasn't on our side. Jellal's pheriperal vision got the best of us. He smirked when he saw us hiding, but we didn't notice since we were just looking at them from afar.

Then, Jellal turned to Erza, and lipped a sentence that we couldn't hear. But when we saw Erza's face turn bright red, I got so curious and excited! I have to know what that is! So, I leaned in a bit closer, cupping my ear in the process.

"Hey you guys! What are you doing there?" We heard Happy's voice from behind us. We jolted from our positions with a yelp and got exposed in the living room. Erza was shocked, but Jellal seemed to be expecting this.

"Gotcha..." he said. "Don't go thinking you could hide from me." At that, me and Dani sweatdropped. He was right. We could never be able to hide from them. They are just so damn irresistible!

"W-we're sorry..." we laughed nervously. They looked at us with poker faces for a moment, then afterwards, they started to laugh. Me and Dani followed shortly afterwards.

"I guess we have to tell the story again, huh?" Dani whispered.

"Yeah, to the others." I said. "I can't wait to see their reactions." I looked back to where Erza and Jellal were. They both looked so happy, it made me smile, too.

This is turning out to be the best time of my life! Meeting Fairy Tail, reading them fics, and hooking them up! This day just couldn't get any better, and nothing can absolutely ruin this-

"Cousin, I'm home~!" I heard an annoying voice call that absolutely broke and destroyed my train of thought. I started to shiver and sweat hard.

"Pen-san?" Dani asked. "What's wrong?" I looked at her slowly, my eyes wide and trying to hold back my fear. Just my luck.

"_H-he's _here!" I exclaimed. At that, Dani's eyes widened. She knew who it was, and she shared the same opinions as I did.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed. This day just turned from good to bad to worst! Oh, man! How can I get rid of my annoying cousin this time! And how can I hide team Natsu andCrime Sorcière from him? I need to think, fast!

* * *

A/N: Oh no! My cousin's here! Hahahaha XD Just a random question, what's the most annoying thing that your cousin has done to you? What my cousin did to me was he kept telling me that he should be the one using the computer since I'm no good at it. Then, he turns it off and runs away! Bitch please! I don't give a f*ck about you! Haha XD

But seriously, it's very annoying let me tell you that! Anyways, see you next chapter!

P.S. I forgot to tell you this last chappy. There will be a seperate story about Fairy Tail disappearing from Magnolia because of the old lady. The title of the story will be "Disappearances" and it'll involve the feelings of those who have been searching for the missing persons. Haha So till then, okay? I still need to finish my other stories! XD

Ja~


	8. Author's note

**Minna! Sorry! This is an important author's note!**

Recently, I've been doing a lot of research on how to improve my O.C.'s, so I can put them in other stories where it don't suck! And also, I've been under a lot of stress lately. First, there was my health problem. I had to make sure that my body is in top physical condition, so I stayed away from the computer for a while til now. Second, the always annoying school. At first, I thought it wouldn't affect my schedule for my fics, but now I realized it'll do much more. Aside from the fact that school has given me nothing but writer's block, it always forces me to stay away from the computer. Our exams will be in about a week, so I need to study real hard! And also, I have a insomniac condition. I can't sleep well, and deprivation of sleep means the tiredness of the mind. And because of that, I can't think of anything, or even bear to look at the computer screen without my eyes tearing up. Third, and last, responsibility in the real world is still top priority for me. Sure, I have lots of friends here already, but I need to live out my life and carry on experiences. And if I have enough experience, I can write even better! So, in all that, I apologize for not being able to put anything on the table, okay? XD

I'll try to post updates on my other stories, so until then, please wait patiently. :3 I love you all so much, and you deserve the best! So bear with the wait for now, okay? Writing for you guys is a privilege, and I can't let that go to waste. So, until we meet again~!

-NewMusic098 ( Pen-san )


	9. Nuisances and Secrets

_Previously..._

_This is turning out to be the best time of my life! Meeting Fairy Tail, reading them fics, and hooking them up! This day just couldn't get any better, and nothing can absolutely ruin this-_

_"Cousin, I'm home~!" I heard an annoying voice call that absolutely broke and destroyed my train of thought. I started to shiver and sweat hard._

_"Pen-san?" Dani asked. "What's wrong?" I looked at her slowly, my eyes wide and trying to hold back my fear. Just my luck._

_"H-he's here!" I exclaimed. At that, Dani's eyes widened. She knew who it was, and she shared the same opinions as I did._

_"Oh no!" she exclaimed. This day just turned from good to bad to worst! Oh, man! How can I get rid of my annoying cousin this time! And how can I hide team Natsu and Crime Sorcière from him? I need to think, fast!_

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

**Nuisances and Secrets**

**.~ ... ~.**

MY P.O.V.

I was frantically pushing Erza, Jellal, Natsu and Happy to a secluded area of my house. Basically, it's the attic. I was shoving them to go up the elavated platforms to a hidden entrance in the ceiling, and I was really hoping that they wouldn't resist. I need to hide them from my cousin. But, as luck would have it, Natsu kept on pushing back. I wasn't really in the mood for his straight-forwardness right now.

"W-what's goin-!" He was going to shout, but I quickly covered his mouth with my hand and put a finger on my lips.

"Please, just go up here!" I whispered. "You need to get away from _him_!" I almost pleaded when I heard some dishes breaking from downstairs.

"Cousin, a, uh... rat broke your plates!" he shouted from downstairs. "Where are you, anyway?" At that, my eye twitched in utter annoyance. Here he goes again. Getting a bit desperate, I pushed Natsu and the others while they were distracted, and finally got them all up the attic.

Once there, I sat them all down before I closed the entrance by covering it up with a square like plywood. After checking if everything was fine, I went and sat down with them. All of them had confused looking faces, of course. But Natsu had a rather irritated one to add to his face.

"Just what the hell is going on?" he asked. I sighed, placing a hand on my forehead before shaking my head. I didn't need his temper right now, especially since my cousin is reeking havoc downstairs.

"It's my cousin." I said. "I need you to hide from him for a while."

"But why?" Erza asked. "And what about the others?"

"Dani-chan will wake them up, and they'll be here in a moment." I said. "And as for why, let's just say, he's got issues with anime..."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Happy asked, gliding down onto my lap. I stroked his fur, and it made him purr. I smiled at him for a moment, then faced the others with a more serious expression.

"He keeps saying that it's a big disgrace for normal people." At that, all their faces went pale with shock. I continued, despite my nerves that kept telling me to scram. Something was gonna happen, and I don't like it one bit. "He says that only losers who sit around doing nothing about their real lives like anime. And I quote, 'Anime lovers should crawl under a hole and die.'"

All I saw after was a white flash. And when I looked, I saw Erza had changed into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. I sweatdropped, mostly because I already knew something bad was gonna happen, but it's also because I never expected them to react like this. It was like a small rat facing a rampaging bear. A bear that could use swords and armor.

Then, as if making things worse, Natsu punched a hole in one of my most priced antiques! Well, I wouldn't call it an antique, but it's a precious family portrait that my great grandfather passed down to my mother. I almost screamed if not for the fact Happy covered my mouth with his tail, causing me to sneeze instead.

"He thinks that way?!" Erza asked, rather furious. "Then we should teach him a lesson!" Beside her, Jellal was doing his absolute best to calm down. I'm no psychic, but if he didn't calm himself down, he might open Abyss Break again. But that wasn't my main concern for now. I'm slightly tearing up, looking at the family portrait that had a large, burnt hole in the middle.

"N-Natsu..." I muttered. The pink-haired guy looked at me, and didn't seem to like the fact that I looked like a child going to cry if you didn't give him any candy.

"W-what's wrong?" he asked. At that, my temper snapped.

"What's wrong..? What's wrong?!" I asked, my aura getting darker and darker. He started to crawl backwards to the edge of a wall, while I kept my glare at him. "You're asking what's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?! You broke our family's portrait, and you're asking _me_ what's wrong? Geez, I don't know?! Maybe it's something to do with the portrait! Was my mom there? Was there a dog there, too? Maybe! But I'll never know now, will I? Because there's a huge, gaping hole in the damn middle!"

Good thing I had my voice under control, or else I would have attracted attention from my cousin. And the last thing I want him to do is to insult anime, or die. When I snapped out of my rage, I saw Natsu covering his head with his hands and cowering a little. I couldn't help but stop for a minute, then giggle at his silliness. Who would have thought that a good lecture could get Natsu afraid? But I'm still really angry about the portrait.

"I-I'm sorry..." he stammered. "I-I'll find a way to fix it. Just... just no more yelling..." My eye suddenly twitched. Natsu is asking _nicely_? I'm not used to that. But I need to calm down first. So, I turned away from him with a huff and looked back to Erza and Jellal. They were both having mischievous smiles.

"What's with that look, guys?" I asked. They must have been in a daze, because they blinked before shaking their heads. Then, they looked at me with confused eyes.

"Oh?" Erza asked. "You were done lecturing Natsu?"

"I thought it might last longer..." Jellal added. I couldn't resist laughing at that. I thought they were having a shared conversation inside their heads or something. Not really expecting that they were enjoying Natsu getting lectured about his destructive attitude. I shook my head, and reminded them to stay quiet. More quiet than me.

**.~ ... ~.**

DANI'S P.O.V.

"Lucy! Lucy! Come on, wake up!" I whispered while shaking the blonde a little. While doing so, I heard some glass breaking from downstairs, and I sweat dropped at that. I didn't know who this person is exactly. But Pen-san told me some stories about his cousin, and I can't believe he's _this_ obnoxious!

"Cousin! Where are you?" he shouted. "You're aquarium got a little, um... leak." That caused me to panic and start shaking Lucy a bit faster, hoping that it'll wake her up. Lucky for me, she started to stir. I let her go and moved on to Juvia, who was sleeping beside Gray.

"D-Dani...-san..." I heard Lucy breathe. "W-what's going on..?" she asked me. I was trying to wake Juvia that time. I turned to her, still shaking Juvia, with a serious expression on my face.

"Help me wake up the others!" I said. "We need to get to the attic!" She was about to ask why, but I cut her off. "There's no time, hurry!" I saw her shut her mouth and nodded. She then started to wake Meredy up. By the time we woke everyone up, the noise from downstairs got even more annoying.

"Oops!" Pen-san's cousin said. "More rats broke your grandma's China!" I gritted my teeth and started to get irritated. If I had a cousin like him, he'll go 'missing' in a matter of days. I feel sorry for Pen now. He has to go through all this every time his cousin visits? This has got to be hell!

"Who's that?" Levy asked me. "Is he a friend of yours?" I shook my head with disgust. I mean, a guy who hates anime in any form? No way I'll ever get along with someone like that!

"No way!" I exclaimed. "Anyway, we need to get to the attic!" I saw some of them weren't satisfied with asking, but those questions can be answered later. "Now!" I almost yelled, causing them to just nod. Then, we sneaked our way to the attic. Good thing the hidden door was at Pen-san's room.

I took a long stick placed near his drawer. Then I tapped the ceiling to search for a hidden entrance. Once I tapped the area near the upper right corner of the room, it loosened and it opened. I smiled, then asked everyone to get in. I asked the guys to support the girls first, then follow afterwards.

When Gray lifted me up, I squealed in delight. Gray was holding my waist, him and him alone! I was blushing and giggling the whole time, not even bothering to notice Juvia's death glare at me from the attic.

"Juvia..." Juvia said. "Juvia will get back at you!" But before she could do anything, Lucy tapped her shoulder and dragged her to the inside of the attic.

"Now, now, Juvia..." Lucy said. "Let's just hide, okay?" Juvia looked at Lucy for a moment, gave me one last glare, and then went to hide somewhere in the attic. I sighed afterwards, then got tickled by Gray's fingers holding me. I'm in absolute heaven! But, unfortunately, it had to end when I was pulled up by Lucy.

**.~ ... ~.**

MY P.O.V.

I watched them all being lifted up to the entrance of the attic. I saw Dani-chan getting up, and she was like blushing all the while. I think I might have an idea of why. If the jealous glare of Juvia from beside me didn't give me any clue, then I don't know what would. As Dani-chan neared us, I gave her a smirk, which caused her to raise a brow.

"What?" she asked. I sighed, then shook my head rather knowingly.

"How's the ride?" I asked. She tilted her head, and I giggled. "I mean how'd it feel like to be carried by Gray?" In a flash, her face turned crimson and her hands waving at me.

"It was _magical~_!" she sang. I giggled, placing a hand to cover my mouth. But I suddenly felt steam surrounding me. I turned my head slowly, partly because I want to see how Levy and Gajeel would get up, and also because I'm afraid of what I'm gonna see. And just as I thought, Juvia's glaring turned to steam, literally. She was boiling up and her fists where so tightly clenched that it started to turn white.

"Juvia..." she said. "Juvia will destroy you!" She was about to attack poor, helpless Dani, but a shield of ice blocked her path. Shocked, she turned her head and saw Gray crouching on the floor of the attic, his eyes looking tenderly to Juvia. This made Juvia return to her non-water form, and blush like crazy.

"Calm down, okay Juvia?" he asked. Juvia nodded vigorously and placed a fist on her chest where her heart was at.

"Y-yes, Gray-sama!" she stuttered. I know that was too short, but inside, I know she's thinking, 'Gray-sama~! You do care for Juvia!' or something like that. But anyways, since we've all gathered here, I explained to them the situation. From why we were hiding here up to why my cousin must not see them.

"He might think you guys are cosplayers and..." I drifted my eyes after seeing their enraged expressions. Gray and Gajeel had the exact same look as Natsu's whenever they get serious.

"And what..?" I heard Meredy ask. I gulped down my fear and faced them slowly. These guys are just too darn persistent to let me slide. But it's okay, they deserve to know.

"And..." I started. "He might tell you to go jump off a cliff or something..."

"But why on earth would he do that?" Ultear asked me. "That's so irrational."

"Well," I shrugged. "that's my cousin for you... He's so full of nonesense. He thinks that all anime are just things that people know they could never do, and thus, people make in a fantasy world..."

"But we're real!" Levy suddenly exclaimed. "We're here, aren't we? We're here with you two, aren't we? You're narrow-minded cousin deserves to be punished after all I've heard!"

"That ain't bad, shrimp." Gajeel smirked as he pounded his fist to his hand. "I say that brat needs a good beating! What do you think, guys?"

"That's right!" Natsu exclaimed, his mouth ready to shoot out flames of anger. "Let's go burn him to a crisp..!"

"Or freeze him to death..." Gray smirked, his hand eminating his freezing magical powers. I stared at all of them, each having the same determination and conviction. Even though it's my cousin they're trying to kill, I couldn't help but smile at their actions. So, I sighed and clapped my hands.

"Okay, okay..." I said. "Maybe... we could give him a lesson or two... What do you say, guys?" I heard them all cheer, but I quickly shushed them. If my cousin founds out where we were before we put our plan into action, it'll be all over... for him, that is. So, we started to go down the attic, one by one.

After everyone's a counted for, I took Ultear and Meredy to my side. Everyone seemed to be confused, but then I winked at them, which made it even more awkward. I've never winked at anyone before, never! But, it's just a plan, so they need to be in on it.

"My cousin likes girls with, um... exploding body measurements..." I chuckled nervously. Everyone else sweatdropped while Ultear only giggled. "So, while we're down there distracting him, you guys come in and surprise him, okay?"

"Got it." Everyone said. I nodded, and the three of us made our leave. As we went down the stairs, I heard the sound of wood breaking.

"Uh-oh..." he said. "Grandpa's not gonna like this. He didn't even notice that we were heading towards him. He's the same age as me, but do NOT compare me to him, ever. That Warcraft addicted, spiky-haired fool won't know what hit him.

"Hey, Michael!" I called him. My cousin known as Michael turned around to greet me, but I saw his jaw drop when he saw the two girls in my arms.

"P-Pen-Pen..." he muttered. I hated that nickname. Saying my name twice won't make it any cooler, if he didn't know! Still, I kept my act on and planted a smirk on my face.

"What's wrong, cuz? Why look so shocked? These are just a couple of my cosplayer friends. You know, anime-lovers?" I emphasized the word 'anime' by putting a lot of stress on it. At that, I heard a grunt of disappointment from him and then he averted his eyes.

"O-oh, I see..." he said. "T-then I'm not interested..." He said, even though his nose was like a faucet leaking blood. I sweatdropped at that. Such a pervert. I can't even believe he's my cousin. "B-but-" He was going to say something, but Ultear stepped in front of me. Then, she giggled softly.

"Let me try something..." she whispered to me. I nodded slight, still curious about what she's gonna do, but I let her do it anyway. She seductively walked towards my cousin, I mean, really seductive. She was licking her lips while flaunting her curvacous hips, and even going as far as making her breasts jiggle with every step. I averted my eyes from her actions. It wasn't right to use this kind of tactics.

"Not for children..." Meredy said. I nodded in agreement, then thought about Ultear's rather, impulsive act of self-expression. I think she wants to increase the pressure of the nosebleed every time she takes a step. By the time she was inches away from him, the floor was bathed in red color, and my cousin had been completely drained of his blood.

"N-not... interes...ted..." he muttered before collapsing to the ground, leaving Ultear to laugh at him. She picked up his almost lifeless body and threw him in one of the sofas.

"I guess that was easier..." she giggled. "Now, let's clean this place up." She then began to use her magic to restore all the broken things Michael had broken in the first place. I cheered as all the things that my stupid cousin broke returned to normal.

"Thanks, Ultear~!" I cooed. She gave a warm smile in return. Then, she turned back to where Michael was lying. Her eyes turned serious, and I can't help but break a cold sweat.

"Now, what do we do with him..?" she asked me. "Should we take him back to his home?" To that, I shook my head, since I don't want to go out of the house for now. And because his house is like, really far away from ours. Well, not that far, but still! I don't want to carry a sleeping guy to his home! That'll be weird, and awkward.

"No." I said. "Let's just leave him be. He'll wake up and then leave on his own. Don't worry, Ultear." I saw Ultear lose that glare of hers, and replaced it with a happy look.

"Good! Then let's go up now." I nodded in agreement, and we headed up. I took one last glance on my knocked out cousin, his imaginary soul trying to fly away from him, and his face purple from the loss of blood. Who knew that it was this easy to contain his destructive attitude. He's even more destructive than Natsu, Gray and Gajeel.

But as I poke my head up in the second floor to greet the success of the plan, I was grabbed by Meredy and barely dodged a miraculously flying chair. My eyes got wide again, and I suddenly became a bit afraid of what's happening up there. But what I heard next calmed me down just fine.

"I told you! I'm not GAY!" I heard Gray yell. Then, I heard people laughing wildly. Were they doing something fun? Without me?! Unacceptable! So, Meredy, Ultear and I ran up the stairs. What I saw was going to haunt me for the rest of my life. For sure.

I remember that outfit. It was the outfit Lucy wore during the S-Class Advancement Exam. The Celestial clothes that were white and something. But the details weren't important. What's important was _who_ was wearing it! It was none other than Gray, being circled by everyone as they kept laughing at him.

"It suits you, Gray!" Loke jokingly commented. He was back again with Virgo right beside him. Right next to them, Dani was taking pictures using her IPad.

"I wonder why he doesn't try to take them off?" I asked myself while walking towards the group. Ultear and Meredy separated themselves from me and went to join Jellal and Erza. They were a little behind the group, and they were talking about something that I couldn't quite catch. The laughing was too loud to even hear what they were talking about.

"Oh, Pen-san." Lucy called me. I quickly turned around to meet her gaze. "You're back already. How about your cousin?"

"He's... taken care of." I laughed nervously. Then, I looked at Gray again. His face describes his disgust in wearing girl clothes, and the irritation that he couldn't take them off. I was still wondering why, until I saw magic restraits that were tying his hands behind his back. All the while, he had crimson cheeks and a scowl.

"Get these things off me!" he yelled as he tried to free himself. He failed again, obviously. But that didn't make him stop trying. Everyone was still making fun of him, but Juvia was just watching him stumble on the boots that were so hard to walk on. Then I heard Lucy laugh a little nervously.

"Yeah..." she said. "They're... having fun, alright." I just shook my head, and looked back to Loke and Virgo. That got me thinking, but in the end I just sighed. Apparently, Lucy heard me again.

"What's wrong?" she asked me. I opened my mouth and was going to say something, when I heard someone shouting. We turned to see Natsu holding Gray's underpants, and he had a smirk on his face. Lucy decided to wave off her own question and run off to where Juvia was. Because by the looks of it, she was likely thinking of what Gray was hiding under there. But given his reputation, they must have seen it at some point. I mean, Lucy saw that before, and so did Erza.

"Give it back, you bastard!" the raven-haired man yelled. He was having a hard time moving in the dress, and Natsu wasn't making things any easier for him. He was a little closer, but he was facing the group of girls. Mainly Lucy, Juvia, Ultear, Meredy, Dani-chan, and Erza. At that, Natsu smirked once more.

"Now, Levy!" Natsu yelled. Beside Gajeel, the blue-haired script mage nodded. In thin air, she wrote the word, 'Wind', and sent it straight at Gray, who was still standing in front of the girls. The wind caused the skirt of his Celestial clothing to fly up, which caused the girls to squeal and hide their eyes, while the man tried to hide what's supposed to be his most private body part.

"Damn it, Natsu!" he yelled, turning away from the girls and sitting down to force the wind to stop. I sweatdropped at their rather awkward pranks, but it was funny, in one way or another. But enough is enough, and I want to read the JerZa story again. I clapped my hands to get all of their attention.

"Hey, guys. Wanna read some fics?" I asked them. They all said, 'Yeah!' at the same time, and we arranged a seating for us all. Natsu, Lucy, Jellal, Erza and Happy would be reading with me. While Gajeel, Levy, Gray, Juvia, Ultear and Meredy would be reading with Dani-chan.

"Alright! Let's begin, shall we?" I asked them again. Everyone nodded, and so me and Dani-chan proceeded with the story. But before we could, though, I stopped for a while. "Have you guys read the last chapter?" At that, everyone, except for the people who were with us earlier, sweatdropped and shook their heads.

"Guess we have to back-track, huh?" I heard Happy said. I nodded, then started to tell the story. When everyone heard about the words Jellal were saying in the story, the girls couldn't help but squeal at the romance, and the guys kept teasing him about being mushy and stuff. It took a few minutes, but everyone seemed to be satisfied and anticipating the next chapter.

"Well, that's that. Let's move on." Dani said while sliding herself a little bit closer to Gray. And that got Juvia to glare at her again. I shrugged indifferently, and proceeded to read the story with everyone else. Before starting, I looked over to Jellal and Erza. They had smiles on their faces, but I didn't get why, though. It was strange. Their smiles carry something that I couldn't see. Something I haven't felt from anyone. But it wasn't directed to me, either. It was directed, to each other? I don't know about that, but I needed to finish the story.

**.~ ... ~.**

_**"My One and Only"**_

_by: ArmorStar_

_Rate: T_

_A/N: H-hey... *stutters* S-so, I-I posted a-another ch-chapter early... I-I kept feeling this strange aura that someone's out to get me if I don't finish this up, quick. _( Jellal: *smirks evily* Me: *sweatdrops ) _*shivers* That being said, this is going to be the final chapter of "My One and Only", so, please enjoy it. And hopefully, that strange feeling would disappear! ~This is told in third person POV.~_

_Erza was still laying on the ground. And after listening to Jellal's story, her eyes went wide. _( Lucy: But why? Levy: Maybe because she's shocked, Lu-chan~ ) _She was finding it hard to believe that Jellal was telling every detail of how he felt during those moments. _( Ultear: I surely can. *giggles* Meredy: True... )

_"Jellal..." she said, slowly sitting up. She blushed slightly when Jellal helped her up, _( Dani: So sweet~! Loke: I wish I could her more LoLu... *puppy eyes* Me: You guys are still here? Loke: *nods* We wanna hear how this ends, right Virgo? *looks around* Virgo? ) _but continued in what she was going to say._

_"I-is that all true? We're you feeling that way, all this time..?" She looked at Jellal, and he averted his gaze for a moment. But Erza could see a faint blush decorating his cheeks. After a little while, the blue-haired Star Mage looked at her again. This time, his face holding a more tender and affectionate expression. _( Gajeel: Mushy... *chuckles* Natsu: *chuckles along with him* Jellal: *sighs* )

_"It's... true." he said. "I-I never want to see you hurt, so I, I defeated him." He held her hand, feeling the tenderness of it since her armor had been taken off. _( Juvia: Juvia wishes Gray-sama could hold her hand! *clasps hands* Natsu: He can't. Cause he's gay. Gray: Shut up! )

_"I wanted to say this for a long time now..." He took a deep breath, which made Erza nervous a bit. "I-I... I love you, Erza." With those words, Erza's face lit up. _( Erza: *blushes* I-I... Happy: She's blushing~ ) _She had known of Jellal's feelings before, and she was expecting this, but it was still a surprise to hear him say it. What with him lying to her about having a fiance and all._

_"Jellal, I-" She was about to say that she felt the same, something that could take a lot of courage, when she felt a pair of soft lips pressing against her own. _( Lucy and Levy: Oh my gosh~! *squeals* It's finally happening! Natsu: *pats Jellal's back* Good job! ) _When she had realized Jellal was kissing her, all logic left her mind, and she became immersed in their action._

_Jellal wrapped his arm around her waist, while the other clung to her hair, his hands entangling themselves in her scarlet hair. Erza held onto Jellal's clothing with her hands, and she tugged at them to deepen the kiss. She felt him nudging her lip with his tongue playfully, and she gladly opened up to let him in. _( Levy: Such... *blushes* Lucy: Detail... *blushes* The guys: *wide eyes, focused on the story* )

_They kissed for a while, not caring about the world and only enjoying each other's company. They hadn't realize, that the rest had woken up and was watching them along with Ultear and Meredy. _( Jellal and Erza: *eyes wide* What?! *blushes* Lucy: *giggles* Busted~! Meredy: Not for children... *stares at screen* Me: *laughs nervously )

_"Another happy ending..." Lucy sighed. Natsu nodded in agreement, and grinned widely before doing something outrageous. _( Everyone: Typical Natsu... *shakes head* Natsu: Hey! *growls* )

_"Hey guys!" he yelled. "Don't forget to breathe!" At that, the two's eyes widened before separating abruptly, a deep red blush decorating their faces. This had everyone laughing softly at their actions. Jellal and Erza joined in the laughter a few seconds later, glad that their friends are accepting their decisions. _( Levy: When's the wedding? Erza: *blushes* Jellal: I hope it's soon... Lucy: *coos* Ooh~ *giggles* )

_"Jellal..." Erza whispered, leaning closer to him. The blue-haired man caught her in his chest and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I love you, so much..." This made him smile in contentment and kissed her forehead._

_"I love you, too..." he said. "My one and only, Erza Scarlet..."_

_**.The End.**_

**.~ ... ~.**

I sighed with a smile on my face. "That was a great ending!" I exclaimed. I heard everyone cheer in agreement. It was so touchy-touchy~! I wish Erza and Jellal could reneact this right now! Speaking of which, they haven't reacted as much as I thought they would. And the way they were smiling at each other earlier, plus the story now, got me wondering. I'll go talk to them about it later.

After the story, and a bunch of fake congratulations for the not-yet couple, everyone decided to do their own things. Lucy, Levy and Meredy began rummaging through my school books, trying to learn more and more about this world. Ultear and Juvia were talking about things that involved Gray. How to get Gray's attention, to fix his lunch, what's his type, blah, blah, blah. Natsu and Loke were still having fun teasing the ice-mage about the story before, and Dani-chan's doing her best to defend the poor Gray. Virgo was preparing snacks for everyone, and gave Happy some fish to nibble on. Gajeel was standing near a window where you can see anyone going in or out of our house. As for Erza and Jellal, I haven't seen them yet. Maybe they went somewhere.

"Hey, you." Gajeel called me suddenly. I turned to him, confused as to why he hasn't learned my name yet, and as to why he's calling me. I went closer to him with a brow raised.

"What is it, Gajeel?" I asked him. Instead of an answer, he pointed towards the window. Curious, I looked outside to see what he was talking about. Then, I saw my cousin's wobbly walking. He was leaving the house, just like I anticipated.

"See? I told you he was going to leave." I said to Gajeel. "Don't worry about him. He won't be a problem anymore." Gajeel looked at me with a rough expression, before turning his head back to the window. Then, I saw him pick something out of his pocket. It was a piece of iron. From the way it looks, it was from Levy's. He then started to eat it, then took another one. I guess he was satisfied with my answer.

But I still have this feeling. Why was my cousin here, when he knows that I'm the only one here? He was trying to tell me something earlier before Ultear knocked him out. But I needn't worry about it for now. I shrugged it off and went to enjoy our activities.

**.~ ... ~.**

MICHAEL'S P.O.V.

"That damn idiot..." I groaned to myself. "Using such dirty tactics to catch me off guard. I'll get back at him, I swear!" I stopped talking to myself after that. I was beggining to look like an idiot. I kept on trudging back to my home, but I can't shake what I saw. They thought that I was completely knocked out, but they were wrong...

I saw it. I saw that 'cosplayer' lifting those plates and fixing them without even moving. So was that real? Or was it a dream? But when I got up earlier, the plates were all back to normal. So it wasn't a dream. And that means that what that stupid Pen-Pen kept on saying about 'anime being real' is true. Well, I still have my doubts, one way or another.

My thoughts were halted when I came to cross the road to my house. It was just a few blocks away, and I can't wait to go home and rest. Although I'm still bothered about the whole 'magic' thing, I guess I'm _used_ to it by now. Finally, after turning to a corner of the street, I reached my house.

It was a bit bigger than Pen-Pen's, but it was always empty. My family's working and all, and I have school same as him. We go to the same school, but we don't actually agree on things since I hate anime. But, _that was before_. I was going to tell him that, but he didn't listen. I guess I need to bring _them_ along the next time.

I opened the door with little effort, and stepped inside our comfy, now _crowded_ home. Well, it's a little too crowded for my taste.

"Hey! I'm home!" I said. Then, I heard footsteps coming from upstairs and our dog barking. A few seconds later, our Siberian Husky-like dog tackled me and licked my face.

"Okay, okay! Stop it!" I said as I tried to get him off. Then, I heard more footsteps coming from downstairs.

"Oh, welcome home, Michael-san." a beautiful girl with long, pinkish-white hair greeted. "We were just finishing up in cleaning your room. And your little friend here wanted to help us."

"Man!" I heard someone say from upstairs. When he got down, his ever so noisy geta were irritating, and beside him, was another girl with shorter pinkish-white hair appeared.

"Oh, Michael-san. Welcome home!" the other girl said. "We were just about to get some snacks. What would you like?" I shook my head, and stood up.

"It's fine." I said. I looked at them all with a disappointed expression. "He didn't believe me..."

"Oh..." the long-haired said. "Well, maybe next time we should come along. That way, he'll know the truth."

"But I think he already does..." I said. The woman hummed in question, and I sighed then started to explain. "Your friends are with him. And they're a lot."

"What?" the bulked-up man asked. "You mean someone like us were with him?"

"Could it be Natsu?" the other girl asked. I shook my head and shrugged indifferently. I honestly have no idea who they're talking about, and I have no interest in finding out.

"I don't know who this 'Natsu' is, but I guess he's there, too. The bottom line is, if you find you're friends, you're going to stay with them, right?" I asked them all. Just then, I heard a small girl's voice squeaking. A few moments later, a little girl with long blue-hair came rushing down, along with two flying cats. One white, and one black.

"But I don't want to leave this place, Michael-san!" the girl cried. "I've been good friends with Bob-chan over here." She pointed towards our dog. Bob was currently jumping at the two cats, who were just hovering above his reach.

"Don't be so annoying, little dog." the white-furred cat said. She huffed then flew over to the little girl. The black one kept hovering over him, not caring about him at all.

"We can't just leave." he said. "We don't even know if they are the people we're looking for. And besides, we think you could use the company." At that, I tried to hide a small blush creeping across my cheeks.

"I-I don't!" I said. "F-fine, if they're not the people you're looking for, I guess you can stay..." I muttered the last part. Everyone was smiling at me, it was embarrassing! I turned my head away from them, and I couldn't help sigh as I heard the girls giggling.

"Well, I'll go prepare some dinner, okay?" the long-haired woman asked.

"Fine." I answered. "Just be sure to be kept a secret, okay?"

"Got it." the big guy said. "We won't be getting out of this area, so don't worry."

These strange people were so nice to me, and I don't even know their names yet. So, I turned to them once more. That blue-haired girl and the other white-haired one were playing with Bob and that white cat. The big guy and the black cat were sitting on the sofa, while the long-haired woman was getting some ingredients from the fridge.

"Um..." I started. The blue-haired girl heard me, and looked at me innocently. So innocent, I might just die if I don't hug her.

"What is it, Michael-san?" she asked me. Okay, I need to calm down. All I need to do was ask their names, and that's it.

"Uh... I forgot..." I said. "What were... uh... your names, again?" At that, the little girl smiled at me, and walked closer to me. She took my hand and shook it gently, as if this was the first time we've ever met.

"Nice to meet you again, Michael-san!" she said.

"...My name's Wendy!"

* * *

A/N:

Hello everyone~! I missed you all so much! :3 I'm so sorry I've been gone for a long, long time! I have my reasons, and I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, okay? Well, I was just sitting here, uninspired, and then I saw that "Me and Fairy Tail" had gotten 100 reviews! That lifted my spirits up and that gave me the energy to write again! Our exams have finished and I could finally focus on my stories!

Back to the story, you weren't expecting that, now were you? XD Still, more excitement awaits the next chapter! And, in celebration of getting 100 reviews, I have a contest to propose!

Do you guys want to be part of the story, too? Just like Dani-chan ( a.k.a. MystiqueBlue ) ? If so, PM me or post it in your reviews! I'll be needing two special characters! And it'll be from you guys! You starring as you! Isn't that fun?! XDD

Just tell me why you want to be in the story, your attitude, your likes and dislikes, and which characters would you want in the story to be with! Here are the list of characters that are taken already by me and Dani-chan! XD

Me: Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Juvia and Happy

Dani-chan: Levy, Gajeel, Ultear, Meredy and Jellal

So, that's the list! You guys already know who Michael has, right? -3- Anyway, you can have up to 6 characters each. The TWO special guests will be revealed to you in the upcoming chapters! And fair warning, Sabertooth's Twin Dragons are taken! You wanna know by whom? Keep on supporting this story and find out! XD

If you're wondering about the other stories, I'll be posting them at random times from now on, not in schedules like I planned before. So will this! XD Now, I wonder how many people would sign up? I hope we can all become good friends~! :D

Ja Ne~


	10. Officially Canon pt 1

_Previously…_

_These strange people were so nice to me, and I don't even know their names yet. So, I turned to them once more. That blue-haired girl and the other white-haired one were playing with Bob and that white cat. The big guy and the black cat were sitting on the sofa, while the long-haired woman was getting some ingredients from the fridge._

_"Um..." I started. The blue-haired girl heard me, and looked at me innocently. So innocent, I might just die if I don't hug her._

_"What is it, Michael-san?" she asked me. Okay, I need to calm down. All I need to do was ask their names, and that's it._

_"Uh... I forgot..." I said. "What were... uh... your names, again?" At that, the little girl smiled at me, and walked closer to me. She took my hand and shook it gently, as if this was the first time we've ever met._

_"Nice to meet you again, Michael-san!" she said._

_"...My name's Wendy!"_

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**Officially Canon pt. 1**

**.~ ... ~.**

MY P.O.V.

It had been two weeks since Michael's 'surprise' visit. After that little incident, we decided it wasn't best to let all the Fairy Tail characters to stay here in my little home. So, we decided to split up. Unfortunately, things didn't go that well beforehand.

**.~ ... ~.**

"_All right," I said. "We're going to have to split us up. My house is too small to let you all stay here. And we can't risk anymore people finding out about you." I looked at them all with a serious face for a moment, then they began to water and I sniffed before sobbing._

"_I wish you all could stay..." I whined. "But, Dani-chan has agreed to let you stay at her place, too."_

"_That's because I don't want to be left out on all the fun!" Dani-chan said. "And I've decided to let Jellal, Ultear, Meredy, Gajeel and Gray to stay at my place!" At the mention of his name, the raven-haired ice user frowned with a blush on his face. He was currently standing beside me along with Natsu, Gajeel and Lucy. The others were either sitting or standing next to Dani-chan._

"_Dude..." he whispered to me. "I don't wanna stay at her place. She's..." He trailed off when he saw Dani-chan looking at her. I completely understood. Not! I don't really get why guys are so afraid of getting close to girls. But then again, I am a guy. Still, that doesn't explain their behaviour. But I needed to do what is needed to be done._

"_Um... Dani-chan," I called. She turned to me with a confused expression. "Maybe it's best that Gray should stay with me. You wouldn't wanna get preggers tomorrow now, do you?" At that, Dani-chan blushed and shook her head._

"_I-I wasn't p-planning on d-doing that!" she cried. "Pen-san! Only Michael would think of doing something like that! At least that's what you told me!"_

"_Well, yeah. I guess you're right." I chuckled while scratching my cheek. "So, that means I get Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Juvia, Levy and Happy to stay with me. Is everyone okay with-"_

"_NO!" I heard Juvia suddenly scream. I jolted from where I was standing and accidentally looked into her red, glowing eyes. I shivered in fear and almost wet myself at that. She can be scary when she has to._

"_Juvia cannot let that woman be with my Gray-sama!" She pointed at Dani-chan, who simply smirked and rolled her eyes._

"_If you have a problem with it, Juvia, I suggest you tell it to me." She said, going to the kitchen. We all watched her go in and heard clanking sounds. A few seconds later, she came out with a frying pan on her right hand, and one of the pot lids on the other._

"_That is, of course, if you're up for it?" She smirked at Juvia, who glared at her before doing a battle stance._

"_Do not underestimate Juvia, woman." She said, turning her hand to water. "Juvia can easily dispose of you if you dare touch my Gray-sama." Just then, Gray stepped in between them and shoved his hands near their faces._

"_That's enough." He said. "I'll just stay here with my team. I'm sorry, Dani-san, but I can't stay at your place." He looked at Dani-chan with a sincere face, and that made her drop the metallic things, right onto Natsu's feet._

"_Ow! Damn it, that hurt!" He growled. None of us listened, and he just shrank to a corner, waiting for the conversation to end._

"_I'll take Gray's place, Dani-chan." Levy said, going over to her and shaking her hand. "I'm sure that we'll have fun at your place. We're all girls. Well, almost anyway." She gave Dani a cute smile, and that made her burst into a smile of her own. With a quick nod, it was decided._

_Natsu, Lucy, Juvia, Gray, Erza and Happy will be staying with me. And Jellal, Ultear, Meredy, Gajeel and Levy will be staying with Dani-chan. That went better than expected._

**.~ ... ~.**

Well, things went on normally after that. Every day, Dani-chan and the others come by my place to read fics or do something else. Last week, we watched a horror movie. I enjoyed seeing the mighty Titania Erza cower whenever a scary face comes into view. And it took days just to get her mind off of it. She would slash anyone getting near her. Sheesh, talk about scary.

And a few days ago, I sang them one of my original songs, entitled "The Only One". They enjoyed it, and I was glad that they did. That song meant a lot to me. Since that's the song I wrote to reach out to my best friend, but in the end, she turned her back to me. But that's okay. Without that painful experience, I wouldn't have found my new friends. Like Fairy Tail always says, 'Friends are supposed to be there for one another and-" I forgot the other part. I don't even think that they said it. But that's the message of their Anime.

Anyway, the past two weeks were filled with fun and happiness. Not once have we bothered reading fan fiction again for a while. We decided that it was healthier to spend our time away from the computer for a while and do some outdoor things. Last weekend, we trekked up a small mountain a little close to our house. There, Dani-chan and I watched them spar with each other. It was to keep them in shape. That was a lot of fun to watch, but the most fun we had was last night.

We had a group sleep-over at our place. And we shared stories with each other. Some sad, some exciting, and some are just downright stupid. Just like Natsu's story for one. He was strolling down the forest in the southern part of Magnolia, when he slipped and lost his balance. He fell in a small yet deep lake. When he opened his eyes, he saw the biggest fish he had ever seen. And you know what he did? He dried up the entire lake for crying out loud!

"_I thought it was gonna eat me!"_ was Natsu's defence. Still, I couldn't blame him, and it was good for a laugh. We all slept in the living room, and it was the best night's sleep ever. That's why I got to wake up early today.

**.~ ... ~.**

It's September 10th, Thursday. The early autumn breeze was cooling the whole house down even though the windows were closed. It was around 6: 00 a.m. I wasn't in my normal 'I don't wanna wake up' mood today. I don't know why, though. My eyes landed upon the other people sleeping. I was between Gajeel and Juvia at the time, the Iron Dragon Slayer had his arms and legs sprawled out like some uncivilized barbarian, while Juvia was cuddling her Gray-sama plush toy. I have no idea where she got it, though.

Natsu was on the sofa, sneaky idiot. His mouth was open and it was beginning to drool. Tough luck for Lucy, who was under him along with Gray, her mouth was open, too, but Gray's arm was shielding her. I hope they wake up okay. Levy was sleeping on a chair. She was using her arms as support as she slept on the table with an open book. She said she wanted to finish it. I never expected that she'd sleep through it. I didn't see Dani-chan, Jellal and Erza in the living room. I wonder if they woke up earlier.

So, carefully trying not to step on the group, I walked to the bathroom and fixed myself up. Just the usual bathroom ritual any person does when they wake up. Afterwards, I tiptoed my way downstairs and head outside. It wasn't that bright out, so it was a little chilly. I had to wear a sweater to avoid getting a cold.

As I walked, the chilly air brushes by my hair and face. I reached a little distance from my house, to a small clearing up ahead. Our district doesn't have too many trees, since it's full of buildings and such. So it's really something to have a clearing with trees and untouched scenery. The only drawback is, it's a shortcut to Michael's house.

I scoured the area, calling Jellal and Erza's name in the air. Then, as I made my way through the center of the clearing, I saw them. The scarlet-haired Armour Wizard and the blue-haired Star Mage. They were both standing in the middle of the field, hand in hand.

"No way..." I muttered to myself. I could hardly believe that I was seeing this. Of course I thought this would happen soon, I just didn't think that it would be a secret!

"I know, right?" I heard a voice behind me asked. I quietly jolted from my spot and turned to see Dani-chan. She was wearing a pink sweater and had a silly smile on her face. Honestly, she just had to freak me out so early in the morning.

"Stop surprising me." I muttered. "Anyway, what are they doing here?" I asked, looking back at the two Mages behind me. We hid behind a tree and looked at them again. Jellal was tracing small circles at the back of Erza's hand. I think they were being romantic with each other.

"I think it's romantic~." Dani-chan quietly cooed. I sighed in agreement, and continued watching them.

**.~ ... ~.**

NORMAL P.O.V.

Jellal was absolutely mesmerized by Erza's honey-brown eyes, and he was not willing to look away, even though he knew they were being watched. Erza was the same. She couldn't bear to tear her gaze away from Jellal.

Ever since that they finished reading that story about them, they had felt a closer connection to each other. They know not whether it was the little push it gave or their natural attraction to each other, but the story became an opening. A bridge that finally made their hearts meet. They had been keeping this a secret from the others for a while now. They would disappear in the middle of an activity that Pen or Dani planned, then reappear hours later.

They didn't know how to say it, so they just hid it for now. Sometimes. Jellal would hold Erza's hand whenever she's distracted, and no one even notices. They were always distracted by either the fun of the activity or the music that they listen to. And at one time, when the group was staying in the living room and they were outside, Erza kissed Jellal's cheek. They do this every day for the past two weeks, and no one seemed to notice until now.

"Jellal..." Erza muttered under the wind. The blue-haired man turned his head to her with wondering eyes. "What if they don't want this? The others, I mean..."

At that, Jellal's face twitched a bit, before pulling Erza into a tight hug. She was at first shocked by the action, but reciprocated the same affection seconds later.

"Erza..." Jellal whispered in her ear. "No one would deny us. We were destined to be together. You saw how they all reacted when we were reading the story, right?"

"Yes..." she answered. "But what if they were just trying to be thoughtful so they wouldn't hurt my feelings?"

"Erza..." Jellal let go of the hug and held her shoulders. He shook her a bit before looking at her with serious yet affectionate eyes. "Do you really think your friends from Fairy Tail are like that?"

Erza looked up to her lover with shocked eyes, then softened as a smile crept onto her lips. He was right. Jellal was right. Her friends aren't like that. She should have known better. The redhead shook her head and did a small peck on Jellal's lips, which made him blush a little.

"You're right." She said with a smile on her face. "I... I think I'm ready to tell them now." Her words made Jellal's face perk up. With a grin, he nodded at her. They held each others' hands again and kissed, this time more passionate.

Jellal's hand crept onto Erza's back, pulling her closer to him. Erza's free hand held onto the man's cheek and stroked it gently. Their tongues melded together as one as they deepen their kiss. This morning, the trees' leaves were blowing through and gently falling. A perfect scenery for such a delicate and romantic action.

"Finally, you guys! We've been waiting forever!" Came a voice from one of the bushes."

**.~ ... ~.**

MY P.O.V.

I blinked a few times after hearing that voice. That sounded like Natsu. But he shouldn't be here. He was sleeping at the house. So how come-?

"We're so proud of you guys!" Another voice shouted. That was Lucy this time. This is getting strange. I saw the couple immediately retract from their activity and scoured the clearing for the sources of the voices with blushes on their faces.

Then, out from one of the bushes, the pink-haired Dragon Slayer came out with a wide grin on his face. He was followed by a sleepy Happy and a smiling blonde. The three of them made their way to the happy, embarrassed couple.

"So this is what you guys have been up to these past couple of weeks?" Lucy asked innocently. "You guys can be so sneaky~." She cooed.

"Yeah!" Natsu agreed. "You shouldn't be hiding your relationship from us. You know we always have your back, Erza. Even Jellal, too." Natsu put on his signature grin, and that made Erza smile and nod.

"I guess it's a happy ending after all!" I heard Dani-chan say. I looked beside me, but she wasn't there. I looked back to the place where the five were, and I saw her shocking the others with her almost undetectable presence. She's like a ninja!

"I'm so happy that you guys got together now!" she said, bringing the two into a hug. She squealed in happiness and let go a few seconds later.

"We should plan a celebration!" she suggested. "And I know just the thing!"

"A picnic?" I asked, coming out from behind the tree. I wanted to be part of the celebration, too. "That's a perfect idea."

"Yeah, I was gonna say that!" Dani-chan argued. I chuckled at her irritated expression then looked back to the two. "So, what do you say?" The pair looked at each other for a second, and then looked at Natsu and Lucy. Lucy was giving them a thumbs up, while Natsu had his hands behind his back and sent them a grin. Then they looked back to me.

"That sounds like a perfect idea." Erza said, hugging Jellal beside her. Jellal patted her head and smiled.

"I like the idea, too." He said, giving me a small smile. At that, Dani-chan and I nodded and raised our fists in the air.

"We're gonna have a picnic!" We exclaimed. After that, we all headed back home to tell everyone about the newest couple and the celebration we had in store.

**.~ ... ~.**

"What, really?!" A surprised Levy asked. It was around seven in the morning when everyone woke up. We told them about Jellal and Erza's relationship, and the two explained how the story, 'My One and Only' helped them in confessing to each other.

"That was expected..." Meredy said. "Ultear and I already knew about it. Right, Ul~?" She glanced over the raven-haired time mage. The woman smiled softly at the nickname, then nodded.

"Yes." She said. "We both knew that it would happen eventually. Since Erza was the only person on Jellal's mind ever since you all disappeared." And with that, said man blushed and looked away.

"So," I said, clapping my hands. "To celebrate this momentous occasion, we've decided to have a picnic at the place where we found these two getting all lovey-dovey~!" I grabbed the two's arms and wrapped them around each other. Erza was blushing and stuttering all the while, even though she told us she was ready to tell everyone. Jellal was admiring the cute side of his new and only girlfriend.

"What do you say, guys?" Dani asked the remaining group. Gajeel just shrugged off the question, but we knew he was gonna show. Gray agreed, honestly happy for his teammate.

"Juvia is okay with it as long as this woman doesn't touch my Gray-sama." She glared at Dani again, who rolled her eyes before going to the kitchen to make some sandwiches.

Me and the other guys went and got some of the materials needed for the picnic. Happy took the folded picnic blanket and basket, and then went to the girls to help them with their tasks. Gajeel and Natsu were moving the grill my mother borrowed from my uncle a month ago but forgot to return it.

"Move it, Salamander! You're blocking my way!" Gajeel growled in the early hours of the morning.

"Shut up, metal breath!" Natsu spat back. "If it weren't for Erza and Jellal being together, I would never even bother to lift a finger! Now zip it!" Gray and I were watching the two bicker as they got down the stairs.

"He keeps saying that, but those two and Wendy make the greatest team, huh?" I asked to no one in particular. Just then, I heard Gray sigh.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He said. "Now, help me move these chairs, will 'ya?" He pointed to the stack of chairs beside him. I waved my hand at him then carried my share of the chairs. We headed down and made our way to the clearing near Michael's house, leaving the girls behind to catch up.

**.~ ... ~.**

DANI'S P.O.V.

I'm so happy that I could help in something this wonderful. It isn't everyday you get to participate in a celebration for your favourite couples, right? Now, I get that chance! This is going to be fantastic.

I was doing the simplest of tasks: making juice. I pulled out a big jug out of Pen-san's storage room. I put a pile of ice in it, and then opened two packets of Four-Season flavoured Iced Tea. Lucy, Juvia and Meredy were handling the sandwich-making. And Levy was putting the finished sandwiches inside the basket that Happy was holding. Ultear was busy gathering plates and glasses. And whenever she accidentally breaks a few, she always uses her Time magic to restore it back to its normal state. That was a sneaky move.

Everything was going according to plan, but I couldn't find the couple in celebration. I scanned the room for any signs of dark-blue or deep-scarlet to have a hint of those two. Just then, I saw them carrying a wooden table outside from the window. I quickly ran over to the window and popped my head out.

"Hey guys!" I called them. The two stopped their actions and looked at me with smiles on their faces. "Come on, you guys. You don't need to help. Just enjoy your company together." The two looked at each other for a moment, then started to laugh. I sweat dropped, thinking of whatever it was that I said that made them laugh.

Then, the two mages looked back at me. "It's okay." Jellal said. "We're really happy to help."

"And besides," Erza continued. "It wouldn't be a celebration if all of us don't work for it, right?" Well, I can't really argue with that now, can I? I just nodded and grinned big, then went back to the kitchen to finish making my juice.

**.~ ... ~.**

After the preparations have been completed, I went back to my house for a while to take a bath. Pen-san was doing the same, anyways, and they were still finishing up in the clearing. They were debating whether or not to do activities during the picnic. It was beginning to be a bit hectic, so I slipped out with Pen-san to do our own business.

After bathing, I snuck out of my house, because my Grandmother was watching in the living room. Luckily, she fell asleep while watching the morning news. I was wearing a blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans. And also a pair of sneakers.

I went to Pen-san's house to see if he was already done. Sure enough, he was just waiting for me. He was wearing a normal white t-shirt with 'God Provides' printed in the middle, a pair of blue jeans, and black sneakers.

"Ready to go?" He asked me. I nodded happily and then we went off to the picnic grounds. As we walked, Pen's phone began to ring. We had to stop and he answered it.

"Hello?" He asked through the phone.

"_He-"_ He suddenly pressed the 'End Call' button angrily and almost crushed his phone. I was about to ask who it was he was talking to, but then the phone rang again. I wonder who it was?

**.~ ... ~.**

MY P.O.V.

I angrily answered the phone again. Honestly, this guy doesn't know when to quit! I growled through the phone, obviously irritated by the caller.

"What do you want?" I asked him. "Don't piss me off this early in the morning, you perverted creep."

"_Come on, Pen-Pen."_ The voice said. _"Just hear me out!"_ I rubbed my temples for a while, then huffed.

"Fine, what do you want, anyway Michael?" I asked him. It took a few seconds longer for him to respond, and I thought he hung up. "Uh, hello?" I asked him again.

"_O-oh yeah, right."_ He chuckled through the phone. _"Anyway, what are you doing outside so early in the morning?"_

"None of your business." I answered. "Now, if you'll excuse me..." I was about to end the call again when he shouted.

"_Wait!"_ He said. Curiously, I put the phone back to my ear and hummed. _"I-I think... it might be... fun... Can I-I join?"_ He sounded rather nervous on the phone. And I couldn't bear myself to hurt his feelings. Even though he's a mortal enemy against anime, he still is my cousin. So, sighing in defeat, I waved my hand in the air.

"Fine. Whatever." I said. "I just have to warn you, you might not like the people there." Instead of saying something like, 'If there are anime-people there, then I'm gone!', he just began to laugh.

"W-what's so funny?" I asked him. He just kept laughing. "Hey! Michael!"

"_Oh, I'm sorry." _He chuckled. _"I just think that I might surprise you, that's all."_

"You can't pull anything on me, Michael. You know that." I said with a challenging tone.

"_Wanna bet?"_ He asked. I knew he was smirking at that time. I just knew it. He was that kind of guy. But I don't wanna turn down on this or he might think I was a coward.

"What does the winner get?" I asked him.

"_The winner gets twenty bucks from the loser, deal?"_ He asked me. I raised a brow, then smirked, getting the weird look from Dani.

"Deal." I said. "You know where to find us?"

"_Don't worry about that."_ He said. _"I know where you are. How else can I know that you were outside?"_

"Uh, look outside your house, you creep?" I asked him. "Anyway, you better hurry up, and I expect my twenty bucks by the end of the week, alright?"

"_Yeah, yeah."_ He chuckled. Then, he ended the call. I put the phone back in my pocket and strode off, Dani following close.

"Was that Michael?" she asked. I nodded my head. "Is he coming to the picnic?"

"Yep." I answered. Dani rolled her eyes at me, but we continued our walk in comfortable silence.

A few minutes later, we finally got to clearing, now a picnic ground. The blankets were set nicely on the slope-y area of the clearing, a perfect setting to view the rising sun. The table, that Erza and Jellal carried, was right in the middle, with the chairs Gray and I carried circled around it. The picnic basket was on one side of the table, and the plates were set on the table. The table by the way was covered with another picnic blanket.

"This place is wonderful!" I exclaimed. "But why do we need plates, I wonder?" I looked at everyone. They were all having already having fun with the activity they agreed on: Catch Happy.

"What are they doing?" I asked Lucy as I walked to her. She was sitting under a tree as she watched the others jump for the blue-furred cat. Dani decided to join, just to distract Juvia from her goal of getting close to Gray.

"Apparently, Happy thought it would be fun to put fish on the guys' underwear. And in response, the guys almost attacked the other girls. So this isn't a game, if that's what your asking. It's basically a 'Run for your Life' situation." She explained. I nodded at her, then looked at the flying cat.

Now that she mentioned it, Happy did look scared instead of being his happy-go-lucky self. And the guys look like they would die if they stop running. The girls, well, they all looked ready to kill. Sighing, I leaned back on the side of the tree that Lucy was sitting under.

'These guys...' I thought to myself. 'They'll never change, huh?' I smiled at myself. Even though I've only met them a few weeks ago in person, I think that I know them by heart now. I'm so happy that I get to spend time with them. But a question keeps trailing my mind.

Will they find a way to go back home, back to Fiore? Will they leave at the slightest hope of returning to where they were? Of course they would. They would miss their friends. They would miss their guild. Lucy wouldn't be able to pay her rent. And Natsu might lose his house to the forest like last time. I wouldn't blame them if they leave, but...

'I don't think I'll ever be the same if they leave...' I thought to myself. Well, I think I did too much thinking, because I didn't notice the peering blue eyes in front of me.

"Hello~?" A woman's voice asked. I jolted from my spot and blinked a couple of times. The woman in front of me backed away a little, and I saw who it was.

"Pen-san, if I'm correct?" she asked. I blinked again. This girl with short, white-pinkish hair is standing right in front of me. The girl that I know oh, so well too. But I still believed it was impossible.

"Michael-san said you already knew me." She said. "So, I don't need to introduce myself, right?" I was speechless. Lisanna Strauss was standing right in front of me. The woman who I strongly argue against Natsu being with her was right here. I don't really get it, but when I remembered that she said Michael's name, that means he was the one who hid them.

"N-no way..." I muttered to myself. Just then, I felt a tug on my t-shirt. I looked down, and I saw the blue-haired Sky Dragon Slayer with her little white cat in her arm.

"Hello there, Pen-san." She said to me. "Nice to meet you!" I just nodded at her, and then looked back to Lisanna.

"Hey... Lisanna?" I called. The girl looked at me and hummed in question. "Who else is with you?"

"Oh, that's easy." She answered. "Mira-nee and Elf-nii, of course! And also little Wendy here. And Pantherlily, too."

"I-I see..." I said. Then, I tapped the tree to call Lucy from behind. "Lucy... I think you might wanna see this." I heard ruffling of leaves and small footsteps. A few seconds later, Lucy was beside me, wide-eyed and staring at the two.

"Hello, Lucy." Lisanna said as she faced her. "We've been looking for you, you know?" Shocked, Lucy placed a hand over her mouth and started to tremble. Just then, Lucy was hugged by little Wendy.

"Lucy-san!" she squealed. The resulting impact threw the both of them backwards and down the ground. Charles had already soared into the air, just a little below the trees to avoid being seen. Lisanna and I went and checked on them, but it seemed they were fine. Even though Wendy was crying.

"Lucy-san! I was so worried about you guys!" she cried. Apparently, her crying caught the attention of the others. Everyone was shocked to see Lisanna and Wendy, and ran to us like we were fresh meat. Happy was tickled-pink to find Charles safe and sound. But the white-furred cat was still as cold as ever.

"Wendy, Lisanna!" Natsu exclaimed. "Where were you?!" he asked. Lisanna then turns to him and pouts at him.

"We were the ones looking for you guys, Natsu. Not the other way around!" she said. At that, Natsu chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"R-right..." he said. "So, are you guys the only one here?"

"Nope." Lisanna said. "Mira-nee, Elf-nii and Lily will be here any moment with Michael-san."

"Did you say Lily's here?!" Gajeel suddenly spurted. Lisanna nodded at him, and he cried tears of joy.

"Honestly, Gajeel. Get a grip on yourself, will you?" Levy sighed. Then she smiled again. "Still, I'm glad to see all of you here!"

From their conversations to one another, it felt like Fairy Tail was back to normal. I looked at each of their faces. Everyone was happy, except for one. Amidst the laughing, fun and happy atmosphere, Lucy's rather depressed aura stood out like red on a funeral. She was looking at specifically Natsu and Lisanna, having a wonderful time chatting with each other.

I hope Lucy doesn't get too jealous. And I hope she confesses too. I can't read any NaLu fics because she'll just deny their relation. But before I could dig any deeper into the subject, a hand found its way to my shoulder and tapped me twice. I turned around to see my cousin, Michael.

His hair was done in an upwards and spiky style with the help of gel. Typical of him, in every occasion, he always has to look the best. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a white skull imprinted on it. Also black pants with rips on the knees, with a chain dangling in two of the loop holes on his pants. He was also wearing black sneakers.

"I expect my twenty bucks by the end of the week." He said, mimicking what I said to him earlier. He smirked at me when I scowled at him. Honestly, this was the first time that he had beaten me in a bet.

"Hey guys!" Someone from behind Michael shouted. "Who wants to get this picnic started?"

"If you're a real man, then picnics will be a blast!" Roared a very obvious voice. Lisanna's face perked up at the sight of her two siblings.

"Mira-nee! Elf-nii!" she exclaimed, rushing to the two and giving them a hug. Mirajane was carrying two baskets, possibly filled with more sandwiches. And Elfman was carrying a sack of rice and a pot to cook the rice in.

"You wouldn't start the party without me now, would you?" Pantherlily's voice sounded. At that exact moment, Gajeel leaped in the air, and his boot almost hit my head!

"Lily~!" He exclaimed. He tackled the small feline into a bear hug and cried again. "I missed you, my little kitty-witty!"

"So?" Michael suddenly asks me. "Does this mean I can be friends with you guys?" Dani and I looked at him for a moment, and then Dani spoke.

"Well, since you hated anime before, you still need to be punished."

At that, Michael's face paled and his eye twitched. "I think submerging his head in the lake for 20 minutes would be enough. What do you think, Pen-san?"

"Hmm..." I hummed. "I guess that would be enough." I chuckled.

"Come on! Really?" Michael asked us. Then, we started to laugh. He blushed for a moment, then started to laugh along with us. I don't know why, but at that day, the sunrise was so beautiful.

* * *

A/N:

Wow! A new update! I can't believe it! XD Well, no fiction for this chapter! Since it's the chapter where Erza and Jellal go officially canon! Wee~! Isn't that nice?! XDD

Anyway, here are the qualifiers for the contest:

anabel the shark lady~

WinterValley~

Mio Heartfilia999~

June Delph~

Erza Scarlet Titania~

fanficfansinceforever~

YellowFan98~

AznMelody5678~

Congratulations to the 8 qualifiers for the contest! :D And for those who haven't made it, don't worry! I still have lots more contests on my other stories, too! Like my new one that I haven't uploaded yet, I'm gonna have a contest for that, too. So wait for it and enter as well. Who knows? Maybe you'll be included there!

Now, as I've said to these guys, or some, I forgot, I'm going to ask a series of questions each time I post a chapter. Here goes:

1.) If you can't solve a problem in Math, what do you usually do?

2.) What do you do after watching a scary werewolf movie?

3.) Does anime come with benefits? If you think so, explain.

4.) What would you do if an otaku robber comes to your house?

5.) Who would be your best choice to have as a partner to dance with during the Prom?

For Girls:

Natsu Dragneel

Gray Fullbuster

Gajeel Redfox

Loke

Jellal Fernandez

Sting Eucliffe

Rogue Cheney

For Guys:

Lucy Heartfilia

Juvia Lockser

Levy Mcgarden

Aries

Erza Scarlet

Yukino Aguria

Kinana

Explain why they would be the best partner for you.

I know you might think that these questions seem illogical or nonsensical, but trust me, it has a purpose. Be creative in your answer, but also be honest. I want pure honesty from you guys, specially the qualifiers!

And at the next update, I'll be taking 2 people off the group, meaning that they didn't pass. But don't worry! As I've said before, there will be other contests, so good luck to all of you! XD

Ja Ne~


	11. Gray's Little Wish

_Previously…_

"_Well, since you hated anime before, you still need to be punished."_

_At that, Michael's face paled and his eye twitched. "I think submerging his head in the lake for 20 minutes would be enough. What do you think, Pen-san?"_

"_Hmm..." I hummed. "I guess that would be enough." I chuckled._

"_Come on! Really?" Michael asked us. Then, we started to laugh. He blushed for a moment, then started to laugh along with us. I don't know why, but at that day, the sunrise was so beautiful._

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

**Gray's Little Wish**

**.~ … ~.**

MY P.O.V.

After the reunion the Fairy Tail members had, the picnic had gone full blast! We all sat around; eating and laughing at the silly jokes and comments we were giving each other. A ruckus was an unavoidable event in any normal FT picnic. Just ask Erza about it. Natsu and Gray began to fight when there was only one turkey sandwich left. It infuriated the redhead celebrant, and within minutes, the two knuckle-heads were beaten to a pulp. She ended up eating the last piece, crushing the two guys' hopes in getting the last bite.

But luckily, Mirajane had made more sandwiches, although not turkey. Some were bacon and cheese, and the others were cheeseburgers. Elfman started to cook the rice with the help of Michael and Lisanna.

Lisanna was setting up the fire, while Michael taught Elfman how to measure the right amount of water proportionate to the rice. And considering that everyone was a heavy eater, they'd probably have to fill up the whole pot. And even I think that's not enough.

The rest of the day was fun and pleasurable as well. We all had different games, all fun and exciting. We got use of the Exceed Squad's flying abilities and played a game called 'Lost and Found'. The three took three valuable items, basically Gray's necklace, Natsu's scarf, and Lucy's ribbon, and hid them somewhere within the small forest. Whoever got to find it first would get a wonderful prize. It was a full sized-meal. Complete with appetizer, main course, dessert, and seconds. Of course, if food was involved, Natsu was in. Gray and Gajeel, too. Erza would never pass up this challenge.

"_I'll only be taking the strawberry cheesecake as the prize."_ Was her one and only reason for entering the game. When they were given the signal, the four scoured the forest for their lost items. In the end, Natsu used his sense of smell to find both his scarf and Lucy's ribbon, to which Lucy was grateful.

Natsu was currently being lifted in the air by Erza, who was telling him to give her the dessert if he values his life. The dragon slayer was nodding his head vigorously; genuinely afraid of what the redhead would do if he didn't comply with her demands.

"All right," I said, rolling back my shoulders. "The winner is Natsu. And because the two probably got lost inside, we should send someone in to find them. Anyone care to volunteer?" I asked, looking at them all. They all backed away awkwardly, leaving only me as the volunteer.

Letting a roll of sweat down my chin, I dropped my head in defeat and trudged my way into the forest. I waved my hand at them and spoke in a low voice, almost a whisper.

"Fine…" I sighed quietly. "I'll go… find them myself. You guys just enjoy the rest of the picnic." I said the last part loud enough for them to hear, then the scenery quieted down when I reached a distance inside the forest.

In a circle of trees, I searched for paths and areas where I originally saw the three Exceeds headed to. Maybe Gajeel and Gray are in one those areas. And if I'm lucky, they'll be together. Hopefully, this is going to be easy.

I cut my way through the shadows of the trees and bushes, looking at my sides and from behind me every now and then to make sure that I looked everywhere. Then, as I was getting near one of the checkpoints, I heard a familiar grunting.

"Damn it, these things are itchy." He said, and I heard more struggling noises. Curious, I walked over to a bush where the noise was coming from, and called the Iron Dragon Slayer's name.

"Hey, Gajeel?" I asked from where I was standing. "What are you doing behind those bushes?" A little while later, I heard Gajeel growl in response, before the rustling of the bushes ceased.

"What do you think?" He asked me. "I found Gray's necklace, and it got stuck on one of these branches. But these leaves are getting my skin all itchy and rashy. Damn it, help me out." I raised a brow at the bush, observing it intentionally before finally rationalizing it in my brain.

I slowly backed away from the bush, my hands in front of me like some sort of protection. Then, I cleared my throat to catch the long-haired man's attention.

"I-I'm sorry, Gajeel." I said, chuckling between my sentences. "I can't help you with this one…"

"Huh?!" He groaned. "Well, why the hell not?" He asked in a rather angry and irritated tone now.

"Well, that's because the bush that you got trapped in is a poison ivy bush. When you touch the leaves, you'll get red and itchy all over. Sorry, but I can't risk that." I explained, taking a step backward every time I uttered two to three words.

"What?" Gajeel roared. "You- Get back here and help me, you giant elf! Get back here or I'll crush you!" I ignored the insults and ran in another direction. A few seconds later, when I was sure that I was far enough away from Gajeel, I doubled over, putting my hands on my knees as I panted.

"Man…" I said to myself. "Gajeel's scary when he's angry… I think I should do that more often." Afterwards, I dusted myself and started to walk again. This time, I heard harsh contact from something to something. I couldn't figure out what it is or who it was, so I walked closer to the source. Hiding behind one of the trees, I glanced upon a small clearing from the forest. There are a lot of clearings here. Maybe the forest is going bald or something. Well, anyway. I looked over there and saw Gray.

He was the one causing the ruckus in this quiet and tranquil place by punching a tree, rather forcefully. I wonder what's gotten him so mad? So slowly, I made my way over to him, making sure that he couldn't hear my footsteps.

As I neared him, I heard him muttering some things that I couldn't quite hear. I wish I had Natsu's enhanced hearing ability right now. It seemed really important and I think he needs help. Finally, after getting at least a few feet from him, I heard what he was saying.

"Damn it… Damn it… Damn it…" he kept muttering. He couldn't notice me because his head was hanging low and his whole body was facing the tree. I tried my best to conceal my presence from him and I tried to see through the situation. But sadly, all I knew that he was upset about something. I just don't know what it is.

"Damn it…" He muttered again. He punched the tree one more time, creating a hole right in the middle of it, before starting to breathe heavily. I took a step back, which was a mistake. There was a small branch behind my foot, and I stepped on it by accident, causing Gray to turn around and find me. His face right now is not the usual calm and collected face that we know. This one is more, sad. More, wanting. I didn't know what to say at that point, so I looked at him seriously, trying not to flinch when he took a step forward.

"Why are you here…?" He asked me. And just like that, realization dawned on him. "Oh right… You were searching for me. Has that much time passed already?" He asked me with a fake grin. I could see right through him. He must've forgotten that I can't be fooled that easily.

"Sorry about sneaking up on you." I said. He just waved his hand to try and forget about it, but then I spoke again. "Look, whatever's bothering you, you can tell me, okay? If it's something to do with your missing necklace, Gajeel already-"

"It's not about that." He answered simply, cutting me off. And to that, I was utterly confused. I thought that the necklace he had was important to him, so I thought he was upset because he couldn't find it.

"T-then…" I stated. "What's this about? Why are you so upset? Is it because of something Dani and I did? Was it because we kept teasing you before?" I asked, but none of them seem to catch his attention as he kept looking at the sky. The leaves were moving as the wind moves through them, shadowing the blue sky with darkness. I was going to ask something to him, but I think it'll be risky. Still, it's better than doing nothing.

"I-is it because you and Juvia haven't been cannoned yet?" I asked clearly, and it obviously worked seeing as his eyes went wide. Before I could ask again, though, he was already walking past me and back to the picnic grounds.

"Hey!" I said, walking to him. Outraged, I yelled at him. "Are you just gonna run away from your feelings forever? Won't you accept to yourself that you have actually fallen for someone? That someone had already melted that ice heart of yours?" I finished asking him, and he was completely stunned. He wasn't even looking at me. His back was facing me so I couldn't see the shocked, and plain obvious face he was making. All I know is that I hit the target, but that doesn't mean that the struggles end now.

So, I stood firmly in my place, crossed my arms together, and in a serious tone I said, "You can't keep running away from this, Gray. Don't make a mistake that you can't fix." With that, he looked at me, and his eyes were actually watery! Oh man, I was really good in these kinds of talks. I didn't let that look faze me and make me feel guilty. I continued on with what I was saying.

"If you need help about these kinds of things, you could always ask me, or Dani. We can get serious if we have to, you know?" I asked him jokingly. "I think I get it now. You saw how happy Erza and Jellal were when they became official, right? But you couldn't picture yourself and Juvia in that place, because it's too obvious and you don't want that. Or at least, that's what you think."

"What do you mean?" He finally asked. I sighed, then looked at him with a more gentle stare. I wasn't about to scare the hell out of him right when I was giving him advice.

"What I mean is," I said, extending my arm and pointing a finger at him. "You've been used to keep your relations with others platonic and normal. That's why you could never see yourself engaging in romance with a friend. Especially if it's a friend like Juvia."

"Juvia likes you, Gray. Scratch that, she loves you. She shows it to you every day, even dedicating the entirety of that day stalking you all around the guild. If you share the same feelings as her, you should show it, and not push her away. Because you know, even obsession has its limits."

Gray sighed inwardly, and placed a hand behind the back of his neck. He then looked back at the sky, as if wishing for something to happen to help him out in this situation. But when nothing happened, he gave up and looked at me again.

"I'm not going to ask for your help on this…" he said, shocking me a bit. "But… thanks for the advice." He gave me a smile, and that made me smile in return. "Well, there _is _something you could help me with, if you'd like?"

"Really?" I asked. "What is it? Tell me." I walked closer to him, a few feet away from him.

"I want you…" he started. "To make my wish come true…" At that, I tilted my head in confusion.

"Wish…?" I asked, obviously not following the idea that he was saying. He sighed again, but a faint blush had appeared on his cheeks. He gave me a big, warm smile, and then said what he was talking about.

"I wish…"

The wind had blown by loudly exactly at the time he said it, making the words flow into my ears. The leaves were falling on us like dry snow, and I stared at him, wide-eyed at what he was saying. And after he was finish saying it, he looked at me with that warm smile of his and held his hand out.

"So," he stated. "Do we have a deal?" I blinked a few times before looking at his hand. And then I looked back to him. Smiling, I took his hand and shook it happily.

"Wish granted." I said. He chuckled sheepishly and let go of my hand a few seconds later. "Well, we should get back to the picnic grounds. People might be looking for us." He nodded in agreement, and we walked back to the grounds.

**.~ … ~.**

DANI'S P.O.V.

I sipped my drink lightly, taking in the delicious Four-Seasoned flavor. I was currently sitting at the table, Levy sitting next to me on my right. To my left, Juvia was scrutinizing a small plate where her sandwich used to be. Her eyes signifying her boredom and her over-cleaning the plate was another sign that she was bored.

Natsu was eating the rice coated with condensed milk with Lucy right beside him. She was petting Happy as she watched her best friend eat like a pig. The Strauss siblings were laughing at the scene of Jellal and Erza arguing over how many children they were going to have.

"_I'm thinking 30 or so would suffice."_ Was the plan that Jellal insisted. By then, Erza was uncontrollably shaking and trembling, a deep blush on her face as she thought of the many things that they would be doing in bed. Oh, Erza, if you only knew how many awkward positions the two of had been on in the fan fiction site.

My thoughts came back to the pot of rice on the table with a can of condensed milk next to it. I don't know who thought of that. But it was probably Pen-san. He always likes to eat weird things. Like doughnuts dipped in hot chocolate. He says he finds it delicious, but I didn't want to try it.

Speaking of him, I couldn't find him anywhere. He was supposed to get Gray and Gajeel from the forest. Had he gotten lost? That shouldn't happen. He knows this forest more than me and Michael. I'm sure he'll be fine on his own. I glanced to my side to find Ultear and Meredy sitting by the picnic blankets, enjoying a wonderful conversation as they sipped juice. I looked to my other side and saw Wendy picking flowers from the bushes a little ways from the picnic grounds. Since she was a Dragon Slayer, I didn't worry about her getting lost. And I'm sure Charles and Happy would find her anyway.

"Spacing out?" I heard someone said. I quickly blinked a few times before looking at the source of the voice. Beside Levy was Michael, his big, red Dr. Dre beats headphones hanging round his neck.

"I guess…" I muttered, slouching to the table. "I'm just worried about Gray and Gajeel. Oh, and Pen-san, too, of course." I chuckled sheepishly. "They'd been out there for 30 minutes now."

"I see." Michael nodded. "Well, if they're not back here in the next half hour, I'll go in and check, okay?" He asked. I couldn't help smiling at him and nodded sideways, since I was facing him sideways with my head on the table.

"Thanks." I said. He smiled at me and then scavenged the picnic basket for more sandwiches. He was nice, actually. If he hadn't hated anime before, we would have been great friends. Maybe Pen-san couldn't stand him because of his passionate hatred for anime. But when it comes down to it, Michael is a really nice guy. I shouldn't have misjudged him.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" I heard Lucy ask. Immediately, I shot up from my slouched position to look at the situation. Natsu was pounding his chest with his hand, and his cheeks were so puffed up, like it was filled with too much food for him to swallow quickly.

I stood up and ran to them with utmost haste. I looked to Lucy and the others, and they didn't seem to know what to do.

"Dani-san," Lucy called. "W-what's wrong with Natsu? Is he alright?" At the first word, I already noticed that her voice was cracking. I looked back to Natsu and found out why she was close to crying. Natsu was turning blue, and it's because of the lack of air flowing into his lungs. Wasting no time, I ran to his back and hugged him from behind.

"Natsu, I want you to hold still, okay?" I asked, and he nodded quickly. I used this chance to squeeze his chest a bunch of times, and within seconds, Natsu gagged up and out came a bone form what seems to be, from a chicken.

"A-a chicken bone..?" I asked in disbelief. At that same moment, Lucy came and knelt beside Natsu, who was still on the ground gasping for air.

"Natsu!" she exclaimed. "Are you okay? I was so-"

"Natsu~!" Lisanna's voice chimed. Without Lucy realizing, the white-haired Strauss was now hugging Natsu, making his face turn blue again.

"Oh Natsu!" she cried. "I was so worried about you, gosh, I can't believe that happened."

"Chill out, Lisanna." I said, trying hard not to sound cold and harsh. "He was just choking because of that chicken bone." I pointed toward the piece of white that was harder than a wooden bat. Then, realization dawned on me.

"How did a chicken bone get there anyway?" I asked Mira and Elfman. As if on cue, the two lowered their heads and began chuckling sheepishly.

"S-sorry about that…" Mira muttered. "It's just, Elfman thought it would be a good idea to mix the chicken with the rice."

"Because chicken is good for a man!" Elfman roared. I sweat dropped and mentally added, 'Chicken is good for girls, too.'

"Right." Mira continued. "But it seems that I didn't get all the bones out and this one got away." She walked towards the bone that was lodged in Natsu's throat a few seconds ago and picked it up. "Now all we need to do is dispose of it."

"That's right." I said, feeling relief wash over me when I saw that Natsu was okay again. "Well, Natsu, I think you should be more observant about the things that you eat, okay?" But my question fell on deaf ears, literally. Lisanna was screaming praises and songs of worry near Natsu's ear, since she hasn't let him go as of yet.

"You hear that, Natsu?" she asked. "You're gonna be okay! I'm so glad! You really had me worried there, you know?" she continued, and Natsu, the idiot, grinned like one.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He chuckled sheepishly. Lisanna just shook her head and smiled back at him. Little did they know, there were a pair of jealous eyes looking at them, and with a burning passion if I might add.

'Oh Lucy…' I thought to myself. I knew she was getting jealous. That's what Pen-san had hoped for. But I hope he's prepared for what he's doing. Making a girl jealous isn't some 'joyous' task, I'll tell you. It hurts the girl not only emotionally, but also physically, too. What if Lucy decides to injure herself if this little green monster inside her gets uncontrollable? I mean, I would probably _pretend_ to try and kill myself if Gray and Juvia would be cannoned, just to make sure that Gray wouldn't abandon Juvia because he pities me. But I don't know about Lucy. She may be that bubbly, over-cheery person in the team, but like any other girl, she's just as vulnerable when it comes to emotion.

It seemed that I was thinking too long, because by the time I snapped out of my thoughts, Natsu was already sitting beside Lisanna, enjoying another new course of rice mixed with chicken, and Lucy was leaning against a tree a little farther from the group. I saw her giving Natsu a sad and almost needy look, before sighing and tucking a stray strand of her hair to her ear.

Sighing as well, I decided not to perform any action without consulting Pen-san first. He was the know-it-all in these kinds of situations. It's funny how his advices never work for him, though. I went back to my chair and took the basket Michael has a little while ago and grabbed a sandwich.

About a few minutes later, I saw shadows coming out from the spot where Pen-san had disappeared to a while ago. And as expected, out came Gray and Pen-san. Instantly, I ran to them followed by Levy.

"Hey!" I yelled. I ran to Pen-san full speed, my hand outstretched. He saw me and smiled, not knowing what I was going to do.

"Oh, hi Dani-." But before he could finish his sentence, I clocked him right in the jaw, effectively sending him flying back to a tree and knocking him out.

"How dare you keep Gray inside that forest?" I asked angrily. "I thought you knew the forest! Did you also get lost? Don't you dare use that as an excuse, or I swear I'm gonna rearrange your freakin' face!" I glared at him while growling, my fist in front of me ready to punch him again. I heard Levy laugh nervously at my ridiculous accusation. Gray, on the other hand, was utterly terrified of me. Especially when I turned my vicious glare at him. He backed away slowly from me, and I inched closer to him.

"What took you so long?" I asked him, and I don't know why I'm so angry. He was forcing a smile, since I saw his lips twitching, barely able to keep it up.

"I-I was wandering deeper into the woods…?" It sounded like a question, but I didn't care instantaneously! I threw my arms at him and hugged him tight.

"Aw~" I cooed. "Poor baby~… There, there, Dani-chan's gonna make you feel better." I let go of him and inwardly chuckled at his blue face. Then, I started to drag him back to the table and offer him food and water.

Levy was just standing there, near Pen-san, for a while, before snapping back into reality. She scanned her surroundings, as if looking for someone. Then, she put a finger on her forehead.

"Now who was I looking for again?" she asked herself. Then with a shrug, she forgot the thought and helped Pen-san up.

**.~ … ~.**

MY P.O.V.

After waking up from Dani's clock punch, the day went on normally. We continued eating, chatting every now and then about their current opinions in the modern world and how no magic can help us survive. Lots of opinions and questions were shared. Like, 'How do people in this time develop transportation?', or, 'Is it true that people here invented a way to fly without magic?' Yeah, that kind of stuff is typical for them to ask. I mean, if I was in their world, I would ask silly questions like, 'Is there magic here that could transform you into your favorite animal?' or, 'Are there any wizards here besides Natsu and Lucy who are totally dense when it comes to love?' Of course, I wouldn't ask that out loud. At least, not until they're cannoned.

After a while, everyone was having their own conversations. Mira, Elfman, Meredy and Ultear talked about how much the two girls act like sisters, which Elfman thought was manly for some odd reason. Juvia and Levy were having a swell time with Dani playing 'Truth or Dare'. They dared Dani to imitate a walking penguin, to which I laughed at. Wendy and the Exceeds were listening to sentimental music with Michael through his cell phone attached to a little speaker box. It was loud enough for only them to hear and not to disrupt the other people. Natsu and Lisanna were walking around the picnic grounds, talking about how much fun it would live here and the advantages and disadvantages it would lead to. And finally, there's Lucy. She was standing near a tree, her hands intertwined behind her as she looked at the slightly cloudy sky above us. She had a sad smile etched on her lips, and I couldn't help but come to her at these kinds of situations.

I strode closer to her, feeling the atmosphere getting more depressing as I get to her. I could have sworn that I saw some of the leaves around her were withering. Was she turning into a female version of Zeref? Oh, like hell I'm gonna let that happen! Once I was near hearing distance, I started to call her name.

"Lucy…" I said quiet enough for only us to hear. Luckily, the blonde heard me and she turned her head slightly, her hair being blown a bit by the wind that passed. She blinked a few times after the mini-gust subsided, and looked at me.

"W-what is it, Pen-san?" she asked, feeling a bit cold because of the wind. I took a step forward, and did nothing more so I can be sure whether or not she needs my help.

"Hey Lucy…" I stated, catching her attention. "Tell me, is there something troubling you?" In a brief moment, I thought I saw her eyes widen in shock, before returning to normal and smiling at me.

"Don't worry about it…" she muttered, then looked away. I guess she didn't want to talk about it if she was so conservative about it. But, if she wasn't ready to talk about it yet, then I guess I could just leave her alone for now. So, shrugging, I went and sat back down at the picnic blankets.

The skies were getting dark and gray. It looked like it was about to rain, and I needed to warn everybody about this. But they were having such a wonderful time, and I think some of them have noticed but decided not to say anything about it. I lied down on the blanket and watched the gray clouds go by.

As I lay there, I wondered what Lucy was thinking about. Was it something I knew? Or was it completely different. Either way, I think she should tell someone soon. I just hoped that that someone was me, or Dani-chan. Well what can I do? I can't rush these things. So, resting my thoughts, I closed my eyes and began to doze off.

But before the land of dreams could take me away though, something wet hit me on my cheek. Quickly, I opened my eyes and saw that the rain was starting. Good thing it was just a shower. By the time I stood up, everyone was already packing up and lifting the tables and chairs. Scratching the back of my neck, I bent down and folded the blanket neatly before it got too wet to carry. After confirming that everything was fine, we headed to a safe place to put them in.

**.~ … ~.**

Since Michael's house was pretty big, we put the table outside their covered yard. The grill was placed near the front door, and the chairs were stacked nicely at the edge, near a pile of used boxes. We all took refuge inside his home. Of course, he wouldn't have to tell Fairy Tail for them to feel at home. If a friend was at home, like Lucy for one, they wouldn't need any form of invitation. They would just barge in like it was their own property. But that's what I usually do as well.

"Thanks for letting us stay here, Michael-chi~!" Ultear chimed getting closer to Michael. Michael was facing his back to her and was about to face her when she hugged him from behind. In an instant, blood shot out his nose and made his head tilt backwards, before drooping almost lifelessly in Ultear's embrace.

"What a psycho pervert…" Levy deadpanned. At that, everyone was starting to laugh. Even the Strauss siblings heard this, even though they were in the kitchen fixing up some dinner for later.

"Yeah, but Ultear is a sadist, I tell you what!" Dani chuckled. Everyone began to laugh louder at this comment. I thought that Ultear would get embarrassed and hide away, but I thought wrong!

"Yep, yep! That I am!" she shouted, squeezing the fainted Michael in her arms, causing more blood to drip from his already bleeding nose. The room shook with the roar of laughter that followed. It was already getting warm despite the increasing rain from outside.

I looked around and saw all of their happy faces. Natsu, Lucy and Happy were sitting together on a sofa, and I was glad that Lucy was genuinely happy again. Juvia and Levy were sitting on the other sofa with Gray next to Levy. He looked at me for a moment, then I read in his eyes that I didn't need to see this yet, so I looked away and focused on the crying Meredy.

"Ul~!" she cried. "W-why are you… hugging that creep… i-instead of m-me!" she was going to pound on the table that was near her when she felt Ultear's arms move from Michael to her, causing the unconscious perv's body to collapse on the ground with a thud. Instantly, the girl became happy, then a bit irritated when she smelled something.

"Ul…" she muttered, catching Ultear's attention. She looked at her with the most caring eyes I saw in her, then tilts her head in confusion when she saw her calm yet annoyed face.

"Meredy," she started. "What's wrong?" Meredy suddenly pointed to her arms. And when she looked at them, she frowned instantly. There were traces of Michael's blood on her arms, possibly from the dripping that she caused, and when he collapsed some got to her.

I snickered at the scene, then looked at the last group. Erza and Jellal were being interviewed by Dani-chan about their future plans as a couple. She was acting like a reporter with a hair brush as a microphone and she put on glasses to put on a greater act. By the looks of things, she was asking what they're honeymoon would be like. Since Erza and Jellal were both blushing as hell!

It seemed like I'm the only one who doesn't have a conversation partner. I couldn't find Wendy and the other Exceeds in the living room, so I guessed they were helping around the kitchen. I was beginning to get bored, and my body slouched lethargically on the chair. My eyes scanned the room for anything that could entertain me. Then I saw it.

A computer! It's just what I need to get me out of my boredom. I was about to ask Michael if it was okay to use it, but I saw that he was still knocked out. I'm sure it was okay to use it, since he's my cousin and all. So I stood from my place and sat on the chair next to the computer. I started it up and waited for it to open.

"Are we reading fan fics again, Pen-san?" I heard Lucy ask from behind. I turned my head to her and nodded. She then signaled the others to come closer as the computer began its final process.

The moment the desktop appeared however, I quickly shut my eyes and I heard all the guys scream in agony. Maybe it was because their eyes got poked with the girls' razor-sharp nails? I couldn't tell. Michael is going to be _so_ blackmailed. His desktop background was a bunch of topless chicks dancing. And if that wasn't enough, when I opened the browser, trying my best not to look at the background, the theme was ****. It was so disgusting, but luckily I knew how to change those kinds of things.

A few minutes of tweaking, I changed the background to a Fairy Tail picture and the theme a Fairy Tail themed one. No way in hell I'm gonna read fan fics with those kinds of things distracting me.

"So, what are we gonna read?" Dani asked me from behind. "Is it gonna be another Erza and Jellal~?" At that, I shook my head.

"We're going to read…" I opened the browser and typed in their names. "A Juvia and Gray fic!" Everyone began to cheer after I said that. I was so busy cheering with them that I didn't hear the door clicking open then closing as well. It's been so long since I last visited the site, and I also wanted to make Gray's wish come true, so I hope he's reading with us.

"_I wish…"_

I opened the browser for Fairy Tail stories and typed in the names…

"_for Juvia to see me…"_

Gray and Juvia.

"_as the one and only person that would love her!"_

…And clicked a fiction that hit just the spot. I think this is going to be easier than I thought. Just then, I felt a shiver down my spine. Humming inwardly, I tried to figure out what made that happen. But I eventually shrugged the thought and proceeded with the story, which was…

**.~ … ~.**

NORMAL P.O.V.

Somewhere back in the forest/clearing that Pen and the others used as a picnic ground, loud rustling of leaves could be heard. In a bush of Poison Ivy, a gruff man's voice could be heard mumbling incoherent words.

"D-d-damn…" he stuttered as the cold evening wind and the water of the rain getting to him. His long, black hair was soaking wet and was sticking to the branches. It was then he let out a feral growl.

"Damn you all!" he screamed. "How the hell could you forget about me?" He was still struggling to get himself untangled from the branches, but his body was achy and itchy all over so he couldn't do much moving.

After a while he gave up, not even thinking of any way to escape and just let someone remember that he was there. Just then, he heard the sound of little footsteps coming to him. Then, another set of footsteps, lighter than the other, were heard.

"Who's there?" Gajeel growled. It was obvious that he was irritated and angry about that people who forgot about him, especially _her_…

Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice giggle and with that, he retracted the last thought in his mind.

"You are such a klutz, you know that, Gajeel?" Levy asked. "But don't worry, I'll get you out, and Wendy here could heal your wounds, if any." Gajeel was glad. At least there were two people that didn't forget about him. And he was glad that one of them was _her_.

* * *

A/N:

Ooh~! Gajeel liiikes someone~! XD Anyway, here is an update! Wow, is it me, or do I move faster than before? XD Well, here are the qualifiers for the next round. Just so we're clear, the guys who passed aren't ass kissers okay? It's a really hard decision! And for those who haven't passed, don't worry! I told you right? I'm gonna have more than one story that requires your help! Okay, the qualifiers are:

YellowFan98~

Erza Titania Scarlet~

JuneDelph~

Mio Heartfilia999~

AznMelody5678~

WinterValley~

"anabel the shark lady" and "fanficsinceforever" forgive me~! T^T Please don't kill me! But don't worry! As I've said, I plan on doing another contest on one of my stories, so please, please wait for it! I promise that it would be something to look forward to!

And the surprise is, it's a BLEACH fic! Yes, people! I'm trying my hand at a Bleach fan fiction! Although it's a "?xOC", I'm sure that you will all enjoy it! :D Read my profile and go to the "New!" segment of my page, and that's where you'll find it! Anyway, I'll be doing a contest in that as well as another new FT story! So keep on the support and I might just post it sooner! XD

Well, here's my next challenge for the remaining qualifiers! I want you to answer these _HONESTLY!_ I need honesty from you guys, okay?! XD

* * *

All you have to do is to write how you'll react to each character in a specific situation. ( PS. I think since you're all girls, I'm just gonna put some guys, okay? :D )

1.) Natsu is eating at the guild bar when he notices you looking at him. You look away and get nervous when he starts walking to you. "What are you looking at me for?" he asks. You have no idea how to tell him that you find him attractive and plainly hot. What will you do?

2.) While returning from a mission, you spot an injured Jellal without Meredy or Ultear around. You decide to help him since he's a good friend of Erza. "Thanks for the help." He whispers. And before you can react, he kisses your cheek. When you look at him, he was smiling and blushing. What would you say to him when you know that Erza is the only woman for him?

3.) On another joint mission with Sabertooth, Natsu and Sting were arguing about splitting the reward money. He faces you in anger and you try to calm him down. He storms off somewhere and you follow him. When you found him, he was sitting alone at the edge of a rock. You feel pity for him and decide to cheer him up. What you didn't expect was the massive hug from him. "There's something that I always wanted to tell you…" he mutters. You obviously know that he was going to confess, and you know that you like him, too. So, how are you going to end the day once the both of you confess to each other?

4.) You see Gray sitting alone in the lone corner of the guild. You come to him and tell him to put some clothes on. He obeys and you sit next to him. "You know, I haven't got the chance to ask but… Are you free this Saturday?" he asks you. You, obviously happy and surprised by this, quickly answers:

5.) You see Gajeel walking around town and you decide to follow him. You find yourself in a small shelter home for orphans after a short while. There, Gajeel was helping take care of the little kids, and by the looks of it, it wasn't his first time. You step out of your hiding place to surprise him. He quickly went to you and grabbed you, almost closing the space between you. "D-don't tell anybody and I'll do anything you say!" he begs. Liking the idea a bit, you decide to answer. What will you make him do?

The qualifiers are to PM me their answers, because some of my readers answers the questions! But that's okay! I'm glad that they want to participate for fun! :D Well, that's all! The best answers will be rewarded with something special! Can you guess? Guess not! XD Anyway, thank you again for supporting this story! Qualifiers, hope you still review, okay?

Ja Ne~


	12. Only a One-Shot

_Previously…_

"_Who's there?" Gajeel growled. It was obvious that he was irritated and angry about that people who forgot about him, especially her…_

_Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice giggle and with that, he retracted the last thought in his mind._

"_You are such a klutz, you know that, Gajeel?" Levy asked. "But don't worry, I'll get you out, and Wendy here could heal your wounds, if any." Gajeel was glad. At least there were two people that didn't forget about him. And he was glad that one of them was her._

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

**Only a One-Shot**

**.~ … ~.**

NORMAL P.O.V.

The house of Michael was filled with awkward silence. Pen was currently searching for fictions that would suit Gray's wish. Since the last he found was a rated M, he wouldn't risk suffering the same treatment as Michael. Speaking of which, Michael was currently tied up to one of the pillars of his stairs, his face and arms covered with different colored markers and written on his forehead was the word, 'Pervert.'

The girls didn't take lightly at what they saw on his desktop, and Pen was glad that he knew how to change it before innocent Wendy came back from the kitchen and left for the door. Although it puzzled her as to why Michael got into such a state, she didn't bother asking after seeing the vicious glares of the other women and she quickly ran out.

**.~ … ~.**

MY P.O.V.

I couldn't help but sigh at little Wendy's helplessness. I guess I shouldn't blame her for having to be so curious at what got the girls so angry at. Well, it's better than having her innocence ruined, right? I still wondered where she would be going at this time of night. But she's a strong girl, and the neighbourhood ain't that bad here. I'm sure she's gonna be fine.

I stared blankly at the list of stories in the site. Honestly, I prefer reading hot and spicy NaLu than cool and icy GruVia, but I still like them to be paired up. Plus I made a promise to Gray, so I can't just _not_ do it. That would mean that I'm not trustworthy. I have to keep doing this so I blinked away my boredom and peered at the long list of stories. I kept scrolling and scrolling, finding picture covers and summaries with grammar that sucked. Honestly, people today don't check for errors at all. I mean, I had my fair share, but I tend to learn from my mistakes. And right now, people have a _lot _to learn. Sighing once again, I clicked on the next page of the list, hoping that something could at least catch my interest. Just then, I heard a lot cracking of something. I whipped my head to the side and saw Lucy holding her whip, an angry expression showing off on her face.

"Let's kill this guy right now!" she exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Michael. I wonder what Michael did to deserve execution? Maybe he did something perverted again. I looked over to the other girls as well, and they were all amused by Lucy's sudden outburst. Natsu, Gray, and Jellal were crawling backwards, afraid of the aura Lucy was giving off. Even I felt a cold air run through me when I looked into her now red eyes.

'I'm sure glad I'm not him...' I chuckled to myself. Michael would be lucky if he could even survive tonight. Let's just hope that no one would get any ideas of the rain. Outside, it would still be wet. That means that there are puddles of water. And when there is water...

I shivered lightly at the thought. Surely, Lucy wouldn't think of doing that to him now would she? I surely hope I'm right because I don't want people thinking that this place is haunted or something.

"Uh, girls…" I called lightly, causing the girls to look at me from behind. "I think we should leave Michael alone now, don't you think?" The girls were a bit hesitant about restraining Michael's punishment, so I needed to convince them not to do it. "I've found a new fiction for Gray and Juvia, if you like to read it that is." At that, the girls quickly perked up, but not as much as Juvia did.

"Pen-san has found a story about me and my Gray-sama?!" she asked excitedly. I slowly nodded my head, fearing that she might rip me in half if I told her no. She squealed when I did it, then hugged me tight. "Oh, thank you Pen-san! Juvia is very excited about this!" She hugged me even tighter, and I could've sworn my lungs popped out from my insides. I was starting to turn blue from the lack of oxygen, and I can't voice it out or I'll run out of the only source of air I have left.

"Calm down, Juvia." Lucy said from behind. "Can't you see that Pen-san can't breathe?" Lucky that Lucy saw that, because Juvia let go of me almost instantly. I crossed my arms on my shoulders and I gasped for breath. The blue shade of my face slowly disappears as I regain air and Juvia was slightly bowing down while aiding me by rubbing my back.

"J-Juvia is sorry…" she muttered. I took one last breath before looking at her and smiling. She smiles back and I nodded before both of us separated. The others gathered shortly afterwards, the wide living room of Michael's house provided enough space for us. Natsu, Gray and Jellal were sitting on the floor, cross-legged and anticipating the story, Gray having more expectations than others. Lucy, Erza, Meredy and Ultear sat on the sofa next to the computer, ready to listen to the story and its contents. Juvia was sitting next to Gray, scooting a little bit closer to Gray every now and then. Mira and the others appeared shortly afterwards with snacks and drinks in hand. Apparently, the guys weren't satisfied with today's picnic and began to eat again. The group then sits behind the guys, Mira and Lisanna on Elfman's legs, and the Exceeds on the floor, happily waiting for the story.

"Okay, are you ready? I'm gonna-"

My sentence was cut off when the door opens, revealing a smiling Wendy that swiftly went to the Exceeds' side, a happy Levy and a very furious Gajeel- no, I guess _enraged_ would be the best way to put it. He was glaring at me, and I know why. I sweat dropped, and smiled at him nervously.

"H-hey, Gajeel…" I muttered at him.

"Don't you f*cking 'hey' me, you bastard." He said, his voice absolutely dripping with venom. "You just left me for dead on the bushes out there! If it ain't for Shrimp 1 and Shrimp 2 here, I would have stayed there 'til one of you actually remembered me!" At that, I sweat dropped. Levy glared at him, her brown eyes narrowing and trying to bore a hole on the man's back. Wendy was too distracted playing with Happy that she didn't even hear the insult. Such a carefree child, she is.

"I-I'm sorry about that. I should have helped you. I'm really sorry…" He just huffed and whipped his head before stomping his way to the other guys' and sitting next to them. He then looked at Gray, who looked at him confusedly before he saw what Gajeel was holding.

"Found your necklace by the shrub the kid left me." He said, not looking at the raven-haired ice-user. Gray took the necklace slowly, before putting it on and smiling.

"Thanks." he responded. He just huffed again, which I probably picture Gray getting used to, and focused on the story that'll be foretold. Again, I scanned over them to see if anyone was missing. Dani was too busy poking Michael's battered up body to even pay attention to the story. She doesn't really admit it but she dislikes Juvia and Gray's fan fiction. But that's only because she can feel the loneliness that spreads through her when she sees Gray with someone else.

She looks up at me for a second, then turns her head up to the side with a huff. I sighed, before slightly shaking my head in amusement. It wasn't fun seeing Dani upset, but it was fun when she complains about every little detail that goes along with the story.

"Is everything alright, Pen?" I heard Natsu ask me. I quickly turned my head to him and laughed nervously before nodding my head.

"Y-yeah…" I said, a little unsure. But this isn't just for me, so I can't be complaining or worrying for Dani at the moment. "I just got a little distracted. So, are we ready to begin?" Everyone nodded at me, and I turned back to the computer behind me. I clicked the link that would redirect me to the story about Gray and Juvia; the story that would surely hook those two up before midnight.

**.~ ... ~.**

"_**Sweater"**_

_By: FrozenRain_

_Rate: T_

_A/N: In Character: Konnichi-desu. Atashiwa nomae 'FrozenRain'. Youroshkounogaishimasu..._ ( Natsu: "In Character?" Is she on some show or something? Lisanna: Maybe she's just planning something. You know how writers can be... Lucy: Ouch. Pen: ...Too. Dani: Three... Lisanna: S-sorry... *sweat drops* )

_Out of Character: Hiya~! ;'D I guess you're confused as to what I just said. Well, I said, 'Hello. My name is FrozenRain. Nice to meet you...' I'm weird aren't I? _( Gajeel: Yep you are... Happy: *nods* Charles: *hums* )_ I don't know if I used right Japanese, but I do know that you'll enjoy my story! _( Ultear: Ooh~! She's confident! Meredy: We'll see... Juvia: Juvia hopes to see what she has in store for us! ) _So without any further ado, let's begin!_

_In Character: Hajimemashta..._

_It was the beginning of a rainy day. The whole city of Magnolia was in some kind of standstill, no one daring to come out in fear of getting ill. And only those who were prepared and brave enough trudged through the pouring rain. _( Levy: The beginning is good. Mira: Yes it is. I can't believe Michael hasn't made us read any of these yet. I could use this! *sparkle* Elfman: Stories is the man! )

_Even the mighty guild of Magnolia, Fairy Tail, was stuck in the depressing downpour. Lucy was sitting by the bar as usual; her bored expression enough to figure out that the whole guild itself was bored. Even Natsu was just leisurely drinking a mug of fire with his Exceed partner, Happy. _( Lucy: We were mentioned first! Natsu: And we were the first part of Team Natsu! Happy: Aye, sir~! )

"_Lucy, why can't we go on a mission?" Natsu asked before gulping down another mug of fire. He swiped his mouth with his forearm before glancing at the blonde._

"_It's because of the rain, Natsu." She answered, her tone far more lacking of her cheery side. "We can go once the rain stops, okay? You don't want to get sick like last time, now do you?" As soon as she uttered those words, the pink-haired Dragon Slayer stiffened up. Remembering his illness was enough to make him slump on the table while whining._

"_I don't wanna have to go through that again!" he exclaimed, his voice muffled a bit by the wooden table._

"_Yeah," Happy agreed. "You were puking all over the place back then. It was worse than when you had motion-sickness, Natsu. So we better just sit here 'til the rain stops." With that, Natsu nods. _( Gray: The flame-brain being scolded by his cat... *snickers* Always priceless... Natsu: Shut up, you bastard! )

_As everyone seemed to lay motionless on either their tables or their chairs, two people walked in the guild. The redhead Titania Erza, _( Erza: Finally... Me: *thinks* Was she actually waiting for it? ) _and the ever so stoic Gray. They walked up to their team and saw their bored and utterly energy-deprived state. Gray couldn't help but snicker at the sight of Natsu still being scolded by the blue cat, reminding him about a certain plant he ate that caused him to have his previous illness. Since they were on a mission together, it was no surprise that Gray knew about it, too. _( Natsu: Icy bastard... *glares* Erza: What was that? *glares back* Natsu: *squeaks* N-nothing! Erza: Then zip it! )

"_Hello, Lucy..." Erza called as she approached the blonde. All she gave in response was a bored sigh and she didn't even bother looking at the requip-user. Erza was bored as well, and there was no point in starting a conversation to a person that couldn't even greet her with her proper state-of-mind. She just sat beside the blonde, and asked Mira for some strawberry cake. _( Mira: I'll go get some... Wait here, I'll- Me: Mira-san. It's only in the- Erza: *glares at me* Okay, Mira. Please go get some... Me: *sweat drops* )

"_Hey Lucy," the raven-haired ice mage called, and this time Lucy looked over with her eyes half-lidded._

"_What?" she asked, her mind still reeling from her sleepy stature. She didn't want to be disturbed right now and all she wanted to do was sleep then go home afterwards._

"_Have you seen Juvia anywhere?" Gray asked before noticing Lucy's closing eyes. "Hey, Lucy?  
The blonde's reaction was to blink away her sleepiness one more time before setting sights on the man again._

"_I-I'm sorry..." she said. "W-what was that again?"_

_Gray smiled kindly before continuing. "We were supposed to go on a mission today, but then it rained. So I was just going to tell her to suspend it for now."_

"_I think Juvia went to the park." Mira interjected their conversation. She was holding in her hands a plate of Erza's strawberry cake that the armoured-wizard was anticipating. "Here you go, Erza." She placed the cake in front of the redhead and smiled. _( Mira: I'm back! Here you go, Erza. *smiles* Me: *thinks* So predictable... ) _She then turned again to Gray, but with a more mischievous expression playing in her face._

"_Gray, Juvia says that she'll wait for you there." She stated, shocking the ice mage a bit. Why would Juvia be waiting for him before he could search for her? Was she going to suspend the mission as well? Or will she continue with him? He doesn't know for sure, but his concern and curiosity was eating away at him._

"_R-really?" he asked. "But why do you think she would wait for me there? Does it have something to do with the mission?" His dark-blue eyes were showing worry that the bartender saw at a glance. _( Gajeel: Worry wart... *snickers* Levy: Gajeel... *pouts* ) _Mira shook her head tentatively before speaking once again._

"_She didn't mention any details, she just asked me to tell you that she's waiting for you there." She answered. "But I'm sure it's nothing serious, Gray. Relax." Gray was again shocked by the obviousness of his feelings. He nodded slight before slowly walking out of the guild, unconsciously discarding some of his clothing on the way. If Cana, who was sitting a little in front of the doors with a keg full of beer, didn't warn him about his potentially hazardous behaviour of leaving clothes everywhere, he might have gone to Juvia with nothing but his underwear. _ ( Juvia: *squeals* Juvia doesn't mind, Gray-sama! In fact, Juvia thinks you should do it right now! *goes and tries to take Gray's clothes off* Gray: H-hey! *blushes* Me: *smirks* )

_Sitting in a bench just near the entrance of the park, the rain woman known as Juvia would be seen wearing her normal outfit, this time carrying a light-blue umbrella instead of her usual pink one. _( Juvia: Juvia thinks that would be nice. Dani: We could take you shopping the next time we leave. Lucy: Ooh~! Shopping?! I wanna come with! )_ She had a normal-sized yellow box wrapped in a bow of pink. She was nervously waiting for Gray at the park, hoping that he would come rather than spend the day inside the guild._

'_Juvia hopes he comes...' she thought. With a sigh, she stared at the entrance of the park. She saw no one there; just her. How lonely must she feel for being the only person in the park. She wished that Gray would come already so she could give him the box. _( Natsu: What a slowpoke. Gray: *growls* Shut your trap. )

_Just then, she heard the sound of steps splashing against the cold, wet ground. She looked up and saw that the raven-haired ice mage was running towards her. Her eyes immediately widened and she stood up, a big smile on her face._

"_Gray-sama!" she called, but as she was about to run to him, she lost her balance and almost fell. She closed her eyes shut once again to prepare herself for the fall. But it didn't happen._

"_Shoot, that was close." She heard Gray's voice whisper in her ear. She opened her eyes again to see that Gray was flushed close to her, their bodies almost melding together. Her cheeks became flushed as well, and her breathing was just a fast as his. He probably ran to her, as it was the only thing that could explain his shortness of breath._

_The umbrella had long been forgotten, their bodies getting wet as every second ticked by. They just stayed there for a while, basking in each others' presences. But just as Juvia was enjoying the feel of Gray's arms around her, she remembered the box. _( Juvia: Juvia wants to feel Gray's arms around her, too! Gray: *whispers* Almost... A little more patience... )

_She quickly moved away from Gray's grasp and took the box, held it flat on her chest, and the blood kept rushing to her cheeks. She was so nervous about trying to give Gray what's inside the box; a simple blue wool sweater that she knitted herself during her free time. She knitted a little chibi picture of him in front along with hers, and now she was starting to have second thoughts. The rainwater dripping to her face wasn't helping her think at all._

_Her train of thought stopped, however, when she felt the rain had somehow disappeared and was replaced by a large, circular shadow. She turned around to see Gray, holding her umbrella above both of them as he gazed at her with utter concern and worry._

"_What's wrong, Juvia?" he asked. "You're looking a bit red. Is everything alright?"_

"_Y-yes..." she answered, stuttering as she finally concluded to herself that she couldn't handle this. She was so nervous, and her heart was pounding so loudly that it was the only thing that she could right now. And as if interpreting what she was feeling, the rain suddenly poured stronger and harder._

_Gray couldn't help but smile at the reminiscent value a strong rain held. _( Gray: *smiles* Juvia: *blushes* Lucy: *looks at two* *wonders* What about the rain, Gray? Gray: *shakes head* It's nothing... ) _It was like when he first met Juvia. _( Gajeel: Oh that. It's because you were the one who fought her when we attacked your city and you tried to get Bunny Girl back, right? Natsu: Oh, I see. So that's why it was raining so hard that day. Gray: *blushes* ) _He could still remember the nervousness that she was feeling. It was presented in the rain, so maybe this wasn't any different, and she needed to calm down._

_Slowly, Gray extended his hand to land on Juvia's shoulders, making the girl look at him with curious yet appreciative eyes._

"_G-Gray-sama..." she muttered. The response she got made her already flushed cheeks even more flushed, if possible. He smiled at her with pure warmth and kindness that she couldn't help but to 'mentally' melt in his hand alone._

"_Calm down, Juvia..." he said, rubbing her shoulder gently to soothe her. "You know, this is so like you. Getting all nervous and causing the rain to get all heavy." He said before laughing lightly. The blue-haired woman blinked a few times before lowering her head down._

"_But you know what?" Gray suddenly asked. Juvia looked to him curiously and saw that he was smiling at her. "That's one of the great things about you. You can show your feelings in ways I think was humanly impossible."_

_Juvia blushed under the comment, and twiddled with her fingers as she suddenly found interest in the box she was still holding. She gulped down a little bit of her fear and contemplated if she would do it. Would she give her present to Gray? Will she be brave enough to do it? Can she give this to Gray?_ ( Juvia: Of course Juvia will give it! She has to! )_ It'll be embarrassing and awkward if she didn't._

_Gray seemed to have noticed what she was doing and couldn't help but look at the box with curious eyes. He was wondering what it was or why she was so nervous again._

"_Hey, what's that you got there?" He asked, causing the girl to look up to him in surprise. He must've disturbed her while thinking of something. He saw her gave a downwards glance at her feet before looking back up to him. She seemed to have made up her mind._

_The rain was making everything cold, and despite his reputation of being as cold as ice, he was starting to feel a little chilly. _( Natsu: Serve's you right! Gray: Would you just shut up! *raises fist* Erza: *glares* Gray: *shivers* *laughs nervously* ) _The raven-haired man also saw that Juvia was starting to get cold as well, her breath forming small puffs in front of her._

"_G-Gray-sama..." she muttered. "J-Juvia... wants to give you this!" She thrust the box in front of him, closing her eyes and hiding her blush at the same time. Gray blinked a few times as well, tilting his head a bit to look at the box again. He examined the outside, before reaching for it with his hand._

"_What's in it?" he asked the girl. The blue-haired woman gave a sideways glance at him before facing him tentatively._

"_J-Juvia made it just for you..." she said, blushing at every word. "S-she just hopes... y-you like it." She tapped her foot on the ground slowly while intertwining her fingers behind her, her head lowered once more and the blush has never left her cheeks. Gray, slightly curious but a little more excited as to what Juvia had made for him._

_Slowly, he removed the ribbon that covered the box and put it in his pocket. He opened the box with his other hand, getting the umbrella to move but not leave the girl's space. He was shocked to see the sweater that was folded neatly inside the box. It was light-blue in colour, and when he touched it, it was soft._

'_So this is what's up...' he thought to himself as he took the fluffy material out of the box and examined it. He blushed a bit when he saw their faces, but it didn't mean that he wouldn't wear it. In fact, this was the most flattering thing that anyone's ever given him._

"_W-wow..." he said, looking at the girl in front of him, who looked at him at the same time with a light blush on her cheeks. "Th-this is... Thank you, Juvia."_

"_Gray-sama... Likes it?" she asked a bit more in wonder than fear. Gray nods and she couldn't contain her excitement and hugged him tight. Seconds later she felt his arms circling around her waist, the umbrella moving but not letting them get wet._

_A few more moments later, Gray rested his forehead on hers and smiled at the wide-eyed girl._

"_So this is what you were doing here?" he asked. "You were waiting for me here to give this to me?"_

"_Y-yes..." she answered. "Juvia, was afraid that you wouldn't like it and-"_

"_Why wouldn't I like it?" he cuts her off. "It's honestly the best thing I got from anyone!" _( Lucy: What about that silver bracelet I gave you last Christmas?! *growls* Gray: *sweat drops* *laughs nervously* ) _Then, much to Juvia's surprise and happiness, Gray leaned down and pressed his lips softly against hers._

_Their mission completely forgotten, Juvia eagerly returns the kiss. _( Juvia: Juvia... can't wait anymore! *tackles Gray* Gray: H-hey! *blushes* Can't you wait 'til the story's over? Everyone: *smirks* *Peter Parker meme look* )_ She felt Gray tugging at her lower lip, asking for entrance. She quickly opened her mouth and let his tongue slide through, her own fleshy muscle playing with his._

_They kissed for a few minutes, their burning passion leaving them slightly sweaty from the gesture. _( Levy: Juvia, can you demonstrate? *smirks* Juvia: Of course! Gray: *blushes* Shut up! Lucy and Levy: *whispers* I knew it... )_ Then, when they parted for breath, they were both smiling at each other._

"_We can leave for the mission tomorrow, okay?" Gray asked. Juvia nodded, and he smiled. "I'll walk you home. Come on." He gestured his arm in a gentlemanly way, and the blue-haired water mage held onto it as they walked out of the park. Suddenly, the rain didn't seem as bad as it should be for the two._

_The next morning, _( Ultear: Time skip much? Meredy: Does she have Time Ark Magic, too? ) _it was sunny once again, and the people were bustling in and out of their homes to catch up on yesterday's lack of work. Juvia was sitting by the bar along with Lucy and Erza._

"_So, Juvia?" Lucy called. "What did you and Gray do yesterday? You didn't even return to the guild." Erza nodded in agreement, before taking another bite from her strawberry cake. _( Erza: *does the same* Me: You're still eating that?! )

"_I've been wondering about that myself." The redhead said. "Where have you two been yesterday?" Juvia, being bombarded with questions, was just smiling at them while blushing at the same time. The two women got confused by her. And before they could even ask, the guild doors opened rather loudly. They all looked to see who it was, and they were all shocked, especially Juvia, who had a hint of happiness in her face._ ( Mira: I'm guessing that Gray's wearing the sweater! Lisanna: You hit the nail in the head, Mira-nee~! )

_Standing in front of the doors, Gray stood there. But instead of his usual wear that everyone has gotten used to see him wearing, or not at all, he wore slightly different attire. He still wore the same pants, but above his original shirt, he was wearing a light-blue sweater that had his and Juvia's faces knitted on it. Everyone was really shocked by this, but then they started cheering for him, like he did something right. _( Gajeel: Damn right he did. *snickers* Gray: *rolls eyes* Juvia: *squeals* )

"_Hey, Juvia!" he called the girl, getting her to rush over to him. He instantly grabbed her waist when she got to him and kissed her forehead, earning more cheers from their guild-mates. "We need to hurry, the train's about to leave."_

"_O-okay..." Juvia answered, still blushing a bit. "Let's go, then." She smiled at him, and he smiled back, before turning back at the guild and the howling and cheering. Lucy, Erza, Happy and Natsu were all in a state of shock._

"_G-Gray..?" Lucy asked in shock. _( Juvia: What is wrong with that?! *glares at Lucy* Lucy: N-nothing! As if I would know! )

"_...And Juvia..?" Erza blinked._

"_Are together?" Happy and Natsu said at the same time. They all looked at each other, their eyes wide in shock for a while. Then, they smiled and started to laugh. Of course those two would end up together. Everyone saw it from the start anyways. So there was no need for them to be so surprised by it._

_Meanwhile, just outside the train station, Gray and Juvia stepped up the stairs. Juvia looked at Gray with curious eyes once more, getting the attention of the ice mage._

"_What's wrong?" he asked. Juvia shook her head and smiled at him._

"_Nothing." She answered. "It's just... Juvia is wondering why you were wearing it."_

"_Oh that?" he asked again. "Well, as far as I remember, the place we'll be going to is pretty chilly. I wouldn't want to catch a cold, would I?" he said jokingly. Juvia laughed lightly at that, and then he sighed._

"_And..." he muttered. The blue-haired woman blinked a few times before looking at the man she's holding._

"_And?" she asked. He nodded and formed a grin in his face. It made her heart thump unbelievably fast and the blood to rush to her ears, cheeks, and neck._

"_I also want them to know that you're mine now. And that no one can take you from me." The answer itself made Juvia want to faint, but it didn't, surprising even her. Maybe it was because it was true, and she wouldn't need to hide behind any pillars to look at him anymore. This was truly the happiest moment in Juvia's and Gray's life, and she was glad that she made him that sweater._

_A/N: Out of Character: Kinda lame in the end, huh? _( Levy: I guess... But it's still sweet~! Lucy: *nods* ) _But I hope you enjoyed the story~!_

_In Character: *glares* Anata wa hanashi ga kiniiranai baai, watashi wa anata o hakai shiyo!_

_**.The End.**_

**.~ ... ~.**

MY P.O.V.

I sighed, finally able to finish the story. What bothers me, though, was the fact that during the last few scenes, no one ever bothered to comment how Gray should do this in real life. I mean, it wouldn't be that bad to tell him off every once in a while, and now they're just completely ignoring it.

"NOOOOOOOOO~!" I heard Dani's scream penetrate my ears. I cringed at the volume, and feared the worst. She probably saw a cockroach or something. But then again, she wouldn't scream this loudly just for that. She would be screaming either that she found something completely repulsive, like Michael. I chuckled at myself for thinking that. But that didn't stop me from thinking what the hell made Dani scream that way.

I turned around from my seat, still curious that all the Fairy Tail members seem to be as quiet as hell. I almost screamed myself if I didn't cover my mouth. With wide eyes, I saw Gray and Juvia... making out on the floor! And everyone, except Wendy whose eyes were covered by Charles, was watching!

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed. "How long have they been at it?" I looked at everyone, who didn't want to tear their eyes away from the scene, and saw Dani's face in utter shock and disbelief. She must've seen this only recently. Either that or everyone else was too shocked to speak.

"Guys, break it up!" I said as I pried them away from each other using my hands. Boy, they were heavy. Luckily the other snapped from their trance and helped me with this little problem. They were both gasping for breath, and they were flushed as hell, tongues dangling from their mouths without a care in the world.

"What's gotten into you?" I scolded Gray. "You asked me to help you with your wish, but doing this ruins the whole thing, right?"

"Y-yeah... but," he muttered. "You won't need to... anymore..." At that, I pouted.

"Aw, really?" I asked. "I mean, I was planning to take you two to some deserted island in the far coast of the-"

"I said it's done!" Gray exclaimed while I snort in amusement.

"Fine, whatever..." I muttered. "Anyway, since we have another couple to celebrate about, why don't we prepare another all-you-can-eat?" Everyone cheered and I grinned. "All right! Let's get this party started!" Without even realizing it, I saw Dani giving Gray a thumbs up, and Gray nodding back. Now I'm starting to wonder if they staged this.

I don't have time to worry about that! Its party time and I can't wait! Now to think of who I'll pair up next... right after the party.

* * *

A/N: Hello~! XD I'm sorry for the long wait, minna! I was just very busy in school and all. So, I give you, the official canon of Gray and Juviaaa... in this story. XD Anyway, thanks a bunch for those who reviewed, and please keep reviewing! It's halfway to 200! I can't wait for the day that it happens! XD

Back to the contest... As I've said last chapter, whoever has the greatest answers will get a reward, right? The reward is... I get to post it here so you can all read it! XD

Here are the answers that I thought were the funniest and greatest in my opinion:

1.) From question 1, we have:

WinterValley~: I reply, "Er... Hey Natsu? You saw that? Um... How do I put this...? Nice abs?"

And

JuneDelph~: Well, I'd start stuttering and blushing like mad, try not to look at his abs for obvious reasons, nor in the eyes so as not to worsen my embarassement, finally come up with some kind of rather logical explanation (made completely awkward by all the previous blushing and stuttering stuff)... And after all that emotional stress, I'm most likely to break into tears, making all my previous efforts useless. Hurray for hyperemotionality.

2.) From question 2, we have:

JuneDelph~: First of all I'd check him for fever, then I'd make sure he's unconscious -possibly helping him to stay so- and while waiting for the emergency crew to arrive, I'd kiss him back lightly on the cheek.

3.) From question 3, we have:

WinterValley~: We then sit on the rock together joking and enjoying each others company. We relax and eventually the others find us with me falling asleep on his shoulder.

And

Mio Heartfilia999~: i'm going to suprise him by kissing him and say:"When we go on our first date together, let's go here again. I think the view here is wonderfull!"

4.) For question 4, we have:

AznMelody5678~: "Y-Yes. Do you need something?" And be amazingly happy ^^ But in all honesty, I'm not good when it comes to this kind of stuff and wouldn't be able to take a hint :/

And

Erza Titania Scarlet: i'll say- "gray... umm... o-ok.. I am free... you wanted to hang around right... *smiles* it's ok... i will come.. anytime" this is all... but i think its too much maybe ?! well let's see ;)

5.) And for question 5, we have:

WinterValley~: "You have to walk around for a week with cat ears on and say 'Nya!~' after every paragraph."

juneDelph~: First, I'd hug him real hard. Always wanted to do that. After we're done taking care of those cute little orphans, I'd take him for a walk in the city, to watch and make fun of normal people, or in the woods, enjoying one-sidedly (?) being together, not talking much... The next day I'd ask him to come fix something in my house (or to build me a bookshelf, could be useful...) and take the chance to talk a little more, and cuddle up a bit. And so on, I'd arrange to meet him a few days a week, until we're close enough as friends for me to 'take advantage of the situation'... What follows exactly, I'd rather not tell anyone, let's just say it could involve ropes (and no, I'm not a dominatrix.)

And

Erza Titania Scarlet~: I will become a matchmaker and a evil one muahahaha so my request will be "ok.. but the only at one condition... and that is.. i want you to confess to levy and then kiss her and then become official gf and bf *evil smirk* because i know you love her~ *says in a singing manner* now if you will not do it i will tell this it everyone~~ *evil smirk a big one*" now this is it hahaha my plan.

And that's their answer guys! XD These people are great, and I'm glad I got to know them well! Now, *cough* *cough* the hard part... Who will be taken of the list? And who are the lucky 4 that will get to stay...

Find out in the next chapter of "Me and Fairy Tail"~! ^_^

PS. Can I ask you guys a favour and read my new story from Bleach entitled, "Mine"? It's an OC story so I think most of you will not find it interesting, but please give it a chance... -3- And that particular story requires OC's too, but not now since it's just the first chapter. I'll see when I get to post the requirements for that story. But for now, I just want you guys to enjoy reading it and review if possible... ^^

Ja Ne~


	13. Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! What? (pt1)

_Previously..._

"_Fine, whatever..." I muttered. "Anyway, since we have another couple to celebrate about, why don't we prepare another all-you-can-eat?" Everyone cheered and I grinned. "All right! Let's get this party started!" Without even realizing it, I saw Dani giving Gray a thumbs up, and Gray nodding back. Now I'm starting to wonder if they staged this._

_I don't have time to worry about that! Its party time and I can't wait! Now to think of who I'll pair up next... right after the party._

* * *

**Chapter 11 pt.1:**

**Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! What?**

MY P.O.V.

I yawned as I waited with Gray, Natsu, Wendy and Charles in the living room. Mira, Lisanna, along with a few of te girls and Elfman were busy cooking up another banquet for us. Gajeel, well, he must be eating some of the spare nails that Michael's family kept in their storage room. Seriously, as long as it has something to do with destroying things or food, Fairy Tail is as active as always. Lucy, Levy and Meredy went upstairs after forgiving Michael for his, um, inappropriate displays and let him go. He was currently sitting backwards on a chair, laying his hand in his arms as they rested on the chair's high end. Dani, after pouting for like ten minutes about the step up of Juvia and Gray's relationship, finally calmed down and was happily playing and hugging Pantherlily. Jellal and Erza were spending some much needed couple time outside. No need mentioning what they're doing. Everyone knows what they're doing out there. Yep, stargazing is a romantic way of bonding.

All seemed right in the eyes of a normal person, but that serenity was about to end a little earlier than expected. From upstairs, we heard Lucy and Levy screaming their heads off, making Michael cringe a bit and me a little worried about what happened.

A little later, Lucy came running down the stairs and stopped halfway. She was holding some kind of magazine that I couldn't recognize. Though I can tell by the way she was glaring at Michael, it wasn't something for kids.

"Charles," I called the feline. "Could you take Wendy to the kitchen, please? I don't think this will end well..." I whispered the last part so only Charles could hear. She nodded, then led little Wendy to the kitchen that was also near the stairs. Lucy was looking at her worriedly before looking back at Michael with that ferocious glare of hers. She must have found something not worth mentioning that a girl would get angry about it.

"You..." Lucy hissed. "What the hell is this?!" She thrusted the magazine, causing me to scoff and turn away, a smirk gracing my face. They found a PlayBoy magazine. I laughed inwardly, my shoulders shaking a little from restraint. They must have searched Michael's room. Speaking of which, he was now blushing furiously as he, Natsu and Gray stared wide-eyed at the magazine. The two quickly decided that it was a bad idea to look at the magazine for too long so they started to just punch each other in the face.

"Wh-where did you get that!?" Michael exclaimed. "You weren't supposed to look for that! You were just going to find mattresses, right?" The blonde lifted her pointer finger and wiggled it while tutting, as if saying that she was correcting someone.

"We didn't say what we were gonna do upstairs, now did we?" Lucy deadpanned, shocking Michael and making me smirk more in the process. She was so smart! I wish his ex-girlfriends thought of that. At least they wouldn't have to deal with a perverted Tsundere for more than a month. But I guess that'll be mean.

"Y-y-you...!" Michael stuttered, his face heating up from embarrassment and his mind getting hazy from fear; fear of what these girls were capable of when they get angry. Just then, a magical pink light hit Michael's wrist, and it took the shape of a transparent pink bracelet with heart patterns, confusing the teen.

"What the heck is this?" he asked as he raised his arm slightly. At this, Lucy smirked and moments later, Levy and Meredy came down with Bob, also wearing the pink bracelet. My eyes widened before stifling a laugh. This was gonna be good, and I wish I brought my camera.

"You wanna know what that is...?" Levy chimed in with a suspicious and sickeningly innocent tone that it made a few snickers come from my mouth. Michael looked at me quickly with wide eyes before looking back at the girls. A shiver ran across his spine, drawing more snickers from me. For a demonstration of what that bracelet might be, Meredy ran a hand across Bob's fur, causing it to wag its tail happily. Though Michael's reaction was much more funnier and much more unexpected.

He began to laugh out loud with no particular reason, scratching at his back like someone was touching him there. I began to giggle while pointing at him, causing him to glare at me for just a milisecond before he began to laugh like crazy again. His laughter caused him to stumble from his chair and fall flat on his back, still laughing like crazy when Meredy continued to scratch Bob's fur.

"That bracelet allows you to feel what the other person connected to it is feeling..." Meredy explained, then her eyes turned into one heck of a death glare that I didn't expect from the pink-haired girl. "If Bob goes into heat, that means you've gone into heat as well. And that means punishment..."

"What?!" Michael exclaimed, finally standing up from what seems an eternity of laughter. "I get punished from getting a...!" He was cut short when he felt another glare from Lucy. "I-I'll shut up now..." The blonde smirked and nodded as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Good," Lucy said. "I'm glad we came to an understanding!" She threw the magazine somewhere near the living room, and just before it landed, a glowing light reached out and grabbed it. Shocked, Lucy didn't realize that one of her keys was glowing. Seconds later, a familiar puff of strawberry-blonde with blue-tinted glasses appeared holding the magazine while staring at it wide-eyed.

"L-Loke!?" the blonde exclaimed. "What are you doing?" The lion looked at Lucy with something between utter delight and light desire. He then looked back to Michael, who was still blinking a few times from the appearance of the Zodiac Spirit.

"Can I have this?" Loke asked, holding the magazine up. Michael nodded furiously, still afraid from what the girls would do to him if he said anything out of line.

"Perverted-ass lion..." I muttered, causing the strawberry-blonde to flinch at the mention of that and sweat dropped. He rubbed the back of his head before chuckling awkwardly.

"Gotta do something to pass the time right?" he asked innocently, adjusting his glasses and grinning. But then, he barely managed to dodge the flying vase going for his head. When he turned to see who threw it, it was his master and princess, Lucy.

"You can't have that!" the blonde screamed, a blush spreading across her face. "I wanted to throw that away so-!"

"No!" Michael suddenly cut in, causing the blonde to slowly, creepily turn her head to him, her aura darkening and her eyes turning red. Michael slowly shrank under the girl until you can barely feel his presence.

"Was there something wrong with what I said, Michael-san...?" the blonde asked, her voice lower and uttered his name oh, so slowly, causing said boy to shiver at the chills he's been having. He shook his head, albeit reluctantly, but he must've inwardly decided not to fight against the angry blonde.

"I will throw that away," she pointed to the magazine that the now terrified Loke was holding. "Do you agree...?" Michael blinked and nodded his head. I blinked a few times before registering this in my head. If Loke was scared, then this was serious! I would agree willingly or not if he felt that aura around Lucy, which I think he did considering she was the focus of her gaze, rather glare, at the moment.

"Loke," her voice called, scary as ever. The lion gulped a little before going to her mistress, not even needing to know what she was gonna say to instinctively give her the magazine. She took the said adult thing and turned to Levy. They conversed for a few minutes before Levy cast her script magic, writing the word "FIRE" in the air and burning the magazine, and Lucy tossing said fire to Natsu who barely caught it before dodging a punch from Gray. Their little face-punchies turned into a full brawl. I was just glad that their fight was just covering ground on the living room floor and the couch. That is, until Natsu was thrown at me.

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed, pushing Natsu to help him and me to sit up straight. "Could you guys stop fighting? Gray, you have more than fighting in mind now, so quit it! Natsu... You just eat fire."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Natsu asked, as grumpy as he can be. Gray just stared at him, feeling pride that he had a girlfriend while the runt Dragon Slayer didn't. Then, Lucy beamed up like she thought of an idea. She conversed with both Meredy and Levy before making up their minds and turning to Natsu.

"Natsu," the blonde called, the pink-haired guy sparing her a glance. "Would you like to go upstairs with us?"

"Yeah, Natsu," Levy continued. "We're gonna burn all of Michael's dirty magazines and other things that we might find inappropriate," she looked at the shivering boy by the living room floor, then she giggled. "It could mean more food for you, Natsu."

"Food?!" he asked excitedly. All three girls nodded, and before anyone realized it, Natsu was already running upstairs, past the girls and into Michael's room. The three giggled to each other before following him up to the unlucky guy's room.

I looked at him with slight symphaty, or tried. Every time I think and hear something coming from upstairs like a fire cracking, I would just burst out laughing! I can't control myself. I laughed, and laughed and laughed. It was just too funny.

"It's not funny!" Apparrently, Michael only has thepower to voice out his thoughts when they're not around. Oh well, no harm in that.

"But it's appropriate," I answered. "You're 16, Michael. 16. You're still not old enough to read those kinds of things!"

"It's just a 2-year gap," he scoffed. "It's not like I'm not gonna reach that age anyway! Besides, those things cost a fortune..." He mentally cried when he remembered how much all those 200 copies of PlayBoy cost. Man, if they were 200 copies of manga, I'd kill Natsu right now. But it was just entertaining to see Michael, the arrogant, sarcastic, wanna-be badass break over some pictures of naked girls. I mean, it's not like they're not interesting, it's just too soon I guess.

"Oh, you'll get over it!" I said, going over to him and patting his back. Then I reached for the table near us and grabbed a pack of tissue paper. "Meanwhile, here. Tissues to help your itty witty brain for processing just how disappointed you really are from losing those precious things of yours." He glared at me, but then pouted and reluctantly grabbed a tissue.

"Smart-ass..." he grumbled. I stuck my tongue out at him before running to the kitchen, already smelling the delicious smell of food. Really, with little ingredients to go by, how could Mira and the others cook up one hell of a buffet? I reached the kitchen to find all the other people missing from the living room or outside. Wendy and Charles were playing a synchronizing game, while Happy admired Charles but rooted for them both. Mira was stirring some broth that she was making while giving Lisanna instructions on how to cut the vegetables. She had transformed her hands to tiger claws and began chopping vegetables at an incredible speed. Elfman and Gajeel were busy tenderizing the meat they needed to cook for our all-you-can-eat. Juvia was the one in charge in cleaning all the ingredients, so she was near the sink.

"Don't get too relaxed there, Juvia, you might turn to water and get drained out," I joked to the girl, who turned her head to me before smiling brightly. Yet another effect from her and Gray's relationship. Then I saw Erza and Jellal, probably snuck in the backdoor while no one was looking, and they were just sitting quietly, Erza leaning against Jellal and placing her head on his neck. Jellal had his head resting on the redhead's head. They looked so sweet together, and I really wished I brought my camera this time! If I documented this on any FT site and sold it, I might make a fortune! But who would ever buy a picture when they can just download it for free? Ah well, short ideas come and go.

"Have you seen Lily anywhere?" I heard Gajeel ask. I turned to him and saw that he was holding a giant chunk of meat as Elfman used it as a punching bag.

"Last time I saw him, he was with Dani-chan," I said. "I don't know where they are right now, though..."

"Right here~!" Dani's voice rang through the room. I looked behind me to see Dani holding a tub of, what seems to be ice cream, Lily flying beside her and just a little above her head.

"Sorry, but we left a little while ago to go and buy ice cream," she handed me the tub. "It's Cookies n' Cream! Also," she gestured to Lily, who was also holding a tub that he hid behind his back. "There's Rocky Road! Come on, guys, don't be shy now!"

"Shouldn't we eat that as dessert?" Lisanna asked as she handed Mira the vegetables. At this, Dani pouted before taking the ice cream from me and Lily and going over to the fridge.

"Fine..." she muttered. She opened the freezer and placed the ice cream inside. Closing as she sighed, Dani trudged back to the living room, dragging Lily with her to keep her company. Surprisingly, the cat didn't mind and let her drag him.

"Anyway," I muttered, glancing back to Gajeel with a question that needed to be answered. The Iron Dragon Slayer quirked a brow at my staring. "Where the hell did you get the meat?" I asked. "I'm sure that Michael's family doesn't eat... _that _much." I muttered the last part.

"Oh, I can answer that," Mira chimed, making me turn to her. "Earlier, when you said you wanted to have another party, I asked Happy to run a few errands like getting ingredients. He got back about half an hour later with all this. I didn't know you could buy this many with 10,000 Jewels." She said in a melodious voice.

"10,000 Jewels here is like, for rich people?" I muttered, causing the girl to shrug. Then I turned to Happy. "Did anyone see you like that?"

"Nope," he said proudly. "I just dashed, took whatever we needed and placed the money by the counter!"

"Those places weren't freakin' bars!" I answered. "What if someone saw you and followed you home? That would mean serious trouble! They'd start asking questions, personal habits and eventually when they tire you out they'll kidnap you and start disecting you," I kept on my ranting as Happy's face paled. "Blood, gushing out from your open stomach as the..." Elfman stopped punching and looked a little green. "Those little scalpels they use to cut open your throat like a treasure key-"

"Stop!" I heard Lisanna's voice. I quickly turned to her with an innocent looking face.

"Yes?" I asked. She looked a little nervous to answer at first, but sucked in her breath and started to talk.

"Could you stop talking about things like that?" she asked, then gestured to the other Fairy Tail members. "I think we want our members to actually _have_ an appetite before you start telling those kinds of stories, okay?"At that, I chuckled a bit before bowing

"S-sory about that..." I chuckled, then taking my leave, I glaced at the group once more before heading to the living room.

* * *

A/N:

Hey... :/ I'm sorry minna I can't update the whole chapter, it's just a hassle and this is a bit rushed, so forgive any grammar mistakes and spelling errors, okay? :D Plus, the results of the competition have come up, and the four finalists are:

JuneDelph~

WinterValley~

Erza Titania Scarlet~

Mio Heartfilia999~

AznMelody5678: Don't worry! :D At least you made it before the finals! ^^ I still want you to read the story if possible, and as I've said before, Ocs will be needed in other stories of mine, so stay alert, okay? XD

YellowFan98: Where are you?! I haven't been able to see your answers for the previous rounds so I thought you were just late, but you're still not coming up. So, as much as I hate to do this, but you're... out. But don't worry! *shakes hands* My other stories need OCs too! So if you want, you can enter there, and I might choose you again! No competition! I'll just pick which characters fit the story the most! XD

There you have it, my final 4! All four of you reached here because you have smart wits, and can deal with very weird situations varying in gravity and depth. I'm glad for all four of you, but here is the final round. Can you guys handle it? I hope so!

Here's my challenge: I want you to create a story of more than 2000 words with the list of pairings here:

GajeelxLevy

NatsuxLucy

GrayxJuvia

JellalxErza

You guys can make your own plots, storyline, etc. As long as it's longer than 2000 words. And there can only be one couple for each author. For example, if I pick NatsuxLucy, then Dani would pick JellalxErza, then Michael would get GajeelxLevy, leaving the other with GrayxJuvia. Get it? You have to look at the reviews of each contestant to figure out who took which, and it's first come first serve. I can tell who reviewed first, so I'll be crossing out that pair once they picked it, okay?

I'll be giving you guys a month to come up with a story. But I have a few conditions to the story.

1. The characters must be 'in character'

2. The story should only range from 'K' to 'T'

3. The story should mainly revolve around the couple of your choosing, and you can pitch in other pairings if you like, just not the main 4 up there, okay?

Well, since this is the final challenge, I'll be taking this seriously. Those who can comply with all 3 conditions can pass. I am not doing this because I want to see you're ability to write, rather I want to see how far and wide you're imagination is. I want to see how you can come up with great stories while fulfilling difficult conditions. Well, with a one month time limit, you guys should be able to get it done. I'll be waiting! I'm so excited to see what you guys can come up with! XD

And PS, today is my BIRTHDAY! XD So Happy 16th Birthday to me~! Hahahaha! I'm finally old enough to read rated M! XD Just kiddin'. I'm really happy that everyone I know from real life remembered without looking at it from FaceBook. XD Anyway, that's about all. Until next time, minna!

Ja Ne~


	14. Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! What? (pt2)

**Chapter 11 pt.2:**

**Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! What?**

**.~ ... ~.**

MY P.O.V.

As I walked, rather slid from side to side, back to the living room, I notice the familiar smell of ash. I shrugged, probably just Natsu burning off Michael's adult magazines. But as entered the living room, I saw Gray leaving for the bathroom and my cousin resting his arms on the sofa as he sat on the floor, his head lying on his elbows for support. I kinda felt bad for him, and as much as I didn't like to admit it, I sort of wanted to do something to cheer him up.

Walking to the sofa and taking an empty spot next to him, I patted his head to make him look at me. He did so, and his eyes were half-lidded, probably from sleeping.

"Sorry 'bout, you know… your magazines…" I said, awkwardly because I didn't really know what to apologize for. In my opinion, he shouldn't be that upset, the majority of his magazines were doubles of his originals anyway, last time I checked.

"It's okay…" he muttered, facing down again. "Just don't let them touch my room again after they finished…" I nodded, not needing him to see to say that I've agreed. I've settled down on the sofa and started browsing through their family's novels. Though he never found interest in them, his mother seemed to be a big fan for the literary arts. I scanned a book that I deemed interesting, and submerged myself in it. About a few minutes as I began to read, I heard snoring beside me. I steered my eyes towards my cousin, who was now sleeping on the sofa. I rolled my eyes, but took a pillow from the sofa and adjusted his position enough to fit the pillow. Just because he doesn't care much for anime doesn't mean he's an ass. Okay, maybe he is, from time to time. But he can be good, like now. Letting us stay here even when there's only little entertainment he can give. He doesn't show it, because of the way he was raised, but he can be a pretty nice guy.

I sighed and read the rest of the book. Although I didn't make it on the first paragraph when I heard laughing and screaming from upstairs, and feet stomping to get down. A few seconds later, a giggling Levy ran down along with a smiling Meredy. They went to the living room and sat on one of the couches, quieting down as they noticed the sleeping Michael. They looked at me for a moment before giggling and pointing to the stairs. I awkwardly steered my eyes to that direction to see what was going on.

Then, a screaming Lucy came down the stairs, someone, I think Natsu, was throwing ash at her. The powdery byproduct of the burnt magazines clung to her hair, giving it that smoked smell. I saw her scramble from the stairs and maneuvered her way to the living room, tiptoeing as she noticed the also sleeping Michael, before running out the front door. It was dark out, so I have no idea if she'll rush back in or not. Then came down Natsu, holding a pile of ash in his hands as he grinned wildly, his eyes narrowed into mischievousness as he searched for his target.

"Oh Lucy~…!" He called, cupping the side of his mouth as he scouted the room. He saw me, and grinned. "Has any of you seen Lucy?"

"Nope…" I quickly answered, then went back to reading the book. The girls shrugged, causing Natsu to pout at us. He must really like messing with Lucy, and her hair. Too bad for him though, he probably couldn't smell her from all the ash on her hair! Just then, we heard the sound of something flushing down the toilet, and out came Gray wearing nothing but his boxers again. I really don't know where his clothes go after taking them off. Heck, I don't see him looking for them, and just magically finds them when someone asks him to wear it. I sighed, I've been thinking too much on this. I looked back on the book, but I saw Natsu flash a smirk. And before I knew it, he threw a ball of flaring ash towards the ice mage.

"Eat ash, stripper pants!" the pink-haired Dragon Slayer yelled. Gray looked back only to have enough time to cast a shield on the area where the ash was about to hit, basically his head. The ice melted when the fire made contact, nullifying both spells. The raven-haired man glared viciously at the fire-mage.

"The hell was that for?!" he growled. Natsu shrugged, causing him to get angrier. Without a second's notice, the ice-mage threw a snowball at Natsu, prompting him to block it with his arm. He chuckled before getting more ash from his pockets.

'Seriously, his pockets…?' I thought to myself. Mira's going to have one heck of a time doing their laundry. They started throwing both fire and ice, just above my head. Lucky for the house, their throws kept cancelling each other out. But unlucky for me, they always cancel out on top of me, dropping wet ash on my head. They continued their little elemental fight, ignoring me for all the care in the world and chuckling at their even aim. I couldn't even finish the book I was reading! And if I stand up, I might risk getting thrown at. My eye was twitching as the vapory dust hit me on the head. Deciding I couldn't take it anymore, I took another book and threw it at both of them. The two didn't see it coming and I had a lucky hit on both their faces, the books leaving red marks on their faces.

"Will you two stop it?!" I exclaimed. "In case you didn't notice, someone is asleep, so keep it down!"

"But… you're louder than us…" Natsu pointed out. I jolted back a little before looking at my sleeping cousin. He was still, for the life of me, asleep. I sighed, then scanned the room again. Levy and Meredy had already left, possibly to the kitchen, leaving only the four of us in the living room. Running a hand to my wet and ash-covered hair, I began to walk up to Michael's room.

"I'm going to take a bath…" I said. If I remember correctly, I still had some leftover clothes here when I last stayed here, which was a few weeks ago, because our families wanted a sleepover. I didn't mind, and neither did Michael, but I was disheartened into coming over ever again when I awoke to the sounds of grunting and moaning. I shivered little before going up. I opened the door to his room, smelled like ash. I was right. When I opened the door, ash was scattered all over the place. I'm going to have to get Lucy to clean this up along with Natsu and the other girls. Sidestepping along the ash trails, I got to his cabinet and got my spare change of clothes; a light-blue shirt that says, 'Universal' and a pair of black baggy shorts. Underwear wasn't a problem, because I also left some. Sometimes I wonder where all my clothes go, guess I don't have to now.

I grabbed my clothes and got a towel hanging on a hook behind his door and went down to go to the bathroom. As I passed the living room, I saw Michael was laying on the sofa now, his body straight except for the one leg that hung downwards. I raised a brow at this. Did Michael wake up, or did Natsu and Gray carry him up? Upon closer inspection, as in looking at his face, I saw marker symbols embedded on his face. Some marks were drawn on his eyebrows, while others fake mustaches and other silly things.

'Yep…' I sweat dropped. 'Definitely Natsu and Gray…' Sighing, I head for the bathroom once more. Before closing the door, I heard something that made me think.

_"You can't be serious!"_ That sounded like Dani. Oh, well. Whatever it is, I'm sure they'll solve that problem later. Now, bath time~!

**.~ … ~.**

DANI'S P.O.V.

I pouted ridiculously longer than I should. This argument isn't going to be a win for Mira, even if she is an S-class mage. I'm not backing down from her!

"I'm just saying that the ice-cream flavor should be peppermint, since there are lots of us…" Mira tried to persuade me with her melodious voice and big blue eyes.

"No way…!" I quickly said back. "Cookies 'n Cream are the best 'fun time' ice cream especially since there _are_ a lot of us!"

"Now that's not technically true…" Mira tried to correct, but I cut her off quickly.

"No!" I exclaimed. "With the meals you cook, Cookies 'n Cream are the best compliment for it! Peppermint will ruin that!" We continued our little debate on what flavored ice-cream we should be eating after the buffet, all the while getting weird looks from the other guild members.

"Are they serious…?" Gajeel asked Levy, who was sitting right beside him.

"Can't you tell?" the blue-haired script mage asked. Gajeel shrugged, and continued watching us as we pointlessly fight over what ice cream we should eat after dinner. Meredy was with Ultear, stirring something in the pot that I don't know. Lucy's back from who-know's-where, hugging Happy while Wendy sat on her lap sideways, holding Charles. Lily was flying just above them, observing us with those serious eyes of his. Gray had an arm around Juvia's shoulders as the water woman leaned against his bare chest. I was starting to get jealous again, but a fan's sacrifice is as great as any other if they wish for their character to be happy. Natsu was watching Lisanna cut up more vegetables and put it in the mix Meredy was stirring.

Mira and I argued for almost ten minutes, before finally deciding that we should get both flavors of ice cream for everyone to enjoy. I walked to a chair nearby and slumped down, feeling exhaustion from running and playing outside in the morning, and cooking tonight. I seriously need to lie down. But before I could think any further, the kitchen door burst open, showing us a very angry Michael.

"Who did _this_?!" He pointed to his face full of marker symbols. I couldn't help but giggle at that. That look suites him! He moved to the sink to wash off the markers, then dried his face with a white towel. He went back to the door to look for anyone that he could suspect. But either way, when I saw Natsu and Gray chuckle evily, I knew it had to be them. Michael narrowed his eyes on the two of them before smirking.

"You two, huh…?" he asked.

"So…" Natsu restrained a laugh while half-covering his mouth. "What if we were?" Michael leaned on the door frame, his arms crossed and his eyes giving off a dark, almost sexy, stare. His bangs weren't helping in decreasing that. Not one bit. I could've sworn I saw Lisanna blush a bit before she continued cutting the vegetables in a much quicker pace.

"I wanna show you two something…" he said. "Come with me…" He straightened up, and went back to the living room, the two guys, who were still smirking, following suite. They closed the door, and we didn't know what happened then.

"Dani-san," I heard Wendy's voice call. I turned to see her still on Lucy's lap. "Mira-san said that the food is almost done. She was trying to call you but you were ignoring her. She thinks you're mad at her and now she's outside," she pointed to the back door. "I think she's upset."

"Oh, shoot!" I exclaimed. I quickly got to my feet and ran to the door, instantly meeting the cold evening breeze. Ignoring it for now, I saw Mira sitting on a chair, her legs folded neatly while hugging her knees as she leaned her body downwards.

"Mira-san…" I called her, quickly getting her attention. I walked closer to her, and I saw her eyes sparkling a bit before she blinked them away.

"O-oh, Dani-san…" she muttered, her voice a little shaky. "Listen, I'm sorry for…"

"Stop right there," I said, quickly cutting her off. "I'm not mad at you or anything. Wendy said that you thought I was ignoring you, well stop it. I was just… lost in thought…" I said as calmly as possible. I saw her blink a few times before smiling warmly.

"Well, I'm sorry for misunderstanding…" she answered, and I smiled back. "By the way," she added. "How on earth did you get Jellal and Erza together? You even got Gray and Juvia hook up. Can I ask how?"

I smiled at this and took a chair and sat with her. I started explaining about Jellal and Erza, from the fan fics up to their secretive relationship. Gray and Juvia was a little easier since they just started a few hours ago. After I was done explaining, Mira looked deep in thought.

"So, who are you going to pair up next…?" she elbowed my arm gently, a wink present in her eyes. I smirked at this, but I still don't know the answer, so I shrugged. She pouted a little, before going back to thinking. Seconds later, it seemed like an idea popped in her head.

"Maybe a certain Iron Dragon Slayer and his little Solid-Script Mage should be next, hmm?" the white-haired beauty asked, a little playfulness in her voice. At that, my eyes sparkled.

"Ooh, they're my favorite!" I exclaimed. "You're totally right, now all I need to do is tell Pen-san…! Speaking of which, where is he…?" The two of us blinked once before shrugging, and then proceeded to giggle. Afterwards, we stood up and went back inside. We were greeted by the aroma of food wafting through the air. Our eyes landed on the dining table where all the food was. At that, my stomach quickly grumbled, eliciting a giggle from the white-haired Take-Over Mage.

"I'll go get you a plate," Mira said. I smiled a bit before nodding. Everyone else was eating ahead of us. Lucy and Levy were by the table, the only people mild-mannered enough to eat without having too much on their plate. Lisanna was with them, but she had more than the other two. Gajeel was by the door, holding onto his plate as he ate. Wendy and the Exceeds were smart enough to eat by the counter. Juvia was sitting alone near said counter, silently wishing that Gray would join her. Meredy and Ultear were at the farthest end of the table, talking to each other like they were the only ones in the room. Elfman was the only one who was chugging down meat after meat in his mouth like some bottomless pit. Mira quickly scolded him, though, and soon enough he was like a proper gentleman. Then, Mira came back to me with a plate full of food.

"Eat up," she said. And I couldn't say no. The food smelled so delicious, and my appetite was growing. But before I did that, I just had to ask.

"Have you seen Natsu and Gray?" I asked Mira. "They're gonna miss this if they don't get here. And this is partly for Gray, anyways. Partly for Juvia, too…"

"I don't know," Mira replied. "Last time we saw either of them, they were following Michael-san, right?" I nodded, not needing to say anything more then took the plate from Mira.

"Well, I'm sure they'll come around…" I said. "Anyway, thanks for the food!"

"You're welcome," Mira smiled. We both sat across Lisanna, Lucy and Levy and engaged in conversation with them. Everything was going well. I just hope Pen and the others can make it before the food disappears. Seriously, Gajeel's enjoying himself there. I wonder how he'll react if we pair him and Levy up next…? I 'm so excited I nearly broke out into a grin, but I kept it for the small risk that everyone might think I'm insane.

**.~ … ~.**

MY P.O.V.

I stepped out of the bathroom wearing the clothes I brought with me. Feeling refreshed, I felt happy and can't wait to start eating. I'm getting hungrier just by thinking about it! As I walked to the living room, though, two blurs, one pink and one black, raced on either side of me and went for the bathroom, leaving the door wide open. I went back and slowly peeked in, not knowing what I might see. Then, I heard both Natsu and Gray puking their guts out.

'I wonder what's gotten into them…' I thought to myself. Then, I heard laughter reverberating from behind me. I turned to see Michael, his arms crossed and his smirk evident. If I had to guess, I'd say he's got something to do with this. He nodded at me in greeting and I followed the gesture, before he stopped in front of the bathroom door.

"Well…?" he asked the two, who were still dumping their early buffet. "How'd it feel…?"

"B-bastard…" I heard Gray cough out.

"S-sick…psychopath…" Natsu continued. All they got from response was a chuckle from Michael. Slowly, the two recovered and stood up, both glaring at Michael now.

"If you guys mess with me again, _it_ will spread to the others… Understand?" Reluctantly, the two mages nodded. "Great! Now, let's go get some bites to eat, eh Pen-Pen?"

"Stop calling me that!" I exclaimed, completely forgetting what had happened earlier. He just chuckled again and I followed as he led the way to the kitchen. When we got there, everyone else was eating ahead. Sighing, I grabbed a plate and started to pick out what I wanted to eat. After getting a spot to eat, Gray and Natsu emerged from the living room, grumbling angrily as they grabbed their plates and just shoved down food on it before taking their own spots to eat. They kept a glare locked on Michael while eating, but that didn't change the atmosphere of everyone.

About an hour or so, around 8 in the evening, everyone was finished with their meal and was helping out in cleaning before the others said their goodbyes. Of course, Wendy, Lily and the Strauss siblings stayed at Michael's, but I stayed, forcing Natsu to stay too because I forced him to clean Michael's room of ash.

Both of us were upstairs, the Strauss bunch plus Michael busy still cleaning up. I was standing by the door with a black trash bag in hand while Natsu scooped up the ash with a broom and dustpan before putting it on the bag.

"Hey, Natsu…" I called. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?" he asked. "And it better not be about earlier in the bathroom, alright?" At that, I sweat dropped. I completely forgot about that, and I guess there's no asking for it now. I'll just ask Gray about it later.

"Okay," I replied. I stood in silence for a while, thinking of what to ask him. Then, it finally clicked me. Taking a deep breath, I asked, "Do you like anyone right now?" I saw him stiffen up at the question before returning to his normal stature.

"No…" he said. He wasn't convincing me, so I pressed further.

"Really…?"

"Yes…"

"Really, really…?"

"Yes…"

Really, really, rea…"

"Alright, fine…!" he exclaimed. "I'll tell you! Just… keep your mouth shut about it, okay?" I blinked a few times, then nodded my head. He took deep breaths, as if preparing to tell me something that he wouldn't like sharing. Then, after one final breath, blush evident on his face, he looked me in the eye, before lowering his head to hide a deeper blush.

"It's Li…s….na…" I couldn't make out the words, it was too inaudible.

"What…?" I asked again.

"I said," he took a deep breath and sighed. "It's…L…"

"L…" I pressed. He lowered his head again before blurting it out.

"It's Lisanna…!" he said, barely a whisper but barely a shout either. But it rang through my ears and my eyes turned wide as plates. Did I just hear right? Did Natsu say that he liked _Lisanna_? I didn't know how to respond, but apparently my brain did.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What?" I asked, hoping what I heard was just a figment of my imagination.

"Are you deaf?" he asked me. "I said I like Lisanna… Now shut up, I'm embarrassed just talkin' about it."

"I guess I really am deaf," I laughed hysterically, still finding it hard to believe. "B-because I thought I heard you say you like L-Lisanna…?"

"You heard right," he said, making my eyes wide even more. "I like Lisanna. Now zip it, someone might hear."

"But…!"

"But nothin'!" he said. "Either shut up or eat ash…" At that, I shut my mouth, and he grinned. Stupid sadist… Still, I can't believe it. Natsu likes Lisanna? Natsu likes Lisanna and not Lucy?! I was hysterical and I didn't know what to do.

Oh, NaLu fans of the world help me now!

* * *

A/N:

Dun, dun, dun! The end of part two signals trouble for us NaLu fans! XD I have nothing against NaLi, except , you know, the couple itself, but I still know that people have different tastes in that. XD Anyway, NaLu fans, what will we do? Natsu says he likes Lisanna! What's gonna happen now? XD

Anyway, I forgot to mention this in part one, but here I go. To my final four, just tell me in your reviews if you finished your story, and I'll visit your profile to check it out! XD And the two who win will get the following rewards:

1. A starring role in my story "Me and Fairy Tail", covering an arc of about 5-6 chapters. Meaning that for those chapters, it'll be all about you~!

2. A chance to appear in my other stories again, if chosen! No need to be picked out, if I feel like putting you there, I'll just put you there! XD

3. A chance to pick a pairing of your choice to get paired up first!

I updated early, huh? Yeah, I'm kinda shocked by that, too... Hehe... XD Well, that's it! Thanks again for always supporting this story… But the reason I updated early was because after this, I won't be updating for awhile, more like, _ever._ I guess… I've been down all day and I kinda feel like I'm a lousy writer… I know I'm self-loathing, but I think it's true… I don't do plots, I can't finish my stories in time, I can't even get good remarks from strangers! T^T I love you guys, but I really don't know what to do about myself… I'm guessin' this'll last a little while… To my final 4, don't worry, I'll still be checking up on you every now and then, but I might not update. Maybe by Christmas, I _might_ have my motivation back, but before then, I'll just be writing bits and pieces then redoing them because I think they're horrible… And, for the last time for a long while…

Ja Ne~


	15. School Life

_Previously…_

_"But…!"_

_"But nothin'!" he said. "Either shut up or eat ash…" At that, I shut my mouth, and he grinned. Stupid sadist… Still, I can't believe it. Natsu likes Lisanna? Natsu likes Lisanna and not Lucy?! I was hysterical and I didn't know what to do._

_Oh, NaLu fans of the world help me now!_

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

**School Life**

**.~ … ~.**

MY P.O.V.

I awake with the sound of my phone alarm ringing under my pillow. I reached in and stopped it just before it got loud enough to wake anybody else up. I looked at my phone to figure out what time it is.

'4: 30 a. m.' I thought to myself. I released a yawn before rubbing my eyes. The conversation from last night with Michael and the discovery I had with Natsu was still killing my nerves.

**.~ … ~.**

_"Seriously, Natsu…?" I whispered as quietly as possible. I was still in shock about his revelation that he liked Lisanna. He glared at me from the side, and nodded once. I bit my lip and just looked away, a pout now evident on my lips. Damn it, just when I thought my plan of getting Natsu jealous to fall for Lucy will backfire._

_"Pen-san," I heard Mira call me from downstairs. "Michael-san said that if you're done up there, you should really go home."_

_"A-alright…!" I called back. Sighing, I looked around to see that all the ash had been removed and Michael's stuff had been arranged. I scrunched the top of the trash bag and tied it up real nice to prevent any more dirt from coming up. I nodded once at Natsu before opening the door and going down, the Dragon Slayer following suit._

_When I got down, Mira was dusting one of the flower vases at the desk, I could hear Elfman saying manly things about cleaning the yard at night, and Lisanna was putting a blanket over Wendy, Charles, and Lily, who had fallen asleep on the sofa. Mira looked at me and smiled, ushering me to form a smile on my own. Natsu sat down on the couch, his arms spread and his left leg shaking slightly. I saw him spare a glance at Lisanna and smiled, initiating a very angry vein to pop in my forehead. I walked near him, and just before I passed by, I smacked his head REAL hard. I saw him rub his head before glaring at me, which caused me to smirk. Just then, Michael stepped out of the bathroom after, what it seemed, taking a bath. He was wearing nothing on his upper body while a pair of black baggy shorts covered him down. A blue towel was hanging from his neck as he held it with both his hands._

_"We're done cleaning your room," I said happily. "That'll 200 bucks, please!" At that, Michael jolted back a little, but regained composure when I chuckled and waved it off._

_"R-right…" He said, walking by Lisanna before going to the stairs. Michael didn't notice, or pretended not to, but when he passed by the youngest Strauss, a faint blush ran across her face. I quirked a brow at this, but decided to ask some other day. "You should really go home now, Pen-san. You do know what day it is tomorrow, right?"_

_"No…" I shrugged. "As far as I'm concerned, tomorrow is Monday."_

_"Yeah, tomorrow is Monday," Michael shrugged. "It's also the beginning of school, stupid." Suddenly, my eyes widened in realization. It was school! The one place I could get bored from actually reading! The one place I could get scolded for being myself. And the one place that it's actually a defiance to be you._

_"I-I forgot…" I just muttered. "But either way," I added. "It's not like I'm going. I mean, our school's so lame, they actually banned school festivals!"_

_"They didn't ban school festivals…" Michael argued calmly. "They just banned outsiders from going to them."_

_"That also means that you get to spend a festival with only familiar faces!" I said. "The whole point of a festival is for us to enjoy ourselves, while meeting new friends and possibly rivals!"_

_"You've been stuck in your house for too long, I see…" Michael chuckled. "Still, you should go home. It's gettin' pretty late and you don't want Erza and the others waiting…" I blinked a few times, regaining my train of thought as it was so rudely derailed by the school. I stretched my arms and yawned, before walking back to Natsu and smack his head again._

_"What the hell did I do?!" He asked furiously._

_"It's time to go home, idiot." I said coldly. "If Erza is kept waiting," I narrowed my eyes. "Well, let's just say I'll prepare your funeral…" Before he could even give a response, I walked passed him and left for the door. I was just so annoyed and irritated at the moment, that even the slightest contact between Lisanna and Natsu makes me mad. I know that that smile might mean friendly and not longing, but I was too caught up in my anger to realize that._

_Going back to retrace my thoughts, I noticed how Michael was interacting with the Fairy Mages more normally, as if he was already used to them being there. I'm really happy that he wasn't anime hater anymore, and he's finally getting along nicely with everyone, even me surprisingly. As I made my way down the road, I heard footsteps following me. And a few moments later, the ever-active Dragon Slayer was walking beside me. Since we're all alone, I could ask him about a few things now. I just hope he answers them right._

_"Natsu…" I called. He just grumbled in response, which I took as a 'What?' and continued. "I know you aren't very… smart, when it comes to certain things such as love and relationships, but can you tell me how you feel when you and Lisanna are together?"_

_"W-what?" he quickly responded, causing me to look up to him. He was blushing, faintly. But I couldn't quite tell since the only light outside was a crescent moon. "W-what do you mean?"_

_"You know," 'Well, I guess not…' "How you feel when she smiles, how you feel you hold hands, how you feel generally when you're around her?" I felt awkward asking him this when it was about Lisanna and not Lucy, but I needed to find out what he was actually feeling on the inside._

_"Well," he stated, almost hesitantly. "I guess you could say when I'm with her I'm… happy. Very happy, unlike how I felt before. Yeah, that's it…" He looked at me like I was about to say something. Truth is, I was, but I don't think it's what he was expecting._

_"I see…" I answered, making the boy blink a few times. "Oh, okay then…" I looked away from him and saw that the house was in sight. As we neared said place, I can't help but think of his answer. It seemed force, and it didn't convince me but I just pretended to get it or he might punch me for real. But for the long run, I concluded temporarily that he was confused. Confused on how to sort out romantic feelings from platonic ones. Everyone experienced this before, even me, so it was only natural for someone who hasn't experienced a romantic relationship. But I had too many crushes before, so I can tell at first glance if I'm going to like someone as either a friend or more. Natsu was different. He had a circle of friends. Tons of friends that he considered his family, nothing more, nothing less. They were his friends and we normal people eventually became a part of that too. So if it ever comes to a point where he feels more for a certain person, he might get his feelings mixed up and would taunt his love interest and eventually chase her away. Or even worse, he might avoid her for fear that he might change their friendship. That's so typically cliché that I find it really easy to fix, depending on the person on the situation. Well, since it's Natsu…_

_It'll be a hell of a lot harder than I thought it would be._

_Sighing inwardly, I noticed that we reached the house. I opened the gate, then the glass sliding door carefully. Once inside, Natsu completely abandoned me, and downstairs was NOT a place you want to be at night, especially when no lights were turned on! I scrambled to find the locks for each door, and once locked, I whipped my head to try and go up without shaking like a leaf. That would be easy, since there was a giant mirror just beside the door, and I could see everything with that. Sarcasm rocks… I raced from the doors to upstairs with speed almost rivaling Erza's Flight Armor. Once I reached the top of the stairs, I raised my fists in triumph that the imaginary creature chasing me was beaten and I doubled over before panting. When I looked back up, I saw everyone preparing for bed._

_Erza was already in her purple pyjamas while she was sat on one of the chairs while reading one of my mom's romance novels. Lucy was in the bathroom, I can tell from the loud sighing and humming that echoed inside. Gray was in his boxers, as usual and was staring out from the window. Then Juvia came to him and cuddled with him, enticing Gray to circle an arm around her waist. Happy was eating some bread he found by the cupboards. And Natsu, who just got back with me, was heading to my mother's room._

_"That's a restricted area, Natsu." I warned gently. "You can't go there, that's my mom's room. If you don't want to get bald, I suggest you back away…"_

_"Where am I supposed to sleep, then?" he asked me in a sleepy tone. "No way in hell Gray's letting me share his and Juvia's mattress. And I'm not sleeping with Lucy or Erza. Maybe Lucy when I get really sleepy, but-"_

_"I heard that!" Lucy shouted from inside the bathroom. "Don't even think about it, Natsu! Erza's sharing the bed with me!" At that, Natsu rolled his eyes tiredly and shrugged, before proceeding to go in my mother's room. That is, until I threw my house slipper at him. It hit him dead on the head, and it made a 'thud' sound. I snickered when it caused a large bump to appear on his head._

_"I told you not to go there!" I said strictly. "If you're that desperate to sleep, why don't you sleep with Happy at the top bunk of the double-deck?" I asked him. I turned to Happy and gazed at him in silent question. I smiled when he noticed and nodded, then I turned back to the pink-haired man._

_"Thanks, Happy!" he exclaimed._

_"Aye, sir!" the blue furred Exceed chimed happily. I closed my eyes and nodded thoughtfully, and I thought I was about to receive a thank you. A few seconds of no mention, I opened my eyes, which widened in frustration when I saw Natsu walking to my room without thanking me for MY idea!_

_"Jerk…" I muttered. I took a deep breath to compose myself before turning to the other three. "I'm going to sleep now, okay?"_

_"Good night, Pen-san." Erza muttered as she looked at me and smiled. I nodded in agreement and I saw Gray and Juvia nod too. "Oh, before I forget."_

_"What is it?" I turned to see Lucy clad in a red towel while her hair was covered by a white one._

_"Tomorrow I'm going to school." I said. I can tell their confused from all the 'huh's I received._

_"What's a school?" Happy asked me._

_"Well, a school is," I tapped my chin to try and simplify what it means. "A school is like a guild. But at the same time it's different. You see, children here from the age of two or four to eighteen enter a facility where they are taught of the basics of education. It gradually gets harder each year you pass. And if you get high marks, you'll be a top-class student."_

_"So you mean like an S-class Wizard?" the blue cat asked. I nodded my head._

_"Sort of like that…" I answered. "But unlike guilds, to reach there you have to have at least a high level of intelligence and a tactful wit. Things like cheating on tests and working with other students to get good grades aren't easy. Cheating, of course, is not allowed. But the more clever and smart the student, the less likely he or she will get caught. And at the end of every semester they will call parents to announce who have made it to the top. Those who made it mean that they passed with flying colors and are above the rest."_

_"So, in other words, Natsu has no chance of reaching the top there?" Gray asked slyly. Everyone chuckled at this, and because the dragon slayer was already asleep, no one stopped our fun._

_"I suppose…" I said as I wiped a tear from my eye._

_"So, Pen-san, are you a top student at 'school'?" Lucy asked me. I pouted at this, cupped my chin, and hummed loudly. A few seconds later, I snickered and spun around once._

_"Nope!" I answered._

_"Well, why not?" Erza asked me. "You seem to be intelligent and tactful…"_

_"Oh, stop it you~!" I gestured. "I'm not that smart at all…"_

_"Really…? But from our point of view, you are very smart."_

_"Smart but lazy…" I pointed out. I stretched my arms and yawned a bit before rubbing my eyes. "Well, I have to wake up early tomorrow, so I'll have to go to sleep, okay?" Everyone nodded. "Well, good night!"_

**.~ … ~.**

I rubbed my eyes to take the sleep dust away from them. Then after blinking a few times, I lazily stood up and trudged to the kitchen. I opened the door to my mother's room and closed it quietly. Grabbing a bowl and spoon from the kitchen, I opened the kitchen cabinets and took a box of chocolate cereal. I placed everything I got on the table and took a pot. I reached for a jar that contained powdered milk and poured four heaping tablespoons. I also added a little sugar for extra sweetness.

Normally, I make my own milk for breakfast. Not only is it fun, I could measure the ingredients to match my extremely sweet tastes. I left it on the stove in medium heat before quietly going into my room and tiptoeing between the group's mattresses. I saw Gray and Juvia were hugging each other as they slept with smiles on their faces. Erza slept calmly, so was Lucy, as they lied comfortably on their mattress. Natsu had his back turned, and Happy was a little ways from his foot, curled into a sleeping blue furball. As quietly as I can to not disturb their peace, I opened my cabinet and took out my uniform.

After letting myself out, I hung my uniform on one of the hooks by my mom's door. Just then, I saw steam coming from the pot and I quickly went over to turn it off. I let it cool down for a few minutes before I poured it on my cereal. Our classes don't start until 6 : 30, so I still have about an hour and a half before I worry about getting late. Taking my time with the cereal, I thought of what I'm going to do when I get to school. Probably sleep the moment I hit the desk. It'll just be another boring lecture anyway. But then again, I'm going to see my classmates, friends, again. That would be nice. I haven't seen them in a while, either.

So having a little bit more smile in my morning, I finished my breakfast, grabbed a towel, and went to the bathroom to take a, well, bath. I turned on the shower to let the warm water hit my skin. As I wash my body, I started to think of ways on how to confirm whether or not Natsu likes, more like love, Lisanna and not Lucy. If he loves Lisanna, I'll just accept it as a person, but as a fan, I guess boiling his head in acid would be a fair enough punishment. But if he were to be _lying_, and I find out that he loves Lucy, I'll throw the biggest party ever and invite every single NaLu fan out there to bash! Anyway, enough of that, I need to get to school.

After cleaning up, I dried with the towel and to proceeded to the room and changed. After I finished my morning rituals for the day, I took one final glance at the sleeping mages, who were still undisturbed. I smiled at them, and decided to leave a note before going to school.

**.~ … ~.**

NATSU'S P.O.V.

After I felt Pen leave the house, I lied on my back and stared at the ceiling. Damn him… His answer last night freaked me out. I was expecting something along the lines of a lecture, not an_ 'Ah! Okay, I totally get it and not want to argue anymore!'_, because I seriously don't get what I've gotten myself into. Last night… when he asked me who I liked, I had no idea how to respond. I just blurted out the first name that came to mind, which was Lisanna. I do like Lisanna, but I don't know if it's love or just platonic, as they call it. Now I've gotten into a mess I can't very well dig myself out of. But maybe this is the edge I was looking for? I could learn more about these feelings if I listen to Pen more often. No way in hell am I asking Erza or the stripper for this kind of stuff.

I felt the lack of sleep hitting me as I yawned loudly. That kid annoyed the hell out of me, and I can't get his answer out of my head. It was tact, almost planned. And I didn't like it one bit. Plus that _thing_ Michael showed me and ice-pants still creeps up from the back of my head. It's really disgusting! I can't believe that Michael would show us something like _that_! Those two, they really are cousins…

Having nothing better to do at the moment, I sat up gently so I wouldn't wake Happy, and hopped down the bunk-bed, landing with a soft 'thud'. I examined everyone's faces, and I was glad I didn't wake anyone up. Stripper and Juvia were still sleeping soundly, Juvia's body hugging Gray's in a tight embrace. Lucky bastard… Just because he has a girlfriend doesn't mean he's better than me! I looked on the other side to see Erza and Lucy sleeping peacefully as well. I would've have looked away if it wasn't for Lucy's nose scrunching up a little. It was, cute. She was cute. But I never understood why her appeal doesn't work on the guys she used them on. It wasn't that she's ugly, is she? Maybe those guys have bad taste in women, just like that Evershou guy or something with the ugly maids.

I saw, even from a distance, that her lips were slightly parted. The sun was barely up and hasn't really risen yet, but there was a faint dawn glow that radiated the room. Her pale skin shined like moonlight circled by stars. If only Erza wasn't there, maybe I could…

'Could what…?' I suddenly found myself asking. Maybe I could do what? Do something stupid? Stupid, stupid idiot. If I do something stupid, Lucy will probably hate me and might not talk to me again. I should probably stay away from her. Ever since Erza and Jellal, and the stripper and Juvia got together, I feel… different. I feel lonely. I rarely feel lonely. And yet, I do. But when I'm with Lucy, I…

I groaned in frustration and clenched my fists. I like Lisanna; that's the story I made up, and Pen was the only person who heard it, but I doubt he'll change his mind when I tell him I was joking. I can't desire another girl, or at least that's what I read in one of Lucy's novels. She was extremely critical that men who want other girls instead of the one they choose are big jerks. I'm not a jerk, so I won't be like that. But still… I can't help but feel I made… the wrong decision.

"Damn it…" I muttered before opening the door, not bothering to close it again.

'You tried once, and you failed, Natsu. Give it up… _You can't have Lucy_…' I said to myself before clearing my mind of any thought.

**.~ … ~.**

MY P.O.V.

I paid the tricycle the standard student fee before hopping of the cube-like vehicle. I gazed long and hard at the entrance of my school. Light green gates painted with red letters, white tiles the very first step you take but peach on the actual hallways. The second floor was visible, the only guards being white bars held by dark-brown frames. Since it was only a quarter to six, I could only feel the presence of a few students. By that, I mean I can see their bags hanging from the glass window bars.

A single guard was stationed at the front gates, for now. Annoying as they be, these guards will take shifts, and even interact with other students. But there was always this one guard that everyone hates because of his 'Principality Complex'. He thinks he has the power equaling a principal and actually doesn't grant entrance for a student who is less than a minute late. In our school, there's a thirty-minute countdown if you're late. If you reach school within that time, you're safe. But cross that, and you can't come in. Apparently some idiots don't know how to read! THIS is one of the reasons why I don't want to go to school. Another being that this stupid guard likes to get buddy-buddy with students.

"Yo!" I twitched my eye when the guard hollered over. Guess there's no escaping getting caught. I just nodded my head and swiftly maneuvered my way to the gates while avoiding the sluggish slinging arms of the guard. Once I slid past him, I ran to my right and turned to a staircase. I followed the path up to the 2nd floor where all the senior and freshmen students were roomed. Ours was the _luckiest_. Yeah, if you call being right next to the teacher's faculty and within earshot of the Principal's office _lucky, _that is.

I sighed at the sight. I was the only student upstairs. There were school bags from other students, and I recognized Michael's at first glance. His was in a separate room, since we aren't classmates. All the classroom doors were locked due to the incident a few years ago when a few students were caught ditching the daily flag ceremonies and hiding inside the rooms, so we had to place our bags on either the ground or hang them by the window. Another advantage of mine, I have three bags: one for my books, the other for my notebooks, and the last is for my bento. I hung them all by the window, and after checking everything was okay, I headed to the stairs at the right wing leading to the gymnasium. As expected, there were already tons of students there, elementary and high school alike.

I recognize my classmates anywhere, so I went down the stairs and went over to them. They were just by the lockers, one of them putting in books while the other pulling out notes for lectures. I waved at them, and it didn't take long for them to notice as one waved back to me quickly.

"Pen-chii~!" A girl with short black hair called. "You seem early today!"

"Yeah," I nodded. "I'm just…'excited' for school…" I snickered as I air quote the word excited.

"Pssh, yeah right…" Another girl with long waist hair remarked. "Don't kid me! You probably just didn't sleep!"

"I slept soundly as a matter of fact!" I stated. "And the best part is I woke up on my own, too."

"Oi!" the third girl shouted as she finally finished unpacking things from her locker. "Did you bring your PSP?"

"No Jonelle, I didn't…" I said. She just nodded and sighed. "Anyway, A.C., I watched the latest episode of Fairy Tail last week…"

"Oh, wasn't Sting just _hot_ in that episode!" she exclaimed. "I almost had a nosebleed just seeing his face~!" She's always been a major fangirl for Sting for reasons that are well above my logical understanding. Seriously, Sting is big bastard! But judging from her anime tastes, I guess that he's the kind of guy she's after. After all, his attitude doesn't matter to her as long as he looks handsome.

"Your 'husband', I presume?" I asked jokingly.

"Oh, we're married, for like, a while now. And he's just, really handsome and we're totally gonna be together for like, forever~?" she answered in a pretend high-society voice. I can't help but laugh at this, but at the same time tease her again so I can laugh some more. Just then, my short-haired friend Iya, tugged at my hand, causing me to stop laughing and pay attention to her.

"The Flag ceremony's about to start, and Axel is waiting for us there!" she pointed to spot in the gym where a guy with short hair was waving at us.

"Oh, okay then." I answered. "You guys done with your locker?"

"Just gonna put some more things in it," Jonelle said. "You guys go ahead, we'll catch up." Iya and I nodded before turning heel and walking to the line of our section. We were section one, and as such, we had the earliest students, and even the laziest and latest students. Once we reached the lines, it was divided into two, one for the boys and one for the girls. The two of us waved a 'see-you-later' to each other before I headed to where Axel was.

"Took you long enough…" he said the moment I got there. I rolled my eyes, and since I'm taller than him, -I was the second tallest person in class-, I got behind him and waited for the teachers to conduct our National Anthem. Although I don't sing our National Anthem, I sing something different. When the teacher was in the center, he waved his hands to signal everyone to stop talking and start singing when he conducts. Everyone began to sing, but I, on the other hand, had another anthem.

"_Mou ikkai, mou ikkai. 'Watashi wa kyou mo korogarimasu' to, Shoujo wa iu shoujo wa iu Kotoba ni imi wo kanade nagara!_" I sang in a whisper like tone." _'Mou ii kai?' 'Mada desu yo, madamada saki wa mienai no de. Iki wo tomeru no, ima.'_"

"Zip it…" I heard Axel whisper. I snickered a little at this, but remained still and stopped while just humming the tunes of the song. When the ceremony was over, we greeted the teachers a good morning before we were sent to our now open rooms. I took my bags and entered the room. I was seated at the back seat to left, fourth seat away from the indoor windows. Jonelle sat next to me, A.C. sat in front of me, Axel was beside A.C. to the right, and Iya was the farthest from us, the last row by the windows.

As usual, I do the first thing I do in school everyday… Lie on my desk with both hands below my head, and in seconds, doze off into blissful slumber. Jonelle followed suite, and so did Iya, but Axel has more things to do and A.C. was, and this was odd, hyperactive. She's never been hyperactive. She's also always been the one to fall asleep before any of us do. Strange. Oh well, can't be bothered by that now, I got to rest!

**.~ … ~.**

NORMAL P.O.V.

Natsu got Happy to wake up and help him find something to eat. It had been well over two hours since Pen's classes started and everyone else was still asleep. Natsu didn't know what to do for now, but decided to find something to eat first. He can't very well burn the house down for fire, he'll get in big trouble for that.

"Natsu, look," the blue-haired feline said as he flew over his partner. "I found a note…"

"Really?" Natsu asked. "What's it say?"

"Um…" Happy hummed as he flipped the paper a couple of times to see what was written on it, before finally smiling to himself. "It says that, 'To whom this may concern, please don't let Natsu anywhere near the stove. He might burn the house down. Sincerely, Pen-san ;D'. That's what it says, Natsu!" At this, Natsu's eye twitched in annoyance.

"That idiot…" Natsu muttered. "What the hell does he mean by that? I can control my own flames!" he clenched his fist and in mere seconds, it ignited in flames. "I'll show him a thing or two!"

"That'll just prove his point…" Happy pointed out, the note covering his mouth as he muffled his chuckle.

"And that is…?" Natsu asked him.

"That you can't control your fire…" he chuckled as he flew a few feet away from him. Natsu's flames disintegrated before he bit his lip in annoyance.

"Get back here, you blue traitor!" he almost shouted. Even though he was angry, he didn't forget that there were people sleeping. When he got no response from his cat partner, he just assumed he was asleep again. Sighing, he rummaged the cupboards to find anything edible.

**.~ … ~.**

MY P.O.V.

Time sure flies when you're bored in school… NOT. We've been stuck here for hours, and there's only about 2 minutes before we can leave. The day wasn't so bad, I got to prove teachers wrong again. They always think that I'm slacking off, but when they ask me questions I can answer without even looking for answers. I may be lazy at writing notes, but I do have a brain. By this time, I'm usually full of energy again, so I paid attention to the last class, which was Home Ec. Though our teacher was just chatting with some of my classmates, completely oblivious that the need to teach is high.

"Ma'am, shouldn't we be going home?" A boy from our class asked. The teacher looked at her watch for a few moments, before shaking her head, much to my annoyance.

"We still have 45 seconds of class left." She pointed out. "Use this time to fix yourselves up. You had a long day, so pamper yourselves for the little time you have left." This is also the reason why I hate going to school. Teachers like these! Always up for proper time measurement when they're doing nothing in particular. I did what she said, either way the school is a really hot place, and the uniform doesn't help much, so I freshened up a bit and did a countdown for the remaining seconds as I packed my things.

"Alright class," our teacher finally said. "Remember the homework I've given you for tomorrow."

'We have homework…?!' I exclaimed inwardly. Hating school a little more now…

"And don't forget, the exams will be two weeks from now…"

'We have exams?!' That's it. Its official, school SUCKS. We all stood up and bowed to the teacher before she left along with the other students. Iya had said goodbye to me since she was going to walk home with her boyfriend. Axel was asked by his mom to stop by the office to collect some of the paperwork, so he had to go to. Jonelle, A.C. and I were the only ones left in the room.

"I'll be going, you guys." Jonelle said as she carried her backpack. "School service is waiting downstairs."

"Take care, bro." A.C. said. The two of them bro-fisted, and I wondered if we were all normal people.

"T-take care…" I said cautiously with a wave and smiled. She nodded at me before leaving the classroom. I had the lucky day of being in homeroom, so I was arranging the seats while A.C., who was also in homeroom, swept garbage.

"Hey Pen," she called me suddenly. I turned my head to look at her, and she looked pretty excited, which I only see when she watches Sting or talks about Sting or… well, you get the idea.

"What?" I asked her.

"My house later?" she asked me. I smiled, thinking we're gonna have another c9 battle, but I had no chance against her anyway. Still, I could get new PSP games from her, so I nodded my head at her.

"Good, I'm gonna show you something later… You'll _want_ to see this!" she said, and that really piqued my interest. What was she going to show me that was so important? A new collection of manga? A new Sting figurine? A new drawing, perhaps? I couldn't figure it out, so I ignored it for now and finished up my duties. Once we were both done with the last check, we both headed to her place.

It took a few twists and turns, a few intersections and a rocky pathway, but we made it to her home within 30 minutes, which was the fastest we've made it there. Her house was the last of a row of suburban homes, an untamed field just beside their house which was famous for all the ghosts and spirits that go there. There are even some at her house, but they rarely appear when there are a lot of people. Since we're already here, I was so anxious and couldn't wait to ask.

"What do you want to show me?" I asked her as she opened the lock to the gate. Opening the screen door, she let herself in first before I let myself in. I sat down the sofa and she went upstairs to change. I fiddled with my collar as I waited for her. That thing that she wanted to show me was getting me all excited, I wondered what it is.

_"Come on, get down there!" _I heard her from upstairs. She was with someone? Oh, this is really getting interesting.

_"No way in hell!"_ I heard a guy's voice yell. Oh, this is _very_ interesting. She's never been interested on normal guys before, so I had to figure out what his build is. Squinty eyes, pale skin, lean but sturdy body, tall, -specifically taller than me so I can't tease him for being short-, and has to be handsome! Definitely handsome. But who could it be? Before I could start another train of thought, I heard footsteps coming down. There was more than one, considering there was a fast-paced one while the other was calm, and another one who was slowly walking down.

A few seconds later, my eyes instantly widened in shock when I saw a flash of blond fly by the stairs and hit the floor, hard.

"Damn, that hurt…" he muttered as he rubbed his head. "I told you I don't want to make friends!"

"Just go meet him, if anyone could help you, it's him!" I heard A.C. say. I saw her come down, and behind her was the raven-haired follower of the blonde idiot, always as stoic as ever, I see.

"Anyway, Pen, allow me to introduce you to my husband and his friend!" she said as she circled her arms around the blonde's muscular one. "Meet Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney~!" I sat there, blinking from the vision I see. Sting and Rogue are at my classmate's house? Okay…

"What…!" …Not.

* * *

A/N:

Hey, minna! I got my drive back! It took long, but thanks to Vocaloid, I got my writing spirit back, and is also the reason why I haven't posted. I've been recently addicted to a game called "Project Diva: Extend" and I can't stop playing for hours. Then I'll realize it's night time and I won't have time to write anymore! XD Oh, and the song I was singing up there was Miku Hatsune's "Rolling Girl". It's a really sad, but not too sad, story, and I'm planning to make an interpretation story of it. XD

Anyway, back to the story, what'd you think of it? Too short? Sorry if there are no fics for now, but as you can see, I'm going to school now, -in this fic, anyway… I've been going to school for 6 months now-, so there won't be any for a while. And what did you think of Natsu's revelation? He lied to me, haha! But will I be able to find out? Or will I cause him more suffering via fanfics? XD

To my final 4, the deadline is getting closer! Should I extend it? Oh, okay fine. XD The deadline is moved from Nov.18 to Nov. 30! There! You have extra time now, so do your best! So far, only Erza Scarlet Titania has a complete story. WinterValley is writing a multi-chapter story, and Mio Heartfilia999 and June Delph haven't started yet. So, I wish you luck, okay~? XD

Ja Ne~


	16. A Secret Agreement

_Previously…_

_A few seconds later, my eyes instantly widened in shock when I saw a flash of blond fly by the stairs and hit the floor, hard._

_"Damn, that hurt…" he muttered as he rubbed his head. "I told you I don't want to make friends!"_

_"Just go meet him, if anyone could help you, it's him!" I heard A.C. say. I saw her come down, and behind her was the raven-haired follower of the blonde idiot, always as stoic as ever, I see._

_"Anyway, Pen, allow me to introduce you to my husband and his friend!" she said as she circled her arms around the blonde's muscular one. "Meet Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney~!" I sat there, blinking from the vision I see. Sting and Rogue are at my classmate's house? Okay…_

_"What…!" …Not._

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

**A Secret Agreement**

**.~ … ~.**

MY P.O.V.

I blinked out my confusion for a bit as I examined the scene in front of me. Rogue was sitting beside me, staring at space as without a care in the world. Sting was trying to get away from A.C.'s power hug by shoving her down with all the strength he can muster. Then, to my surprise, by tickling the sides of his stomach, A.C. managed to get Sting to _laugh_. As in, laugh like he was actually happy. He was twitching violently as the nimble fingers lightly scratched and grazed his skin.

"Sto-stop it!" he shouted in-between his laughs. But as stubborn as she was, A.C. didn't listen and continued tickling him.

"No way," she exclaimed. "This is your punishment for being rude! Now take it like the man you are!" She continued tickling him as he violently tried to shake her off, but he was practically sliding his hands on her as his strength faded and turned to mush.

All his force diminished as he slumped on the sofa panting with a weary smile, faint blush on his face, and A.C. hugging the hell out of him. He doesn't really care now, poor thing. I shook my head in pity. If this ever happened to me, I'd have killed myself. So, upon the will of my pity, I faked a cough to catch A.C.'s attention.

"Uh, hello…?" I called out. She stopped hugging him and looked at me weirdly.

"What?" she asked.

"I thought I was going to, uh, meet them or something…" I said. "How long have they been here, anyway?"

"About three weeks," the ever silent Rogue spoke. "She hasn't let us out since…"

"Really?" I asked, turning back to A.C. "You mean they've never been outside?" She nodded at this. "How did your mom and dad react when they found out?"

"What?" she asked. "I'm good at hiding them! I've hidden them upstairs all this time!"

"Really…" I said. "Then were they scared of the ghosts?"

"Heck no!" she exclaimed. "Rogue and my brave, handsome Sting wouldn't be afraid of stupid floating girls in white dresses!"

"I guess that's true…" I nodded. Then, after a while in his daze, Sting finally awoke with a startled gasp and pushed A.C. off of him. I chuckled a little when my classmate smacked his head like he was her pet. I couldn't possibly believe that someone as strong as Sting would subject to a mere high school girl, but then again, I've seen weirder things. After successfully catching A.C. by the wrists, the blonde Dragon Slayer looked at me and raised a brow before turning to A.C. again.

"Well, he looks worthless…" he sneered. "What the hell's so important that we have to meet him? Surely, someone as strong as me doesn't need trash like that?" At that, my eye twitched and I breathed deeply, trying to calm myself down. But what he said next made me snap.

"Besides, he looks as weak as Natsu-san d-" He stopped mid-sentence when a pen darted to his direction, barely missing his face and pinning itself on the sofa. He smirked and looked at me glaring down at him with a serious face.

"What? Fan of Natsu-san?" he asked me. I glared harder at him, and if it was anime, I'd be enveloped in a dark, swirling aura. He just insulted Natsu; _the_ Natsu that beat him and Rogue to a pulp and even asked for a rematch some other time. He is _not_ getting away with this. But just then, Rogue laid a hand on my shoulder, causing me to lose sight on my goal of beating Sting to a bloody heap, -if that was possible-, and turn to him with a shrugging response.

"What?" I asked. The black-haired man was looking at me intently for a few seconds, before starting to lean down. Panicking at the quickly made-up conclusions my stupid brain made, I tried to back away from him. He jolted a little, before chuckling lightly at me.

"Listen," he said. I tilted my head in confusion before cautiously leaning forward. He had a sympathetic look, but I don't know for whom.

"Accept my apologies for Sting's action," he whispered to me. "I know he can be arrogant, and constantly looks down on Natsu-san and Gajeel-san, and even that little Dragon Slayer. But that's just how he is…" He looked at Sting, who was currently defending himself from another A.C. hug attack.

"I still don't like it, though…" I said with a huff. Rogue chuckled again, and patted me on the head.

"He's just venting," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Venting," he repeated. "He was really upset when Natsu-san and the others disappeared for 7 years. They didn't become a part of our childhood. And Sting and I really wanted to join Fairy Tail back then… But Sting wanted power as well. The reason we joined Sabertooth was because it was the most powerful guild then."

"So he's acting like an egotistic jerk because he was lonely for those 7 years?" I asked.

"No, not really…" Rogue answered. But before I could ask him to explain any further, the arrogant topic called him out.

"Hey, Rogue!" he yelled. "Will you get this brat off me?!" My eye twitched at the slight insult he gave A.C., and I heard Rogue sigh before he stood up and walked over to them. With little effort, he grabbed A.C. by the back of her shirt and yanked her upwards.

"Hey!" she exclaimed.

"That's enough, A.C.-san," Rogue said calmly yet firmly. "You still need to explain to your friend how we got here and-"

"There's no need for that," I quickly answered. "I already know." Just then, I heard Sting laugh, probably at my answer. I swear, no matter how long my patience is, this guy isn't going to last an hour with me!

"As if someone as dimwitted as you could ever hope to figure-"

"You were travelling somewhere," I cut him off with cold disinterest lacing my words. "Probably from or to a mission, then you met an old lady that was saying weird things. You don't care about her and went along, but then you felt your magic draining. You black out, and wake up here…"

"A.C. probably explained to you about the computer, since that's where you first got out, right? Or is there something I'm missing, Mr. Arrogance?" I asked with a smirk on my face. The look on his face was priceless! All wide-eyed and speechless, literally! He was opening and closing his mouth, like he was about to say something, but then gritted his teeth and glared at me so hard, I almost laughed! Making Sting mad is one of the best things any person can do.

"How did you know that?" Rogue asked. "All of it. How can you explain those things like…"

"…I've experienced them all?" I continued his question. He nodded once, confirming my suspicion, and I sighed.

"It's simple really," I said. "I have Fairy Tail's strongest team living in my house…" After I muttered those words, awkward silence filled the air. Sting and Rogue were both staring at me with wide eyes now, and A.C. was just smirking to herself. A few moments later, I got tired of the silence and would have said something if it wasn't for the sudden hand gripping my neck and pinning me to the sofa. I stared wide-eyed afterwards when I found Sting practically glaring at me for who-knows-what reason. Upon reaction, I clung to his arm and tried to get it off me, I mean seriously! It's not nice strangling someone on your first meeting.

"Are you lying?" he asked me. At that, I stopped my almost-thrashing and tilted a brow.

"The hell are you talking about?" I asked through gritted teeth. His grip on my neck tightened, and it caused both Rogue and A.C. to spring into action; Rogue grabbing Sting and A.C. pulling his arm away from me. Once all the tension settled down, Sting was looking calmer, but was still glaring at me with the intent to kill.

"A-anyway," I coughed, trying to get the sensation of someone ringing my neck to go away. "What are you talking about Sting? So you're telling me AMALAYER(I'm a liar)?" I asked him.

"Depends on what your answer is…" he states, causing me to raise a brow. "Natsu-san's team is in your house? Get real…" At that, my brow twitched and I was a minute away from doing what he did to me, but then I thought of something else that would prove myself instead of starting an all-out war with a Dragon Slayer. He may be arrogant, but he has power. I can't match him; probably outwit him, but never in a match of strength.

I heaved a weary sigh, before turning to A.C., who was currently turning on her computer.

"A.C., can I borrow your phone?" I asked. Without looking, she pulled the contraption from a desk and threw it at me. I caught it just in time and dialed a couple of numbers. When I heard it ringing, I put it on speaker before anyone could answer. Everyone looked at me confusedly at first, but I told to keep quiet when someone picked up.

"_Hello?"_ the voice of the white-haired Fairy bartender echoed.

"Uh, hello, Mira-san? Yeah, this is Pen-san." I said as I read the shocked expressions of both Sting and Rogue.

"_Oh, Pen-san!"_ she exclaimed. _"What a surprise! What made you call?"_

"I just have a question…" I said.

"_Sure, what is it?" _she asked sweetly. At this, I smirked to myself and gestured the three to listen carefully.

"Can you make a list of who lives in whose house and the members of each household?" I asked. "I know it's a bit confusing, but-"

"_Not at all!" _she said, cutting me off. _"I'd be delighted to. Should I start now?"_

"By all means," I said. I heard her clear her throat before she started listing down the names of everyone in accordance. Michael's name was followed by the Strauss Siblings', Wendy, Lily, and Charles. Dani's name was followed by Crime Sorcière, Gajeel, -much to Rogue's surprise and slight excitement-, and Levy. And lastly, my name was followed by team Natsu along with Juvia. Sting was utterly speechless when Mira confirmed everything and even explained in detail how they got there.

"Is that all, Pen-san?" she asked me when she was finished with naming the lists.

"Yes, Mira-san, thanks a lot!" I exclaimed. "Anyway, can you ask the others to come by my house later? I have a special surprise for all of you~!"

"_A surprise?!"_ she exclaimed happily. _"Sure! I'll tell everyone right away! Bye~!" _At that, she hung up and I threw the phone back at A.C., who caught it without looking at it again. I swear this girl could be psychic! Side-tracking to look at the two Dragon Slayers, I noticed they were calm again. They must be taking this maturely. I mean, that should be expected from these two, at least.

"So," the blonde said. "Natsu-san is really here?" He asked me. I raised a brow in slight confusion before nodding my head. I got a little crept out when he smirked at that.

"Good," he muttered. Now I was confused. What was so good about having Natsu in my house? He eats everything edible and barely does any work unless asked. Okay, maybe when he feels obligated to do it, he'll do it, but most of the time, he just slacks off and sleep all day! I couldn't tell from his smirk whether he was happy or excited, or both, but I can tell nothing _good_ will come out of it.

"What are you thinking about…?" I asked cautiously with suspicion. Sting blinked once then looked at me, before smirking again, that stupid little arrogant idiot.

"What ever do you mean?" he asked innocently, a hint of sarcasm in his tone. If he thinks I'm buying his act, he's got another thing coming.

"Innocence doesn't suit you, bastard." I said coldly. "I know you're up to something, and you need to tell me if you want me to help you."

"Isn't insulting someone on your first meeting rather rude?" he asked, ignoring my friendly advice. A vein popped in my forehead and I pointed an accusing finger at him.

"You were the one that insulted me first!" I exclaimed. "Or is that big, egotistic head of yours full of hot-air? Can't even remember the last few minutes of your life, huh, Sting?" I asked disdainfully. He smirked at me again and ignored my comment, making me madder. He's insane, and that's final.

"Rogue," he called, purposely ignoring me. "We're finding Natsu-san and Gajeel-san, and fight them again. How's that sound?" My jaw dropped and my eyes went wide. That's what he was thinking about? Fighting Natsu and Gajeel _again_? And getting their butts handed to them, _again_? As much as I want to see Sting get beaten to a pulp, there's simply no place here in town that they could fight without any authority figures noticing. If they're ever found out, who knows what those government bastards will do to them for their own personal gain! I would've have protested against Sting's plans, a finger already raised ready for protest, but then Rogue spoke ahead of me.

"I don't think that's a good idea…" the raven-haired Shadow Dragon said. "It's not safe getting out in the open with so many things foreign to us." I nodded my head at his words. At least someone's smart enough to avoid violence.

"That's why we have him," he said, nodding over to me. "We could get him to take us somewhere safe and-!" He was cut off when my shoe hit him in the head spot-on.

"Sure, notice me when you need something, bastard…" I rolled my eyes as I said the words sarcastically. I can't stand him! He's too ignorant, egotistic, self-centered, and downright irritating! I couldn't imagine how A.C. managed to live with him for the past 3 weeks, but I guess since he's her love interest, she could take it better than I could. This guy was getting on my nerves, just as much as A.C. gets riled up every time she sees a picture or a story pairing Sting and Lucy up. She really doesn't like it when people pair the two or anyone else with Lucy other than Natsu. She keeps saying that if people keep pairing Lucy up with different people, she'll end up looking like a blonde bimbo that gets under every guy's pants. I guess it's either respect or utter love of NaLu that she said that, but I do understand.

But as keep that train of thought, my mind flashed back to when Natsu admitted his feelings for Lisanna. It annoyed the hell out of me, and I want to get back at him, hard and prove that NaLu will prevail! Maybe I could use some help? But I couldn't think of anyone that could keep an act together with Lucy. Gray is out of the question, since he's gotten Juvia already. Loke? Nah, he'll be over-exuberant and might blow the whole thing off if he gets too jealous. I need someone who can play the part of provoking Natsu perfectly, while at the same time having the same oozing sex-drive like Natsu and Lucy. Of course, chemistry is also important, but I can't think of anyone!

"Hey!" I snapped out of my thoughts when someone called me. I blinked a few times before my vision adjusted to Sting, who was snapping his fingers in front of my eyes.

"What?" I asked as I pushed his hand away. He was looking irritated, but I couldn't care less.

"You're going to take us to where Natsu-san and the others are, got it?" he asked, but it was really more of a demand than a request. I planned on retorting again, but as I draw my mind back from my previous thoughts, a sudden smirk graced my lips.

"So," I said in an innocent tone. "You want to get back at Natsu?" Sting nodded. I smirked again, this was too easy.

"Then I have plan that could benefit the both of us…"

**.~ … ~.**

LUCY's P.O.V.

I was currently reading the novel that Erza was reading before as I sat by the living room sofa. Nothing fun is happening today, so it's pretty much slow. Erza was just polishing her armor, looking utterly bored while doing so. Still, she's as refined as ever, even when at the verge of boredom. Gray was far less interesting when he's bored. He just sleeps inside the room, and when he's awake, he tires himself up until he falls asleep again. But I have to say I did notice that his stripping habits still carry on even in his sleep. Juvia, well, she's Juvia, I guess. She just likes to stare at Gray when he sleeps, but was usually cuddled beside him. Natsu and Happy had been the most active among us for the past few hours now; scavenging through Pen-san's closets and even his little brother's cabinets. These two and their curiosity; I wish had the same enthusiasm. But I don't think I'll ever have what it takes to match these two. They find fun in everything, so I guess it's just up to them if they're bored or not.

When we all woke up earlier, Natsu and Happy were making a mess in the kitchen. At least that required us to move our bodies. That was practically the most interesting thing that's happened today. Still, I couldn't help but notice how he avoided me every time we were close to coming into contact with each other. It's as if I'm a stranger to him now, and he's a stranger to me. I have absolutely no clue why he was doing this, but I have a pretty vague idea. Maybe because he's found his true love, Lisanna, that his avoiding me so I wouldn't notice. Yeah, that must be it. It's still vague, though.

Still, I can't help but feel hurt over the fact that he's been avoiding me for these past few hours. And that's just hours! I wouldn't imagine myself being okay when he's avoiding me for days or even months! He's my teammate; he's my partner, my best friend… My first love…

It's hurting me pretty bad, but I can't go telling that to anyone, especially when Pen-san's on the prowl for hunting a new couple to snatch. I have a feeling that Levy's his next victim, but I'm not quite sure. I don't have a clue when it comes to him. He's tactful, witty, and can even draw out the slightest moments of romance in any time we've spent together with our teammates. Still, he can be trusted, so I guess he's safe. If he was anything like Natsu, he would have driven us insane by now!

There it goes again. My thoughts keep coming back to Natsu, and I can't finish the stinkin' novel because of it! I get all fluttery and giddy, but then go completely depressed at the fact that he's avoiding me. Stupid feelings, why can't they just go away?

A knock from outside resounded inside the house, breaking my train of thought. I jolted a little, and before anyone could volunteer, I stood up abruptly and placed the book by the desk.

"I-I'll get it." I said. Erza, who was about to stand, nodded and resumed her position polishing her armor. I glanced at Natsu, who was still busy with some scheme or game that those two were playing. He didn't even notice me. Sighing, I made my way down the stairs and to the door. From the sliding glass-door, I can already tell who it was. And since I can also see people from outside and they can't see me, we're perfectly safe from any passersby. I pushed the sliding door aside and opened the white metal gate to be greeted by my blue-haired best friend, Levy.

"Lu-chan!" she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around me. I reciprocated the action and let go a few seconds later, a smile gracing my lips.

"Levy-chan!" I exclaimed back. Looking behind her I can see everyone else, even Jellal, Meredy and Ultear. "What are you all doing here?"

"Mira-san told us that Pen-san wanted us to come here, so…" Meredy trailed off a bit before smiling gently. I see, so Pen-san invited them.

"Oh, okay then…" I said as I stepped aside. "Come on in, guys." At that, everyone started to come in, but Levy still stayed beside me. Gajeel was the last to enter, so he closed both doors before stomping upstairs. He's still as grouchy as ever, but I bet he'll flip a switch when he sees Lily again.

"Lu-chan," Levy called me snapping me out again from my thoughts. I blinked with a start before looking at her.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. "I can tell, you know. I'm your best friend." At that, my eyes almost widened. Good thing I kept them in check so she didn't notice. Was there a problem? Of course not, but…

"W-what are you talking about…?" I laughed nervously. "T-there's nothing wrong, silly…" I wanted to pat her on the head like Gajeel always does, but she only lets Gajeel do it. Even I'm off-limits to that sort of action. Her eyes narrowed and her face inched closer to mine, her eyes examining my face for any sort of lie. I held my breath and tried to look at her with a straight face, but I couldn't hold it for long.

Finally, she broke away from my personal space, and we both sighed at the same time. We looked at each other in confusion, before laughing out loud.

"Okay, let's go upstairs…" I said. She nodded, still laughing, and we both headed up the stairs. Just then, I felt a shiver run down my spine. Was there trouble? I don't know, but there better not be.

**.~ … ~.**

MY P.O.V.

"Hell no!" A.C. exclaimed as she tried to drag Sting back inside her house. "You can't go, Sting! Especially when you're going to follow _that_ plan! It's… It's not right!"

"Come on, A.C.," I said comfortingly. "It'll be over before you know it. Besides, it's his choice. As much as I hate it, I have to spend some time with them, too…" I pointed to the two Dragon Slayers. "No offense, Rogue."

"None taken," he said. "I don't particularly like you either, so let's just get this over with…" With that, I sighed and looked at A.C. again.

"Come on," I said. "Please? I promise he'll be good. I'll feed him thrice a day and have Erza bathe him every other day!"

"I can bathe myself, freak!" the blonde shouted. "Now let go, would you? I appreciate the hospitality, but we need to go! I need to fight Natsu-san!"

"Ooh, it seems like he's going for _choice_ _2_…" I said mischievously. At that, he's face visibly blushed. I can tell that his body stiffened, too. He was stuttering a little.

"I-I'm not!" he said. "It's _choice 1_! Screw the other choices!" I couldn't help but chuckle a little at this. Seeing Sting blushing is a little off-character, but hey, I guess this proves that you'll never truly know someone until you've known them for a little while and threatened their sexuality. Our conversation earlier must've stuck to his head.

**~. … ~.**

_"What's this plan that you were talking about?" Sting asked me as he sat on the sofa. He was looking rather serious, but he won't be for long once I'm done talking._

_"It's like this…" I started. "Natsu's… sort of maturing into a new person…"_

_"Maturing?" he repeated. "Natsu-san? That's hard to believe."_

_"Believe me, he is." I said. "He's developed feelings for a certain girl… And I don't particularly agree with that union…"_

_"So?" he asked again. "What's this have to do with fighting Natsu-san…?"_

_"Ah, I was waiting for you to ask that." I said with a smirk. "You, Sting Eucliffe, will get to fight Natsu only if you abide by one of three choices that I'm about to give you…"_

_"Okay…" he said cautiously. I smirked further and his eye twitched a little._

_"One," I raised a finger. "You will purposely make Natsu jealous by pretending to claim the one he truly loves…"_

_"What?"_

_"Two," I ignored his question. "You will fight Natsu the moment we arrive at my house…"_

_"I'll choose-"_

_"Eph…" I cut him off as I brought another finger up. "You will fight him, yes… But when you lose, you have to say that you've fallen in love with him and let him dominate you."_

_"Ew~!" A.C. exclaimed, her arms crossing her chest and a crept out face present. "Yaoi! Sword battles! Yuck! Gross! I'd prefer Yuri any day!"_

_"I'm not gay, you perverted bastard!" Sting growled. Ooh, I love twisting and manipulating anime characters. Maybe that's why I became a fanfiction artist._

_"I prefer the term, 'open-minded individual'." I said. "And the last choice, you have to ride a speeding bullet-train 15 times non-stop!" I chuckled when I saw his face turn green from just the thought of riding transportation. And he hasn't heard of it yet, too. I'm guessing he'll go for the first choice, because there was really no choice in the matter. I'd have forced him to pick the first either way. I just wanted to see how he'll react to these different situations. I absolutely despise seeing that calm and arrogant expression he carries around every day and every episode he's ever been on._

_"Fine," he said. "I'll go by your stupid rules. I'll go for one. At least I get to bang a chick."_

_"Who's the pervert now?" I asked as I wiggled my brows. He scoffed a little and looked away, but I can tell he was slightly blushing._

_"Anyway," he said. "Who is this girl that Natsu-san truly loves?" I slumped visibly from the sofa as my eyebrow rose when he said that._

_"You seriously don't know…?" I asked. He nodded, stupid air-head. "It's Lucy! Lucy Heartfilia. You know…!"_

_"Oh," he said. "That blonde chick? Yeah, she's pretty hot. I guess I could handle that." Just as I was about to outstretch my hand to Sting to signal a start of a friendly non-friendly agreement, something cracked. Literally. Like the wooden table separating us. I looked down to see A.C.'s fist connected to the scattered wood. I gulped a little when I saw her eyes turned red. I honestly didn't know it was possible in the real world until I saw this._

_"Pen," she muttered; her words now covered with solid ice. "Now what did I say about pairing Sting up with that bimbo bitch?" I sweat dropped as I stared at her looming figure with wide and terrified eyes._

_"T-that it'll never happen and, and…" She cut me off when she jabbed her hand on the table again, breaking it in half._

_"And it's not right!" she exclaimed. "You know damn well that NaLu is the right choice, right? So don't you even think about pairing Sting up with Lucy or I swear I'll tear you limb from l-"_

_"I'm going," Sting interrupted her. A.C.'s anger defused, -much to my relief-, and she looked at Sting with surprisingly wide and teary eyes._

_"What?" she asked as she sniffed, thinking it'll add to some cuteness score._

_"I'm going." He repeated. "If it's a way to fight Natsu-san, I'll do it. Besides, you're going to have a hard time explaining that to your parents when they get home." He pointed at the scattered pieces of wood, and A.C. visibly paled at this. Sting laughed, which was cruel, before signaling Rogue to stand and follow him again._

_I sighed, before standing up, packing my gear and patted A.C. on the shoulder. She rolled her eyes at me, still angry about the whole StiCy thing, but she'll get over it, probably._

**.~ … ~.**

And the whole thing brings us back here, with me travelling back home with two Dragon Slayers in tow. I wonder if this'll be as fun as the other times. I hope so, then maybe I could make a documentary out of this.

"This is hell, I'm sure of it…" Sting muttered, but then smirked again. "At least I'll be fighting Natsu-san once he gets jealous enough…"

"Just try not to fall in love yourself, Sting…" Rogue warned. With a casual shrug, Sting acknowledged his warning. But that was useful, and interesting. Will Sting fall for Lucy as time passes? Or will he just follow the plan? I can't wait to find out!

* * *

A/N:

Muahahahahahahahahaha! XD I updated! The "Angono Giant Festival" is officially over! And since the festivities are done, more school. -3- So I updated just for you guys! How'd you think? Was it good? Sorry again if it's too short and no fan fics still… Don't worry, one will come up _soon_. It'll be a secret! XD

As for the "AMALAYER" joke, it's a Philippine trend. XD I'm just being trendy today, so to those who aren't from the Philippines and know this, good! XD

As for A.C.'s behavior towards Lucy, yeah, she's like that. I don't know why, but she hates Lucy. Everything about Lucy actually… Her magic, her being paired up with other people… Basically it's just her magic, but still, I don't quite get it. Hoho! I better be careful~! XD

Anyway, for my contestants… You only have about, um… 5 DAYS? Before I close the submission deadline. I won't be extending it again so you do your best, okay? I'll be rooting for all of you! Best of luck and see you next chapter~!

Ja Ne~


	17. Announcement! and Spoiler Alert!

Yeah, hi minna! XD Sorry, this isn't an update. Well, kinda. It's just a notice for all contestants since I won't be able to post a chapter today. Sorry. :( Anyway, moving on! Today is the last day of the contest submission entries, okay? If the clock hits midnight (GMT +8), I will no longer accept any entries, okay?

So far, Erza Scarlet Titania and JuneDelph have posted complete stories. Mio Heartifilia999 would publish hers soon, I just hope it'll be real soon.

AND AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

Due to events that are not under our control, WinterValley had decided to drop out of the competition since she can't finish her story on time. T^T

Anyway, this is just a notice. But don't worry, I'll be posting the results of the competition with the new chapter, so thank you for wasting your time reading this~! :)

Please support my other fan fiction like, "After School Fun", "Demons of New Earthland", "Mine", "ROYAL ACADEMY" and many more!

Plus if you want, you can visit my new story, "A Not-So Happy Ending". It has OCs, so fair warning, okay? XD

Ja Ne~

* * *

_**Spoiler Alert! For those who don't want to spoil the story, DON'T READ THIS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

_MY P.O.V._

_I hid behind one of the trees as I watched the two with interest. This was far more interesting than reading, I'll tell you that! Plus, the action now is real. Gajeel approached her with slight caution, and when she didn't respond, he continued towards a little more confidently._

_"Hey shrimp," he said casually. Seriously, doesn't he get tired of calling her that? He took another step forward, and this time got the girl's attention._

_"What do you want?" Levy asked grumpily. She clearly wasn't in the mood to talk. She wiggled a little on the fallen tree trunk she was sitting on, trying not to look at Gajeel._

_"About that," Gajeel muttered. "I just wanted to say…"_

_The wind blew by at that exact moment, bringing his words farther away from my hearing range. Damn this always happens! Still, I could tell it was something that Levy wouldn't have expected from our Iron Dragon Slayer, because she was blushing now. I wonder what he said. It's always at these heart-to-heart moments that the wind suddenly picks up and blows violently and loudly, enough so you can't hear what they're saying. Wind, why can't you do this whenever there's a blackout or in the middle of summer? I sighed, not really wanting to fight the wind or I might get blown away, and focused more on the two. Gajeel was breathing deeply, and I'm not sure if he's having a seizure or just nervous._

_"W-well…?" I heard Gajeel ask._

_"W-well," Levy stuttered out, obviously flustered by what he just said. "I-I…"_


	18. Steel your Heart! (Part 1)

_Previously…_

_"This is hell, I'm sure of it…" Sting muttered, but then smirked again. "At least I'll be fighting Natsu-san once he gets jealous enough…"_

_"Just try not to fall in love yourself, Sting…" Rogue warned. With a casual shrug, Sting acknowledged his warning. But that was useful, and interesting. Will Sting fall for Lucy as time passes? Or will he just follow the plan? I can't wait to find out!_

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

**Steel your Heart! ( Part 1 )**

**~. … ~.**

DANI'S P.O.V.

Well, I came here due to Mira's request that Pen-san asked us to come by his house today. Mira said there was a surprise, and that's all I needed to go there. It had just been a few minutes since everyone's arrival, and I can plainly notice the excitement on everyone's faces. Lucy, Lisanna, and Levy were discussing on what the surprise might be. Erza and Jellal chatted with Ultear and Meredy while drinking tea, also about what surprise Pen-san has in store for us. Gray was lying on the sofa looking naked sexy as hell, while Juvia sat beside his feet wondering out loud what the surprise would be. Elfman and Mira just sat calmly, looking around and scanning the place from time to time. Wendy and the Exceeds were waiting by the door as they sat on the sofa just next to it.

"I bet the surprise is gonna be a ton of food!" Natsu exclaimed eagerly.

"Always thinking on your stomach, huh Salamander?" Gajeel smirked. He was leaning by the door as well, while Natsu was jumping from one place to another, giddy as a child in a toy store. This guy just doesn't run out on energy, huh?

"What did you say?" Natsu suddenly growled out with a raised fist. Just as he was about to strike, a pillow was thrown to his face. Looking back to the source, we saw Erza calmly drinking her tea, sighing in delight, before glaring daggers at Natsu.

"Natsu," she said with her voice dangerously low. "You know the rules about not starting fights. So quit while you're ahead… That, or until I find something sharper to throw at you…" Natsu shivered visibly at this and quickly withdrew his fist and sat next to Wendy and the others, now patiently waiting for the surprise.

"Thank goodness," I said. "He was getting annoying." At that, Erza chuckled at me. She offered me some tea, but I refused politely. I was just standing by the stairs, expecting Pen-san and his surprise to arrive any minute now. I mean, it's almost three, and usually he's home around two in the afternoon. Maybe this surprise took a bit of his time. But I'm pretty sure he's gonna be here.

And, just as I predicted, we could hear his singing through the glass door. And when he sings, he _sings_! I'm not saying his bad at it, he's actually pretty decent. But singing high-pitched songs isn't going to help him, or his windows. I swear he broke one when he was singing this high. The muffled voice was being drowned out by the conversations, and no one else seemed to be alerted by his presence. But something strange happened.

Natsu and Gajeel's mouths scowled and their eyebrows knitted together, glaring dangerously at the door. They looked at each other, onyx meeting red, before a malicious smirk found its way on their faces. Wendy was looking back and forth between them then, looked at the door. Her eyes widened, and she was visibly shaking a little from what she obviously saw.

"Wendy," I called out in worry. "What's wrong?" When she didn't answer, and continued staring out the door, I decided to walk over to her and try to comfort her. But when I got there and got a view of the door, my eyes widened as well.

Walking on either side of the high-pitched singing Pen, was the twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth, Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney!

'What are they doing here…?' I asked myself. The two were covering their ears while muttering some things. I can guess from Sting's personality that it'd be curses, but I don't know about Rogue, though. But whatever they're saying, Pen wasn't listening and instead singing louder. The lyrics could be heard clearly, and highly, even from behind the glass. It was so high; the glass door was actually beginning to shake. Apparently, he saw that and immediately stopped, making the other two beside him sigh in relief. I wanted to say what I found out, but I'm guessing from the way that everyone else sighed in relief, they already know Pen's here.

"I guess our host's already here…" Mira chimed in, a little amusement riddling her face. She was about to stand up, possible going to open the door, when we heard Pen's voice again.

"Wait, wait, wait," he said through the glass. "Just one more note!" At that, everyone's eyes widened and everyone began to rush to the door.

"NO!" We all yelled at the same time, but he didn't hear us, unluckily enough. He took a deep breath and let out the highest possible falsetto he could muster, and the glass began to shake again. Everyone, especially the five Dragon Slayers, covered their faces and grimaced as they couldn't block it out. And as if things couldn't get worse, the glass door _really_ broke! It shattered into tiny shards and pieces, but it didn't fly out in different directions. It was just like ice breaking from the heat. And that snapped us out when Pen spun through the falling glass as if it were really snow and ended his high-pitched assault on us.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting~!" he said as he bowed. I blinked a couple of times, not believing that he had just gone through a barrage of glass and came out scratch-free, but then chuckled at him afterwards.

"W-what a, 'grand' entrance there, Pen-san…" Mira said, tilting her head from side to side. Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy were knocked out cold. Natsu had a little bit of blood flowing from him ears, and Gajeel hadn't gotten his fingers out of his ears yet as he laid on the floor unconscious. Charles and Happy were helping Wendy slip back to consciousness by shaking her up a little.

"Anyway," Pen said, gently avoiding the fallen Dragon Slayers. "I have a surprise for you guys… And sadly, it's not snacks…"

"Well, what is it then?" Meredy asked, not hiding her disappointment that the surprise wasn't snacks. Although I'm pretty sure that she's noticed Sting and Rogue's presence earlier, but chosen not to ruin it for Pen-san.

"More like _who_!" Pen exclaimed. "Two _who's_ to be exact… I know you may not like them particularly. Well, since they've been the worst bastards Fairy Tail ever had the displeasure of meeting, but I hope you can all get along since they'll be staying here for a little while…"

"Not everything is bad, though," he continued. "The other one is calm, silent, and always level-headed. While the other is as stupid, ignorant, arrogant, sarcastic, sadistic, least-mannered as an individual can get."

"I heard that," Sting said as he and Rogue carefully guided their feet from the broken glass. Pen turned to the blonde with a smirk on his face.

"What?" he asked. "My singing didn't make you deaf yet? You're stronger than I thought…"

"As if an off-pitched loser like you would..." Sting trailed off when his eyes landed on the group staring at the both of them. Maybe they expected something, like an outrage or something, but no one was even frowning at the sight of them. Instead, everyone was smiling.

"Oh, it's you guys…" Lucy muttered. "Glad to have you onboard, I guess…" She made a pathetic attempt of a smile that didn't even pass for being fake. She must still feel bad for all the insults she took from Sting. Rogue didn't have much interest on looking down on others much, at least, that's what I think.

"Have you been victimized by that old witch, too?" Gray asked, giving off a glare that could freeze you on the spot. Sting smirked up to him and nodded, which made Pen form a smirk on his own.

"Loser…" Pen said in-between fake coughs. He stifled a giggle when Sting rolled his eyes at him. Yep, he really likes messing with people's heads. Then again, if he wasn't like that, things would be boring around here.

"Well, since they're here already, why don't Erza and Meredy show them around?" Pen asked casually.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind…" Meredy said, adding a bit of bounce to her step as she walked closer to them. Erza nodded to herself before smiling and also walking closer to them. I guess they've gotten over the whole, 'Let's destroy the inferior and weak Fairy Tail!' bit Sabertooth threw long ago.

"Ultear," Pen continued. "Could you fix the glass doors, please? I don't think I want any unwanted guests in the house…" He chuckled a little when he received an eye-roll from the black-haired time user. Still, she did what she was asked and restored the door back to its original form. With a satisfied sigh, Pen laid his hands on his hips and looked around. When he saw Wendy being helped up by Lisanna and Charles, he formed a small smile.

"Wendy?" he called. The girl dizzily looked up to him with a bit of effort, before being able to stand on her own.

"Y-yes?" she stammered a little as she dusted her dress. She tilted her head and smiled after asking. Pen took one step closer to her, before stopping and smiling widely, almost freaking everyone out. Well, except for the knocked out Gajeel and Natsu.

"C-can you patch up my wounds, please?" Pen asked. Before she could ask what he meant, tiny bits of blood started to trickle down from the tip of his head down to his forehead. He wobbled a little before threatening to fall on the floor. Luckily, Mira caught him just in time. Hurriedly, all of us ran upstairs and made quick work of treating him.

'What an idiot…' I thought to myself. Stupid Pen… Couldn't even give me some alone time with Fairy Tail to myself. Oh well, there's always next time. Right now we need medical help, stat!

**~. … ~.**

MY P.O.V.

After blacking out, I found myself back in my room. Apparently, everyone was frightened that I'd die or something, I can't really tell through the screaming and yelling that woke me up the moment I heard them.

"What were you thinking going through broken glass?!"

"Are you fine? Do you hurt anywhere?"

"Idiot's trying to get himself killed…"

Those were some of the comments I heard through their rants, but all was in good faith. I just wanted a grand entrance. Still, I was stupid enough to actually try it. Maybe Fairy Tail's destructive personality's getting to me? Though I was glad for their concern, I wasn't entirely sure if I want them smothering me like this. So, I raised a hand up, which slightly stopped their concerned warnings and gave them time to breathe. I looked up to each one of them, not finding Sting, Rogue, Gajeel and Natsu. Meh, it wasn't a concern. I was just glad that nothing else was destroyed for the time that I was knocked out.

"How long was I out for…?" I asked. Dani came up from the group, looked at me, her wristwatch, the small round wall clock, and then back to me.

"About three minutes…" she said with an innocent smile. I blinked a few times at that. Three minutes, huh? That should've been enough time to realize I wasn't going to die.

"Are you feeling any better?" Mira asked from the side. I looked at those wide, concerned blue eyes of hers, then smiled and nodded.

"Of course," I said. "Thanks for taking care of me for those three minutes…" I smiled sheepishly. "It wasn't really supposed to wind up that way, but either way, I'm sorry for always causing Fairy Tail trouble."

"You're no trouble at all," Lucy said, shoving Gray out of the way and leaning on the bed. "You provided us a place to live, food to eat, fun and even entertainment!"

"The truth is Juvia thinks we are burdening you…" Juvia stated, shifting her weight a little. "Maybe if it weren't for us, you wouldn't have to go through a lot of trouble…"

"Don't say that," I said. "I love Fairy Tail, and I don't see you complaining about your times spent here, right?" I asked jokingly. "Besides, I want you guys to be happy, and if that means going through hell for you, I'd do it."

"But you wouldn't have to do it alone," Erza added. "You know our principles, if one of us is in trouble, we as friends would go through hell as well just to get you out of it."

"Got that right," Gray smirked. "But don't go killing yourself just to look flashy. You'll look like you have a case of star complex."

"Says the guy who strips next to nothing at unexpected times…" Meredy sang, bringing up Gray's pants for us to see. Everyone started to laugh when a panicked expression dropped on the ice-user's face.

"Damn it! When did that happen?!" he exclaimed, grabbing his pants from Meredy's grasp and rushing off to somewhere to find the rest of his clothes. I laughed a little as he slammed the bedroom door shut.

"We really need to glue his clothes to his skin someday…" I said.

"Juvia doesn't mind that…" the water-girl said casually. "It's sometimes disturbing, and Juvia wouldn't want him to strip on our wedding day." A pure fit of laughter and squeals of excitement echoed through the room a minute before settling to comfortable silence. A few moments later, I began to wonder where exactly the others went. I'm sure they would have gone back here already. Since it was the four Dragon Slayers, I doubt they'd do anything stupid as to fight. I wouldn't have that, or else Sting would have to do choice two. And I know for a proven fact that he wasn't onboard with that. But what are they doing that's keeping them this long? I had to know.

"Anyway," I said, breaking the silence. "Has anyone seen Natsu, Gajeel, Sting and Rogue?"

"Gajeel left a while ago," Lily answered, floating a little above all of us. "He said he wasn't interested in seeing someone get treated after a pathetic display of stupidity that caused harm to themselves…"

"Ow…" I muttered quietly.

"But," Lily added. "He did mention to tell him when you wake up. I think he's concerned, but is just keeping it to himself."

"Yeah, that's Gajeel for you…" Levy said with a fading giggle. I looked at her, and noticed the slight pink dusting her cheeks. I guess thinking of Gajeel makes her all flustered. It doesn't look like anyone has noticed, but when I saw the knowing faces of Dani and Mira as they looked at Levy and each other, something was up.

"I see…" I said, ignoring the teasing impulses that I so wanted to let out. "And the others…?"

"Rogue-kun wasn't particularly interested in this…" Lector said, jumping on the bed and raising a hand. "And Sting-kun just wanted to familiarize himself with his surroundings. He doesn't like it when he's on unfamiliar territory."

"Oh, just make sure he doesn't break anything then. Ultear would have one heck of a time trying to fix all that." I said. Well, at least he wasn't being a jerk to everyone. Even though the two of them aren't close to Fairy Tail for now, I'm sure we can all get along well. Of course there's still the plan of making Natsu jealous enough to fight Sting and admit his feelings. I'm not sure if he really does love Lisanna, but if he does, supporting him is my only option. Yeah, supporting him in a wheelchair after pushing him off a cliff and then castrating the poor, emotionally confused Dragon Slayer, that is. Whichever the case, I would probably have a hard time not trying to kill Natsu. I guess we'll just make sure that Natsu doesn't do anything stupid.

"Hey, I'm back!" Speak of the devil. Natsu opened the door, holding some leaves that look familiar. Along with him, Sting was back with a smirk on his face and his hands behind his head.

"Where'd you go to, Natsu?" Lucy asked. What I was expecting from him was an over-active tale of adventure with a face-eating grin, not the total ignorance and no acknowledgement from the Dragon Slayer. That got me so messed up. What happened when I was at school?

"Where have you been, Natsu?" Mira asked gently.

"Been gathering some herbs for the idiot who ran through a rain of glass…" I rolled my eyes from the comment, and he just grinned like an idiot. He threw the bundle of leaves he collected down on the mattress and I examined the herbs.

"Anyway," I said, trying my best not to glare at Natsu and ask why the hell he was ignoring Lucy. "These are guava leaves… How'd you know what to get for treating cuts and wounds?"

"Oh, that?" he asked. "Well…"

"Your grandma told us…" Sting finished with a teasing smirk in his face. But he laughed when my face paled from what he said. My grandma was home, and so that means…

"Pen-kun~!" The voice of my mother echoed downstairs. "Where are you? Are you okay? Oh, where's my baby?" My eyes widened as a deafening sound of laughter coursed through my ears. They were making fun of me! And as if my body was responding, I was blushing with embarrassment and had to hide under the covers to let them laugh it out. Seconds later, I heard a door open and a pair of heeled feet dragged themselves closer to me.

"How is he?" my mother asked, looking over my covered form. Without any sudden warning, she glomped the heck out of me and nearly squeezed out all the air from my lungs. This of course induced another room-filling laughter from everyone. Imagine the host of three very powerful guilds, being crushed to death by his own mother. Embarrassing!

"M-mom," I muttered, trying to gasp for air. "Y-you're crushing me!" At that, she immediately let go of me and I instantly got out of the covers, greedily inhaling air like a pig hogging all the food. The laughter only increased a short while before falling into awkward silence. My mom was staring at all of them now, and I wasn't any more relieved.

"Ah!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands and walking towards Lucy. "You must be my baby's friends!" Sting, Natsu and Gray were snickering again by this point, which made me glare at them. I was embarrassed enough as it is, they didn't have to make it even worse.

"Y-yes…?" Lucy answered my mother. The blonde's hand was suddenly grabbed by her and my mom was weirdly looking at it. She flipped Lucy's hand and saw the pink guild mark, making her eyes wide.

"Hey!" she exclaimed again. "I know this! This is, um… Wait…" She put a finger on her chin and started to hum. "F-Fiery Vase? No, that's not it… Um… Hairy Lace? No!" She thought outloud. Every person in the room was sweat dropping, and I was shrinking little by little, almost to the size of a midget. She didn't stop there, and continued her name guessing. No one was really stopping her, because everyone found it entertaining. But their entertainment was overshadowed by my embarrassment and I have to stop my mom before I disappear from the shame!

"It's _Fairy Tail_, mom!" I exclaimed. She stopped her guessing, by this point she held her head high and was looking at the ceiling, and then tilted her head to me. She blinked a little in surprise before finally smiling.

"Ah, yes… That's right! I remember now!" she chimed. "So, you're my son's friends, right?" Everyone nodded at that. "Well, I'm Aga, Pen's mother. It's nice to meet you." She waved her hand a little.

"Nice to meet you, too…" Everyone said casually. Her eyes kept a lock-on to each and every one of them for a few moments before looking away and turning to me. Her eyes were narrowed and her lip was quirked slightly upward.

"You have such attractive friends, dear!" she said, and I could feel my eyes widen at that statement again.

"Mom!" I exclaimed, trying to tell her to get out of the room before she kills me any more than she already did. Well, mostly with embarrassment, but still.

"Oh, but it's true!" she said. "These girls here have such lovely figures, and their endowments aren't something any one can bat an eyelash on~!" she said as she gestured to group of girls. "And your guy friends here could make an entire school of girls melt into puddles~!" she pointed to the guys, half-amused and half-flattered by the statement.

"Oh, and these little kitties in costumes are just so cute~!" she exclaimed again, which she was doing a lot since she got here, and grabbed Pantherlily by the tail. "This one is by far my favorite one!"

"Mom!" I said. "They're the _real deal!_! Don't embarrass me in front of them!" I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh?" she asked, looking at them again. "Well, now that I look at them, their eyes are bigger than any normal person."

"Yes, mom. Finally…" I sighed; hope filling me that she'd stop humiliating me. I've had enough humiliation for the day, so I was really relieved that she was going to stop. Unfortunately, happy moments fall short because mom was rambling again.

"Oh then this is even better!" she exclaimed, grabbing Natsu and Lucy's hands. The two awkwardly avoided each other even more, and raised a suspicious brow from me. But before I could start thinking about that again, my mom continued to talk, "You know you two are my son's favorite characters! Did you know that he writes stories about you?"

"Mom!" I exclaimed for the third time today.

"Oh, shush, honey!" She waved me off like I was nothing! "And I read this other one of his story where this little lady here is a-"

"Mom, that's enough!" I said, rushing towards them and pulling my mom away. I leaned close to her ear, since I was taller than her, and whispered, "Things aren't going the way they are right now, okay?"

She looked at me skeptically at first, but I could tell she got the message. Underneath her ultra-embarrass-my-son mode, she has a knack with this stuff. And judging by the way she was looking at the two right now, she most probably won't do what she did again for now.

"Well," she said, trying to sound casual. "I'm going to change, okay? And then your grandma and I are going to visit my cousin to check on my clothes that I asked her to sew. Pen, entertain your guests here while I'm away, okay? Then, we'll all go to the mall! How's that sound?"

"The mall?" Lucy asked curiously.

"It's like a really huge shopping center…" Dani answered with a shrug. At this, Lucy's eyes widened in glee.

"Shopping?" she repeated. "Alright! Levy-chan, we can finally start shopping!" She rushed over to Levy and gave her a quick hug before spinning her around. My mom chuckled at their silliness and turned back to me.

"We'll be back in about 4 hours." She said. "Until then, do anything to pass the time. Just don't break anything, understand?"

"Yes, mom…" I muttered while puffing my cheeks. She kissed said cheek before exiting and leaving the room. With my mom going out and nothing else to do, I gave a long, scanning glance in the room. Everything was in order, and I could see some of them were going to do something else to pass the time. But I needed them all here, and for some reason I wanted them to stay put. As I gazed down my drawer, I saw the case of my laptop just hanging there. An immediate idea popped into my head, and since we had nothing to do for the next four hours, it wouldn't hurt to read for a while.

"Hey guys," I called, turning all their attention to me. "Wanna read some fics?" Everyone gave a thinking look, and nodded eventually.

"If it's what the host wants…" Sting said with a mocking smirk. I just rolled my eyes at him and asked Happy to bring the laptop to me. Just wait until I throw a bombshell at him, but for now, I'm in the mood for some metal/bookworm fic.

* * *

A/N:

Embarrassing mom is embarrassing… XD

So, guys… The spoiler is, well, just a spoiler. It'll appear! Don't worry! XD Just not right now! XD

And I bet you're wondering why it's part 1 again, huh? Well, I've been having a stressful week lately. Not getting any sleep, being bombarded by difficult tasks, exam's next week and we had a fashion show ( I had to dress up like Miku Hatsune… And believe me, it was _not _worth it! ).

And technically guys, this'll be my last chapter for December. I'll be spending my days until January 3 at my other grandma's house, who had just gotten back from the states. There's no internet there, so I won't be able to update sooner. But I'll be writing, and I can assure you that by January, I'll post a new chapter of a story. Who knows, maybe I'll write more? XD

Any who, the results of the competition. This one's pretty hard, but I've made my decision. So here's the results:

First Place: JuneDelph

Second Place: Erza Scarlet Titania

Third Place: Mio Heartfilia999

Congratulations, JuneDelph and Erza Scarlet Titania, you get to have your own character in "Me and Fairy Tail"! But… I've seem to forgotten the details… XD Could you send them to me via PM, with these details?

Name of Character:

Age:

Fairy Tail Characters: (This is the people whom you want to stay with you or are with you in the beginning of your arc.)

Likes and Dislikes:

Personality:

Strengths and Weaknesses:

Pair you want to get Paired: (These are the pairings you want to see paired up. It's ranked by order, and I get to choose which one.)

Anyway, sorry for having to make you go through all this… :/ I'm still stressed out, and I can't really say for sure how long before I feel better again. I just need to rest, maybe… I don't know.

Anyway, for Mio Heartfilia999, don't worry! Since you came so close to tying with Erza Scarlet Titania, I'm gonna put you as a minor character! Of course, if that's okay with you. You still get to be in the story, it's just the arc's not about you. -3- You can send in the details like the form up there. XD

For my readers, since I'll be gone for a pretty long time, I want to do a survey. Hope all of you answer! XD

Questions:

1. What would you feel _if_ I ever abandon this story? Why?

2. If you ever met your favorite Fairy Tail character in real life, what would you say to him/her? Write the name of the character.

3. Chances are this'll never happen, but I'll ask anyway. If you and the FT Character your fangirling/boying over are stuck in a Zombie Apocalypse, how do you survive? And will love ensue?

4. Do you think my writing style is good, bad, or definitely not in the scale of 1 to 10?

5. Do you find the recent chapters of "Me and Fairy Tail" more, less or just as entertaining as the previous ones? (Recent: Chapters 13-18 Previous: 1-12)

6. What would you do if you accidentally teased Erza Scarlet for being brokenhearted by Jellal Fernandez?

7. Would you give any considerations to the OCs I write? Yes or no? And explain your answer.

8. Which fan fiction story in "Me and Fairy Tail" do you find most engaging? Most romantic? Funniest?

9. For future chapters, what do you want to expect from "Me and Fairy Tail"?

10. Am I a good author? Yes or no? Be honest, and explain your answer. :D

I've been rereading "Me and Fairy Tail", and I kinda saw how at some recent chapters, I wasn't laughing as much as the other chappies. Well, that's my opinion. And I want to know yours.

See you Next Year! XDD

Ja Ne~


	19. Steel your Heart! ( Part 2 )

**Chapter 14:**

**Steel your Heart! ( Part 2 )**

**.~ … ~.**

MY P.O.V.

"Gather round, everyone. Another vict- I mean, _pair_, is about to be read~!" I said as they all sat down, some more excited than others. Apparently, Mira's been waiting for this even more than me.

"I can't wait to hear about this next one! I wonder who the next victims are…" She wasn't too private about keeping the hidden objective of our regular reading, but hey, at least she's excited.

"What is this 'fan fiction'?" Sting asked, sitting beside Dani as he observed the laptop with curiosity.

"It's a form of story-telling." Dani answered with a shrug. "The particular ones we read are about Fairy Tail characters."

"Really…?" The blonde asked again, now a smirk present on his face. "Stories about Fairy Tail, huh…"

"Not just Fairy Tail," Dani interjected. "Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Crime Sorcière… Any known guild in Fiore and their members can be in fan fiction."

"So that means Sabertooth can get a fan fiction?" Sting asked again. He was really interested in this despite the lack of obvious motive.

"Yeah," she answered. "I've seen some works with you and Rogue in them…"

"Nice," he said. "What are they about?"

"Oh, the usual…" Dani shrugged, but a smirk present on her face. "You and Rogue go on a mission, Rogue meets a girl, fall in love, and you're left forever alone…" A brief silence fell over them, and I'm trying very hard not to laugh and spoil Dani's fun. Moments later, Sting, who was focused on Dani's words earlier, whipped his head to the side and slightly cupped his forehead. He then chuckled once. Twice, then full blown laughter.

"A-as if that would happen…!" he chuckled. Now it was both me and Dani restraining our laughs. The group wasn't noticing because they were caught up in their own conversation, while some caught on to what Dani was doing and just enjoyed the show.

Sting chuckled once more before falling to silence. He had his eyes narrowed on the floor now while he cupped his chin. Suddenly, Dani tapped him on the shoulder, shaking her head as she did so.

"You're thinking about this way~ too much…" she mumbled. She quickly leant back when Sting jolted, glaring at her a little before smirking.

"Got me there…" he said. "I'll get you back."

"We'll see about that…" Dani smirked back. They nodded at each other, a silent agreement being settled upon them, before looking back at the laptop, and me, I guess.

"Done!" I exclaimed, trying to sound like I've been searching for fics but in reality was just opening up a new browser. "Wait, wait… Wait… Okay, now it's done!"

"Took you long enough," Gray said. "Who's it about this time?" After Gray asked that, I cupped my chin, looking at them with a mischievous grin.

"Well~," I said. "I've been thinking, and I think a certain pair hasn't been getting enough attention lately. So I'm dedicating this fic to them! This'll probably get them to hook up, too! This is probably the cutest story I've ever read, and their pair is the cutest I've ever seen, too!"

"Really, now who could that be?" Erza asked, glancing sideways, particularly at Natsu's direction. She must be thinking that since I said the couple was cute, it has something to do with Natsu. Sorry to break it to Erza, but this has nothing to do with Natsu, Lucy, or Lisanna. Speaking of which, Lucy and Lisanna were sitting next to each other with possibly no line of awkwardness. Levy was beside Lucy, and next to her were Meredy and Ultear. Jellal and Erza were at the far end, just next to Gray and Gajeel. Natsu was behind Gajeel, entertaining Wendy with small fire tricks to pass the time before we finally start to read a fan fic. Mira was a little at the front, cuddling the five Exceed, with Dani, Sting and Rogue just beside her.

"This one's probably Dani-chan's favorite couple, so I'm not going to make you wait any longer. I'm going to start now, okay?"

"It's about time…" Lucy pouted. "The suspense is killing me…"

"Tell me about it," Meredy sighed. "I don't want to wait _this_ long to tease Pen-san's next victims~!" At that, Lucy chuckled, making Meredy chuckle a little, too.

"Aren't we going to wait for…um, Michael-san?" Lisanna asked, a little too shyly for my opinion. I just shook my head towards her.

"Michael has basketball practice today." I said. "He asked me earlier what we're gonna do, but he said he wouldn't miss basketball practice for two Dragon Slayers."

"Oh," Lisanna sighed, her eyes briefly sad before she smiled. "O-oh! I-I see… That's good! Exercise is more important than introductions, right?" She chuckled a bit before letting out a small sigh.

"Right…" I said, perfectly aware of her sudden interest in Michael's presence. I don't wanna have to pressure her if I asked, especially since there are a lot of things we haven't arranged yet. Like Natsu's supposed feelings for Lisanna, for one. Then there's Lucy and Natsu's avoidance match, and I have to keep the plan in order or else Sting won't go through with it.

I sighed, not really much is progressing and thinking is making my head hurt. Maybe the development of Gajeel and Levy could help with the progression. At least we don't have to worry about them. We all know that they like each other, and once we finish this one, everything will be fine. Right…?

"A-anyway," I said, cutting myself from my train of thought. "Here's the fic, everyone! You ready?"

"We've been ready for five minutes!" Natsu exclaimed. "Hurry it up already!"

"Don't put your pants in a twist, I'm starting! Sheesh, some people…" I sighed as I shook my head. I looked at my laptop, now really ready to read this fic. Cute title, too.

**.~ … ~.**

_**"Bookmark"**_

_by: MetalScript_

_Rate: T_

_A/N: HI! ARE YOU EXCITED? I SURE AM! BOY, I'M REALLY EXCITED! SOMEBODY SLAP ME! _( Ultear: I'll be happy to oblige~! Meredy: Too bad we can't see her… Gray: Or find her… *sigh* Crazy-assed authors… ) _*gets slapped by unknown force* Woo! Okay, I'm sane again. *cough* Ahem, this is MetalScript's story "Bookmark" written for the awesomest couple in the whole wide world, GaLe! _( Gajeel: *spits out nail* What?! Levy: *blushes* *stutters* I-I… What? Lucy: Oh, Levy-chan's blushing~! *giggles* Levy: S-stop it, Lu-chan! *pouts* )

_P.S. This one's a little short, but be prepared for some epic romance! /m\_ ( Juvia: Juvia is excited! Mira: Careful not to end up like the author… *smiles* )

_The crisp, autumn morning greeted the city of Magnolia. Colors or red, orange, and yellow filled the streets as the leaves rained down like fluttering petals. _( Sting: She has… colorful writing. Rogue: A little _too_ colorful… Lisanna: Oh, shush! The story's going great so far! )_ The sun's early rays light up the rivers and streams, making them glow vibrantly._

_Walking along the road with a book hugged in her arms, a pink, fluffy coat and a blue scarf to protect her from the cold breeze, was Fairy Tail's Levy McGarden. _( Lucy: *coos* There she is~! Levy: L-Lu-chan! *blushes* Lisanna: That outfit would look so cute on you, Levy-chan! Erza: Yes it would. How about we find something similar later? Dani: Sounds like a plan! Pen-san? Me: Yeah, whatever. Lucy: All right! ) _She was headed to the library to bring a book she had borrowed a few days ago. It was still too early for anyone at the guild to be awake, so she figured she could at least enjoy the peace and tranquility of the autumn day before the hectic guild schedule runs its course._

_The blue-haired bookworm _( Levy: Does she really have to call me that? *sweat drops* )_ took a deep breath, filling her lungs with fresh air, closing her eyes as she did so. It really was a peaceful day. Now she wondered what was going to happen today. She hadn't enjoyed a peaceful morning like this in a while, so there must be something special that's going to happen today._

_'I wonder if it's my lucky day…' Levy thought to herself. She opened her eyes, spotting the library as she did so. And just as she thought it was closed, she had the fortune of finding out that the door was unlocked. Usually it was closed in the morning and would open at noon, but finding it open?_

_"It really must be my lucky day!" she exclaimed, race walking towards the building. Now she can return the book and look for new ones to borrow. She slowly opened the door, already smelling the scent of pages and ink that had been stored for years. How she loved that smell. _( Sting: Do you really? Levy: It's okay, I guess. Why do you ask? Sting: *shrugs* Just thought it was weird… *smirks* Levy: O-oh… *half lids eyes* Gajeel: *narrows eyes at Sting* )

_"Hello?" she called out quietly. She looked around the facility, and was glad to find the resident librarian by his desk, writing something that seemed to be a letter. The old man jolted with a start upon hearing Levy's voice, but smiled when he spotted her walking closer._

_"Good morning, Ms. McGarden," the librarian greeted._

_"Good morning," Levy greeted with a slight bow. "I came to return this book, please." She handed over the 4-inch thick encyclopedia that she had kept hidden between her arms and body._

_"My, my," the old man chuckled. "You finished it already? You borrowed this about 3 days ago!"_

_"Uh-huh." Levy nodded. "Thanks for letting me borrow it, by the way."_

_"It's no problem." He answered. "But I have to ask, why read about the History of Dragons?" _( Natsu: Dragons?! Sting: We know more than some measly book… Gajeel: Can't argue with that… Lucy: Dragon Slayer pride… *rolls eyes* )

_"We have Dragon Slayers in the guild," she answered simply. "If I could learn more about the History of Dragons, then maybe I could help them find their dragons in the near future… Or so I hope." She smiled when the librarian did the same action._

_"Oh, I've been meaning to ask," Levy continued. "Why are you open at this time in the morning?"_

_"Ah," the old man said. "I was actually woken up by request. A young man wanted a quiet spot in the morning to think, and he asked me to open the library for him."_

_"Oh?" Levy asked. "Who might that be?"_

_"I would say he's a part of your guild." The old man answered with a smile. "He's very kind despite his gruff appearance and those piercings he has." At the mention of the word, Levy knew exactly who it was that made the old man open the library. _( Natsu: Gajeel? In the library? No way! Gray: He's not a nitwit like you, so give him some credit. Natsu: Watch it, stripper. *glares* Gray: Oh, so you wanna go, flame-brain? *smirks* Erza: Boys… *glares* Behave. Natsu and Gray: *stiffen up* A-aye! )

_"O-oh, I see…" she said. "I'm sorry for the trouble he's caused. Is he here right now?"_

_"No," the old man answered. "I'm afraid that he left a little while before you got here, saying that there's something he needs done. If you want to know what he was working on, I suggest you take a look there." He pointed towards the direction of the small living space the library had for readers who didn't want to leave the building._

_"Okay," she nodded. "Thank you very much." She turned heel and headed to that direction. She was curious as to what Gajeel was doing in the library; and more so that he wanted to be alone in the morning to do it. When she reached his working space, she saw one book left on the table. It was a grammar guide on how to write a poem. And there was a blue ribbon in-between one of the pages. When she flipped it open, she found a rectangular bookmark made of metal. Figuring it was Gajeel's and he'd forgotten to take it, she took the liberty of returning it to him. Upon examining the page that has been bookmarked, she found writing that didn't belong to the book. _( Jellal: Vandalism is against the law… Wendy: Then isn't that bad? Mira: Yes it is, so never grow up like Gajeel, okay? Gajeel: What the hell does that mean? *sweat drops* )

_It read, 'If my life is a book, it has already been marked. I pause, scared to continue and flip the pages. But now, I found the courage to tell you with hope in my heart. I love you, and I want to live with you through the ages, to spend eternity with you and you alone… My heart would forever be cold, but you are the only one who can melt it. Stay with me-'_

_The page was torn at the end, so Levy wasn't able to finish it. Touching the page of the book, she began to think._

_"Did Gajeel write this…?" she asked herself. _( Natsu: Impossible! Gajeel can't wri- *gets hit with a pillow* Me: Stop talking! The story's getting good! ) _She folded a piece of the page before closing the book. She sighed, now she was curious. If Gajeel wrote it, who did he write it for? And if not, why was he reading it? A lot of questions ran through her mind that day, ruining her peaceful morning._

_A few weeks have passed, and Levy was still holding on to the bookmark. She hadn't seen Gajeel for a while, and the librarian was never open in the morning again. Perhaps it was only a onetime thing. But she wondered when she'll see Gajeel again._

_She doesn't want to admit it out loud, but she misses him. _( Lucy: True to reality… *giggles* Levy: Just wait until you and you-know-who gets it… *points to certain Natsu* Lucy: *eyes widen* O-okay, I'll stop now… *chuckles* )

_The guild wasn't at all interesting to her now that he wasn't here. Well, for now, anyway. So she had decided to spend the day at a café near Magnolia's city entrance. The bells of the front door rang, signaling everyone that there was a new arrival. But Levy was too caught up in her thoughts that she failed to notice someone sit across her from her table._

_"Yo shrimp," The subject of her thoughts called. At first, she thought it was just her head messing with her, but when she caught a glimpse of him in her peripheral, she was greeted by a surprise indeed._

_"G-Gajeel…?" she asked in disbelief._

_"The one and only," he said with his signature chuckle._

_"W-where have you been?" Levy asked with excitement in her eyes and relief at seeing his face again. Gajeel's smirk dropped slight and formed into a much more gentle smile, something that the blue-haired girl wasn't expecting from the gruff Iron Dragon._

_"I've been going on jobs nonstop…" he said. "I've been…saving up for something." Silence occurred after that, at least it was comfortable. Levy was just glad that Gajeel was back, and he was safe._

_"Hey shrimp," he called again._

_"Stop calling me that, would you?" she chuckled. "I'm not that short anymore."_

_"R-right…" he responded. "Well, can you do something for me?"_

_"Sure," she nodded. "What is it?"_

_"Can you…" he hesitated a little, but regained his composure and said, "Stand here…" At first, Levy was confused by such an odd request, but complied and stood in front of him, a few feet away. Gajeel was next to stand and Levy was in for a surprise when he knelt down in front of her, one of his hands holding hers. The gesture drew a lot of attention from the people in the café, some squealing from the romance while some gasped in surprise, in both excitement and giddiness._

_"G-Gajeel…" Levy muttered, a light blush dusting her cheeks. "W-what is this?" Gajeel said nothing and just looked at her in the eyes. Those red eyes of his held so much emotion right now that Levy couldn't help but blush again._

_"I-if my life is a book," he started, and Levy became familiar with that. "It has already been marked. I pause, scared to continue and flip the pages. But now, I found the courage to tell you with hope in my heart… I…" he took a deep breath. "I love you, and I want to live with you through the ages, to spend eternity with you and you alone… My heart would forever be cold, but you are the only one who can melt it."_

_He pulled out from his pocket a small red box, opening it to reveal a diamond-encrusted ring, shining beautifully in the light of the sun. The crowd that had gathered and watched was clapping for Gajeel's bravery, while some girls envy the treatment Levy was getting._

_"T-this isn't a proper proposal…" Gajeel muttered, his own blush appearing. "I mean, we haven't even gone out yet… B-but, this…this is a promise. A promise that when you agree to, I will stay by you forever… I-it's…"_

_"I accept." Levy interrupted him. "This is just like a bookmark, right? This ring will serve as a reminder that'll help us remember this promise. A promise that I will stay with you forever, a promise that you will never leave… A promise… to spend the rest of our days together, forever…"_

_"A promise to get engaged and married, that's so cool~!" Max suddenly exploded from the crowd, shocking both Gajeel and Levy. Gajeel was already up in his feet and was staring wide eyed at the reporter._

_"What the hell are you doing here?" Gajeel growled out._

_"I was just passing by," Max answered. "But then I saw a crowd! So I had to come in and check out this cool~ scene!"_

_"I wanted to take pictures, but sadly I forgot my camera! I'll just keep it a secret for now! Toodles~, cool~ couple!" Max dashed out of the café, earning a lot of sweat drops from the crowd and the pair of wizards._

_"Hey Gajeel," Levy muttered, bringing her arms to wrap around his arm. "You were the one who wrote that, right?"_

_"Yeah…" Gajeel answered, cupping her chin and making her look up to him. "Stay with me, Levy." A brief silence engulfed them before Levy smiled whole-heartedly._

_"If my life is a book," she stated. "Then you had left your bookmark. One day we will open up this book again, and continue it from where we left off… But right now, the pages are blank, and we can write whatever we want…"_

_"Of course I want to stay with you, Gajeel…" She balanced herself on her toes and reached for the man's lips, easily being assisted by him. Her arms went from his arm to his chest as his own arms circled around her waist._

_The crowd's claps and whistles were drowned out by the silent and absolute promise they had made with each other right at that moment._

_**. The End .**_

_A/N: GGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH~! I DIED! *shot dead* _( Gray: Thank god she's dead… Erza: You know that it's not real, right? Gray: …Can't you give me a shot at relief…? )

.~ … ~.

"That was romantic…" I said with a smile. "Good job, Gajeel. You made my heartstrings move."

"So you're not a totally obsessed moron clinging to Fairy Tail out of being a fan…" Sting smirked.

"That's right…" I said. "I have a heart, unlike you." Sting scowled at this, but I couldn't care less. "Anyway, what does our couple subject think of this little story?" Everybody looked at the couple in question.

"I-it was…nice…" Levy muttered as her blush slowly ate away at her face until her whole head was beetroot red.

"Meh…" Gajeel shrugged.

"Aw, come on, Gajeel!" I urged. "You can't just say 'meh' on this! This is your relationship we're talking about, and-"

"That's just it," Gajeel interrupted me, slight anger in his face. "It's _our_ relationship you're meddling with. At first I was fine with it because everyone seemed to be okay with it, but that crap ain't even real!"

"Ca-calm down, Gajeel…" Levy tried to soothe him. "It's just a story… It can happen if you really want to…" She tried to hide the small smile by lowering her head. But I was glad that Levy liked the story.

"I'll never do something stupid like that…" Gajeel muttered before he can put a hand over his mouth. He looked at Levy, who was in shock at what he said. Truth was we all were. No one expected him to say something as cold as that.

"…Stupid, huh…?" Levy asked, her hands forming into fists as they trembled. "You mean stupid like loving me, for one? Stupid like sharing your feelings for someone you like?!"

"Levy-chan…" Lucy muttered. Levy walked a bit closer to Gajeel, who was in awe at what she said.

"I never-" Gajeel tried to protest, but the quick slap to his face made him shut up.

"Stupid Gajeel!" she shouted before running out the door.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy tried to stop her, but Ultear grabbed her by the arm and looked at her firmly.

"Let her handle this…" she stated. All eyes were now on Gajeel, who just stood there like a petrified statue. It took a few minutes before I reached a hand out and punched the person closest to me; in this case, it was Sting's bloated, egotistic head.

"Crap!" Sting hissed as I hit his nose. But before he could say something that I know could potentially shut down Wendy's brain, Dani slapped him upside the head, making him bite his tongue. He cursed under his breath as the two of us stood up, race walking towards the paralyzed Gajeel before pushing him out the door.

"Come on," I said. "You have to fix this, idiot…"

"So don't just stand there and be a dumbass!" Dani slapped him upside the head as well. "That was incredibly rude, even for you, Gajeel."

"W-w-wha…?" Gajeel didn't have time to form a coherent sentence before we were running down the stairs, through the living room, and out the house. We stopped there for a moment, giving him some time to adjust.

"What the hell are we doing?" he asked a little breathless.

"You're going to apologize," I said. "And, I guess there's an apology coming from me, too. So, sorry for meddling with your oh-so obvious relationship…" He glared at me a little before scoffing.

"Now it's your turn," Dani said. "Use that nose of yours to find Levy! Go, go, go!" She began to push Gajeel again, making me shake my head in amusement before following suite.

It took a few minutes, but we found her by the riverside near the forest. She was sitting on a fallen trunk of a tree as she hugged her knees closer to her body. She was shaking, so I concluded she was crying, not cold.

"Go!" I whispered to Gajeel, giving him one last push before hiding. Dani had already hid herself, sneaky girl. Gajeel glared at me one last time, which I grinned to, before walking closer to the area.

I hid behind one of the trees as I watched the two with interest. This was far more interesting than reading, I'll tell you that! Plus, the action now is real. Gajeel approached her with slight caution, and when she didn't respond, he continued towards a little more confidently.

"Hey shrimp," he said casually. Seriously, doesn't he get tired of calling her that? He took another step forward, and this time got the girl's attention.

"What do you want?" Levy asked grumpily. She clearly wasn't in the mood to talk. She wiggled a little on the fallen tree trunk she was sitting on, trying not to look at Gajeel.

"About that," Gajeel muttered. "I just wanted to say…"

The wind blew by at that exact moment, bringing his words farther away from my hearing range. Damn this always happens! Still, I could tell it was something that Levy wouldn't have expected from our Iron Dragon Slayer, because she was blushing now. I wonder what he said. It's always at these heart-to-heart moments that the wind suddenly picks up and blows violently and loudly, enough so you can't hear what they're saying. Wind, why can't you do this whenever there's a blackout or in the middle of summer? I sighed, not really wanting to fight the wind or I might get blown away, and focused more on the two. Gajeel was breathing deeply, and I'm not sure if he's having a seizure or just nervous.

"W-well…?" I heard Gajeel ask.

"W-well," Levy stuttered out, obviously flustered by what he just said. "I-I…"

Before she could finish her answer, however, her hand was grabbed by Gajeel and she was pulled into a deep embrace. The Dragon Slayer nuzzled his nose on her neck given that she was still shocked, surprising her even more. The blush on their faces could be visible from this distance, and I wonder how they looked like up-close.

"Well, that takes care of that…" I muttered to myself. "Time to go home…"

**.~ … ~.**

"Oh, thank goodness!" Lucy sighed in relief. Dani and I just finished explaining what transpired between the two, and everyone was glad, well, almost everyone. Sting and Rogue still doesn't care. But Rogue's doesn't care attitude was fine by me, at least he was smiling and wished for their well-being. Sting is just as arrogant as he was when I first met him.

"Hey Sting!" I called as I walked over to him.

"What do you want?" he asked as I slung an arm around his shoulder.

"How's about fulfilling that deal we had?" I asked him, smirking as he sighed.

"Now…?" he asked.

"Yes, now…" I answered. I took my arm away from him as he began to walk towards the blonde. I guess seeing them flirt with each other won't be too bad, or so I thought.

"H-hey, Lucy…" Sting began, giving a small wave at the blonde. Lucy looked at him and smiled back a little.

"Hey, Sting," she said. "First time hearing you say my name…"

"H-huh? Really?" Sting asked. "W-well, I guess this place turned me into a softie, so… yeah…" he just nodded at a random direction, completely avoiding eye contact with Lucy.

"I'm so glad Gajeel and Levy made it." Lucy said. "It would have been a disaster if they were to fight…"

"Y-yeah," Sting answered. "T-that would be…" Sting chuckled a little.

"What's with you…?" Lucy suddenly asked. "You're definitely not the Sting that was fighting Natsu during the Grand Magic Games…"

Sting laughed again, "S-sorry, I-"

"Apologizing?" Lucy asked again, her smile a little bit more confused. "Who are you? And what have you done with Sting?" She chuckled and cupped his forehead. "Do you have a fever or something?" I saw Sting stiffen up a little at the touch, but before he could say anything else, they were interrupted.

"Lucy, let's go see where they are!" Lisanna called over.

"Um, okay!" Lucy called back. She looked at Sting one last time before running to the others. As Sting stayed put, I couldn't help myself but run over and kick him, hard.

"The hell was that for?" Sting asked as he rubbed his back.

"You called that flirting?" I asked him, glaring all the while. "Dude, you were shying away from a girl… And I thought you could pull it off, too… My plan is ruined!" I bit a handkerchief I got from nowhere, before realizing I got a handkerchief from nowhere. Weird…

"It's not my fault I can't talk to girls…" Sting muttered, looking away but still trying to mask his embarrassment with a smirk and a shaky narrowed stare from afar. Awkward silence filled the room, and I blinked a few times before what he said registered in my mind.

"Sting," I called him. When he looked, I punched him dead in the nose again.

"…You're dead to me."

* * *

A/N: Happy New Year, minna! XD

Wow, updated sooner than expected! Anyway, did you enjoy this one? In my opinion, this was probably the most romantic chapter that I've ever written! OMG I can't stop giggling and being giddy when I was writing this! And the last part of the chapter made me laugh! Weee~! My writing's not stale anymore! Or is it? XD

Just a little question, again... Sorry if I keep asking, okay? Okay, the question is... What is your New Year's Resolution this year, minna? Mine is to study more and sleep less in school, and spend less to save more! :D I hope I can do that!

Anyway, see you next update! :D

Ja Ne~


	20. Let's Play Pretend

_Previously…_

_"It's not my fault I can't talk to girls…" Sting muttered, looking away but still trying to mask his embarrassment with a smirk and a shaky narrowed stare from afar. Awkward silence filled the room, and I blinked a few times before what he said registered in my mind._

_"Sting," I called him. When he looked, I punched him dead in the nose again._

_"…You're dead to me."_

* * *

**Chapter 15:**

**Let's Play Pretend**

**.~ … ~.**

DANI'S P.O.V.

"Where are they?!" I asked as we searched through the forest that we were at just a while ago. Gajeel and Levy were _nowhere_ to be seen! They just disappeared and none of us knew where they went.

"You said they'd be here!" Mira exclaimed, tugging my sleeves exasperatedly as she did so. "And I even borrowed Michael's camera for this occasion!"

"Calm down, Mira-nee…" Lisanna soothed the disappointed match-maker. With watery eyes and a sad pout, Mira let go of me and hugged her sister. She buried her face on her shoulder as she began to wail in sorrow, which I had to sweat drop at.

"Natsu, have you found anything yet?" Gray asked, his clothes gone with the wind.

"Gray, your clothes…" Lucy pointed, making the ice-make mage jolt back in surprise. I had to picture to moment. Since Juvia's gotten him already, might as well make every moment a special one.

"Gray~!" I squealed while rushing towards him with my arms spread wide for a tackle. But before I could come into contact with him, something blocked my way! And that something and I fell to the ground with a thud.

"Juvia is the only woman who hugs Gray-sama!" I heard Juvia yell from under me. I glared at her and frowned.

"No fair!" I said. "Can't we share?"

"No!" Juvia exclaimed, furiously trying to get her hands on my hair. Lucky I got out of the way in time. That would've been awful. I stood up and took a few steps away from her. I offered her a hand, but she reluctantly accepted it. She was smoking. No literally.

"Gray-sama is mine!" She growled, eyes turning red from anger. If I wasn't so scared out of my wits, I would've fought back. But then again, that wouldn't be a wise choice.

"Fine, fine…" I waved her off, because I don't want to have to deal with a literally steaming Juvia. She could burn me to death if she tried. I crossed my arms and examined the area once again, trying to find any clues as to where the two newly couple-ized pair was. Natta. Not a thing was found that could even help us determine where they are. And apparently, Levy set up some stink traps for Natsu and the other Dragon Slayers in case we use their noses to find them. Clever girl, she is.

"Smart move, Levy…" I muttered to myself.

"My nose hurts…" Wendy whined, cupping her nose to avoid inhaling any more of the stinky scent that Levy set for them. Natsu had already been knocked out by the smell, and was being kindly helped by Rogue and Jellal. Rogue wasn't doing well, though.

"This odor is repulsive…" he muttered.

"You'll get through it…" Jellal encouraged. They set Natsu and themselves down by a fallen trunk not far from where we are. Erza was cutting down more logs for others to sit on.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked, fluttering just a bit above Erza. She looked at him with a calculating look.

"This spot," she said, pointing towards where she just cut another tree. "It's a perfect place to celebrate and have a party. I think making a few seats wouldn't hurt."

"R-right… "Lily just nodded and let Erza continue her work. He flitted down to me and sat on my head. He got used to that, and I did, too. He was pretty cute seated like that, anyways. He's like a giant hat!

"It stinks here!" I heard Lector whine as well. He was far up with Happy and the others, but even there I think they could smell the putrid odor of something indescribable.

"Fro thinks so, too…" Fro added, hovering close to the other Exceed.

"Here Charles," Happy said, handing Charles fish for some reason I have yet to realize.

"And what would that do?" Charles snootily asked. She had her nose up in the air and covered by a paw, also trying to avoid the fatal stench. Darn, Levy's good! I wonder what spell she used.

"It'll block off the stinky smell!" Happy explained, putting the fish in front of his face. "See-oh it stinks!" He quickly retracted the fish from his face with a disgusted expression. Charles scoffed a little, but didn't turn away from Happy and actually smiled at him, if only a little.

"I wonder where Levy-chan and Gajeel went…" Lucy wondered out loud. "If they were to hide, they wouldn't be here. And considering how fast Gajeel is…"

"They're gone…" I agreed. Lucy sighed and nodded at my statement.

"Yep." She said. "We won't find them here…" At that, I stretched my arms and yawned a bit. It was a little to 3 in the afternoon, and we have to go to the mall later. I was getting a bit tired.

"Let's head back." I said. "I'm getting pretty worn out, and we have to go to the mall later…"

"You're right!" Meredy exclaimed, springing up from behind me. She had a spectacular smile on her face that would brighten the gloomiest days, but her smile faltered when she realized something. I faltered too when I realized something. Was I prosing in my thoughts?!

"What about Levy?" she asked. "She wanted to go to the mall, too, right?"

"They'll show up sooner or later," I shrugged. "Let's just worry about it when they don't show up later."

"They're responsible enough to handle it out here…" Ultear added, putting a hand on Meredy's shoulder. "They'll be fine. Besides, I'm getting tired, too."

"Let's go, then." Erza said as she walked towards us. "We'll meet them back at the house. It's not like they'll stray away from this place."

"Erza's right," Jellal added. "Plus there's the issue of their clothing to being different." After having that said, I hummed a little. For a moment I got it, then I lost it. I rubbed the sides of my head in frustration.

"Alright, whatever…" I said. "I need a nap." I started to walk back to the house, everyone following suit. If those two were out there, I'm sure they would be fine. Gajeel wouldn't let a fly touch Levy, and Levy wouldn't let Gajeel do anything stupid. It's a perfect match-up! Though I wonder what Mashima would say if he saw the real live versions of his characters barge in his front office and say, 'What the hell have you been doing to us?!' I would love to see that, but I don't we have enough money to buy us tickets to Japan and back.

A few minutes later, we were all accounted for at Pen-san's house. Elfman and Sting stayed at home, not that we noticed. I mean, come on. There were already a lot of us there, so staying was probably a good thing. Elfman was busy cleaning the cupboards 'like a Man', Sting was reading some magazine about this month's hottest female model, probably from Pen's uncle, and Pen was lying on his stomach by the sofa with his earphones on. A Siberian Husky dog hat covered his head, and the large muffler-like things hung on his shoulders. Still, the wires on his earphones were noticeable enough.

"We're home!" I exclaimed as loudly as possible. Pen looked up from the sofa and took off one of his earphones.

"Welcome back," he said with a smile. He then looked back down at the sofa with a sullen look on his face, causing me to raise a brow.

"What's gotten you glum…?" I asked. He looked up again, and when he realized what I meant, he shook his head.

"I'm not glum," he said. "I'm just bored. I talked to Elfman once, but he was too busy cleaning. And since it's just the two of us here, I couldn't talk to anyone else."

"Huh?" Lector asked. "What about Sting-kun?"

"Huh?" Pen asked back. "Who's Sting? Last I checked, Elfman and I are the only people here…"

"But…" Elfman was about to say something, but stopped when Pen looked at him.

"Right, Elfman…?" His voice was dripping with malice and danger, something I never heard of him. It actually made me roll my eyes.

"R-right…" Elfman muttered under his breath, looking at Sting in the corner of his eyes with an apologetic look. Sting just shrugged it off, and just proceeded to read back to the magazine.

"Did you hit your head or something?" Lector asked. He was about to approach Pen-san when Sting stopped him.

"Save it, Lector." He said. "I don't exist to him anymore, apparently." Pen had already put his earphones back on, and Sting just smirked at that.

"You unappreciative, self-centered, spoiled brat…" Sting said with venom in every word towards Pen-san.

"That's not nice…" Rogue scolded him firmly, separating from the crowd and standing in front of Sting.

"So what?" Sting asked. "It's not like he can hear me. Pathetic little piece of-"

"You're being immature," Rogue cut in.

"He started it, anyway…" Sting argued back.

"It's pretty much your fault, anyway." I interrupted them, making the both of them look at me.

"What makes you think it's my fault?" Sting asked. "Is it because I'm from Sabertooth and we're always the evil ones?"

"I didn't say that…" I defended.

"Or is it because I killed my supposed 'parent', and that makes everything my fault?"

"You're being immature again…" I pointed out, instantly silencing him. "Look, if something happened, you guys need to resolve it."

"Not my problem…" Sting shrugged, steering his eyes back to the magazine and whistling at the image he probably saw. He coaxed Rogue into looking, but failed and just looked at it again before flipping the page.

"So, is there something wrong?" Gray asked, tapping my shoulder and making look back at them. All were curious, but I don't know what to say exactly.

"I think so," I said. "Just leave it to me! I'll figure it out. You can go upstairs now…" I waved them off and pushed Gray and Juvia up, making the others follow.

"But shouldn't we-" Natsu tried to say something, but I pushed him up the stairs.

"I said no worries, right?" I asked. "Trust me. You don't need to hear this. Though you are Fairy Tail and we want to be like you, sharing problems, fighting for friends, and more, there are some things in the modern world that needs to be solved by us, okay?"

"Okay…" Natsu muttered after finally reaching the top. Everyone was still concerned, but I just waved it off.

"Don't worry," I said one last time. "Sting probably did something stupid. Either that, or Pen-san's really brain-damaged!" I chuckled a little when the others laughed along.

**.~ … ~.**

When I got down, Sting and Pen hadn't moved at all. I rubbed my temples as both parties refused to look at each other. So, figuring there must be something I can do, I sat down on Pen's back. The surprising part is that he didn't even react to that.

"Hey," I said, taking off his hat and his earphones. He turned to what I expect was a glare, but it turned out to be a pout.

"Give it back…" His eyes steered towards his hat. I got off him and put the hat on his back, where his hand snaked back and took it, putting it on a second later.

"Now that I got your attention," I said. "What's gotten into your mind? You're acting crankier than a girl on her period."

"I am not…" he said. "And it's the idiot's fault! He's a loser! A big, fat, annoying waste of resources in this earth! Whoever sent them here better send this idiot back!"

"Quit whining," Sting said. "It's not like I want to get stuck with an irritating little bastard who likes to meddle with other people's affairs."

"At least what I'm doing is helping people instead of degrading them like their just insects."

"That's because they _are_ insects, _insect_."

"What did you call me, you _third-rate _Dragon Slayer?"

"What did you say, you dust spec?"

"Whoa! Chillax!" Though the two seemed to not notice it, and there words were quiet enough for the others to not hear, it was getting quite intense. I mean, they didn't even realize they were a few feet apart! They had stood midway, glaring at each other while I held a hand out to each of them. Sting was smirking while Pen had a scowl on his face.

"What're you so smug about…?" Pen asked, composing himself and crossing his arms.

"This is the first time I've seen you get angry, Mr. Host…" The blonde answered, smirking wider when Pen raised a brow.

"So…?" he asked. "What's that got to do with anything…?"

"This whole plan of yours seems to be very important to you." He continued. "What if I spill the beans on your friends upstairs?" An eye twitching was all enough proof that Pen was irritated. I had to be irritated, too. It's not every day we encounter people like this. Okay, maybe almost every day, but not always. This just so happens to be the day that I get pissed off easily. Looking at Pen-san, it looked like we had the exact same thought. Nodding to him, I straightened myself up and focused on Sting. Faster than a Dragon Slayer could react, two fists collided with his face, but he didn't budge. Still, the red tint on his cheeks and nose proved that we dealt _some_ damage. How durable can a Dragon Slayer be, anyway?

"Are you done?" Sting asked us. "If that was your best shot, you'll never be able to scratch me…" I was getting annoyed with his smug attitude. Who does he think he is?! Sure, we made fun of him, but that doesn't mean that he has to be so, so, _mean_!

"Enough of that, Sting," Pen suddenly said. "Remember that you have to abide to the conditions, or you'll never be able to fight Natsu again."

"You started it, remember?" Sting asked again. "And wasn't I dead to you minutes ago?"

"It's still your fault for not being able to flirt…" Pen said. At that, my eyes widened and I couldn't help but smack BOTH of them in the head.

"_That?!_" I exclaimed. "That was what this is about?! About Sting not knowing how to _flirt_?! Flirt, of all things you could fight about, it had to be about flirting?!" I know I'm exaggerating, but this whole fiasco was making my nerves on edge. Just finding out that it was about something so unnecessary was making me clench my fists.

"Uh, yeah," Pen said like it's the most natural thing in the world. "How's he supposed to seduce Lucy if he doesn't even know how to talk to girls right?"

"Oh…" My shoulders drooped as realization came to me. So that's what his plan was about: To get Sting to seduce Lucy so Natsu can confirm his true feelings? I guess it's safe to say that he's capable of thinking something like that.

"All right," I said. "I guess that's valid… for now." I was actually surprised when he cheered and skipped away and back down to his seat at the sofa. It's like I just praised a child for building something that stands.

"And as for you…" I said, steering my eyes to Sting, who was still standing there. "You're a guy. You're supposed to know these things!"

"How am I supposed to know those things?" Sting asked.

"Ugh, you idiot…" I hissed. "Okay, let's try this. Let's pretend that you and Lucy are fighting a horde of giant ogres, okay?"

"Okay…"

"Good. Okay, so you're fighting these ogres, see? Then one of them manages to get Lucy. She can't fight back because she's out of magic and there's no one else around for miles to help you. What do you do?" I saw his face go blank for a moment, thinking of something to answer, then I narrowed my eyes when he smirked.

"Laugh at her and mock her weakness?" It was more of a question than an answer, but he failed miserably. In short, Sting Eucliffe doesn't know how to treat a girl right.

"One last favor," I said.

"Shoot."

"How do you do a high-five?" I asked him. He seemed dumbfounded by what I asked, but he raised his hand just beside his head.

"Like this?" he asked again. Seeing his confusion, I acted quickly and thrust my palm in his face. The satisfying sound of a smack made me smirk triumphantly. And that groan of his made me certain I did something.

"I hope your face goes numb…"

**.~ … ~.**

MY P.O.V.

I started to chuckle when Dani kept smacking Sting's face while she repeatedly chanted for his face to go numb. Sting wasn't fighting back, but that much was expected. I've never seen him pick on the weak, and Dani and I definitely classify as weak.

"It's numb! It's numb!" Sting exclaimed, backing away from her when she stopped her smacking.

"Oh…" Dani replied lifting her foot up behind her and doing something I have no idea of, and for a moment, I thought it was over. That, until she smacked him one last time, with a slipper, made of leather.

"Fu-!" The blonde was about to curse, but Dani smacked him again, effectively silencing him. "Why'd you smack me?!"

"I thought your face was numb…?" Dani asked innocently.

"It was… But then you smacked me again… Twice…" Sting muttered rubbing and soothing his nose and entire face. It was as red as blood. Though I can hardly blame the guy anymore, getting hit with a leather slipper really should be some sort of torture nowadays.

"Just makin' sure…" Dani smirked, flinging the slipper on her shoulder and pretending it's a sword or something. I rolled my eyes at their comedic conversation and just sighed.

"Anyway, you two should keep it down," I warned casually as I lied back down on the sofa. "People from upstairs might hear us if you shout."

"Two?" Sting repeated. "I thought I was dead to you already?"

"I can see spirits…" I said. "Even those of the annoying kind, so zip it, Blondie…"

"Ooh, scary," Sting waved his hands, sarcasm dripping from his words. "Well, much as I want to scare the crap out of you right now, I'm pretty much alive, so you have to deal with that."

"Whatever…" I shrugged. "What were we fighting about again?"

"Do you have the attention span of a goldfish?!" Dani immediately asked, running towards me and slapping my head with the slipper. "Do you have any idea how the suspense the room was when we got here?! And for what? _Flirting_…! And now you're just going to forget all about it like it was nothing!"

"Geez," I groaned as I rubbed my head. That's going to leave a mark tomorrow. "Calm down. Fine, I remember, I remember."

"Okay, good…" Dani said as she winded down, sighing the tenseness away from her body and lightening up, sitting on another couch a few inches away from the one I'm lying on. Sting had settled back down to his own seat and was just looking at us confusedly.

"About this plan of yours…" Dani spoke up, changing the conversation. "It's about hooking Sting and Lucy up, right?"

"How'd you know that?" I asked, propping one of my elbows for support as I raised a brow in confusion. "As far as I know, I've never told anyone that except for Sting and Rogue…"

"Dude, you're almost too predictable when it comes to Fairy Tail," she pointed out, smirking as she did so. "You're like the mega fan of mega fans… But seriously, you'd do_ anything_ just to pair these guys up. You even had that one story where Natsu and Sting ******* Lucy, remember?"

"Oh, right…" I muttered, puffing my cheeks. "I still haven't got the nerve to post that. It still looks like trash to me!"

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Sting asked, making our attention turn to him with raised eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "It's exactly what I said. You, Natsu and Lucy ******… What's not to get about…that?" I paused slightly when I saw the disgusted look on his face, followed by a fit of forced chuckles and pats on his leg.

"Eh…What's gotten into him...?" Dani asked, a little crept out for my opinion, but I was just as much. It didn't click to me what I just said before he stood up and started to walk to the stairs.

"T-that's it…" he chuckled. "I'm gonna tell your friends upstairs…"

"Wait, what?!" I asked, rising up and sitting on the sofa with an outstretched hand. "But why?" The moment I asked that, he stopped chuckling and glared at me. Man, he can be scary when he has to be, but I guess it comes with the perks of being a Dragon Slayer.

"Because you're a manipulative psychopath who'll kill us all if you had the chance!" he said, but I sense fear in his voice. Or it could be just my imagination.

"I could never imagine myself doing…_ that_ with Natsu-san and Lucy-san!" he continued. Oh, now I get it. It was more out of morbid disgust rather than inevitable anger. "You… You sick creep! I'm gonna enjoy every moment when you try to crawl out of the hole you'll be once I tell them about-!"

"Gaah!" A mystery voice cut of his words, making Dani and I turn heads towards the stairs. Sting didn't have time to react as Lucy, who had apparently tripped and fell down the stairs, crushed herself against Sting, who was near the stairs, and they toppled down to the ground. Dani and I rushed off to their aid, but the sight made us stop and squeal in silent fan-mode.

Sting was lying on the ground, eyes wide and motionless, his arms spread on the ground while Lucy had both her arms resting against Sting's chest when she tried to block off the impact that she thought would come. She had her head buried beneath her arms as her body laid on top of the blonde Dragon Slayer.

"L-Lucy-san…" Sting muttered in shock. Lucy groaned as she lifted her head and met eyes with Sting, before she blushed and realized her situation.

"S-Sting…!" she exclaimed, her hands scrambling. "I-I'm so sorry…! I-I fell down the stairs, and I-I didn't know what do, and I-!"

"Just save it…" Sting muttered turning his head away from her and us. I swear I saw him blushing just then! It was purely epic! Next to Natsu and Lucy, these two are my top pair. I don't know why, but maybe it's because of the chemistry between them.

"I _so_ wish I had a camera with me right now…" I muttered as I stared at the two, who were still on the ground while I grinned like a child in a candy store. Apparently, Sting heard me and turned his head back to glare and scowl at me.

"What the hell was that…?" he asked. I jolted back a little before whistling innocently and avoided eye-contact that could potentially kill me.

"Hey Lucy, are you alright down there?!" I heard Gray ask from upstairs. "Elfman's sorry for bumping you when you were near the stairs! He's being lectured by Erza as we speak!" After saying that, we heard commotion from upstairs, followed by gibberish, or what sounded like gibberish, from Erza and a quiet whimper from Elfman.

"I-I'm fine!" Lucy shouted, finally getting off of Sting and sitting beside him. "Don't worry about me! I'll come up later, okay?"

"O-okay…!" Gray exclaimed before we heard him gasp followed by a glass object being broken. "A-anyway gotta run! Elfman's gonna need some help!" As Lucy chuckled from her spot and Sting gets up, I wonder to myself what Erza's lectures were like. It made me shiver just thinking about it. Another reason as to why one should never anger Erza.

"S-sorry about that…" Lucy muttered again in apology to Sting. "I didn't mean to fall on you, I just-"

"I told you to save it," Sting said firmly. "It was an accident. No harm done…" Sting smiled a little, from what I can tell at the angle that I'm watching them at, and I saw Lucy blush at that. I REALLY wish I hadn't lost that camera.

"O-okay then," Lucy muttered, smiling to herself as well, before a hand was thrust near her face. She looked up and saw Sting already stood up and was offering her a hand. She gladly took it, but she lost her balance halfway and Sting had to catch her.

"Easy now…" Sting calmed her as she almost squeaked, rubbing small circles on her back. "It's just the shock… Let it out."

"R-right…" Lucy muttered, glad that her face was out of Sting's vision range, too bad it's in ours. She's blushing ten whole shades of pink before becoming beetroot red! This is making me smile more than cute kitties on the internet!

"Hey," Dani nudged me after being silent for so long. "It just occurred to me…"

"What…?" I asked, not looking away as Sting helped Lucy regain her balance. And I thought Sting didn't know how to flirt or talk to girls? What he's doing right now is almost every girl's fantasy expected from him. The only thing left is the bed scene and it'll be complete. Too bad I can't let them do that, even though it'll be totally cool, I know Lucy likes Natsu more than she likes Sting, aside from the fact that she just met him not long ago, she also doesn't know him well.

"Wouldn't Lucy need to know the plan if any of this is going to work?" Dani interrupted my thoughts and made me pull new ones out of my head. I haven't thought about that yet. While it's true that I blackmailed Sting into doing this without looking like a Minerva-type loser, I forgot to factor in Lucy's emotions. I hate math! The hell with those factors! But if there's even the slightest miscalculation in our part, things could go from better to worse.

"I think so…?" I asked.

"Fro thinks so, too…" Frosch suddenly emerged in between us, making us both jolt back and squeak slightly.

"F-Frosch!" I exclaimed. "D-don't sneak up on us like that!"

"You're scary!" Dani continued.

"Fro thinks so, too…" Frosch muttered again, putting the paws on its face and looking all cute and cuddly, instantly melting away our fear and being replaced with an urge to hug it.

"But you're so cute!" Dani exclaimed.

"Got to hug you first!" I finished, tackling him into a hug while Dani poked his nose playfully. The three of us chuckled as we continued to goof around, never realizing the slowly widening eyes of Lucy, who was now standing perfectly, as Sting smirked while whispering something in her ear.

"A-a plan?!" Lucy exclaimed in shock, also shocking us.

"Oh, no!" I exclaimed. "Sting, you jerk!"

"Sting, why'd you tell her!?" Dani exclaimed.

"Pen-san…" Lucy muttered. "Is it true? Is it true that you were planning something between Sting and me…?" Lucy walked forward and sat in front of us, a calm look on her face. Just like the calm before a storm. I think we're in trouble.

"Yep, it's true…" Dani said before I could say or breathe a word out.

"D-Dani-chan!" I shouted in whisper. "What are you doing…?"

"I'm going to tell her…" She said. "Since we don't want to have to lie to them, I think this is the best solution for now. What do you say? Tell her the truth…?" I contemplated a little on that, checking and weighing down my options. On one hand, I'd be really guilty if I lied to Fairy Tail. But on the other hand, I'd expect more trouble and heartache from the couples in question if I tell the truth. But in the end, guilt takes over and I can't handle it.

"Alright, alright…" I muttered. "Lucy, you might want to sit down for this…"

"I'm already sat down." She said, a small smile on her lips.

"I-I mean, on the couch or something…" I sweat dropped, pointing to the couch where Sting was sitting on. Lucy blinked a few times before she sighed and stood up along with us, sitting down next to Sting as we sat across them. We began explaining from when it all started. From Natsu saying his unsure feelings about Lisanna, and my inkling intuition about Lisanna's feelings towards Michael, to the finding out about Sting and Rogue at AC's house and bringing them here for the plan.

I expected her reactions to be somewhat angry, aggressive, sad, hurt, or curious. But I never expected it to be so _calm_. She definitely knows something.

"I-I see…" Lucy said, not looking away. "Is that all?"

"Yes, that is all." I said, nodding in affirmation. "Actually, I was just doing this to help you and your relationship with Natsu and all…" I trailed off, starting to wonder if it really was a good idea to tell her. My eyes widened a little bit when she chuckled.

"I see, so I was right after all…" the blonde answered.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Natsu has been avoiding me, that much you can see…" she explained, me nodding in agreement. "But I didn't know why. I thought maybe because he didn't want to make Lisanna jealous…"

"But from what Pen-san said," Dani cut her off, stating her own opinion. "Lisanna has the hots for Michael, right?"

"Are you sure about that, Pen-san?" Lucy asked, sparkling in her eyes of what seemed like hope. Either that, or I shook some of the glass to her eyes.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Call it a gut feeling. But trust me, every time Michael goes near her, she turns redder than you could ever muster…"

"Oh, really…?" Lucy asked again, this time her face in surprise. "I never knew that… So, what's this plan got to do with me and Sting again?"

"We wanted Sting to pretend to take interest in you," I said. "Not that you don't look interesting, but we wanted it to be pretend so when you and Natsu become official, Sting won't be as frustrated as he should be."

"How sweet of you to think of that," Sting said in a sarcastic tone. "But you needn't worry about me."

"All right," I shrugged, not wanting to start another fight. "We wanted Natsu to be jealous enough of realizing whether or not he likes you or Lisanna… I know you may think we're playing with your emotions, but the truth is we just want to make them straight."

"I understand." Lucy said, smiling. "Don't worry, Pen-san. You have a strong intuition. Maybe you're right about this…"

"…Okay!" she exclaimed. "Let's do this! Let plan 'Get Natsu Jealous and Confess His Feelings' commence!" At that, all of us sweat dropped.

"Lucy-san…" Sting muttered.

"You need to work on your plan names…" Dani and I muttered. At this, Lucy sweat dropped as well before chuckling awkwardly.

"S-sorry about that…" she chuckled.

* * *

A/N: Oh yeah! An update~! Weeeeh! So fun! Is it? I don't know. It's 1:30 am right now and my eyes are barely open. Gosh, I hope this came out alright! Again, I'm sorry for always posting late. Inspiration comes late everyday. I mean, REALLY late! Like, midnight to dawn late! And school doesn't have day-offs so easily, you know? XD

Anyway, are you enjoying the twists for now? I mean, I sure am, I was giggling the whole time! But are you? XD

On other news, I took a dare I made with myself. You see, originally, I planned this story for Pen-san to be a _girl_, but I scrapped that idea and threw it, burned it, and buried it somewhere in a heap labeled 'Crushed Hopes and Dreams'. I just thought that making a girl character would scream "MARY SUE" everywhere…*cough*Lina Sakurano*cough**cough* Any who, the other day that idea grew back and bit me in the butt. So I dared myself to write an off-site story of how it would go when it would've been a girl…

It ended HORRIBLY WRONG… HORRIBLY, HORRIBLY WRONG! Pen-san ended up sleeping with someone! Whom Pen-san argues a lot with, especially when it comes to sarcasm. And I was like, "Delete! Delete!" Hahahaha! Note to self, never doing that again! XD

Okay, see you next chapter guys! Spoiler, it'll be about an OC… and a Canon… If you know what I mean… X)

Ja Ne~


	21. Crushes and Awkwardness

_Previously…_

"…_Okay!" she exclaimed. "Let's do this! Let plan 'Get Natsu Jealous and Confess His Feelings' commence!" At that, all of us sweat dropped._

"_Lucy-san…" Sting muttered._

"_You need to work on your plan names…" Dani and I muttered. At this, Lucy sweat dropped as well before chuckling awkwardly._

"_S-sorry about that…" she chuckled._

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

**Crushes and Awkwardness**

**.~ ... ~.**

MY P.O.V.

The four of us settled down on the sofas again, now with thinking faces on. How on earth can we make a dense Dragon Slayer jealous without requiring help from others? This was supposed to be a top-secret plan, not even Lucy would have known it. But I guess Sting's logic works, this time. He better think twice about spilling the whole plan to anybody else, Lucy and Natsu's possible relationship, and his fight with Natsu again, depends on it. If word gets out, those possibilities might not happen at all.

"I got it!" Lucy exclaimed suddenly, forcing us all to look at her.

"What? What?" Dani asked in slight excitement. True to fact, I was also a little excited of what Lucy thought up with the little time we just started with.

"Well, " she started. "You said before that people write a lot of fan fiction about us, right?"

"Yes, that's true." I said with a nod. "A certain fraction of people in this world absolutely love and practically worship some of you. But those are rare nut jobs, others are simple and either writes about you guys or fantasizes about you and said person in various scenarios."

"Right," Lucy responded with a nod. "So is it possible that Sting and I have our own fan fiction?" As the question flitted through my ears, I start to think of ways to answer this unbelievably obvious question. I didn't know if Lucy had considered all possible pairs for every person in their anime, but shouldn't this one be obvious?

"Do you guys have fanfics, she says…" I chuckled while slowly shaking my head. Then, I stood up and banged my hands on the coffee table while I looked at the two of them with fire in my eyes, at least, in an animated version it would. This caused a look of shock to appear on their faces as they continue to stare at me like I'm some lunatic about to kill them.

"The current and most fought over pairing is you, Natsu, and Sting. It doesn't really matter whether you guys made contact in the actual story or not. Just your body chemistry is enough to stir up fans worldwide!" I exclaimed in one breath. I took a second to breathe again and clench my fist near my chin.

"The sheer tension between the two of you is almost enough to make even the most avid NaLu fan turn to the dark side, or so they say. You," I pointed to Lucy. "With that cutesy look and revealing outfits you always wear, plus the extra points you get from using a whip makes you great eye candy for most fans! And you," I pointed to Sting. "The moment you appeared in a manga, almost half of the girls around the world practically bled their noses out of your face and bod! Of course, who, except for the minor characters, in Fairy Tail doesn't have an awesome body~?!"

"He's just making this up. Please just go along with it…" Dani waved quietly from the background as an aura of fire surrounded my entire body.

"Your pairing alone was enough to overturn Loke's reign over Lucy and forced him to pair up with Aries…!"

"Again, he's just making it up…" Dani chuckled awkwardly from the background.

"But fans worldwide _still_ didn't accept the fact that Natsu would be paired up with Lisanna if you two hook up, so now a war is going on between StiCy and NaLu! Who will win the heart of the lonely princess?! The rose-haired Fire Dragon Slayer, or the blonde White Dragon Slayer?! Are two dragons battling for the heart of the princess even logical?! Will this usher in the end of the world if fans decide to go hardcore?! Oh, glob, someone punch me now!"

And, as it were, so it shall be granted. I got punched in the face by Sting as a look of fear and panic appeared in his and Lucy's faces. I got dizzy for a moment before I fully regained my consciousness. I shook my head, getting the last feeling of being punched in the face out of my system before grinning sheepishly.

"There!" I said. "I'm not crazy anymore. Please, continue with your plan…" The calm and perfectly composed aura I was resonating now would probably make the event that happened a few minutes ago almost unbelievable. But if anyone were to talk with the other three, they would say otherwise. _Never_ question me about my fan fiction knowledge of Fairy Tail!

"R-right, okay…" Lucy stuttered a little. "W-well, as you said, we have fan fiction created for me and Sting, is that right?"

"Yes it is." I answered with much more calm than before. I don't want to keep freaking out like that and freak everybody else out, too.

"So, why not follow up with your original plan of making Natsu jealous, and read us fan fiction of me and Sting?" My widened eyes followed the smirk that played on Lucy's lips when she said that. Did I just hear what I thought I heard?

"Y-you mean, you… I-I mean, you, you know… You-" I stuttered out helplessly as she giggled in response. I blushed slightly at my humiliation before puffing out my cheeks with a pout.

"What did you think?" Lucy asked us with a smile. "Never underestimate the mind of a writer."

"I hear that." Dani answered with her own giggle. "So, how long did you know about it?"

"Well," Lucy hummed for a moment. "I think it was right about the time you read that second one. You know, about me and Loke?"

"Oh, that…" I realized. "Was that why you looked so bummed out that night? You were thinking of something, weren't you?"

"Yup, that's right." She smiled. "Don't worry about it, though. I'm fine with it. I actually wanted your plan to work…" she quietly trailed off at the last part, leaving me confused since I was too far away to hear it.

"What was that?" I asked with a hum.

"It's nothing…" she answered with a shake of her head. I didn't push for more when Dani started to formulate a plan.

"How about this," she offered. "We go up there, tell everyone that everything's fine between you and Sting," she pointed at me and him. "Then, we settle down and you read a fic about him to apologize?"

"I...guess that sounds like plan..." I said awkwardly. I still have no idea how I can make this work now that I think about it. Natsu won't get jealous that easily, and even if he did, there was no way he'd admit that. I must be missing something. I have to think about this even more now...

Suddenly, the doorbell rang again, and I silently excused myself to get the door. The doorbell rang again, and I was forced to move quickly just to stop the annoying sound.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I said. I reached for the sliding glass door and opened it to reveal Michael standing there in his blue basketball uniform with red trimmings lining it. He had his basketball beside him, his arm curled around it to grip on it as he fixed his hair a bit.

And there I was, staring with a raised eyebrow. It took him seconds to figure out that the gate was open and I was staring at him blankly. He quickly, and uselessly, straightened himself out before he greeted me with a smile.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"No." was my quick reply before slamming the gate in his face. Before he could begin to formulate an outrage, however, I opened it up again while giggling. "Just kiddin'. What's up?"

With a slight huff of irritation, he sighed and headed inside.

"Nothin' much." he said. "Practice ended early because the coach is going on a honeymoon."

"Again?" I asked. "That's like, his 3rd time, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Michael nodded. "I don't know what's worse, him leaving _again_ or my lazy teammates..." He sighed. "If this keeps up, we'll never win Championships."

"Oh, I'm sure everything will be fine..." I said as I began to pat him in the shoulder, only to pull back quickly upon realizing he was sweaty. I awkwardly retracted my hand and hid it behind me as I rubbed off the sticky liquid using my shirt.

"So, what else brings you here?" I asked again. "Shouldn't you be at home... Taking a shower or something...? 'Cause I can smell you from here." I giggled again as I went back to my seat. Michael glared at me at that moment when I crossed him, only to awkwardly look everywhere and quickly sniff himself, frowning when he realized I was kidding.

"Idiot," he muttered. But then that's where the sudden weirdness began. Michael changed from being popular athlethe to clumsy shy kid in a snap of a finger. He was blushing and he had his face lowered so timid-like.

"I-I actually came here to see someone..." he said in an almost whisper. "Is she, um, here?"

"Who are you talking about?" I asked, generally curious as to who the girl was. There were many girls staying with us at the moment, and I don't wanna have to pick out which one it was. I might just get punched in the face if I did.

Before Michael could answer, though, we heard footsteps coming down. When we looked, Lisanna was happily skipping downstairs and landing her eyes on us, she smiled even wider. Was it just me, or did Michael just gulped? And why is he redder than before?

"Hey guys~!" Lisanna chimed. "Erza just wanted to make sure everything was alright. You were taking too...long..." She had her eyes scanning us with slight worry, before trailing off when she spotted Michael. At that exact same moment, Michael unknowingly looked up, black eyes meeting blue. I watched the two of them, looking at Michael first, then to Lisanna, before smiling to myself. Now I see what's going on. There were a few seconds of silence before Lisanna turned around rather abruptly. Michael blinked a few times in slight surprise, before huffing and blowing a strand of his bangs out of the way from his eyes.

"A-anyway," Lisanna continued, still not looking at us. "E-Erza w-wanted you guys to come up, saying she has an important announcement to make?"

"Ooh, an announcement." Dani cooed with interest. "I wonder what it is..."

"Who knows..." I humoured. "If it's Erza, it could be anything. "Anyway, let's go. I don't want to keep Erza waiting. You coming?" I asked Michael. He just shrugged in response before walking past me and heading upstairs, whispering something to Lisanna just before he went up. Lisanna then tilted her head, giggled, and then followed suit. With a raised brow, I looked over to Dani, who was just as confused as me, before we looked back at the pair we were 'hooking up' today. Sting and Lucy were caught in some light conversation, and it seems that they were enjoying it.

"Um, I hate to interrupt, but..." I said awkwardly to the two. They stopped and looked at me, making me steer my eyes away from them. "We need to go upstairs now. And we're going with Lucy's idea for now since we don't have enough time to think of any other."

"My idea's going to work." she said. "Trust me."

"I do, I do." I answered, waving my hand. "I just wished you said you knew in the first place. We wouldn't have to go through all this complication if you did."

"Why?" Lucy asked. "I thought you liked challenges?"

"I hate Math."

"What's that supposed to do with it?" the blonde asked in confusion.

"Exactly." I said before running up the stairs.

"Huh?!" I heard Lucy exclaim before another set of footsteps followed me up. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" She slowed down to a stop when I stopped just at the edge of the stairs.

**.~ ... ~.**

"Hey, what's going on here?" I asked, confusion clear on my face. Everyone was silent and with smiles on their faces, as if they had just discovered something new or great. I scanned everyone's faces, thinking it was a prank, but I could see no sign of mischievousness in their faces. I slowly walked over to where Lisanna, Levy, and Erza were standing, which was near the desktop computer.

Levy sat across the computer as her hands tinkered with the controls. She, Lucy, and even Jellal, learned how to operate a computer without me or anyone else present. They can surf the net anytime they want, but I wasn't sure that that's what she's doing. She was doing, _something_, and by the look of determination in her face, I wasn't about to ask her directly. So instead, I turned to Erza who, just like everyone else, was smiling rather proudly.

"What's going on?" I asked her. "And Levy, when did you get here?"

"When you were downstairs," Gajeel, who had been leaning by the window, said. "I don't wanna have to deal with the crap you guys were doing, so we snuck up." He smirked at my raised brow.

"And where exactly _did_ you sneak in...?" As far as I knew, there were no doors or windows that could lead them upstairs without going through the gates downstairs first. Where they climbed up to, I do not know.

"Through the window..." He used his thumb and pointed at the window he was leaning on. I tilted my head a little to get a good view of the window behind him, and my eyes went so wide, they almost fell out of my sockets. The window was generally unharmed, but the metal bars that were used as decoration had been literally split open, bent pieces of metal encircle the rather large hole that'll probably be there for who-knows-how-long.

"You...you..." I huffed, pointing a trembling, accusing finger at him. "You _ate_ our house's window?!" He gave out his usual gihee-type laugh and smirked at me.

"Better than having you crap us with questions downstairs..." he said.

"Yeah, about that, where did you go, Levy-chan?" Lucy asked the girl. She was still too busy with the computer to look, but she gave a slight chuckle to her friend.

"I'll tell you later," she said. "But right now, I need to focus!"

"I still don't get what's happening..." Natsu said as he walked towards us, standing next to Lisanna. "Why were we smiling again?" Sting had finally shown up and was standing next to Lucy. I didn't know why, but the tension was outstandingly thick, you could cut it with a knife. Either that or someone broke wind. At the thought of that, I unconsciously covered my nose in hope that it wasn't someone who farted that made the air so thick.

"Levy figured out how to contact the guild." Erza said simply, but I could sense the weight of that news instantly, and it wasn't hard to figure out what it meant.

"A-are you serious?" I asked in surprise rather than disbelief. This was Fairy Tail we're talking about, and I believe that if they put their mind into it, they can do almost anything.

"Yes," Erza said with a nod. "She had been working on it for quite some time now at Dani-san's house with Jellal. They said that this time, it should work."

"That's great!" Lucy exclaimed from behind me. "That means we can see everyone again, right?"

"Yeah, it does!" Lisanna exclaimed as well. "I miss everyone at the guild: The Raijin Tribe, Master, little Asuka, Bisca and Alzack, too~!"

"All right, we get to see Gramps again!" Natsu grinned. As far as I can tell, Lucy was the only person who blushed at that grin, and Lisanna was too busy looking at a certain someone to notice. And by that, I mean she was silently talking to Michael with their eyes. He was a few feet across the room, but their eyes said it all. They were hiding a budding romance, but I wasn't about to spill that yet. It'll ruin the plan.

"That's nice and all," I interrupted their mini celebration to distract myself from talking about my own discovery. "But can anyone tell me how the whole thing works? I mean, isn't it a little impossible to contact anyone out of this dimension?" I don't want to doubt anyone's work, but this all seems to sudden, let alone efficient. What if something went wrong, and they get stuck here for good? I know that they won't give up, but I see no reason why I shouldn't ask anyway.

"Yeah," Levy said, not looking away from the computer. "It's also impossible to send someone from one dimension to another without magic. But we're here, aren't we?"

"Anything is possible if we give it a try," Meredy answered from the background.

"Yeah, Pen-san, you worry too much!" Dani poked me on my cheek. I pouted in response at her lame attempt to lie about doubting them as well, but I let it slide. Before I could even open my mouth, or blink, Levy gasped unexpectedly. Everyone was suddenly around us, and Levy was typing like crazy. I've never seen anyone type that fast, and accurately. I haven't seen her erase one letter!

"This is it..." she muttered. "I'm almost through! I just need some magic! Does anyone have any lightning magic in hand?" She asked, still not looking at us. "Gajeel, get over here!" Gajeel jolted quickly from his position and bolted over to Levy.

"What is it, shrimp?" He still didn't drop the nickname, but I found it cute in their relationship.

"Just stay there for a moment." Levy said. "Anyone packing any electricity in them?"

"I do." Erza stepped back a few feet. She held her hand up a moment, and a weapon started to form as she took it out of her pocket dimension. It was the lightning staff from her Lightning Empress Armor.

"That'll do." Levy said. She stopped typing for a moment, then concentrated again. She wrote the word 'rubber' in thin air, and it appeared near the computer. Wasting no time, she used the rubber and wrapped it around the monitor's power source.

"What are you doing?" I asked, half-curious and half-scared. The blue-haired woman didn't even spare me a glance as she continued her work.

"In order to do this right," she started. "I need a large power source. Your technology may be advanced, but its electrical output is limited. It can only sustain a certain amount of power before it explodes. I need to double that capacity, but we're short on time."

"By using Erza's magic and Gajeel's iron," she continued. "We can direct electricity to your computer to give it a boost. The rubber is to absorb any extra power that could prove dangerous."

"That's certainly well-calculated..." I muttered. Honestly, I didn't understand a thing she said, but making her explain was going to be more time-consuming as it is. "But are you sure you got everything worked out?" Not to be a party-pooper or anything, but I'm still generally concerned about this. They'd be putting themselves at risk if this goes wrong, plus there's the chance they'll blow up the house if they fail.

"I don't know..." she said, slightly uncertain, and now I regret ever asking that. "But, we can't just sit around here while the others are worried sick for us. It's like the Tenrou Island incident all over again."

"Okay," I said. "I'm still not sure... But do what you gotta do, I suppose." I still trust their abilities, so I just closed my eyes and prayed for the best.

"Okay," Levy said. "Do it now!" With that, Erza released her magic with a slight battle cry towards Gajeel, who in turn, directed the electrical energy to the computer. As expected, the rubber absorbed the extra electricity that would've made the computer blow up. Levy planned this carefully, and I wonder if she was thinking of this the moment they got to this world.

"It's working!" Levy exclaimed. "The magic energy's converting into signals, and in no time it should reach one of the lacrima in Fairy Tail!"

"Did you set its magical frequency right?" I asked. Even though I had no clue about how they did it, I had a pretty good picture about how they'll manage to find Fairy Tail using that.

"Yes," she answered with a nod. "Hopefully, Master and the others will receive the signals and we can-"

Her words were cut off when a sudden spark flew from the computer. Light began to engulf the screen before all of us covered our eyes. The sound of static echoed throughout the room, and for a brief moment, I wondered if their experiment worked. The screen suddenly blacked out on us, and when we opened our eyes, it was filled with static. The irritably endless noise echoes through our silent surprise, and a while we didn't move. It was Levy who broke the silence by clearing her throat.

"H-hello…?" she asked uncertainly in front of the monitor. "Can anybody hear me? This is Levy McGarden from Fairy Tail. Is anyone there?" We heard no response for agonizing minutes. And all seems lost before we heard something that made us all jump up in surprise. Our nerves were already on edge, I don't know how much more surprises we can take.

"_Hello, what is this? Can anybody hear me?"_ The familiar voice of the master of Fairy Tail brought us back to reality. We all gasped at his voice and quickly encircled the computer to get a better hearing of them.

"M-master?!" Levy asked in excitement. "Is that you? It's me, Levy!"

"_Levy?!"_ The Master seemed to be just as shocked as us. _"Where are you? And why can't we see you?! Are you alright?"_

"Yes, master, we're fine." Levy sighed in relief. I sighed as well, and let go of a breath I didn't realize I was holding. "We found Natsu and the others, but we can't get back."

"_Natsu…"_ Makarov muttered. _"I'm glad you're all safe, but why can't you go back?"_

Levy began explaining how they got here, from that old lady that they can't seem to forget about, to meeting us people from this world, and the discovery of other guilds being targeted by the old lady. After the long explanation, we waited patiently for Master Makarov. Erza, no matter how relieved she was, still needed to maintain the energy flow of to power up the machine. And Gajeel was gritting his teeth already, finding it rather difficult to maintain resistance to electricity in a long period of time.

**.~ … ~.**

"_Hmm… I see…"_ He made an audible grunt before he continued. _"Where are the people you are staying with? May I speak with them, please?"_

"They're right here…" Erza answered, still not moving from her spot. She nodded at me, Michael, and Dani to come forward. I don't know why, but I'm getting pretty excited. Maybe it's because I'm going to be talking with Fairy Tail's master, Makarov Dreyar? Just the thought of that made me shudder in excitement. So the three of us stood there slight nervous of what the Master was going to say. Dani was giggling a little before she placed her closed fist to her chest, probably feeling slight nerves. I saw Michael gulp a little, looking at Lisanna, who nodded at him before smiling. Michael smiled as well before facing the monitor. I did nothing except think of what we were going to hear from Master Makarov.

With another quick nod from Erza, we were silently ushered to speak our presence.

"I-I'm Pen-san, Master Makarov," I stuttered a little. I still have no idea why my nerves were taking over, but my voice was sounding unnaturally small and quiet, so I had to speak up. "I was the first one to have found Fairy Tail in the Human World."

"My name is Dani, sir." It was Dani's turn now, and she was doing a fantastic job in keeping her nerves under control. "Pen-san called me a few days later after Fairy Tail got comfortable in the Human World."

"And I'm Michael," My cousin introduced himself. That cool, almost arrogant look on his face was back again, only this time a little softer than before. "I actually had the same experience that Pen-san had when I found Fairy Tail a few days he did."

There was a moment's pause as we all heaved a sigh of relief. A few seconds of standing there later, the Master spoke up.

"I see…" he said through the static screen. I never noticed before, but the static even affected his voice, as it felt like we were talking to a robot.

"But you three don't sound any older than my bunch of brats," he said, his voice rose slightly. "Don't cause them any trouble, you hear me, brats?" It was a message for the Fairy Tail, I guess.

"Geez, calm down, gramps!" Natsu chuckled with a grin. "We're not causin' any trouble!"

"Natsu's pretty well-behaved ever since we got here," Erza said calmly, but we could see that the strain of using too much magic in world without one was draining her of her strength. "And there had been a, few developments in our team that made us more behaved." She must be talking about the fan fiction, since they didn't mention that to him yet.

"_Developments?"_ Makarov repeated. He hummed, the sound of the static mixed in his voice was slightly annoying, but I didn't say anything.

"Yes, we'll explain once we get back." Erza said. "But for now, you can rest assure we're safe under our hosts' care." That made me a little happy to know that they trusted us this much. Well, I don't want to disappointed them, so I'll try extra harder. But, for now, I need to execute our little jealousy plan.

"We'll do our very best for Fairy Tail," I said. "Don't worry, Master, Fairy Tail will be returning to you safe and sound!"

"_Mm…" _He hummed in approval. _"All right, I'll leave them under your care. But if they cause any problems, don't hesitate to abandon them, okay?"_ Harsh words, but they sounded as more of a joke.

"Don't worry," I said in a mischievous tone. "I have other ways of keeping them in line… Do you want to hear about that?" I was so glad that Fairy Tail sensed the joking tone in my voice, or else I would be apologizing to everyone the moment they switch communications off.

"_Oh, do you, huh?"_ Makarov asked with his own light tone. _"Well, as much as I'd like to find out, I don't really have the time. So, Levy, when can we expect you to return here?"_

"We don't know yet, Master," she said. "I'm sorry. But we're doing the best we can. We'll contact you again if we made any development."

"_All right,"_ Makarov said, his voice hard and serious. _"In the meantime, we'll keep looking for more information about that strange woman who teleported you there. Hopefully we get some info before you contact again so we can work things through."_

"Same here, Master." Levy sighed, exhaustion finally taking over her body. She slumped on the chair, only to feel a rough hand gently hold her shoulder, squeezing it in a rather comforting gesture. She looked over to find Gajeel resting his hand on her shoulder, making sure she was okay even though he was having a harder time than her. Still, that small smile on the man's face made her fatigue almost instantly disappear. It replenished her energy, if only slightly.

"_Well, I hate to end our conversation, but I have other business to attend to."_ Makarov said before sighing. _"The Council is having a meeting, and they want their previous members to attend as well."_

"We understand, Master," Lucy said. "Don't worry about us. Maybe we'll contact you soon. We're not gonna give up on this side, either!"

"Yeah, that's right!" Natsu suddenly exclaimed, grinning to her for a moment, before being stunned by his actions. He just acknowledged Lucy's present, something he wasn't doing earlier. He muttered something incoherent under his breath before looking away with a sad look on his face.

"_Good," _Makarov said. _"I'll be off now."_

"See you soon, Master." Mira chimed in with her usual cheery tone. And with that, the screen blacked out again. Erza finally stopped the steady flow of electricity and slumped to the ground, Jellal quickly coming to her and aiding her to sit down on one of the couches. Gajeel wrung his hand as little sparks continued to make it numb.

"Are you alright?" Dani asked worriedly over to Gajeel. The man just gave her a massive, toothy grin before waving his distressed arm around like it was completely fine.

"Nothin' serious," he shrugged. "It's just feelin' a little numb is all, it'll come off on its own." Dani sighed in relief at that, and said nothing more. Levy sighed as well before standing up and bringing her arms to wrap around Gajeel. They both dropped to the ground, not even caring anymore as sleep took over them instantly.

"Hey-!" I was about to scold them for sleeping so suddenly, but Mira came to me and put a finger on my lips. She quietly shushed me, and when my face twisted into that of confusion, she pointed at the other pair, Jellal and Erza, sleeping soundly on the couch.

"Let them rest," Mira whispered. "I don't know how long they've been planning to do that, but it seems that they tired themselves out." With a quiet nod from me, she smiled happily. She went to Natsu and Happy to ask for some help with something, before the three of them left for the kitchen. I guess she'll be preparing snacks for everyone.

Well, it's nice to let them rest, but what about the plan? I can't keep putting it off. My NaLu fan heart is getting crushed already as it is. I don't want to prolong that sensation. So much for getting this over with quickly…

Everyone else seemed to be doing their own business now. Meredy and Ultear were helping Gajeel and Levy by carrying them to the bedroom with the help of Gray. Juvia and Wendy were using their free time to take a shower, while the Exceeds take up their little corner near the bedroom and talk. Sting and Lucy seemed to be caught up in another delightfully light conversation, much to my surprise. I did not know whether they were acting that out, or they were simply getting to know each other more. Either way, it seemed beneficial for both, at least. Now where did my cousin and Lisanna go?

"Dani-chan," I called over. She looked at me and rose in a brow in confusion.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Have you seen Michael anywhere?" I asked.

"Oh, he and Lisanna were going…downstairs and…" She trailed off when she probably saw my wide eyes. She must have realized her own words as well, because we gasped at the same time and silently made our way downstairs. Just as we were about to turn, we quickly retreated back to the shadows, eyes even wider at the scene that we stumbled upon to.

Lisanna was pinned against the wall by Michael, their faces only mere inches apart. Both faces were flushed red, and they were talking about something. Luckily, they were quiet enough that the others wouldn't notice.

"How long have you been holding out on me, Lisanna…?" Michael asked with a smirk present on his face. Lisanna was just staring at him, wide-eyed as well. She then steered her blue eyes away, luckily away from us, too.

"I-I…" she stuttered helplessly. I thought it was impossible for our eyes to get wider, but apparently I was wrong. Because when Michael used his other hand to gently caress Lisanna's chin to look at him and inched his face closer to her again, our eyes nearly fell out of their sockets.

Michael had just _kissed_ Lisanna, right in front of us! It was really surprising, but somehow I saw this coming.

'Is this a good thing?' I asked myself. As far as I can tell, Lisanna seemed to be responding to Michael's advances, and with her out of the picture, it'll be much easier to make Natsu jealous. But, now we have a new dilemma.

A Human from this dimension and another from Fairy Tail had fallen in love with each other, making it that much harder to bring Fairy Tail home. If they got this attached already, I don't think either would want the other to leave.

What was a fan/cousin to do?

* * *

A/N:

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwww w SNAP! What the heck did I just do?! I-I paired up Lisanna and Michael! This is bad! Or is it? I think a lot of NaLi fans will begin to hate me for this, but please don't! T^T I can't live with being hated!

Anyway, sorry again for the late update. I was planning to do a 2-chapter special, you see, but I couldn't quite write the second one just as quick as this one. It'd taken me three weeks to a month to write this one because of school, and now it's coming to an end. I'll try, okay? XD

I'd like to apologize to_ someone_ because they didn't appear in the story like I promised. So I'll make it up next chapter, promise! -3-

Ja Ne~


	22. NOTE!

**A/N:**

Hello, minna-san~ :D Forgive me if you're expecting a new chapter after an agonizing long wait, but I have reasons~ :)

First of, I've been starting a manga. Yes, people. I, the stupid and lazy Pen-san wants to start a manga~ XD I've been working on it non-stop with my friend, "Wild Rhov". And because of that, I've been losing track of the stories I've updated. :'( But not to worry, "Me and Fairy Tail" will start up again next week~ :D

Second, college. I'm going to be starting college this June, and my mom's been nagging me about it... :I

Third, the last, and the reason why I posted a note, is to ask you guys a selfish favor... A really, really, selfish favor... :3

Would you like to like my page? Just search for "Newmusic" on Facebook~ :D Thanks in advance for those who are willing to like them~ :) Anyway, expect a new chapter for "Me and Fairy Tail" by next week~ ^_^

Ja Ne~


	23. It's Not Pretend

_Previously..._

_Michael had just _kissed_ Lisanna, right in front of us! It was really surprising, but somehow I saw this coming._

'_Is this a good thing?' I asked myself. As far as I can tell, Lisanna seemed to be responding to Michael's advances, and with her out of the picture, it'll be much easier to make Natsu jealous. But, now we have a new dilemma._

_A Human from this dimension and another from Fairy Tail had fallen in love with each other, making it that much harder to bring Fairy Tail home. If they got this attached already, I don't think either would want the other to leave._

_What was a fan/cousin to do?_

* * *

**Chapter 17:**

**It's Not Pretend**

**.~ … ~.**

MY P.O.V.

Dani and I quickly retreated back up the stairs as silently as we could. Why, oh why did the gods make me see that image?! It's been forever stuck to my memory, and it will shake me to the core! I'm not really shocked that Michael did something like this. I mean, I thought he was after Meredy when he met them. But I never thought he'd be able to charm _Lisanna_, of all people. She's just as in love with Natsu as Lucy was!

"That was gross..." Dani chuckled silently as we reached the top of the stairs. Everyone was still resuming their own business. Mira came back with some snacks on the trays Natsu and Happy were carrying. Natsu's tray were drinks, so he had to be gentle in handling them. Happy flitted around, providing sandwiches Mira made for them to pass the time. My mother would be here a couple more hours and we would all go to the mall.

"Please don't remind me..." I muttered with a little bit of embarrassment in my voice. It's one thing seeing it in movies or reading it on fics and stories. But it's completely different for me when I see it first-hand!

"Remind you what?" We both gave a start of surprise when we saw Lucy heading our way. She had left Sting when Rogue arrived and they started their own conversation.

"N-nothing..." I muttered and instantly avoiding eye contact. I saw Lucy tilt her head and looked at Dani. I sighed in relief as she didn't continue her question on me and steered it across Dani.

"L-let's just say it's a private matter..." She chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck. Strangely, though, it didn't satisfy the blonde and she continued to eye us. She looked back to me, and I steered my head away and whistled ignorantly, and Dani blinked a few times, huffed, and faced the other side when Lucy looked at her. Silence enveloped the three of us as we looked away from the scrutinizing blonde. A few seconds later, we heard Lucy chuckling, causing the two of us to jerk our heads to stare at her.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing, nothing..." Lucy muttered as she stared at us, a mischievous smirk present on her face. "I know now. So spill it."

"Spill what?" Dani asked. Both of us were really confused as to why Lucy was just staring at us like we ate a two-ton cake and didn't get fat. That's something Erza could do, probably Natsu, too. But us? No way. But as sudden as the confusion entered our minds, a moment of realization elicited a gasp from us. Did she find out about Lisanna and Michael already? Did she already suspect something when we went running for the stairs a little while ago?

"Don't hide it," Lucy tutted. "It's written all over your face. You-!"

"It's not our fault!" I cried out in defense. "We sneaked downstairs, but everything that transpired there isn't our fault!"

"Pen-san!" Dani exclaimed in brief panic. "How could you!?"

"It really isn't our fault!" I said. "Everything was so sudden, and we didn't know!"

"I know," Dani sighed. "Sorry... Still, Lucy knows... Or at least she thinks she knows..."

"Hey, I know." Lucy said. "It's about your and Pen-san's relationship, right?" At that exact moment, our legs gave out and we stumbled to the ground. We quickly stood up and gave our hardest glare straight at Lucy, which caused the blonde to shrink.

"You really think I'd date someone who doesn't have a sense of time?!" I slightly exclaimed. "I'd be waiting for hours if we ever went out! And no, I won't be dating her!"

"I have a boyfriend, Lucy!" Dani exclaimed. "And who wants to spend her time with a pathetic sack who just sits there all day fiddling with his little manga and making fanfiction."

"You make fanfiction, too!" I exclaimed. "And besides, you and you're boyfriend must be doing what Lisanna and Michael di-!" Before I got any further, Dani put a hand over my mouth and shushed me. After realizing what I almost said, I smacked Dani's hand with my own to make sure I don't speak.

"Huh? What was that?" Lucy asked us. I quietly sighed in relief, knowing that she didn't hear what I almost said. It wasn't my fault Dani had a boyfriend. Still, he's a nice guy, don't know who he is, though. I never actually got to see him. It's either he's too busy or stuck at home or with his friends. I still don't know what he looks like.

"I-it's nothing~" Dani shrugged casually. Before I, or Lucy, could push the topic any further, Dani dragged me all the way to my mom's room, grabbing Erza on the way and locking us inside. Erza and I stumbled a little, her regaining her balance, and me landing on my mom's bed.

"Excuse me," Erza interrupted the tense silence. She was probably pissed off because Dani dragged her away from Jellal. "But what are we doing here?" Silence filled the room once more. I was too awkward to answer, and for the life of me, I don't know why Dani dragged Erza here in the first place. The two of us glanced at each other, and then glanced expectantly at Dani. She had her head lowered and her back against the door, all drama-y and what not. Then, from out of nowhere, she glomped Erza and started to cry animatedly. She wasn't crying, really, just an act.

"Erza~" she whined silently. "We need your help!"

"I...still don't get it." I muttered as Erza pushes Dani away for a moment, sitting down next to me and looking at Dani once more.

"Yes, I don't either." Erza said. "What is it you need help with? Is someone after you?" Erza quickly readied her hand to summon a sword if necessary, her body immediately getting tense. But I gently laid a hand on her armor and lowered it with a smile.

"I think if we're being attacked, everyone would've known about it..." I chuckled a little when Erza showed a visible sign of relief when her body relaxed.

"It's less than a problem," Dani said. "But we really need expert advice on this." Dani started telling Erza our experience about finding Michael and Lisanna downstairs and their, well, current situation. Erza was surprised at first, but kept an attentive look on her face as Dani relayed the problem.

"You see," Dani stated. "If Michael fell in love with Lisanna, that would mean he wouldn't want her to leave."

"So you dragged Erza here to ask her opinion about the situation." At least I finally got it.

"Yeah," Dani muttered with a nod. We both focused on Erza as she tried to think of an opinion in the matter. It didn't take her long to answer, as expected.

"We knew this was coming..." Erza said. "Mira and I already had our own speculations about the matter. We both already guessed that Michael has his eye out for Lisanna, but we didn't think of the consequences if their relationship ever came to fruition." We sat there for a few seconds, really already getting frustrated and stressed out over the gravity of the situation. Then, Erza suddenly stood up and went for the door, making Dani step sideways to grant her access. She opened it, intensifying the growing noise Natsu and Gray were making, followed by Lector's cheers and Frosch's agreements. Before she walked out, she gave us both a warm smile and said, "I'm sure everything will be fine. You don't have to worry about things right now."

"A-alright..." The two of us nodded, and the redhead left my mom's room, leaving the door open. Silence fell upon us once again, and before any of us could speak up, my phone, that was left on my mom's drawer last night, rang. I stood up and grabbed my phone, seeing that my mom left me a text message.

"_Get everyone outside. Love 'ya- Mom._" I muttered aloud.

"Wonder what your mom wants..." Dani said as she walked out the door, me following suite. It had to be something important or else she wouldn't have sent me that text. But, considering that it's my mom, maybe it's something wacky.

"Hey guys," I called out, immediately getting the attention of all the members present. "My mom is asking us to go outside. Is that okay with you?" They all stopped what they're doing and just nodded at me.

"Sure," Gray shrugged. "But did she tell you why she wanted us outside?"

"Nope." I shook my head. "I don't know. But maybe we'll be going to the mall now."

"Mall?!" Lucy suddenly exclaimed. "Come on Levy-chan, Meredy-chan, let's go!" She grabbed both girls and started to drag them down the stairs. But just in time, Lisanna and Michael were walking up the stairs, locked into fairly light conversation.

"What's the rush, Lucy-chan?" Lisanna asked, sensing the excitement in her eyes.

"Oh, Lisanna!" Lucy exclaimed. "Don't you know? Pen-san's mom is going to take us shopping!" The blonde gave a squeal before charging downstairs again, Michael and Lisanna moving to the side and waving to the two girls Lucy was dragging. Erza, Dani, Jellal and I were also heading down the stairs. I made sudden eye-contact with Michael, and he smiled back at me. I was about to smile back, but the image of him and Lisanna kissing flashed in the back of my mind, and my face heated up in pure embarrassment and fear that he was going to or already know that we knew.

"I-I forgot something, wait here!" I stuttered hopelessly and ran back to my room before anyone got to answer. Everyone was already heading downstairs anyway, so I was the only one going to be stuck up here. I reached my room and quickly went for my cabinet. There were two small drawers under the original cabinet, and a large one under those two. I opened the small drawer on the right, piled with useless wires and gadgets collected over the years. There was one thing that I was really after, a small, blue bag that had a number sixteen on it.

"Ah, there you are..." I whispered with a small smile on my face. It was my dog hat again, the Siberian Husky one. Though I don't remember leaving it back here, I was glad I had it again. It sorta boosts my confidence, and I always need to wear it whenever we go on outings because I'm socially awkward without confidence and self-esteem. My dog hat helps me with that. Wearing it, it makes me, _me_. It became a part of me that I never want to grow out of.

Rummaging through the bag once more, I found a small leather case. I opened it and found my glasses that I never seem to wear. Again, I only wear them during outings, and it adds to my confidence. I look like a total dork without my dog hat, and I look like a total idiot without my glasses on. Without both of them, I feel normal. I feel like I'm part of the crowd. I don't want to be normal, because being normal is too mainstream. I want to be who I want to be, and I don't really care if people accepted me for who I am. At least I'm not a fake like most people are nowadays.

"Pen-san!" I heard Happy call from downstairs. "Hurry up up there!" My thoughts derailed and I blinked a few times.

"C-coming!" I exclaimed, putting my glasses and dog hat on. Then I rushed down the stairs, halfway I could already hear some of them going out because of the clanking gate. When I got down, more than half had already gone out.

"That's a weird-looking hat." Sting remarked as I came into view. He was with Rogue, Lector, Natsu, and Erza. Ultear was being dragged by Meredy and Jellal to go outside. Lucy, Mira and her siblings, Dani, Michael, Wendy and the other exceeds along with Gajeel and Levy were already outside. Gray was in the bathroom, Juvia standing in the corner waiting for her turn.

"None of your business." I rolled my eyes at him when he chuckled.

"I meant it in a good way," he said and raised his hands to emphasize his pacified comment. I raised an eyebrow at the strange action, but smiled nonetheless.

"Well... thanks." I said. I walked over to their group and asked, "Why haven't you gone outside yet?"

"We were waiting for you," Rogue answered. "It'd be rude to leave before the host."

"Ah, I see..." I said. "Well, let's go then." Everyone nodded and we started to head outside.

"What a cute hat," Erza said. "I think I'll want to have one of those as well."

"Thanks," I answered. "Sure, we can buy one in the mall later. There's even a hat that looks like Happy, if you like that."

"There is!?" Natsu exclaimed. I nodded a little, and his eyes widened. "No way! I don't believe it!"

"Didn't I mention you were famous here?" I asked. Immediately his defying attitude washed down and he slumped a little.

"Oh yeah..." he muttered. "I guess I forgot."

"It's because you're an idiot." Gray said from behind. We all stopped and turned to see him and Juvia heading towards us. "Sorry for the wait, guys."

"What was that, Popsicle Stand?!" Natsu fumed. But before he could even get a response, Erza blew the air out of him by punching him in the stomach. He was knocked out instantly, so I had to keep him up by pulling his arm up and slinging it around me, which was really hard considering he's heavier than me.

"It's no problem," Erza said to Gray as if she hadn't knocked someone unconscious earlier. I sweat dropped at such a cold turn of her attitude, but shrugged just the same. That's Erza for you, I'm sure Happy would say.

"Is he heavy?" Rogue asked me. He was the only one who saw me carrying Natsu as the others went along. I nodded a little as I walked, nearly lost my balance, and chuckled a bit.

"Y-yeah," I said. "I don't know how Erza manages to keep him like this..."

"Neither do I," the raven-haired Dragon Slayer said. "I'll help you, then." He grabbed Natsu's other arm and we started to walk faster, eventually catching up to the group.

"Thanks, Rogue." I smiled up to him. He just smiled back and nodded. We opened the gate and went outside, and for a brief moment, everything was silent, until we heard the girlish screams of Lucy, Levy, Lisanna and Meredy. I didn't know what they were screaming about, but when I saw it from a distance, I almost dropped Natsu. I immediately ran, apologizing to Rogue when he got the full weight of the knocked out Slayer, and made my way to the crowd of Fairy Tail members.

**.~ … ~.**

They were crowding over a large red bus, driven by none other than my mom, much to my surprise. She was just waving at everyone, yelling to get in. Lucy was the very first to enter, probably excited to go to the mall. Dani and the others soon followed, and I was still staring at the large transportation device with an open mouth.

"Close your mouth honey," Mom said. "You'll catch flies!" I shut my jaw tight and walked over to the door, still a curious look on my face.

"How the heck did you get a bus?!" I outraged.

"Oh, this?" she asked. "Well, I know a guy, who knows a guy, who dated this girl, who knows this guy, that knows this place owned by a guy he knows, who knows a janitor, who knows a painter, who knows this student, whose father owns a bus company. So I called in a favor and test-drove this new release model for them." I just stood there for a few seconds with an unreadable expression before sighing.

"You and your 'connections'..." I muttered, entering the vehicle again when Rogue was behind me. "Oh, before I forget, mom," I glanced over to her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Some of my friends have motion-sickness," I said. "Do you still have medicine that prevents that?"

"Oh, yes." She answered. She rummaged through her purse, and pulled out a small rectangular case containing little orange pills. "Give these to your friends so they won't have to sit through the entire trip holding on to their lunches."

"Sure," I said. "Thanks, mom." She nodded and I proceeded to put a mental head count on everyone on board. Natsu was with Erza, lying on her lap as he willed his stomach not to throw his food back up. Gajeel was being soothed by Levy as he sat by the window seat in the same row as Erza's. Jellal didn't mind being stuck with Dani, because they were already locked in conversation the next row. Next to them were Rogue, Frosch, Wendy and Charles. The two seemed to be enjoying each other's company as well, Rogue making little Wendy giggle at something I cannot hear. On the next row, Michael and Lisanna sat, talking to each other again, but this time a little more seriously than before. I can feel the tension between them. At least Lisanna's siblings didn't notice, or pretended not to. Ultear and Meredy were at the back, conversing on how many clothes and what style they want to buy. I can hear them from where I'm standing. Gray and Juvia were at the other side, Juvia snuggling close to her Gray-sama as the man slept half-naked. The other Exceed grouped themselves in the other row, so at the very back of the bus were Sting and Lucy. Lucy's face seemed scrunched up and annoyed, even though she was talking with a slightly immobile Sting.

As I wonder what they were talking about, the bust began to move.

"Everyone, put your seat belts on!" My mom called out. Everyone did so, except for the other Dragon Slayers who were still motion sick. Sensing the need, I started to hand out each the medicine, giving some to Rogue and Wendy just in case. Erza forced Natsu's mouth open, as usual, and he drank the medicine with little resistance. Just a little gagging. Gajeel couldn't take feeling like he was going to explode every time the bus were to come across a bump, so he gladly took the pill. Michael was also feeling a little sick, so I gave him some medicine, too. And when I got to the last row, I sat down next to them, since it was the last row and was just a conjoined long couch-thing.

"Here," I said, giving Lucy the medicine. "Give this to Sting so he'll feel better later." Lucy nodded and did so, Sting opening his mouth for Lucy to just drop the medicine in it. Since my job was done, we just all sat back until the medicine's effect started to show.

**.~ … ~.**

It only took fifteen minutes, but I was already regretting giving them the medicine. Natsu suddenly got up and boasted that he just conquered his motion-sickness, pointing at Gajeel that he was weak for not doing it. Gajeel did the same, saying that he was weaker, and they started a foul-mouthed war. Minutes later, Gray woke up to the noise and threw a couple of snowballs in their faces. This aggravated the two stooges even more, and they started to use their magic. And if _that_ wasn't enough, Erza had to be the one to stop them! And with swords, of all things! She almost broke a window if not for Rogue's quick reflexes. He caught a sword just before it hit the glass.

Meanwhile, as they have their fun, the three of us look like corpses, utterly speechless at the commotion they'd cause. Sting was the one who broke our trance by asking me a question.

"Aren't you supposed to read us a fiction about me and Lucy-san?" The blonde asked me. I jolted back a little for being reminded of that, but nonetheless shook my head.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I didn't bring the laptop with me, and I was a little excited that I forgot about it." I gave a sheepish smile that intensified my trying-to-look-cute-to-get-off-the-hook face. Sting seemed to have bought it and sighed, but the tone and stress of disappointment laid heavily on my shoulder. I can't help but wonder if Sting was excited to hear a story about him and Lucy or not.

"Fine," he muttered. "Don't worry about it. I have a story, too." At that, my ears twitched with interest, and my eyebrows raised a little.

"You?" I asked curiously. "What story would that be?"

"Just shut up and listen." He said to me. I grumbled at being ignored like that, but I was still curious about his story, so I let him continue. Lucy was just listening in on our conversation, so she knew what we were talking about.

"Anytime, Sting." Lucy said, yawning a little.

"Just give me a minute..." Sting muttered, closing his eyes and seemingly deepening his breathing. One, big exhale later, he reopened them and I think he was ready.

**.~ … ~.**

"_**The Prince's Love"**_ ( Me: Prince? Sting: Just shut up.)

_Once there was a prince that ruled over gold. Everything he and his kingdom owned was made of gold. Even their hair was golden in color. Houses, streets, cobblestone roads, brick walls, paint. All were made of gold. The kingdom the prince ruled was amazingly beautiful, every morning as the sun rises, it's rays reflect on the gold and they make the kingdom shine like an Earthly Star._

_One day, the prince decided to take a stroll down to his garden. As expected, everything was made and colored gold, even the leaves and flowers. The flowers were a gentler, more paler color of yellow, but the prince did not mind. He appreciated everything his kingdom had to offer. Then, out in the clearing near one of the fountains that spouted golden water, sat a maiden with beautiful blond hair, and the prince was immediately smitten by her._

_He had to have her, the prince thought to himself. And since he was the prince, no one would ever deny him. He confidently walked up to the maiden, his golden cape brimming as it swayed in the early morning winds. The woman looked up to him, her brown eyes shining with a smile on her face. His own blue orbs lit up at the sight, and he gained more confidence at that._

"_My dear maiden," The prince said, his elegance never leaving him. "Would you mind accompanying me at the castle for a feast tonight?"_

"_Feast, sire?" She asked. "My, whatever is the occasion?" The prince smirked up a little at the question and gently took the hand of the maiden. He pulled it up near to his lips, and placed a gentle kiss on it._

"_Because I have found someone who can share my kingdom with me." The prince smiled warmly and set her hand down. "Will you accept me as your lover, my dear?" Hopeful, blue eyes peered at the princess-to-be, expecting the obvious answer._

"_I'm sorry," The maiden muttered. Those two words alone made his heart sank and despair set in his eyes. However, the smile on the maiden made it somewhat easier to hear the news._

"_I cannot accept your offer, your Highness." She stood up from the fountain, her layered dress spreading out, and she gave a curt bow to the prince. "For you see, I am engaged."_

"_Engaged?" The prince repeated. The maiden nodded, showing him her hand. There was a ring on her ring finger made of silver with the prettiest pink-colored gemstone attached to it. His despair quickly turned to jealousy when he spotted that ring._

"_To whom are you engaged?" The prince asked again._

"_I am the bride of a loyal knight, your Highness." She spoke again, pride dripping in her voice. "Although, a Knight from a neighboring kingdom. His hair is a strange color of pink... But it only adds to his charm. We fell in love the instant we met, and in a few weeks time, he proposed to me."_

_The prince listened intently on her words. She was going to marry a knight? A lowly bodyguard for someone such as him? He was far more capable in protecting her than a peasant! But still, he had a sinister idea developing in his head. Desire and envy began to cloud his judgment, and in almost an instant, he had taken the maiden's hand once more, but this time, with more force, causing the maiden to wince in pain._

"_Y-your Highness!" The maiden gasped. "What on earth are you doing?!"_

"_I will not let you be wed to some peasant from another kingdom..." The prince muttered darkly. "You will be married to me, and only me."_

"_M-my prince, I-"_

"_Yes, I am your prince." He interrupted her. "And you are my princess. I promise to love and protect you from everything you fear. I'll be far more successful in doing that than some random knight with obscurely weird hair."_

"_But your Highness, I..." The maiden of blonde didn't even have time to complete her sentence when she saw the prince's guards inside the castle grounds._

"_My prince," one of the guards said. "What brings this maiden here?"_

"_She is my guest." He said. "Escort her to a room next to mine, and under all circumstances, do NOT let her out of that room." The prince leaned near the maiden's ear and whispered, "You will not leave this castle until you fall in love with me, is that clear?"_

_Before the princess could react, the guards had already taken her and were dragging her away from the prince. The maiden cried silent tears, and each drop tore a piece of the prince's heart. But in ordre for her to love him, he has to do this. He had to be hated first before she fell in love with him. Such a sad fate for a man who falls in love too fast, too soon..._

_**. The End .**_

**.~ … ~.**

MY P.O.V.

Lucy and I listened with jaws dropped at what we just heard was presumably Sting's own creation. Sting had just finished telling us his story, and it seemed to hit a little too close to home, well for the two of them at least. The prince is him, Lucy's the maiden, and Natsu's the knight. I get that. But what's with the locking the maiden away until she falls in love with the prince?

"Uh... Sting?" I gulped a little when he looked at me, his eyes saying that he'll kill me but his mood saying to go ahead and ask. "I-is that story...uh..."

"About me and Lucy?" He cut me off. "You doofus, you said to tell a story about me and Lucy, so I did since you didn't." I was about to retort about the maiden thing when the bus came to a halt.

"Alright, kids~" My mom called through the mic system. "We're here!" At that, everyone shouted in glee and went running out. Everyone must've been waiting for this. Granted, I was a little excited, too. More new cool gadgets. Lucy and I were actually about to step out of our seats when Sting blocked Lucy suddenly.

"Huh?" Lucy asked a bit dumfounded. "What's wrong, Sting?" Sting said nothing, but smiled at both of us.

"This is were the story continues..." He said. While he left me to figure that out, he punched a hole on the roof of the bus and grabbed Lucy. The last thing I heard from Lucy was a loud yelp before Sting jumped out of the roof and suddenly began to jump from roof to roof.

"S-Sting!?" I exclaimed in utter shock. "Sting...!" I followed everyone outside, and right after I stepped out of the bus, an arm wrapped around my waist and I was catapulted about thirty feet off the ground. I practically screamed like a girl, which was very awkward. When I looked up at the person holding me, that fiery expression couldn't even begin to comprehend the nerves that were getting to me.

"Natsu...?" I asked.

"Where's Sting...?" He asked me back. That look on his face. He always had it whenever he was going to save Lucy.

"So you're finally giving up the stubborn act?" I asked, but I winced in pain when he squeezed my side. "Okay, okay... Whatever."

"Hello, Pen-san~" I heard another voice from the other side. Looking past Natsu, I saw Wendy smiling at me.

"Oh, hello Wendy!" I waved a little. Natsu's anger seems to be getting to a whole new level, because he's body's starting to burn my face, literally.

"As for your question, Natsu..." I said quickly. "I don't know where they're going. Sting just took off with her in hand." I expected his features, which wasn't changing, and notice that we were still in the air. At least his anger subsided a little.

"Happy," I heard Natsu call. "Tell the others to split up and search for Lucy and Sting."

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed. I can't see him, but he's there. Suddenly, we were thrown ways away from where we were. "Good luck, you guys!" I heard Happy exclaim again.

"Happy, you dimwit!" I shouted as we fell to our doom. Or at least, I thought was our doom. On second thought, we landed safely on a street that we haven't explored yet. Natsu immediately set us down, but their top priority is finding Lucy. The moment they touched the ground, Natsu and Wendy started to run. I stumbled to follow behind them, and it's a good thing I was behind them, too.

**.~ … ~.**

As I followed Natsu and Wendy through the streets, I wondered briefly, what the hell was Sting thinking?!

He couldn't just keep his word and NOT fall in love with Lucy, did he?! He had to make up some story about their struggles, well mostly his, and then kidnap her. Bravo, Sting. Bravo. The next time I see you, I will kick you in the face.

Now we're chasing him in some town that I don't even recognize anymore. Seriously, where is this?

"I can smell him..." Natsu growled out. "He's gonna get it when I find him!"

"Feeling jealous, Natsu...?" I teased. I just couldn't help it, it was a vulnerable moment, but I had to. I'm cruel, I think.

"Shut up, we need to get Lucy back!" the Dragon Slayer glared at me and I just rolled my eyes. A minute of his glaring made me sigh in irritation and just nodded my head.

"Fine, fine..." I said. "Just be sure we're fast enough. If rumors about Sting being... _aggressive_ in a relationship is true, then I have no idea what will happen if we get there too late." Just before I catch my breath, I was screaming as Natsu grabbed me and Wendy and jumped up to a roof.

"N-Natsu!" I yelled. 'What the hell are you doing!?" It was just a rumor, and it was baseless, too. No one ever confirmed that, but I guess it counts if he falls in love too fast.

"We need to get to Lucy!" he said. "Fine! I'll accept your stupid teasing! Let's just keep moving!"

"Very well then..." I smiled and let him continue carrying the two of us. Wendy's eyes suddenly narrowed as we passed by an alley. I had a feeling that she spotted something or smelled something out of the ordinary.

"What is it, Wendy?" I asked. She looked at me for a moment before looking down on the alley again.

"I smell Lucy-san down there..." Wendy pointed, causing Natsu and I to look down as well. Acting quickly, Natsu had set us down and we were standing in the gross, sewer-smelling alley.

"Eww..." I said in disgust as I covered my nose. "Are you sure Lucy's here?" I asked Wendy and Natsu, who were looking around and virtually ignoring me as they got caught up in searching. Not long afterward, Wendy found a pink ribbon. The same ribbon that Lucy was wearing when we went to the mall.

"So this is what I smelled..." Wendy said, obvious disappointment lacing her voice. "I'm sorry, Natsu-san... I thought-"

"It's okay..." Natsu quickly said, cutting her off. "It's not your fault. You were trying to help." When that didn't work to cheer her up, Natsu made a big, goofy-looking grin that made me and Wendy smile.

"Don't be so sad!" he exclaimed. "We're going to find Lucy, no matter what!"

"That's right," I continued, walking towards them and patting Wendy's head. "And then we'll give that Sting the beating he deserves, okay?"

"O-okay..." Wendy said and nodded. I smiled at her before landing my eyes at the end of the alleyway, my eyes widening when I saw someone watching us. Natsu followed my look and his eyes narrowed. The figure moved into what seemed like shock before it rushed to hide behind the wall.

We decided to follow since we have no idea what the person would do. Whether be it telling us to the authorities or imagine some kind of kidnapping scene, I'll never know.

When we got there, we saw a girl with small-framed glasses blushing and hiding behind the wall. She had curly, and I mean CURLY, brown hair and green eyes. The moment she looked at us, her eyes widened and she looked around again, possibly looking for a way out, before she sighed and nervously looked at us.

"H-hello," she muttered, still acting shy.

"Hey there!" I said, stepping closer. "Were you watching us back there?"

"A-ah! I'm so sorry about that!" she exclaimed, shocking all three of us when she broke down and started to cry. I got startled and rubbed my head.

"P-please don't cry," I said, feeling nervous and thinking what I did to make her cry. "W-we're not going to hurt you, if that's what you're thinking..."

"S-sorry..." she said again as she tried to calm down. "I-it's just, I tend to get emotional at times..."

'Over what?!' I thought. There wasn't even anything to get emotional about.

"I-It's okay..." I chuckled. "Anyway, care to tell us why you were peeking?"

"And who are you exactly?" Natsu asked from behind, receiving a glare from me as he shrugged.

"Oh right..." the girl said. "My name is June."

"Nice to meet you, June," I said smiling. "My name is Pen."

"Pen?" she asked, and I nodded my head. "That's a weird name..."

"It ought to be," I joked. "I have an image to keep!" She laughed at that, causing me to smile, too.

"Well, as for my spying. I was just impressed about their costumes," she pointed to Natsu and Wendy, who raised their brows in slight confusion.

"But these aren't-" Natsu was about to say something obviously naive when my hand reached and stuffed his mouth so he couldn't talk.

"R-right!" I exclaimed, trying to sound casual. "They really are amazing costumes, aren't they?"

"Yes," June replied. "I was just wondering if you guys are looking for someone." At this, my eyes narrowed a millimeter of a second before returning to normal again.

"Really...?" I asked. "Have you seen anyone looking like them?"

"Oh yes," She said. "I saw a Lucy and Sting cosplay not too long ago. Then I saw an Erza cosplay following them. I just thought that since you all seem to have the same amazing outfits, you would be looking for them..."

"Exactly!" I said. "Where are they now? Do you know where they're going?" This girl's proving more useful than I thought. She'd seen Erza following Sting and Lucy, which means it wouldn't be long before she's safe and sound.

That is, if we can find them in this huge town.

"Huh?" she asked suddenly. "Aren't you guys going to the cosplay convention at the mall today?"

"C-cosplay convention...?" I repeated. "R-right! I must've forgotten... C-can you tell me how to get there from here?"

"Just head down this street and turn left. Then turn right and head straight back to the mall." she said.

"You got that, Natsu...?" I whispered, and when I felt him nodding, due to the fact I haven't removed my hand from his mouth, I removed my hand from his mouth and wiped his spit with his shirt.

"Thanks, June-san." I said, rubbing the last of Natsu's spit on his vest. "Well, we better get going now. Our friends might be waiting for us."

"Oh, before you go," June said, getting something from her pocket. She pulled out a purple card and gave it to me. The writing said, 'Delph's Library'.

"What's this?" I asked, putting the card in pocket.

"It's the address to our library," June said. "If you'd like, you could meet me there later. I want to know more about their costumes and who made them. That is, if it's okay with you."

"Of course," I said. "We'll just walk here and there inside the convention a little while, then we'll go afterward, okay?"

"Sure," she replied. "You know," she added. "I'm usually shy around new people... But with you guys, I'm not... I wonder why..."

"Well," I hummed. "Maybe we're long lost twins!?"

"No, that's not it," she giggled. "Anyway, I should be heading back. I'll be seeing you all later, right?"

"You can count on it!" I exclaimed, raising a thumb. "It's nice to meet new friends!"

"Yes it is," she said. "Well, I'm off. See you later, everyone!" She started to walk to the opposite side of the street, and when she was completely out of hearing range, I turned serious.

"This is bad..." I said.

"Huh?" Natsu asked. "What is it? Why is it bad...?"

"If Sting is taking Lucy to a convention..." I stated. "It might be a little tedious to track them by sight alone."

"Why?" Wendy asked.

"I'll explain on the way," I said, starting to jog from my spot. "Let's just hurry now!"

* * *

A/N:

Weeeeeeeeeeehhh~! XD I finally updated! One week from the author's note, just like I promised~ :3 Sorry for the really, really long wait, you guys! Anyway, here's a chapter where NaLu gets a development! XD We're finally getting close to the end of NaLu~ XD or StiLu... X)

Anyway, someone asked me the name of my manga. Well, my manga is called, "The Millennium Earl". It's still not out in any site since I don't know how to draw... :/ But I've already written the story out and I'll be posting that on my wattpad if I ever get a chance. XD

On another side note, I'm thinking of pairing Pen-san up with an FT character. Anyone would do, except, you know, couples already taken. Any gender, too. I don't really care~ :D Oh, and for the link of my fb page? Just look for it in my profile~ :3

Tell me what you think of this chapter, okay? Okay, see you guys later~!

Ja Ne~


	24. Made Up Plans and Unexpected Visits

_Previously..._

"_This is bad..." I said._

"_Huh?" Natsu asked. "What is it? Why is it bad...?"_

"_If Sting is taking Lucy to a convention..." I stated. "It might be a little tedious to track them by sight alone."_

"_Why?" Wendy asked._

"_I'll explain on the way," I said, starting to jog from my spot. "Let's just hurry now!"_

* * *

**Chapter 18: **

**Made Up Plans and Unexpected Visits**

**.~ … ~.**

NORMAL P.O.V.

Sting was still holding Lucy captive as they walked normally, well, as normal as they can, inside the wide, white halls of the mall. He had managed to lose Erza when they passed by a cake store opened for free tasting. Surprisingly, it was enough to draw the attention of the Fairy Queen. Sting considered himself lucky, but his blonde captive didn't. Lucy never would have thought that her first experience inside a modern-day mall would turn out to be something like this. They kept passing by store after store, each filled with cute and different outfits that Lucy desperately wanted to try on. There was even a sale on a shop that sold shoes, but her blonde companion just made her keep walking, ignoring that unsatisfied sighs she gave out.

"What's the deal, Sting?" Lucy asked the blonde man. "Where are you taking me? And why'd you have to drag me here if all we're doing is just walking around?" She heard no response from him, causing her to pout in frustration. She tugged at her hand, successfully pulling it free from his iron grip just a few moments ago. Wringing her wrist, she glared at the Dragon Slayer in front of her.

"That's it," She said. "I'm going to find Pen-san and the others. You're welcome to help if you've cleared your head." She then turned heel and started to walk away from him in a dignified manner. But not even two steps ahead did she have to stop because of the hand that grabbed her hand and spun her around. The moment she faced the Sting, he leaned in closer to her face, shocking the life out of the blonde woman. She closed her eyes shut and feared of what was coming. But a few seconds have passed, and she did not feel his lips press to hers, which was confusing as well as relieving. She peeked an eye open, only to spot the smug smirk on Sting's face. He then backed away from her and suppressed a laugh, as if he had known her reaction.

"Jerk..." Lucy mumbled under her breath. She turned around once again with a stomp of her foot to emphasize her increasing frustration and shrinking patience, and went to leave once again. However, Sting repeated the same action, and, assuming it was the same trick he used earlier, Lucy didn't hesitate to turn around. She growled as she turned quickly in hopes of slamming the purse she had on the Dragon Slayer's head just to knock some sense into him. But this time, she was even more shocked when the blonde man actually _did_ press his lips to hers. The shock was so overwhelming that it stopped her hand mid-swing, and her eyes were wide as plates as Sting leaned in closer to deepen the kiss. She couldn't even react in time when Sting pulled away and proceeded to drag her in her dazed state.

"I'm not going to let you leave..." Sting muttered, snapping Lucy out of her shocked trance. "Didn't you listen to me? I'm going to make you fall in love with me, no matter how long it takes." Lucy bit her lip as she tugged at her hand again, but the iron lock that was his hand was back, and she couldn't move her hand without hurting her wrist.

'Natsu... Where are you...?' The blonde thought in worry. She was unable to escape, her keys in Sting's other hand, and she had to be rescued again by Natsu and the others. No matter how she looked at it, she always considered herself as a burden for the team. But even so, Natsu treated her as a friend, and even more so. She wished that she found out about it sooner, before all of this chaos started. Now, the two blondes were walking, wandering aimlessly inside the large, unfamiliar territory.

**.~ … ~.**

MY P.O.V.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Natsu asked as we stood in front of the large domed entrance. "This is the place Sting is taking Lucy to?"

"It's huge..." Wendy said in awe. "It's bigger than the guild back home..."

"Yeah," I said with a nod. "This is the place. The convention should be inside... But I don't know where they're taking the event."

"So you dragged us out here randomly?" Natsu asked again, this time his anger rising.

"Of course not," I muttered. "A convention can take place anywhere inside this place. It's huge, but there are only a couple of spots that can actually hold a large number of people here..." I stared at the mall in front of us, looking from the bottom up before taking first step inside. "Come on, we don't want to lose sight of them..."

"If only Warren was here..." Natsu growled and bit his lip. "Damn it." The only hope we have now is to make sure that Sting didn't take Lucy outside the mall. Searching this place would take hours, and if he goes outside, all the more. We can't keep wasting time, so we have to do our best to track those two down. The others would be doing their best to find them, I hope. The three of us stepped in through the entrance, only to be met by two guards and a short line. Natsu and I stood in the guy's line while Wendy was left shyly standing behind a giant, snooty rich-type lady with a ton of jewelry on her neck. She had her head held up high, not sure if it's because of the fat on her neck or her high status, but she seemed to carry a regal aura around her. Yet I insulted her just like that. Sighing at the sarcasm I made to myself, I stepped closer after the guard finished examining Natsu. After a brief examination of my own, we just waited for Wendy to step inside. The rich lady had a ton of things in her bag, and the guard was getting irritated at the number of jewelry both around her neck and inside her bag. So, to avoid wasting time, the guard just told her the clear, and the lady went on her snooty way. Wendy's examination went by fairly quickly since she was just a child. After regrouping, I scouted the area for any cosplayers in the vicinity, hoping to ask them for direction. Suddenly, I spot a nearby cake store and a flash of red across my vision. I turned back to that direction, then turned back to Natsu and Wendy.

"Let's check that place first," I said. "There might be some people who know where the convention is."

"Alright," Natsu said. "Let's go." The three of us walked along the tiled floors of the mall and across the wide hall. When we reached the cake store, I was sort of expecting the sight I was seeing. Over by the table, two people were eating a full-sized cake each. One was an overweight man in his mid 30's, and the other was probably the first person I thought of upon seeing the scarlet-colored hair.

"E-Erza?!" Natsu exclaimed in shock. Erza didn't even glance at us, she a continued eating the cake like it was some sort of competition.

"Come one, come all!" An announcer inside the store said. "The Desert Fest Competition is still going strong as two of our most competitive contestants battle it out with cake!" At this, I sweat dropped at the lame attempt to advertise their deserts. Still, watching Erza eat that much cake made me almost nauseous. I couldn't eat that much no matter how hard I tried. Minutes ticked by, and Erza's cake dropped to a quarter left, while her rival's plate was still half-full. His pace was starting to slow as the cake's excess sweetness affected his body. His actions became lethargic before he groaned and slammed his face onto the cake. By that time, Erza had already been wiping her face with a white napkin, and her plate was sparkling clean, much to everyone's shock.

"We have a winner!" The announcer said. "And for your prize, here's a special card that will clarify that you are this year's winner, and will be receiving a year's supply of cake!"

"A year's worth...?" Erza asked with a smile on her face. "I'm afraid that wouldn't be enough, but I guess this time, I'll let it pass... I'm in quite a hurry, so if you'll excuse me." She graciously took the reward from the announcer's fingers, stood up, and slowly walked out of the cake store. On the way, she noticed us and gave us a wave, ushering us to follow her. We followed, obviously, and we reached the exit. Once outside, Erza gave a weary sigh, and the calm look on her face changed into something serious.

"Sorry about that," Erza said. "I got a little side-tracked, and I lost sight of Sting and Lucy."

"That's fine," I said. "The others are probably looking for them right now."

"That's right..." The redhead replied. "Mira, Lisanna, Elfman, and Michael are searching the top floors, while Juvia, Dani-san, and Gray are in the middle. Dani-san had asked us to portray these 'cosplayers' so no one would suspect why we wear clothing that's strange here, so Ultear, Jellal, Meredy are asking around if anyone saw Sting or Lucy."

"Okay..." I nodded slowly. "What about Levy, Gajeel, Rogue, and the Exceeds?"

"Oh," Erza glanced at a distance. "They're with your mother right now, watching outside in case Sting drags Lucy back out."

"I see..." I hummed, processing all the info in my head. "I'm glad to see you all taking caution even in a panicked situation as this. Natsu's been all hyper ever since this whole thing started."

"Of course we can," Erza said. "We don't want to cause any trouble, and we don't know the laws of this land yet, so we need to take caution... Which reminds me," Her eyes turned from soft pride to steel daggers as she glared at Natsu, who slightly cowered in response. Before he could even try to run away, Erza's armored fist landed on Natsu's head, rendering him unconscious.

"What the hell do you think you're doing kidnapping Pen-san and Wendy like that?!" Erza exclaimed. "You could have waited for us, don't you think?!"

"E-Erza..." I called quietly. "I-I think he's unconscious..." Erza brought her devil eyes at me for a moment, and I thought I was dead meat. Then she glared at Natsu again, crouched down, grabbed him by the collar, and slapped his face like a wild Amazon warrior.

"Wake up, you idiot! This is no time to be sleeping around!" Erza exclaimed as she repetitively slapped the poor, defenseless Dragon Slayer. I never thought I'd see Natsu defenseless, but I guess there are some things I can't expect. I sweat dropped as Erza didn't relent on her harsh wake up call, and I fear Natsu might get permanent brain damage if this keeps up. So gathering all the my courage, I walked up and tapped the armored-woman in the back.

"E-Erza!" I exclaimed, trying to stop my legs from shaking. Seriously legs, stop shaking! "W-we don't have t-t-time for this! Lucy's gone to who-knows-where with an ill-confused Dragon Slayer, we have to get them back before Sting does something to her!" At the mention of Sting's name, Erza dropped Natsu like a heavy sandbag, and Wendy rushed in to see if he sustained any major injuries. Moments later, Erza turned to me. At first I squeaked in terror, but I saw that she was calmer now.

"Sorry about that, as well..." She said. "Okay, I'll be calmer from now on."

"Good," I said with a nod, crossing my arms together and smiling. "Now, let's move on. First we need to regroup with the others. Who's the closest to us right now?"

"Well, right now we're on the first floor..." Wendy muttered. "And just like you said, it's hard to recognize anyone's scent with all the perfume and food smells in this place..."

"Not to mention the reek of greed..." I muttered with a scowl. "Alright, since we're on the first floor, let's go up and meet with Dani and the others. Okay?"

"Alright." Erza answered, but her eyes were still filled with worry. "I hope Lucy's okay..."

"Don't worry, Erza..." I said, smiling at her. "I'm sure she'll be fine. Even Sting is not too stupid enough to hurt Lucy... I hope." I muttered the last part in a whisper-like tone. "A-anyway," I continued. "Let's just go find Dani and the others."

"Okay." Erza nodded. "Wendy, is Natsu awake yet?" The two of us looked down to see Natsu groaning and slowly rising to his feet.

"Natsu, come on, we're going to look for Lucy now." I said. He nodded weakly, but with a shake of his head, his fiery spirit came back tenfold.

"Allllllllllllllllllllright!" Natsu exclaimed. "Let's go!"

**.~ … ~.**

DANI'S P.O.V.

"Ahh! Where the hell are those two!?" I screamed as we looked at a number of cosplayers passing by. We figured out where the cosplay convention was being held, but when we got there, I was really surprised to see NO Lucy cosplay. I guess finding them wouldn't be as hard as I thought.

"Well, I guess this raises our chances a little bit..." I muttered. "At least no one's pretending to be Lucy. That's something." I sighed as I made my way back to the entrance, where I made Gray and Juvia wait since I didn't want them to be bombarded by cosplayer fans. Then again, I don't think I have the right mind of judgment right now. As I neared the entrance, I kept hearing screams and squeals from a bunch of girls and awes and coos from guys, probably nerds.

"STAY AWAY FROM GRAY-SAMA!" I heard Juvia scream amidst the wild sea of screams. I immediately ran for it, seeing as they were probably in danger. I skidded to a stop as I saw the entrance got more clogged in as dozens and dozens of fans crowd both Gray and Juvia.

"That's some nice cosplay!" A guy with a big nose and goofy-looking glasses said.

"Come on, show that ass, Juvia-chan!" Another holding a camera wearing a perverted grin shouted.

"Gray-sama, could you strip for us!?" A woman that looked no older than us squealed. "I can give you a great time, if you'd like, pretty boy!" Juvia's aggravation was increasing, and I started to sprint for it before they do something stupid or regretful.

"That's it!" Juvia screeched. "Juvia will destroy all of you!" Her arm started to faintly glow, like she's starting to gather magic. My eyes widened at that, and I cut through the crowd as quickly as I could.

"Water Nebu-!"

"Juvia NO!" I exclaimed, pushing the two of them as best I could away from the crowd. The flashing camera lights and the stench of sweaty cosplayers filled the air as I squeezed in between to get the two of them out of there. The interruption was enough to ruin Juvia's concentration and her mind was back to reality, having sudden clarity of what she was about to do, she panicked and began to run with me and Gray.

"Juvia is sorry!" She said to me. "It's just that-!"

"I get it," I panted as we sprinted. "Don't worry about it, just... just don't let them make you angry. Run if you see any of them! Run as fast as you can!" We skidded for a moment before restarting to a turn. There, I saw a pair of escalators. It was our chance to escape, so we need to get out of here, fast!

"Get back here!" We heard the crowd of fans shout. We can hear their footsteps from a distance, and we can hear them getting closer and closer.

"We don't have time for this!" Gray exclaimed. "We need to find Sting and Lucy!"

"Let's go back down!" I said. "We need to lose them, and running as fast as we can right now isn't going to work! We need to hide until the coast is clear!" The two of them nodded, and we sprinted closer and closer towards the escalators. Thank goodness no one was going up, or else that would've been ugly. But that thought quickly changed as I saw a certain someone wearing a dog hat chatting with Erza and the others.

"Outta the way!" I exclaimed, trying to stop myself.

"W-what?!" Pen exclaimed as he saw the three of us. The other three behind him had their eyes wide open as we slammed into them. The force of our bodies was enough to make us all tumble back straight down, ironic since we were heading for an up escalator.

"Ow, ow, ow..." Wendy muttered under me. "D-Dani-san... You're heavy..."

"So-sorry..." I panted. I looked at the others, eyes shut from pain while some from exhaustion. Then, I remembered why we were running so fast in the first place. I shot up and away from Wendy before shouting, "Let's get out of here!"

"W-wha...? Why...?" Pen groaned as he slowly stood back up.

"Fans!" At this, Pen's eyes widen, and he grabbed Natsu and Erza's hands, forcing them to stand up with a new-found strength.

"Run!" Was all he said before he dragged the two of them. Confused and utterly curious, Natsu, Erza, Wendy looked up.

"Oh look!" A fan exclaimed. "Natsu, Erza, and Wendy cosplays! We need to take pictures now!" The crowd's cheering was enough for them to take the hint, and they began running with us in no time.

"Ah! Why now of all times?!" Pen exclaimed. We were all running like idiots, dead tired and it wasn't even a since we got here.

"The hell should I know?!" I asked. "We need to hide from these sickos fast!"

"Over there!" Juvia exclaimed, pointing to a nearby fountain. We didn't have any choice at the moment, so we went there. As soon as we did, Juvia transformed her body into water and covered us, providing oxygen bubbles as she did so, and jumped into the fountain to disguise herself. We kept quiet and lay still, not wanting to stir attention to the fountain. We heard the fans scream and then stop, before screaming again and heading towards another direction. A few moments passed, and once we were sure that the fans were gone, Juvia emerged from the water and spread us out on the tile floor. Natsu immediately set his body on fire and quickly dried up all our clothing. The security cameras were all poorly placed, so there wasn't any near the fountain. I coughed up a little as I held my upper body up and knelt to the ground, exhausted from running so much. When I raised my head, I saw a retreating shadow near the bathroom stalls. Figuring it was just a random stranger, I shrugged it off and checked on everyone else.

"Is everyone alright?" I asked. Pen-san was removing his dog hat to dry his hair and the inside of it, but everyone seemed to be fine.

"I take it you found the convention?" Pen asked me. I nodded, and began to stand up, but sadly, my legs were still feeling tired and numb after all that running.

"Stupid obsessed fans..." I muttered. "But I'm not one to talk..."

"We're just more civilized than they are..." Pen interjected.

"I have to agree on that one..." I chuckled. We sat there by the fountain for a few minutes, resting our bodies and reveling in the silence in the absence of the fans. Then, from out of the blue, we heard a small explosion. Following the explosion, we heard a familiar screaming. We turned to look, already on our feet, and to our surprise, we all saw Loke with his glowing fists aiming for a jumping Sting with Lucy still in his arms.

"Get back here, you creep!" Loke exclaimed. "Let Lucy go!"

"As if I have to listen to you..." Sting smirked, easily dodging Loke's hits while still carrying Lucy. Punch after punch, the blonde was dodging the other person's hit. With a swift kick, he sent Loke flying towards a few potted plants, smashing them into pieces. Loke didn't let up as he dusted his jacket off and ran back to conduct another onslaught of failed hits.

"I-is that...?" I asked, still in shock.

"Yeah," Pen nodded, his dog hat back on. A few seconds after that response, I saw a blur of pink and the smell of fire rush past me. Stunned for a few seconds, I finally realized that Natsu had began to rush in to help Loke get Lucy back.

"STING!" Natsu roared with a fiery fist. "Give Lucy back!" The punch landed directly in front of Sting's face, causing him to let go of Lucy and fly a few feet away, regaining his balance as he did so.

"Natsu!" Lucy gasped as she got caught by the pink-haired. "I-!" She didn't even have time to answer as the pink-haired Dragon Slayer roughly pressed his lips against hers. All of us were wide-eyed for a moment, and then we made a sound of surprise at what we just saw.

"Eh...Ehhhhh?!" Pen exclaimed.

"O-oh my..." Wendy mumbled, partially covering her eyes but still looking innocently.

"Y-yay?" I squeaked in question. All of us present had blushes across our faces, and the two of them continued as if we weren't watching. Then, I saw a flicker or a flash in the corner of my eye, and when I turned around, I saw the same shadow retreating back to the bathroom stalls.

"Weird..." I thought aloud. Loke's cough brought me back to attention, and Lucy and Natsu stopped kissing. Loke had a glare fixed on Natsu for a moment, before sighing and just waving it off as he disappeared back to the Spirit World.

"Make sure to keep an eye on her, you idiot..." Loke's voice echoed as he disappeared into light. Natsu smirked at this, putting Lucy down and aside as Sting finally rose up from the rubble and dusted himself off, glaring and growling at Natsu. The latter responded with the same growl and readied a battle stance. Noticing the situation, Lucy slowly backed off with her keys in hand in case Natsu needed help. There was about to be an intense battle. Our logical sense was telling that we should stop it, but our fan sense keeps saying that we should sit back, grab some popcorn, and watch. The intense pressure as the two size each other up brought chills to my spine, and I didn't know what Pen-san was feeling, but judging by his nail-biting habit, he was getting nervous. Suddenly, the tension breaks, and the two charge at each other, magic-filled fists in the air. Although, those magic fists were suddenly encircled by pink bracelet-like auras, and the two stopped in their tracks, both shaking before they rolled on the floor and started laughing.

"Boy, what a mess..." A familiar male voice said. We turned our heads to see Ultear, Meredy, and Jellal heading towards us. Jellal was heading over to Sting, and Lucy was to Natsu as Meredy was being mercilessly tickled by Ultear.

"You guys," Pen sighed in relief. "I thought a war was about to break out..." When Ultear saw that Jellal had secured Sting and Natsu was to Lucy, she stopped tickling Meredy, who doubled over and panted as she released the two from her spell.

"Good job, you guys," Erza said. "Now we just need to find Michael and the others, and we can start shopping."

"Shopping~!" Lucy sighed. "It totally makes up for being kidnapped..."

"The sarcasm is strong in this one..." Pen muttered.

"I-it is not!" Lucy huffed. "At least we get new outfits!"

"Right, right..." Pen said. "Anyway, I'll just text Michael to take the Strauss siblings back to the bus. Let's all head back first so we can rest up for a while. Plus... I'm going to have a little talk with Natsu about his 'approach' to romance..." He had a surprisingly ominous aura as he said that, but I guess he was just frustrated that it ended up like that instead of a love-filled confession.

"Uh-huh... Right..." I chuckled. The rest proceeded with Ultear fixing everything that was broken before all of us went back to the bus. Pen's mom was worried sick, and she was glad that everything was all right again. Everyone was relieved, but sadly, the time we spent looking for Sting and Lucy made us waste daylight, and the sun was already beginning to set. So the others were pretty bummed out about not being able to shop today and waiting until tomorrow. Pen was giving Natsu and Lucy a pretty hard lecture as their heads were bowed down in apology, but they became happy when Pen sighed and said something out of my hearing range.

"Oh, that reminds me," Pen said as he headed towards us. "Would you guys like to visit a new friend Natsu, Wendy, and I just met?"

"Oh? Is she from around here?" I asked.

"It's a ten-minute walk from here." He said. "So, you guys up for it?"

"Sure," Mira said. "But I'm not one for keeping secrets. If I feel like she can't keep a secret, I'll be leaving, okay?"

"Oh sure," Pen agreed. "I'll be doing the same thing, too. So, let's go."

**.~ … ~.**

NORMAL P.O.V.

Back at the mall, a hooded figure was hiding behind a wall near the bathroom stalls, scrolling through his camera pictures. Pictures of people with glowing hands, people on fire, people transforming to water, and people that can turn back time. He took pictures of them all, and he also recorded a video of the battle that transpired there. He considered himself lucky, and he chuckled mysteriously as he pulled out a black cellphone from his pocket.

"Yeah, Jeeves?" The man called through the phone. "Have I got a scoop for you..."

**.~ … ~.**

MY P.O.V.

With the directions and the landmarks I remembered, we soon reached Delph's Library where our new friend, June, was said to be working in. I knocked a few times in the front door, and a few seconds of waiting, the curly brown-haired girl opened the door shyly. Upon seeing me and Natsu, shyness got thrown out the window and she opened the door graciously.

"Welcome!" She said. "You're just in time, we're almost closing, so there won't be too many people inside. It'll be just you guys."

"Alright then," I said, entering the place. The library was ginormous! It was a building that has two floors, the stairs made of polished oak. Even the bookshelves were made of oak, lined up perfectly against the walls. There were books reaching from the most ancient of history books up to the most modernly updated one. The giant center of the ground floor consisted of a big but short round table with leather couches facing it, all over a round red rug. There were also about two long wooden tables close to the edge with three to four chairs for people who like to study and research. For me, the place was absolutely perfect!

"I think this is the place I'd like to spend my summer in..." I sighed dreamily as I walked towards one of the bookshelves and started skimming through it.

"Well, this is a nice place indeed..." Mira said as she followed me, doing the exact same thing I am. "I wouldn't mind spending a day here."

"T-thank you..." June said with a delightful tone. "It's nice to have you over. I'm June, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, June-san. I'm Dani." Dani said and shook the girl's hand.

"My name's Michael," Michael said with a wave of his hand. The girl nodded at them and smiled slightly.

"N-nice to meet you all..." She said. "N-now, back to business... Pen-san?" The mention of my name startled me as I was finally getting submerged in a good mystery book.

"Y-yes?" I asked. "Ah! That's right, business. Wait a minute..." I said, rushing back to Michael and Dani before they ask any questions. "Fairy Tail members are to pretend they are cosplayers... Repeat, Fairy Tail members are to pretend they are cosplayers... Got it?" It took them a second to get it before they spread it quietly towards the others without alerting any suspicion towards them.

"O-okay!" I said as I turned back to June. "Back to business, everyone get in now..." Everyone started to pile inside and occupy the empty chairs in the round table, and I noticed that Sting wasn't with them. I looked outside to see him sitting the bench in front of the library.

"Be right back," I said. June nodded as she lead the others to the table.

"I'll be back," She said. "I have to go get my laptop and make tea for everyone."

"I'll go help you," Mira offered.

"T-thank you... U-um, what's your name?" June asked. Mira, knowing about the plan, gave June a wink and smiled.

"A great coser never goes out of character." She said. At this, June blinked a few times and chuckled sheepishly.

"I-I guess that's right..." She said. "Alright then, Mira-san... Thanks for the help."

"Mira-san's pretty good..." Levy whispered to Lisanna.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Go Mira-nee!" She cheered in a whisper-like tone. The two of them giggled as they watched Mira interact with June normally.

"No problem," Mira smiled. The two of them head into a kitchen-like stationary as I head outside to face the rather gloomy Dragon Slayer. His face was drawn in a frown, and his eyebrows were knitted together.

"Is the poor, lonely Dragon Slayer feeling heartbroken after being dumped?" I teasingly asked. The blonde Dragon Slayer immediately wore that sarcastic smirk of his and turned to me.

"What ever are you talking about?" He asked in an innocent tone.

"Oh, nothing..." I muttered. "Just figured something out..."

"And that is.." He pressed.

"...That you like Lucy enough to go through that plan." I said.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Sting said, trying to dismiss it with a wave of his hand.

"Lucy told me you kissed her..." I said. At this, Sting's hand momentarily stopped moving. "Natsu also found out about it... But I stopped him from beating the hell out of you, _again_..."

"What's the point of telling me this again?" He asked, albeit irritated.

"The point is," I said. "You didn't tell us you had feelings for Lucy, too. You could have disagreed from the plan by telling me that, you know?" He stayed silent for a few seconds, so I continued. "Is it so hard to share those feelings with us? I could have kept it a secret..."

"You couldn't keep a secret even if your life depended on it." Sting scoffed. "You just like meddling with other people's lives because you don't have a life of your own!" Sting had faced me and yelled right in front of my face. I didn't know if it was fury or irritation that I spotted in his eyes, but he was still pissed off, that I can tell. "Just admit that you're just a snotty little brat who just wants to cause trouble to everyone around him. All you ever do is meddle with other people's lives, and not once since I met you I've seen you do something for your damn self! I don't know what's more irritating, the fact that you're obsessively clinging to every single member of Fairy Tail, or your nauseating attitude...!" I lowered my head as he continued to glare at me, until he finally snapped out of it and went to sit back down. He didn't apologize, nor did he even had the nerve to look at me. He just sat there, looking into the distance. That is, until my foot connected to his face. He audibly groaned as I pulled my foot away, and I started to walk back inside before he could glare at me again.

"Jerk..." I muttered under my breath. I noticed that there was something shining inside, so I went in and checked on them.

"Hey guys?" I called. "Guys...? What's going on?"

"P-Pen-san..." I heard June gasp. "C-can you come here for a moment, p-please?" Hearing the call coming from the center of the library, I went there as calmly as I could before I saw the screen of June's laptop shining. I knew what that was, so I ran towards them as quickly as I can.

"I-is that...?" I asked Dani and Michael, who both nodded in astonishment.

"Pen-san..." June said as she slowly turned to me. "What's going on?"

"Y-you'll find out soon enough..." I said. "It's not scary, though. Promise."

"Promise?" She asked.

"Yeah!" I said. Now, the rest of us stared randomly at the screen, waiting for a new group of Fairy Tail characters to show up. I guess keeping it a secret from June was a major fail.

* * *

A/N:

Is this a dream? Or an illusion? A "Dreamllusion"?! O_O An update... 3 days AFTER an update... Gosh! XD I really need to savor the moments I have the will to write, especially when College is right around the corner... And writer's block is just lurking around again... -_- Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! :) Oh, and if you haven't noticed, I changed the summary~ XD

Okay, JuneDelph, one of the winners from my earlier contest, is now officially part of the story! Whoopy! XD The other one is Erza Scarlet Titania, and "HE" would be included later on~ ;) So, since I'm running out of characters... Should I propose another contest? X) I don't know... Maybe after all the contestants have their characters properly placed in the story~ XD Either way, I'm open to making another contest!

Ja Ne~


End file.
